Ballad in BFlat
by fire90
Summary: My first story rewritten! - A woman with House? Who is she and what she's doing with him? - A journey of the House/Cameron story...and a plus at the end
1. Chapter 1

My first Italian story translated in English. I've re-written it...I hope now it's everything more ok ^^

Created by _**MaRtA H&Conly**_.

**Chapter 1**

Chase, Foreman and Cameron entered in the conference room while House was in his office, arguing with Cuddy.

"You can't force me!" he barked.

"You're right, in fact I'm imposing it on you! There's a difference!" she said loudly.

"I'm not going. At least the last time there was a poker and you were drunk" he said smirking.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, annoyed by this new argument with him. She turned to his confused staff.

"Hi guys. Listen, tomorrow night there is going to be a charity event here, and you-" she started.

"Wow, it's just terrifying the narcissism of this woman! If you love dressing up why don't you just go out and pick some guy up at the bar? I'm sure that you'll be able to find someone even without paying" he said sarcastically.

House went in the conference room where Cameron was making some coffee. Cuddy glared at him.

"What about you Cameron? Don't you want to dress up?" he asked behind her.

Cameron turned and found him before her. She swallowed nervously.

_'What is he talking about?'_ she thought.

House studied her with curiosity. He loved watching her reactions when he catched her off guard. House smiled and turned around, leaving a confused Cameron behind.

"Well, I'm still not going. But my slaves are at your disposal" he said to Cuddy.

"No! I'll try to talk very slowly to let you understand the situation clearly: the 70% of the donations are for your department and for your personal trials! And it's the 99% of the trials of this hospital" she said angrily.

"That 1% is about the story of you naked with a crop in the operating room with a patient?" he asked.

Cuddy saw red immediately, Foreman and Chase stared at the table to keep from laughing, Cameron stood aside smiling. House noted her.

_'How is it possible that Cuddy is able to stay calm with him?' _she thought.

"Why are you smiling? Come on, I'm sure that the backers'd be happier to meet Cameron than me. It works in clinic, not a complaint when she stands in for me. And the skirt is better on her than me, but If you want I could try. Or rather, better a long dress so you won't see my big hips" he said jokingly.

"Don't put me in the middle of this thing" Cameron said annoyed.

"Come on Cameron, don't pretend you're sorry. It's a matter of hierarchy. It's like for the pens. But again I hate the idea to be represented by a robber or a blond hair guy with doubtful sexual tendencies" he said disgusted.

"Hey!" Chase said offended.

"What's your problem?" House said, challenging him.

Cuddy smirked, staring at House. She was challenging him and House smirked too.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You'll come" it was more a statement than a question.

Cuddy went to the door, satisfied.

"Cold, direct and confident, hmmm...you have to hide an ace in the hole" he said.

She turned to face him again, smiling.

"One of our backers, Mister Humbert, is a fan of classical music and..." she said.

"And?" he prompted.

"And he informed me that there's an amazing pianist in Princeton. I can't remember her name...I think it's Mayer" she said smirking triumphant.

_'Shit!'_ he thought.

House glared at her, Cuddy smirked and the three ducklings realized that probably that name wasn't new for House.

_'She could be one of his favourite pianists'_ Cameron thought.

_'Surely she sued against him'_ Foreman thought.

_'Surely they had sex'_ Chase thought.

"I'm sure that Chase or Foreman will be pleased to be her partner for the night, but I'd prefer it to be my head physician of the Diagnostic department to introduce her to our backer. We'd make a very good impression" Cuddy said.

_'Tell me no now, Greg!'_ she thought.

House and Cuddy smirked at each other. The tension was thick in the air.

"Fine, but I'm not going to make any speech and I'm not going to talk to your little friends" he said seriously.

_'Yes!'_ she thought.

"Well, you'll have just to put on a good shirt and shoes that don't spark in the dark. Guys, I'm sure that you'll be wonderful as ever" she said.

"I bet that Cameron is going to be the most beautiful woman If she dresses like the last time" Chase said.

Cameron smiled and blushed. Cuddy smiled too and then turned to watch from head to toes House, disgusted "Not everybody has good taste".

After that, she went out. When she disappeared in the hall, House made a face and took a couple of Vicodin. The he turned and glared at his staff "Don't you have the clinic now?" he asked.

Chase and Foreman went out immediately.

"Ever funny and kind" Chase murmured annoyed.

"Yeah, but he's the boss" Foreman replied.

* * *

House was playing with his yo-yo on his chair and Cameron was fixing up his mails. Their eyes met for a second but Cameron returned to watch the screen. She couldn't stand his gaze because he was able to understand everyone in a second. But he kept staring at her. After a moment, he put his yo-yo down and stood up, going closer to her.

She tensed as he closed the gap between them. The image of him was reflected on the computer screen and their eyes met again.

House passed her and walked toward the door. She sighed.

"I prefer the red one" he said suddenly.

When he went out, Cameron smiled.

_'Me too'_ she thought.

House went down to the garage of the hospital to take his bike and go home, limping more than the other times since the Ketamine was off now. It was like six months ago, and often it wasn't just a feeling like he tried to convince himself more than once. He was annoyed because he had to withdraw his tux now. His gaze stopped on two feminine legs rested on his bike. He recognized them and smiled.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks! =)

**Chapter 2**

"Good evening, Miss Mayer" House said smirking.

"What? Since when are you so kind?" she asked smiling.

House's eyes lingered on her for a second. Yes, she was still the same: beautiful, with long, dark and frizzy hair and delicate features. Her eyes' colour was almost yellow like the cats', thanks to the particular light of the sunset; and of course a smile constantly on her lips. She bent her head and smiled.

"So, how are the things with your only love?" she asked.

"Jimmy is ok and says 'Hi'" he replied.

"Well, I've ever known that you'd change your tendencies sooner or later. How do they say? Oh yeah, opportunity makes a thief. And If you reject all the other women, it will seem almost normal your sexual change. However, I was talking about your other love" she said smirking.

"Women go crazy for me, kid. I'm the sex symbol of the hospital! And which love are you talking about?" he replied with a frown.

"Vicodin, obviously!" she said as matter of fact.

House laughed, she was the only one who could do this things without threatening him.

"So, are you going to give me a lift to my hotel?" she said with her big puppy eyes.

"How did you get here?" he said curiously.

"I have a chauffeur, it's one of the best benefits of being famous" she said smiling proudly.

"Good, call your chauffeur" he pointed out.

House forced her to get off from his bike, putting on his helmet. She knocked on it.

"Can I help you?" he said innocently.

"Are you pissed off because I'm going to play here tonight? You know, the chances to see you in tux are never enough. And since you're so handsome in tux, I don't want to miss this opportunity. Moreover, I have never driven a 650 powered bike yet, from 0 to 100 in 0.5 seconds, double bilateral tail pipe" she said seriously.

House looked at her astonished.

"Since when do you know so many things about bikes?" he asked in disbelief.

"I dated a guy who had a similar bike. He said these kind of things, I knew that I'd surprise you. He repeated these bullshits for about 20 minutes everytime. So, can I drive?" she asked.

"No way!" he replied.

"It's a waste that you have a bike like this! You're cripple" she argued.

House looked at her.

"If you shut up maybe I will give you a lift to your hotel" he said pouting.

Mayer got on the bike, smiling. House took off his helmet and passed it to her.

"And what about your biker's thick mane? Is it going to be ok?" she asked, giggling.

"Stop it or I'll throw you off the bike when we reach the first bend" he said squinting his eyes.

Mayer hugged him laughing.

"You're cute like a teddy bear!".

House turned and glared at her as if she had said the worst thing in the world.

"Get off" he spat.

"Come on, I was joking. So, are we going to my hotel or not?" she said annoyed.

House started the engine and Mayer hugged him. House smiled.

"No. I'm bringing you to my apartment. Are you old enough to drink scotch?".

* * *

House was postponing his exit from the hospital in order to be late for the party. Suddenly, he saw her. She couldn't see him because of the lights off, a precaution from Cuddy.

_'Why is she still here?'_ he thought.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home curling your hair?" he said from his position in the dark room.

Cameron jumped and dropped the charts that she was carrying. Then she saw him at his desk, twirling his cane. He was staring at her and this thing was beginning to bother her.

"If you wanted to freak me out, you did good" she said annoyed.

Cameron knelt down to recollect the charts and met his hand. She looked up and saw that he was staring at her. But now she felt more quiet.

A kneeling House was a rare thing due to the pain that he felt everytime. It had to be a real torture.

"Ready for the party?" he tried to be nonchalant.

"Yes. Well, I have just...to go home and take a shower. You?" she asked after a brief moment of hesitation.

_'Hmmm...'_ he thought.

"I have to iron the tux" he replied.

They were still on the floor even though they had recollected all the charts. They were immersed in the dim of the room. In that moment, all the words didn't have much relevance, they were good just to hide the embarassment.

House was able to stand up without so much trouble. Cameron was standing up too but lost her balance because of the charts that she had in her hands. She ended by hitting House who tried, uselessly, to support on her and on his cane. Letting himself go when he felt a spasm in the leg.

_'Damn!'_ he shouted in his head.

"Cameron, you're such a mess! I'm justified but your muscles are perfect!" he said out of breath.

He tried to stand up but didn't realize that he was still grabbing Cameron's arm. And above all, he was just few inchs away from her lips while he was talking.

Cameron suddenly realized the situation and tried to move away, but House tightened his hold on her arm, forcing her to stay there.

He sat on the floor and she knelt in front of him.

House smiled in a way that could seem almost mischievous for someone who didn't know him. Actually, it was a real taunt for Cameron.

"Tell me the truth, have you done it on purpose?" he said smirking.

Cameron stood up suddenly. She didn't really know why she was acting in this way. He smiled again.

"What? First you throw the stone and then you hide your hand?" he said.

Cameron chuckled and then realized that he was chuckling too. She turned to him, still sitting on the floor. He turned serious.

"Wow" she said amazed.

"Yeah. I have this effect on women when they see me laid down. Who knows what you'd do If you saw me naked!".

House widened his eyes and Cameron shook her head and reached out a hand for him. House stared at her and then at her hand. He turned to find another thing as support, a thing that hadn't green eyes. He supported himself on a chair and stood up painfully. Cameron put her hands in her pockets.

_'He's ever the same House'_ she thought.

House looked around.

_'She's ever the same Cameron'_ he thought.

"Hey, are you ready? If you want me to bring you at home, hurry up" came Wilson's voice from the hall.

Wilson entered in the office and saw House and Cameron. But he hadn't the time to say something because Cameron anticipated him.

"See you later" she said quickly, walking away.

* * *

Wilson and House were in the car and Wilson was dying to know everything.

"So...what about..." he started.

"Change the subject" he interrupted him, sensing his question.

Wilson sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he smiled and turned to his friend.

"Are you happy?" Wilson asked smiling.

House glared at him. He was House. That was the worst subject ever.

"I mean, are you happy to see Amy?" Wilson corrected himself.

"I saw her yesterday" he said briefly.

"And how is she?" he continued.

"The same, you know: two arms, two good legs, same color of hair and eyes. Great hands but, as we know, she's a pianist".

"Someone can't make a mistake with you, right?" he said frustrated.

"I see that you're starting to learn. When we get home, we'll practice carrying back the cane" he said smirking.

Wilson shook his head.

_'Better change the subject...again'_ he thought.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked, hoping that it was the right subject this time.

"Oh yeah, I've ironed my Sex Pistols' t-shirt signed by Sid Vicius" he said proudly.

"Cuddy said formal dress!" he pointed out.

"My t-shirt is grey" House said innocently.

"You can't come with a Sex Pistols' t-shirt!" Wilson protested.

"I'm joking. That t-shirt is worth a lot of money, Cuddy'd give me a stock of Vicodin and morphine for the rest of my life just to see me with it on. Actually, I think I'll bury myself with it. Obviously with my CDs collection too. I'll leave you just the white CD of Elvis, I have the LP" he said thoughtfully.

"But didn't you want to be cremated?" Wilson asked confused.

"And burn the autograph of Sid and my collection of CDs? Are you crazy?" he said with widened eyes.

Wilson shook his head smiling.

"Have I to pick you up?" he asked when they arrived.

House turned and smiled triumphantly. He opened the door.

"I'm coming in limousine with the guest star" he said smiling.

"Sometimes I wonder why a bastard like you has this kind of lucks!" he said bitterly.

"Because chicks love flirting with the bad boy. But don't worry, Jimmy, they always bring the good boy to their parents'" he said winking at him.

House closed the door and went home.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

House was staring at the front doors of the hospital.

_'I hate this thing'_ he thought disgusted.

"So? Are you ready for the party of the year?" Mayer asked.

She had her arm linked with his, smiling. He looked annoyed.

"You'll pay for this".

"Well, If you think about yesterday I'd say that we're even" she said smirking.

"Definitely no" House said smiling.

House entered in the hospital with Amy saying something in his ear. It had to be something funny because he was laughing. Cameron saw him, her gaze moved quickly on the person that was making him laugh in that way. Amy had her dark hair pulled up in a beautiful bun with a turquoise bow that matched perfectly with the colour of her long strapless dress, with the colour of her partner's eyes. Partner that was very good looking with his tux on.

Cameron's heart skipped a beat when she saw him with her, not because of her presence but especially because she was making him smile. She had a hand on his arm and the other close to his heart and she was whispering something in his ear.

House looked up and saw her before him and returned serious. She hadn't chosen the red dress but a beautiful perl dress. It wasn't too long or too short, it ended just above her knees. House stared at the thin strap around her neck that kept up all the dress. Foreman and Chase were with her but they pale next to her beauty.

"You owe me 50 dollars, Chase" Foreman said smirking.

"The bet is still open" Chase said stubbornly.

"Are you saying that he's here with a woman that is suing against him? Don't be ridiculous. He slept with her. Stop. I want my 50 dollars" Foreman pointed out.

Cameron moved away her gaze from House to Foreman and Chase.

"He didn't sleep with her" she interrupted them.

Foreman and Chase stared at her and the neurologist smirked. Cameron realized too late that she had spoken aloud, she stayed there motionless and embarassed.

"I mean...I wanted to say...In my opinion, he didn't sleep with her. Want to bet? 150 dollars" she said after a moment of hesitation.

"Ok, we'll prove it tonight" Foreman said nodding.

* * *

The three doctors were talking with an unnamed guy who wanted to sign a donation for their Diagnostic department. House was at the bar with Wilson and he wished to stay there for the rest of the night. The unnamed backer left them and then they saw Cuddy came closer with the subject of their bet.

"Guys, Cameron, this is Amy Mayer, our guest of the night. She enchanted Mister Humbert!" Cuddy said smiling proudly.

Amy blushed and Cuddy introduced her to the team. When she arrived on Cameron, the two women stared at each other, studying theirselves.

"Allison Cameron, the immunologist of the team" Cameron said smiling.

"Oh, finally I meet you Allison" she said smiling.

Cameron was confused by her sentence. Cuddy sensed the tension altough Amy and Cameron were smiling.

"Amy attended the Juliard University in New York at the age of 15, and then at the age of 26 she played in her first concert" Cuddy explained proudly.

"Amazing, so is the piano your life? Probably you have no time for other stuff, right?" she asked sarcastically.

_'Who knows what Greg said to her'_ Mayer thought.

"Everyone has passions but sometimes they turn into obsessions" she said smiling.

_'Who knows what House said to her'_ Cameron thought.

"Mister Humbert is anxious to listen to Amy" Wilson interrupted the conversation of the group.

"Ok, I think that it's time for me to go. It's been a great pleasure to meet you guys, Allison" she said politely.

"Amy" Cameron answered, smiling.

Amy moved away from the team and Cameron glared at House who was still at the bar, and he quickly moved away his gaze from her to the bartender.

"Are you still sure?" Foreman teased her.

"200 dollars" Cameron said seriously.

Cameron moved away from Foreman and Chase, who looked at each other smirking.

"A fight in the mud wouldn't be so bad" Foreman said chuckling.

"Yes, or a match of wrestling too" Chase agreed.

Amy wasn't just beautiful under the dim lights of the hall, but she played like a god, hypnotizing the most part of the guests.

Cameron turned to the bar but he wasn't there.

"I was beginning to not feel my left leg sitting there for so long" came suddenly the voice of House from behind her.

Cameron jumped and turned, seeing that he was right there. And probabily for a while. She turned to Amy again.

"She is very good" she said.

"I know" he agreed quietly.

"You know her very well" she said.

"Enough" he answered.

Cameron turned to him again and House lost himself in her scent temporarily. For a moment, he had the desire to kiss her but the pain in his leg stopped him in time.

"She knows you well" she said.

"Well, I don't know, I think so" he said looking away from her.

"It wasn't a question" she pointed out.

House was about to say something but the claps of the guests interrupted them. Amy was smiling and bowing to the public, Cuddy was immediately next to her.

Cameron turned again but he wasn't there.

She saw him leaned against the wall, taking a Vicodin. His right hand started to tremble while he took the cane from the wall. She was about to go to him when she saw Amy coming closer.

House tried to smile as to say _'It's ok'_, but she saw him falling because he had put the cane in a wrong position. Wincing, she knew that nothing was ok. Cameron was about to go but stopped again.

Amy gave him a hand as help and House grabbed it immediately. Cameron was speechless. She stayed there motionless, unable to think.

House fixed a lock of Amy's hair behind her ear. Then Cameron saw her lips going closer to his.

Cameron turned away and took a glass of champagne from the first waiter that passed her. She had to erase that scene from her mind.

"How are you?" Mayer asked a little frightened.

House widened his eyes and smiled, he leaned shakily against the wall.

"Very good...as you can see" he answered.

Amy smiled, she tried to help him to stand up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'd be one thing..." he said smirking.

"Ok as long as it's not illegal like the last time" she said smiling.

"You haven't played it yet..." he trailed off.

"It's just a lullaby, Greg" she understood him immediately.

"But I love listening to you..." he said with his best puppy eyes.

"Ok, that's all?" she asked.

"No, I'll tell you the second part when we are at home" he said winking.

"Ok, I've to go" she said tired but smiling.

"Go. I'll be fine" he assured her.

Amy returned in the crowded hall. House stood up more firmly and made some hesitant steps. He saw her. They looked at each other but this time he was the one who didn't want to be stared at.

"Miss Mayer will delight us with another piece that is..." Cuddy came closer to Amy that was at the piano. She whispered the title in her ear. "'_Ballad in B flat_'" Cuddy said at the crowd.

The melody was sweet, almost lame.

Cameron turned to House that was staring at Amy's hands. Even if some people walked in front of him, he didn't look away for a second. Cameron felt the need to yell. She went out to the balcony quickly, the cold breeze would work out.

House turned to her table. She wasn't there.

* * *

Cameron entered in House's office because she wanted to change her uncomfortable shoes. Inside, she didn't notice him. Turning on the lights, she saw him at his desk, throwing the syringe in the drawer and lowering the sleeve of the shirt.

Cameron looked at him seriously.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"Very good, can't you see?" he said sarcastically.

House stood up and took his jacket from the chair. He moved very slowly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

House stared at her with watering eyes. Yes, it hurted like hell.

"Did you have fun?" he didn't answer.

Cameron thought at the lullaby and at his look while listening to it.

"Not as much as you" she answered.

"I hate these things" he said tired.

"Tonight you were in a good mood, or well, she made you feel good" she said bitterly.

"Who, Amy?" he asked looking at her.

"Yep" she answered.

House shook his head and stared at her intensely.

"You're an idiot" he said.

"Thank you, hear it from a bastard it's almost a compliment" she said angrily.

"Stop chasing after me, I don't want you!" he barked.

"I think that you're too much egocentric. Are you sure that that guy didn't shoot you in your head? Your problem is that you love that people are worried about you. You almost live for this reason" she shouted.

'_How she dares!'_ he thought.

House almost threw himself on her.

"So, according to your logical mind, we are the perfect couple, right? I want someone who is worried about me and you care about all the world" he said sarcastically.

"You alredy have who cares about you. And I have something better to do" she said coldly.

Cameron turned to go away.

"You're jealous" he said smirking.

"Why?" she turned again.

"No, it wasn't a question" he repeated her own words.

Cameron stared at him and was taken aback when she saw his blank expression.

"You can sleep with whomever you want" she said almost defeated.

"Well thank you, now that I have your blessing everything is gonna be alright-".

"I'm tired of you" she interrupted him.

House felt like a punch in the stomach. Cameron opened the door but House grabbed her arm.

"You can't be tired of me If you haven't never had me" House grunted in her ear.

She had a blank expression on her face and this thing pissed him off.

"Probably I haven't never wanted you after all" she said after a moment.

House pushed her to him, kissing her with a desire that wasn't romantic. He almost devoured her lips, plunged his hands in her hair, waiting for a reaction. At this Cameron couldn't resist. She couldn't not react at those lips. She searched his lips and his tongue. That kiss hurted, but either of them wanted to stop.

House felt his legs shaking and without leaving her lips he searched a help, he needed it. Cameron felt the cold glass of the door against her back, making her shiver.

The thud of his cane on the floor didn't distract them.

House grabbed the only thing that kept up her dress, the lace around her neck. He pulled it with the purpose to rip it.

Cameron took off his jacket. She moved slightly away from his lips but he pushed her against him again.

"Ah!Damn it!" he almost shouted.

He moved her away with his arm, limping to the first furniture handy. He had stressed his bad leg too much. They stayed there, staring at each other. If someone'd walked in that moment, would have thought everything but that they were kissing.

They were panting, it seemed like they'd fought. And in a sense they did.

"Tired? I do not" he said smirking. He could still feel her taste on his lips.

"No" she said seriously.

Cameron stared at him. She took her shoes from the floor. She looked at him one last time, he was still panting and holding his leg. This time she didn't go to him. She went away.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Foreman and Chase were in the office doing nothing since they didn't have a case. House was late as always.

"Where the hell is he?" Cuddy said exasperated when she entered the room.

Foreman and Chase jumped and looked up at her.

"Well...he isn't here" Chase said hesitant.

"Thank you Chase! I can see it! Where is Cameron?" she asked after a moment.

Cameron was working on her notebook but still listening to their conversation. She looked up to Cuddy.

"I'm here and I don't know where he is" Cameron said frowning.

Cuddy began to feel the first symptoms of a migraine. She put her hands on her head and breathed deeply.

_'I'll kill him. I swear, I'll kill him. This time he's gone too far. Stupid big idiot!'_ Cuddy thought angrily.

"Ok, go to him" she ordered.

"What!" they said together.

"Come on, it's not so traumatic. I'd do it for you but I have more important things to do rather than be his chauffeur. I want him here in an hour!" and with that she went out.

The three doctors stared at each other. They knew that House had always a bad mood when he came to work forced by Cuddy or Wilson. But this time he'd kill them.

* * *

They were in front of his building ten minutes later, staring at his door. They stayed there motionless.

"Come on Cameron, we haven't all morning" Foreman said.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, go knock" Chase agreed.

Cameron stared at them, squinting her eyes.

_'Cowards'_ she thought.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're the one who can touch the markers here so, as House said, it's all about hierarchy" Chase said smirking.

Foreman smirked too and Cameron glared at them.

_'Kids'_ she thought.

Cameron went to the door and knocked. It'd be painful, surely he'd humiliate her.

"Hello?" Mayer opened the door.

Cameron stayed there frozen with her hand up ready to knock again. It could be normal to find her there. It was 10:15 a.m., every normal human being is awake at that hour. But the fact that pissed her off was that she had opened the door with just his shirt on and two mugs in her hands. Foreman and Chase widened their eyes from behind her.

House came to the door and looked at Amy and then at Foreman and Chase. He avoided to look at Cameron.

"You two get in the car, now!" he ordered the two men.

But Foreman and Chase kept staring at Amy.

Amy returned inside. House looked at Cameron, who was trying to hold back all her anger.

His face was emotionless. He waited for Foreman and Chase to get in the car. Then he looked at Cameron again.

"I told you that I wasn't tired" he said seriously.

_'Allison, relax...This is his game...'_ she thought.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Me? Absolutely nothing. Cuddy says that you're not on vacation because you came at the party yesterday. So, hurry up" she said seriously.

Cameron moved away but House stopped her with his cane.

"Do you want come in? We could replay last night" he said smirking.

Cameron looked at him and then inside his apartment. Amy was at the table, sipping her coffee.

"We'll wait for you at the hospital. Hurry up" she said emotionless.

"And my offer?" he asked, still smirking.

"I'm not that kind of woman" she answered angrily.

Cameron got in the car slamming the door.

House kept staring at her. Probably she'd avoid him for the rest of the day.

"This coffee is horrible" Mayer said disgusted.

"No, it's just that you don't know how to make it" he said returning inside. He had to go to the hospital.

* * *

Cuddy gave him a good lecture because he wasn't different from the other doctors, because he couldn't do whatever he wanted, because he had to stop to act as a god.

House answered that he wanted to be her officer since she was the dictator of the hospital. The arguments with Cuddy woke him up, they gave him the right dose of adrenaline to face the day.

"Ok babies, what's the opera's title and which is my role?" House said, opening the door drammatically.

The three doctors stared at him and Foreman passed him a file. Cameron stood up to take a cup of coffee and House approached to her, holding his empty red mug.

"Thanks" he said to her.

Cameron poured her coffee and moved away.

"It's your leg that is damaged, not your arm. Do it yourself" she said seriously.

Foreman and Chase were astonished. Cameron sat down and House stared at here.

_'Cameron teases House's leg?_' Foreman thought.

_'Cameron doesn't make his coffee?'_ Chase thought.

"Sleep bad?" House asked.

"Sleep at all?" she asked feigning a sweet smile.

Foreman and Chase looked at them amused.

_'I hate you'_ Cameron thought.

_'Stupid'_ House thought.

"So, the patient is a ten years old boy, he is almost totally blind" Foreman started.

"Toxins?" House asked.

"No" Foreman answered.

"Hereditary disease?" House asked again.

"No" Foreman answered.

"Ok shut up. I want all the blood and toxins tests" House ordered.

"I told you that it can't be a toxin" Foreman tried to explain again.

"Toxin tests and urine culture" House ordered seriously and went away.

"In other words, everything!" Chase complained.

* * *

House entered Wilson's office without knocking. Wilson smirked when he looked up from his papers. House tapped a couple of times his cane on the desk. Wilson stared at him.

"What do you want, House? Your mum didn't teach you to knock when you were young?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know. Well you know, now I'm getting old!" he answered.

"You're right, you're the one with the grey beard here. Did you have fun yesterday night?" Wilson asked.

"A bit. A lot more this morning" House said smirking.

"Cuddy was exasperated this morning. What's the problem of being a good boy for two days consecutively?" ha asked frustrated.

"What she wants from me? Besides the sex obviously".

Wilson shook his head, smiling.

"House, House, House, why you've to be so diabolic?" he asked.

"They made me in this way. It's a natural gift. There's not school in the world where they can teach it" he said seriously.

"However, Amy was amazing yesterday!" Wilson said smiling.

"Yeah, I know" he said absently.

"How long will she stay here?" he asked.

"She's already gone" he answered.

"It's impossible, I saw her about 15 minutes ago. She was looking for you to lunch together" Wilson said confused.

_'What the hell is she still doing here?'_ House thought.

"Ok. Well. Do you want to come to lunch later?" House asked.

"Yeah, sure. Now, some people have to work here" Wilson said.

Wilson stood up and almost forced him to go out.

"Hey, you've to relax. Go drink a beer and have sex".

"Bye House!".

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chase, Cameron and Foreman were in the conference room waiting impatiently for House since he hadn't answered his phone or the pager.

"Hi!" Meyer said cheerfully entering the room.

Foreman and Chase smiled. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering...uhm...do you want to have lunch with me?" Meyer said smiling sweetly.

"Sure!" Foreman and Chase said immediately.

_'What does she want now?'_ Cameron thought.

Cameron saw his coworkers charmed by her smile.

_'Oh god...'_ Cameron thought disgusted.

"Allison?" Meyer asked.

"Oh...I'm really sorry Amy but I can't" Cameron apologised.

_'I'd prefer a knife in my stomach'_ she thought angrily.

"Come on! You have to eat at some point! Do you really want to leave me alone with Foreman, Chase and Greg?" Meyer asked.

Cameron faked a smile.

_'Well, I don't think it was a problem for you to be alone with 'Greg' last night'_ Cameron thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Cameron said again.

"If you won't come then neither do I!" Meyer said stubbornly.

"Come on Cameron, don't be difficult!" Chase objected.

"She'll be with us!" Foreman answered for her.

"Perfect, see you later!" Meyer said smiling.

Meyer went out and Cameron glared at Foreman and Chase.

"You're two idiots!" she almost yelled.

"Well, we agree about something today" House said as he entered the office.

House went to the whiteboard, cutting the toxins from the symptoms' list.

"Ok, the tests haven't agreed with me. Foreman do a MRI, Chase go to the parents and ask them if they've noticed something strange, If he has changed his habits or so, Cameron in my office now" he ordered quickly.

Chase rolled his eyes and went out with Foreman.

"Come on Chase, I've already told you that I don't like you!" House yelled after him.

Cameron went in House's office, followed by him who locked the door. She stared at him, leaning against the desk, folding her arms.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked almost angrily.

"Mmmh, I feel a bit of hostility in this room" House said thoughtfully.

House moved closer to her while taking a Vicodin. Stopping, he stared at her. She was looking in his eyes and so he moved more closer again. Cameron took a step back but she felt the desk against her legs and so she had to stop. He stopped before her.

"Are you looking for an escape?" he questioned her, a little smirk on his lips.

"Move" she said seriously.

"You had a different opinion last night".

"Well, I changed my mind. Now, move" she repeated.

Cameron was going to push him away but he blocked her hands on the desk.

"Don't you dare kiss me!" she warned him, trying to free herself.

"Why not? I think you enjoyed it last time" he answered smirking.

"Everybody lies, I learnt from the best" she answered bitterly.

"There are still many things that I could teach you" he said leaning forward.

"Teach them to your pianist" she said stubbornly.

"You're an idiot! You didn't understand anything" he said a bit irritated.

"You're a bastard! You're only able to drop your pants in a second. You know what? I seem to remember a similar scene. Now, get your hands off me or I'll make you!" she was almost shouting now.

"Well, since you can remember very well our conversation, what do you think If we skip the part where you say that you don't like me and we start from where you undress me?" he asked with a grin.

House moved closer to her but Cameron kicked him in his groin. He took some steps back and she almost run to the door. House kneeled down, gasping.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you crazy?" he grunted painfully.

"Thank me that I didn't kick you in your leg!" she said seriously.

Cameron went out, slamping the door and bumped into wilson who was standing outside the office.

"Thank you" House muttered, smiling amused.

Wilson saw his friend on the floor.

"House! What are you doing? Is your leg ok?" he run to him.

"No..." House breathed.

"You have to take something if you feel all this pain" Wilson said seriously.

House looked up, smirking.

"It's not my leg" he spoke slowly.

"You don't have to lie to me, I just want to help you".

"It-is-not-my-leg!" he repeated.

Wilson noticed where he had his hands. They weren't on his leg.

"Oh..." he said surprised.

"Yeah..." House said.

"What did you say to make her react like this?" he asked.

House took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I've not had time..." he answered.

"Well, did you do something to her? In three years, this is the first physical reaction from her to you" Wilson said.

"House? We have the results" Foreman entered his office.

House stood up grimacing, going in the conference room.

_'It hurts like hell! At least I can't feel my leg'_ House thought.

"Where's Cameron?" House asked.

"She is in the kid's room" Chase answered.

House went out immediately.

* * *

Wilson was eating his salad and House had his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun outside the hospital.

"Here they are!" Meyer said when she spotted them.

House opened his eyes and saw Meyer, Foreman, Chase and Cameron come closer. He glared at Wilson who shrugged. Meyer smiled satisfied.

"We are even now" she whispered grinning.

"I hate you" House said seriously.

Foreman and Chase dragged Cameron to the table. She looked everything but them. House stole some chips from Wilson's plate and Foreman did the same thing but House slapped his hand away.

"Don't do it again" House said seriously.

"Ok, sorry. Are you nervous this morning?" Foreman asked bitterly.

"I think that his leg is bothering him more than the other times" Cameron answered for him.

"The leg is fine" House answered.

"Do you need some ice?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, thanks" he answered smirking.

House turned to Meyer. She had put him in this situation and so he hated her now.

"You weren't supposed to be on a plan to...somwhere?" he asked nervously.

"To Paris" she corrected him.

"Yeah, why are you still here?" he asked again.

"Come on House, you're very rude" Cameron said.

"She is right" Meyer agreed.

"Now you two are best friends forever?" he asked sarcastically.

"I love Paris in April" Meyer said ignoring House.

"You love Paris everytime" House pointed out.

"Who doesn't love it?" she asked smiling.

"Me for example!" he answered.

"Well, you hate everything but your ego. And still I have some doubts on it too" she answered.

Cameron laughed. This woman was able to shut him up. This thought made her sad.

"Great..." House muttered.

Foreman and Chase and Wilson smiled.

"Stop smiling. I can still fire you two" he said irritated.

Cameron and Amy stared at him, smiling. Wilson started to laugh loudly.

"What's the matter?" House asked curiously.

"A flashback about you in a zoo!" he said breathless.

"Oh my god, I remember that too!" Meyer said, laughing too.

House hated them so much in that moment.

_'If he tells something I'll kill him...'_ House thought.

House kicked Wilson under the table.

"Ahi!" Wilson jumped painfully.

House stared at him and Wilson tried to stop laughing when their pagers beeped.

"It's Mike" Chase said.

"Well? Go!" House ordered.

Chase, Foreman and Cameron went away quickly. House stood up and turned to Wilson and Amy.

"You'll pay for this" he said threateningly.

Amy smiled amused, Wilson stared at his salad, still laughing.

"Bye Gregory" she said smiling.

House went away more nervous than before if it was possible.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

House was outside the kid's room. His parents were panicking while Cameron and Chase were trying to reanimate him since he was having a seizure...another symptom.

House moved away his gaze and limped to his office. He sat at his desk and took his red ball. That new symptom increased his frustration. Plus, he was clueless about the real cause of the disease And then...there was still Cameron.

"The CAT scan is clear...again" Foreman announced as he entered his office.

"Maybe the cause changed position. It must be something there" House said angrily.

"No, the CAT scan is clear. Stop" Foreman repeated stubbornly.

"Do it again. Tell Chase to repeat the blood test" he ordered, tired.

"Cameron is doing it right now" Foreman said, tired too.

"Ok. What about the medical history?" House asked.

"Chase talked with the parents and they said that he had a hard time at school lately. And he is totally uncoordinated" Foreman reported.

"He's 10 years old, it's normal to be uncoordinated and not have the desire to study. The parents are unbearable and they are scared of nothing" he said bitterly.

House got up and went out. Foreman stayed there, frowning.

* * *

House entered the lab. Cameron was at the microscope. He moved without making a sound and positioned himself behind her, who still didn't notice him. House put his hands on the counter, trapping her body.

Cameron froze immediately.

_'What is he doing?'_ she thought.

"I want to see If you can hit me now, come on" he said smirking.

House left the cane on the counter. Cameron turned and realized that he was too close and she could feel his scent. House stared at her.

"Come on. I guess that you have a sure aim".

"You deserved it" she argued.

"Really? And why?" he asked.

"Because of your behavior of yesterday night or this morning!" she shouted with anger.

"Why are you yelling?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because you're unbearable!" she said loudly.

"I did nothing to deserve that kick" he retorted.

"I beg to differ" she said irritated.

Cameron pushed him away, going to the door.

"But I was right..." he said, stopping her.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"You're a liar and a hypocrite. You wanted me yesterday night. I'm cripple but not stupid" he said smirking.

"Really? It's hard to believe".

House moved closer to her. He could see that she was trying to stay calm.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

'_You_' he thought.

"From you? Nothing. Apart the blood tests. I have already had all the things that I wanted" he said proudly.

"Me too" she retorted.

Cameron moved to go out but House pushed her against the counter, shaking everything on it.

"So, is it ok? Can I stay so close to you?" he asked still smirking.

Their lips were almost touching but Cameron tried to stay calm.

"I was right..." she said, shaking her head.

"About what?" he said as he studied her.

"You need attention. When you're not at the center of attention, you become impulsive" she explained.

"Interesting theory. So, you kissed me just because I wanted attention?" he asked.

"Exactly" she agreed proudly.

"Liar" he said smirking.

House stared at her lips and Cameron too. They desired each other, maybe more than the previous night. But nobody wanted to take the first step. House licked his bottom lip and Cameron opened hers slightly.

_'Now or never...'_ they thought at the same time.

"Gregory! Chase told me you were here!" came the voice of Meyer from the door.

Amy entered the room and they parted immediately.

"What do you want?" he asked almost angrily.

"The keys of your apartment" she answered sweetly.

"Well, it's not so simple. The last time a woman tried to have my apartment keys it took her two months" he answered.

"Compare me to Stacy again and I'll kill you!" she said seriously.

"However, forget it" he said stubbornly.

"Stop acting like a repressed sixteen years old! I know how it works, you know? I was there when you were a repressed sixteen years old! I'm done now!" she said grinning.

_'What?'_ Cameron thought.

House glared at Mayer and she smiled.

"You are an idiot. Give me your keys" Meyer said again.

"They are in my backpack in my office" he said defeated.

Amy went out without a word. Cameron looked at House smiling. He averted his gaze from her.

"Ah and for the record, since he'd go on with this stupid game for eternity because he is a sadic repressed since he was 6, I'm his cousin and you're still the same Greg, a big idiot!" Amy said after opening the door for a second and going away again.

Cameron moved closer to House, smiling.

"You owe to me 200$! You and your lies. She's your cousin!" she said astonished.

"I've never said that I slept with her. You women, you have this mania to make castles in the air!" he said sarcastically.

"And what'd think If you were me!" she asked with widened eyes.

"Well, I'd be sorry to find out that you were lesbian" he said smirking.

"You're an idiot!" she said chuckling.

Cameron turned to go away again, he made her nervous, but House grabbed her wrist.

"Why do I owe to you 200$?" he asked.

"For a bet" she answered tiredly.

"You'd always bet on me" he said proudly.

"And so I did. But you lie!" she said smirking.

"I didn't lie. I just omitted" he explained.

"Wait...You kissed me!" she said surprised.

House took a step back because he realized that now she had all the power. He and his stupid lips.

Cameron went closer to him and trapped him. This time he was the one against the wall and oblviously he couldn't kick her.

"I told you that I didn't deserve that kick..." he said smiling.

"You're an idiot! You're unable to com-" she started but House took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Shut up now" he said after a while.

House returned to her lips, kissing her in a way more passionate than the previous night. But now the roles were different: he was against the wall because she had to control the situation. He kissed her breathlessly.

Cameron responded immediately to his lips, entwining their tongues, allowing him to bit her lower lip. She shivered when she felt his hand on her pants.

"No, wait" Cameron said between the kisses.

"Are you joking?" he answered quickly.

House attacked her neck while unzipped her pants.

"Someone might see us" she tried again.

"They have eyes to see..." he answered breathless.

House searched her lips again. She avoided him and so he returned to her neck, it was her weak spot and he knew it.

"Oh God..." she muttered.

Cameron took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

House moved his hands under her coat.

"No...House" she tried for the second time.

"It's hard to believe you If you speak with your hand on my pants" he said smirking.

She smiled and House kissed her smile. Then he heard the beep of her pager.

"There are Foreman and Chase. Stay" he almost begged her.

"I have to go..." she said not so sure.

"No, stay" he tried again.

Cameron moved away from him and stopped in front of the door where there was more light, where everybody could see him kissing her. She fixed her hair.

"I've waited for 3 years. You can wait for a few days" she said smirking.

"Few days!" he asked astonished.

Cameron got out smiling, leaving him with the obvious signs of her mouth on his skin.

_TBC..._

**R&R? Please? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The CAT scan is clear for the millionth time!" Foreman said angrily.

"Ok, calm down and call the others" House said quietly.

House rewrote all the symptoms, it was the second or the third time he did it. His team stared at his back frustrated.

"Sorry, why are we there? To watch you write? We could do some other test in this moment" Chase said annoyed.

House erased all the syptoms again and rewrote them but from the last symptom to the first.

"According to someone, I'm looking for attentions. So yes, I called you to watch me write. What do you think about my handwriting?" he asked hopefully.

"It's horrible" Cameron answered.

House turned to her.

"Thank you very much Cameron, you've just destroyed my ego. Ok, what has the patient?" he asked.

"You're the diagnostician here, you tell us" Foreman said annoyed.

"They give the paycheck to you too. I'll give you a clue: it's not a tumor" he said.

"It could be-" Chase started.

"I said that it isn't a tumor!" House interrupted Chase.

"Leptospirosy's. It'd explain the blindness and the muscolar pains" Cameron explained.

"The Well's desease? Nah, his kidneys are great" House said after a moment.

"Lassa's fever" Foreman said.

"Oh yeah, it's perfect in the Central America! Where do you pick up these ideas?" House asked sarcastically.

"It could be, he was with his parents in Africa on Christmas" Cameron said.

"I went to my grandparents too, long time ago. However, no. The Lassa's fever has an incubation period of one week or two, and If it was the Lassa's, his parents'd be sick and the others who were in contact with him. But instead, the three of you are ok!" House explained quickly.

"Emolitic-uremic syndrom" Chase said.

"I'm wrong or the words '_ur_' are for '_urethra_'? So we're talking about the kidneys and his kidneys are ok".

House froze abruptly. They stared at him and he smiled.

"Do an EMG" House ordered.

"What? Are you crazy? He's just 10 years old, his immune system will shut down" Foreman answered astonished.

"It could be an extradural bleeding. Chase said that the kid fell" House explained.

"Yes, but his mother told me that he has fallen a lot lately" Chase tried to object.

"If you think that it can be an extradural bleeding, we can do a tomography instead" Foreman said after a while.

"But it could be another thing and with an EMG we can check everything" House said stubbornly.

"They won't give you the consent. They're still upset for the last seizure" Cameron said quietly.

"I don't care about his parents! Find a way!" he said angrily.

The team went out defeated. He'd not change his mind.

* * *

House was walking through the halls with a bag of chips in hand.

"House!" Cuddy yelled behind him.

House hurried to the elevators but she reached him in time.

"Ok, you win. Now you run and I'll catch you" he said jokingly.

"Can you explain me why, in your honest opinion, you'd not have to do your hours in clinic?" she said with a fake smile.

"You overused my cousin yesterday. We come from the same family, one of us at week is enough to sedate your desire for blood" he explained seriously.

"Thank God that she's not like you. So, the clinic?" she tried again.

"It's downstair" he answered simply.

"You got here 2 hours late and you don't even want to do your job!" she said angrily.

"What about the kid that I'm treating since this morning? How do you call him?" he asked with widened eyes.

"Mike Stevens?" she answered matter of factly.

"Ah, this is his name?" he asked frowning.

"The parents asked for his dismission. They want another doctor that doesn't send his son in cardiac arrest four times in an hour!" she said loudly.

"They can't take him away. The cardiac arrests were because of the steroids, I was able to stop them" he said raising his voice.

"The patients in this hospital aren't guinea pigs!" she said seriously.

"I know it" he answered squinting his eyes.

"I don't think so, you gave him eight different drugs since he's here! You're destroying his immune system!" she said shouting again.

"I'm trying to save his brain!" he yelled.

"He'll be a vegetal in this way!" she said, red in face.

"Since when you read my folders?" he asked astonished.

"Since I hired you! You have to stop this behavior, you can't just use your instincts everytime! A case isn't just some words written on your board! Patients are persons!" she tried to persuade him.

House stared at the floor. Cuddy was furious. Then Cameron appeared next to them.

"What Cameron?" she snapped still angry.

"I...I have to talk with House" Cameron said hesitantly.

Cuddy raised her arms in the air and went away.

"Go near that kid again and I'll fire you!" she finished.

"What do you want Cameron?" he said nervously.

"They didn't give the consent. They said that you're just trying to kill him" she explained.

"I'm not the one who is trying to kill him. Try to persuade them" he ordered.

"I've already tried but nothing" she said defeated.

House smiled, taking the folder from her hands. He went to the kid's room.

"Ok, I played the card of the black and the blond. Now we try the good and the bad policeman card" he said smirking.

House motioned her to go in.

"After this morning, I'm sure that you're able to do the bad one" he said smiling at her.

Cameron smiled and went in.

"Mrs. and Mr. Stevens, this is doctor House" she explained to the parents.

"Good, so you're the crazy man who are trying to kill Mike?" started angrily.

House turned to Cameron annoyed. He whispered in her ear.

"Ok, I'm not good at doing the good one".

"What happened to your leg?" the kid asked.

"I wanted that someone else decided for me" he tried to explain.

House stared at the parents, who watched him with disdain.

"On my degree there is written Diagnostician not pedophile. Am I wrong doctor Cameron?" he asked frowning.

Cameron stared at him astonished. House turned to the parents again.

"If you don't allow me to treat your son, he will die before he gets to another hospital. Let me do two more tests, If they're negative, I'll personally dismiss him" he tried to explain quietly.

"Doctor Cameron told us about just one test" said more quiet than her husband.

"I'd want to do also a biopsy on his legs" he answered.

"What? What...what the hell is that?" said confused.

"It involves taking a piece of muscle and nerves of your son's legs" Cameron explained.

"It's a torture!" said astonished.

"No, but it will be for the rest of his short life. The disease will get worse and he will d-and he will get worse" he was unable to find the right words.

The parents looked at each other. They were upset but House was very insistent.

"Ok" almost whispered.

"You won't regret" he said surely.

House went out, followed by Cameron.

"You scared them" she said with a smirk.

"I persuaded them" he corrected her.

"Terrorizing them" she said again.

"Everyone uses their skills. I have the terror on my side, you've the pity" he said smirking.

* * *

House entered the conference room and found Foreman and Chase there. He erased all the symptoms from the whiteboard again.

"Not again" Chase said frustrated.

House glared at him while he took a pen. He wrote _'Guillame-Barré disease_'.

"Are you joking? That disease has an incidence of 15 cases per 1 milion of human beings, it's impossible" Foreman said almost laughing.

"What can I say, Mike Stevens is one of the 15 cases" he said surely.

"The EMG?" Cameron asked.

"If it's the Guillame-Barré, and I know that it is the right one, probably he has had it for 15 days. And it's enough time to find a neuropaty. If there's the neuropaty, I'm right" he said smirking.

"And this is the reason for the biopsy" she pointed out.

"I see that you learn quickly" he said mocking her.

"They won't give you the consent" Chase argued.

"They already did. So, Foreman do an EMG, Chase the biopsy and Cameron in clinic" he ordered.

"Why?" she said immediately.

Foreman and Chase were already at the door smirking. House took one Vicodin and looked at her.

"Come on, downstair there are a lot of desperate human cases that are waiting for you" House said with puppy eyes.

Cameron went out annoyed, followed by Foreman and Chase.

House sat on his chair and closed his eyes. He was tired...also because of Cameron.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"House?...House!" Foreman tried to wake him up.

House opened his eyes suddenly and looked up at Foreman in front of him, disgusted.

"Let Cameron has the honor to do this thing. You're not so nice to see when one wakes up" House said half asleep.

"Cameron is still in clinic" Foreman said smirking.

House stood up yawning and took a Vicodin. Outside was dark.

"So, I was right?" he asked.

Foreman shook his head, annoyed that the diagnostician was right again.

"Yes. Neuropaty in the second stage" Foreman explained.

House looked at him smugly.

"God, I'm the best! Plasmaferesis for two days" he ordered.

"Are you leaving?" Foreman said curiously.

"Don't worry, you've still Chase for tonight" he reassured him.

"What? No, it's not fair. It's still too early!" Chase whined.

"Yeah but I have an appointment. I've to take my cousin to the airport" House explained, smirking triumphantly.

"Who?" Foreman asked.

"The girl who offered you the lunch yesterday: brunette, brown eyes. This morning you drooled on my landing for her If I'm not wrong" he said sarcastically.

"She's your cousin? Yeah right, and I sleep with my cousin too everyday" Foreman said laughing.

House looked at him disgusted.

"You're a perv Foreman! You're really disgusting!".

"She's really your cousin?" Chase asked incredoulous.

"Yep, I have a family too you know. I wasn't in an orphanage when I was two" House said.

_'I'm sure that your family is still regretting it'_ Foreman thought.

"Why I've to stay? Can we leave only Cameron?" Chase tried again.

"Cameron volunteered herself to replace me in clinic today" House explained.

"You forced her" Foreman pointed out.

"It's the same. She loves devoting herself to sick people. She's a doctor for this reason" House said as matter of fact.

"And why are you a doctor?" Foreman asked.

"My cousin is the pianist of the family. And I thought that the white made me thin!" he said jokingly.

House went out and collided with Cameron who was entering.

"You owe me a favour" House said smirking as he limped away.

"What?" she said confused.

Cameron entered the conference room and kept looking at House who was waiting for the elevators.

Foreman and Chase were around the table and looked at her when she entered. Foreman threw 200 dollars on the table.

"Why?" she said still confused.

"She's his sweet cousin!" Foreman said irritated.

Cameron smiled proudly and took the dollars before taking off her lab coat.

"Do you know that you're the only one who is free tonight? Thanks to our boss!" Chase said bitterly.

"He was right?" she said with a smirk.

"Obviously. And he also knew where we'd find the neuropaty" Foreman said shaking his head.

"Incredible..." Chase echoed him.

"Ok guys, goodnight" she said happily.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Chase asked curiously.

"Cinema".

* * *

Cameron exited from the hospital, putting the bag on her shoulder.

"Do you want to go out with me?" House said from behind her.

Cameron jumped and saw him leaned against the door next to his bike. She kept walking to her car. He followed her.

"I have other programs" she answered.

"I really doubt that they're better than mine" he argued.

"It's a matter of taste" she said smirking.

Cameron kept walking, knowing that he was behind her.

"Goodnight House".

She opened the door of the car but he grabbed her arm.

"First you undress me, then you call me by surname?" he asked smiling.

"I didn't undress you, you did it instead" she argued but still smiling.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked again, staring at her lips.

Cameron kissed him and put a hand through his hair. He answered to her kiss but she ended it too quickly.

"Goodnight Greg" she said and got in her car.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you! ^^

**Chapter 9**

House was pacing around his apartment after a long and cold shower. The fact that she had turned down his invitation annoyed him a lot.

Amy was lying on the couch and House glared at her.

"For the record, you're on a flight to Paris" he said bitterly.

"For the record, after that I asked your keys and I told her who I'm, have you kissed her?" she asked smirking.

"For the record again, did you have sex in my bed with that moron who was here this morning and who forced me to sleep on Wilson's couch?" he asked disgusted.

"He's my boyfriend" she pointed out.

"It's my bed! The only naked man that I want in my bed, it's me!" he pointed out.

"Please, this image is freaking me out a bit" she said sarcastically.

"I'm going to dress" he said after a while.

"Are you going out?" she asked smirking.

"I'm out of Vicodin" he yelled from his room.

"Oh, so the three phials on your nightstand are filled with Viagra?" she asked jokingly.

"Viagra is blue!" he answered.

"I see that you know a lot about it" she said laughing.

House returned in the room in shirt and jeans.

"Someone says that I'm a doctor" he explained.

House took his helmet and went to the door.

"Please, no more Rachmaninov with my piano" he said almost pleading her.

"It must be strong enough for every situations" she said almost seriously.

"Yesterday you broke three strings! No more Rachmaninov" he said serious.

"Ok boss. I'll play just Mozart and Bach" she said with a defeated tone.

House smirked and closed the door. Amy saw him passing in front of the window.

_'I thought that the pharmacy was on the other side...'_ Amy thought smiling.

* * *

Cameron closed the front door of her apartment and saw him on his bike.

"I've never been so good to wait for what I wanted. I opened the Christmas presents the day before to see what they were and then I wrapped them again" he greeted her.

"I have an appointment" she said a bit surprised to see him there.

"What I'm offering you is more exciting than your cinema" he said smiling.

"How do you know that I'm going to the cinema?" she asked confused.

"I read your diary in the free time. Get on the bike now" he almost ordered.

House passed her a helmet. She was hesitant.

"Please, stop with this game. The part of courtship has never been my forte" he said annoyed.

Cameron nodded amused and got on the bike. House sped away immediately.

* * *

He drove very, very fast. And little by little they left the city and she noted that the bikes tripled. House almost raced with a Ducati and passed the other cars like a maniac.

Cameron increased the hold of her arms around him at every bend or passing, but they didn't mind.

"Are you taking me to a meeting of bikes?" she yelled from behind.

"No! Something more exciting!" he shouted back.

House parked in front of an enormous building where the music was very loud.

"Where are we?" she asked, observing the building.

"It's a rave. Don't tell me that I have to tell you what is it? You're the young one here" he said smirking.

House took his cane and almost dragged her inside after they passed a bodyguard at the entrance. The music was very loud inside and there was a lot of people. House put her in front of him, trying to find an opening through the crowd. Cameron felt him very close to her.

"I don't feel so at home with these clothes on here!" she yelled.

"What I'd have to say? I'm a cripple in a place where everyone is dancing! Look, the bar is overe there" he shouted.

House leaned against the counter and said something to the bartender. He returned to Cameron with two bottles of beer and then the bartender gave him two little glasses.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Rum! They say that it matches very well with beer" he explained.

House drank it quickly and then did the same with the beer. He motioned her to do the same. Cameron brought the glass to her lips but a guy pushed her and she ended against House. All the brown liquid spilled on House's shirt.

"Idiot! Are you ok?" he yelled angrily.

Cameron straightened herself and smiled, House looked at all the Rum on the floor and on his shirt.

"Too bad! You have to be faster!" he said.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked smirking.

"Do I have to?" he said winking.

House took the two glasses and paid for the bottle of Rum. He took her hand and passed her the beers.

"Come on, let find a spot with less people around!" he shouted.

House put her in front of him again, slipping his hands on her hips.

"Don't get excited, Allison! This is the only way to move around here! They don't give way to a cripple!" he said in her ear.

'_Allison.._.' she smiled internally.

"This is what you usually do when you're out of the hospital?" she asked jokingly.

"No, just on Wednesdays! The other days I go at Wilson's to do crochet-hook!" he answered, still shouting.

Cameron smiled, House pushed her in a corner and left the bottles and the cane on a little table. He pured some Rum and drank it. It was very hot and it seemed that people were continuing to increase in number. House drank Rum mostly.

"Do you want to get drunk?" she asked smiling.

"What?" he yelled.

Cameron came closer to his ear.

"I said, do you-".

House took her face in his hands and kissed her. She savoured the Rum and his own taste.

Yes, it was very hot there.

House took off his shirt and stood only in his t-shirt. Cameron was with a t-shirt on but it was still very hot. He mapped her body with his hands and held her tightly against him. Cameron kept kissing him and put her hands through his wet hair.

House's thigh began to tremble and he was forced to separate from her. He drank the rest of the Rum and spoke in her ear.

"There are too many people here. And I don't feel very comfortable making out standing" he explained to her.

House took her hand and they exited from the building. His thigh was destroying him but he'd never take her home now. He staggered for his thigh and for the Rum.

He left her hand and saw that she was very flushed. They were panting.

"So, where were we?" he asked smirking.

Cameron took his face and House dropped the two bottles of beer and let her drag him against the bike.

"Mine or yours?" he asked breathlessly.

Cameron put her hands on his jeans and hugged him tight. She wanted to feel him.

House heard his cell ringing in his pocket.

"Let it ring..." she said between the kisses.

He agreed and focused on her lips. The cell stopped after a while.

He slid his hands under her t-shirt. He lifted her and put her down on the bike. He kept kissing her lips and her neck.

The cell rang again and he took it without moving away from her.

_'Lisa Cuddy Call'_.

"What?" he answered.

Cameron kissed him and he couldn't say no to her lips.

"It can't be..." he muttered.

Her lips were more important than that conversation.

"Yes...no...I mean...yes, I'm here. Do it again".

Her lips again and her hands on his skin.

"What? Ok, I'm coming. No, no...I'll call her" House looked at Cameron and she kissed him smiling.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked when he closed his cell.

"More or less. Cuddy, we have to go to the hospital. The kid..." he said staring at her.

"Ok, but we'll call a taxi. You're drunk" she said giggling.

House smiled.

"I'm not drunk! You've never seen me drunk!".

Maybe he wasn't drunk, but he drove too fast.

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

House entered his office and saw Chase and Foreman around the table in the conference room.

"You really have a talent to put someone in respiratory failure in just a few hours. Great" he said annoyed.

"It's not the Guillain-Barré" Foreman said tired.

"Thanks for the good news" House said sarcastically.

"Cameron?" Chase asked after a while.

"Do you think that I'm her slave?" House asked in disbelief.

"No, but Cuddy said that you'd call her" Chase explained.

Cameron entered in a hurry in that moment. She was a little flushed.

"Did you come running up to here?" Foreman asked jokingly.

"No, I was...jogging when House called me" she said hesitantly.

House smirked while staring at the whiteboard. But Cameron saw his smirk.

"After cinema? At 1:00 a.m.?" Foreman pushed her.

"So? I couldn't sleep" she explained simply.

"Fine, now can we concentrate on more important things? For example, on the 10 years old boy that Foreman tried to kill tonight?" House asked.

"I didn't do anything and you were wrong" Foreman argued.

"Whatever. So, we have to restart everything. He arrived here blind and we gave him steroids; the sight returned but he collapsed; we stopped with the steroids and we gave him coagulants and he colapsed again" House explained frustrated.

"Yes, and the seizure also happended after the lumbar puncture and two TAC" Foreman pointed out.

"Hey, stop pretending to be me with this lack of tact. I already have his parents and Cuddy breathing down my neck. There's something that we're not seeing" he said.

Cuddy entered the office fuming.

"It wasn't me, I wasn't here and If I was here I was sleeping. Hit the black one!" House tried to defend himself.

"I've tried to call you for an hour!" she almost yelled.

"I went out" he explained.

"If there's an emergency, you must answer If I call you!" she yelled this time.

"I thought that you wanted to do that thing with Wilson again" he said smirking.

Cuddy came closer and looked at him disgusted.

"Are you drunk!" she said in disbelief.

He smiled amused.

"Yeah, would you like" he teased her.

"You smell of beer. Have you done a bath of beer?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"Someone spilled it on me. Long story" he said smirking.

Cuddy turned serious.

"If you're drunk, I-" she started.

"I'm not drunk! If I was drunk, believe me, you'd see...the difference" he explained.

"Ok. Now prove it and treat this kid" she warned him.

Cuddy exited and House stared at his team. Then he stared at her and smirked.

"Ok! Go to their home" he ordered.

"It's 1:00 a.m.!" Chase argued.

"There's something hidden, we have examinated everything on him, the medical history was useless. It has to be an extra factor, maybe a tossin" he said thoughtfully.

"We ruled out the tossins" Foreman pointed out.

"Because we believed that was the Guillain-Barré Syndrome, but it's not. So it's an extra factor. So go to their home" he ordered seriously.

They went to the door, Foreman turned to him again.

"Why don't you come with us? You don't have to be in clinic" Foreman said.

"Right, but here I've my very comfortable armchair and my CDs. No, I think that I'm going to stay here. Plus, I'm not so fast to climb over a fence If we'd go away in a hurry. I'm more a type of bank robbery" he answered.

They exited smiling amused.

* * *

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled.

House was dozing off on his armchair. It was 2:00 a.m.

"What?" he jumped.

"Please, tell me that you haven't sent your team at the Stevens'" she said angrily.

"Ok...I haven't" he said slowly.

"They've got arrested for breaking in their apartment!" she said yelling.

"Oh..." he said thoughtfully.

"Go and get them" she oredered.

"Why me? I can't put all of them on my bike. Choose one of them, and please, choose carefully. Or you can give me an ambulance, I've always wanted to drive one. It has to be funny, I could switch on the sirens...".

"Fine, take my car! But destroy it and you'll pay" she warned him.

House rummaged in his backpack and Cuddy stared at him frustrated.

"What the hell are you doing now?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my camera" he answered absently.

"Why?".

"Are you kidding me? It's been 3 years since I'm trying to get them arrested sending them in the patients' apartments. This is the right time finally! I'm going to blackmail them forever" he said smirking.

House exited with Cuddy's keys in hand.

* * *

House arrived to the desert police station. He rang few times and then rang no-stop until he saw two men come closer.

"Do you have to confess a crime or to report someone?" one of the officers asked.

House looked at him astonished.

"How do you know that I have committed a robbery?" he asked with a smirk.

The officer looked at him surprised.

"Come on, I'm joking. I'm Gregory House, my puppies have run away from home. I know that you found them" he said hopefully.

"Have you lost your dogs?" the officer asked after a while.

"In a way. One of them is a Rottvailer, one is a...bastard, I think...Their names are Eric Foreman, Robert Chase and Allison Cameron. The last one is not a dog" he said smirking.

"Oh, the guys that say that they're doctors. Wait a moment...are you the doctor who sent them in that apartment?" the officer asked.

"Here I'm!" he answered triumphantly.

"But you're cripple".

"You have to be a detective, I can say that you've some good skill. Now, my doctors?" he asked still smirking.

"The bail bond is 1500$" the officer informed him.

"I'm not paying..." House answered.

House gave him a check signed by Cuddy.

House saw them coming, very embarassed.

"Smile!" he said.

House took a picture. He was delighted about their expressions.

"It's incredible, after three years you're still three idiots. I had no hopes for you two. But you, Foreman, what'd say your gang?" he asked astonished.

"I wasn't in a gang and there was an alarm system" Foreman said annoyed.

"And a big dog" Chase pointed out.

"A small Fort Nox" House said smirking.

House got in the car. Foreman opened the front passenger door but House stopped him and he let Cameron to take that seat. Foreman shook his head.

"Can I ask you why?" Foreman said annoyed.

"If they see us, they'll think that we want to steal something. If they see me with Chase, well, I don't want to be seen with Chase" he said disgusted.

Cameron smiled. House passed the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"There's a rave not so far away" House said.

"Are we going at the Stevens'?" she asked astonished.

"Nooo. I'm going at Mike's house, I want to see the scary dog" he said excited.

House parked in front of the apartment. They got out from and House opened the front door with ease.

"Ok, snoop around. I'm going to keep a lookout for the dog" he pointed out.

House stared at Chase who walked toward the kitchen. From the couch, jumped out a big dog and started to growl at House.

"Down!" House said seriously.

The dog stopped immediately and laid down.

"Is this the scary dog? You're pathetic".

"I just said that there was a dog, not that it was scary" Chase argued.

"Beautiful apartment, too much stairs for me but still good. Where's the kid's room?" House asked after a while.

"Upstairs" Cameron said.

"Great" he said defeated.

Cameron smiled. House started to go upstairs followed by them. He entered the room.

"Ok, Cameron here, you two in the parents' room" he oredered.

Foreman and Chase went away and House stayed there staring at her.

"Are you planning to help me somehow?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't think so. There's a better view from here" he said smirking.

Cameron, who was bent down, straightened immediately.

"Stop it, Greg. There are Foreman and Chase in the other room" she whispered. House grabbed her arm and kissed her. She pushed him away.

"I said stop. We're in a 10 years old kid's room that is now in a hospital bed" she pointed out.

"So what? I didn't put him there" he answered simply.

Cameron smiled and exited, taking off her gloves.

"There's nothing here" she said to Foreman and Chase.

"Neither here! There's nothing in this house" Chase said frustrated.

House was staring at some papers on the kid's desk.

"This kid can't write..." he said thoughtfully.

"It's quite impossible...he's 10 years old" Cameron answered confused.

House started to rummage in the shelfs. The team stared at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Foreman asked.

"He must have some exercise book" House answered.

House found one and opened it.

"We have to go to the hospital. Now!" he said quickly.

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

House was in the conference room with the team when Cuddy arrived.

"Why did it take you so long?" she asked.

"We had a tattoo in cell and drank a beer on the way home" House said winking.

"You were at Stevens'?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes...but I-" he started.

"You're impossibile! I sent you to take your team out from prison and YOU take the risk to get arrested!" she shouted astonished.

"Metacromatic Leucodistrofy is the right diagnosis. It explains the laziness, the lack of coordination, the blindness, the neuropaty and the brain degeneration" he explained.

Cuddy stared at him.

"It's a death sentence House" she said worried.

"So and so. There's a very little chance but it's better than nothing. And this chance can happen only with a transplant of stem cells from an umbilical cord of another kid" he explained.

"Ok but you don't say anything to his family, you have already run the risk of taking two complaints for tonight" she said annoyed.

Cuddy exited from the conference room and House turned to his team.

"Do a test to confirm it and find the mutations of the gene with an urine culture" he ordered.

The team moved to put on their lab coats but House looked at them annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't need lab coats to do some simple tests" he said rolling his eyes.

The team exited quickly, leaving him alone. Satisfied, he stared outside his window.

* * *

The diagnosis was right this time. Foreman and Cameron had found the mutation of the Chromosome-22 and Chase had informed the family.

House was still in his office and felt very tired. He'd been up for 20 hours and his leg was killing him now. He was at his desk, dozing off on his chair when he saw her entering and he smiled. She went in his office smiling too.

"Mike will be ok. How are you?" Cameron asked.

"I'm ready to return to the rave" he said smiling.

Cameron chuckled. He laced his hands around her hips and stood up, smelling her scent mixed with beer and Rum.

That situation was exciting for him and for an istant he didn't feel the tiredness in his body.

House saw Foreman and Chase and Cuddy coming closer to his office. He moved away from Cameron before they could see them.

"Congratulations except for the part of the prison" Cuddy said smiling.

"Yeah, this is the happy ending" House said with a fake big smile.

"I'm here to inform you that you have the morning free for today".

"Cool! We're free from the clinic too?" House asked hopefully.

Cuddy looked at him smiling.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Yes! We'd stay up late more often" he said smirking.

"Cameron, I didn't see your car outside. Do you want a ride?" Cuddy asked friendly.

House and Cameron stared at each other.

'_And now?_' she thought.

'_Damn!_' he thought.

"Yeah Cameron, it's not good to go around alone at this hour" Foreman agreed.

Cameron was searching House's eyes but he didn't know what to say so that Cuddy and Foreman and Chase could not understand anything.

"Ok, so do you want to come with me?" Cuddy asked again.

"Yes. Thanks a lot Cuddy" Cameron answered not so sure.

She'd have preferred to return at home with House.

* * *

House arrived at his apartment. Amy wasn't there but there was a post-it on the piano...next to the Rachmaninov sheets:

'_I went to my hotel. Sorry for the piano. XX...Amy P.S: Kiss her, you idiot!_'.

House smiled.

He had all the apartment free.

He went to bed and smelled the scent of beer on his shirt. He smiled again.

* * *

Cameron arrived at home and felt very tired. The answering machine had a message waiting for her. Cameron ran to the phone, hoping that it was him. But instead it was from Wilson.

"_Allison? Are you there? I've waited for you for 10 minutes, I'm still in front of the cinema. Ok, well, see you tomorrow_" the voice of Wilson sounded through the house.

Cameron smiled.

Poor Wilson, he had insisted on going to the cinema and she had standed him up.

She went to bed and looked for the taste of Rum on her lips. She smiled again.

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

House was lying on his bed wit his pajamas on. He started to rub his thigh nervously and stared at the ceiling, frowning. He looked at the clock: 3:40 a.m. He couldn't sleep. He was still thinking of the past two hours at the rave, of the fact that If Cuddy'd not called perhaps now he'd be awake for another reason.

"I'm an idiot! I'm crazy! And it's fair in this way!" he said loudly to his empty apartment.

House was still staring at the ceiling and was thwirling his cane in one hand. He took one of the two Vicodin that had rested upon his stomach.

He dropped the cane on the bed and ran a hand over his face.

"If I knew it was Metacromatic Leucodistrofy before! Who is the idiot that gave me a degree!" he seemed crazy in that moment.

He sat on the bed and the pills fell on the ground. He took the phone.

_'No no, better not. Normal people sleep at this time. But I could at least leave her a voicemail'_ he thought.

"Sure, for example _'Hi Allison, it's House here. You know, I can't sleep and I don't know why and the three cold showers didn't work. How about If I get there?'_" he said sarcastically.

_'I'm out of my mind? I'm talking with my own brain! I have to stop drinking'_ he thought shaking his head.

House stood up and paced around barefoot. He had to do something...but what? He exited from the room and turned on the lights and sat at the piano.

_'Damn Amy. She and her Rachmaninov!'_ he thought angrily.

He couldn't play and so he stood up and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. There was nothing interesting on so he threw the remote on the couch and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge that was empty apart from some milk and some indefinite old chinese food.

He drank some milk and then returned to the living room. He took his PSP from the backpack and tried to focus on the game.

_Game Over._

He tried again.

_Game Over._

Again.

_Game Over._

Damn. He threw the PSP near the remote and started to toy with the cane. Then, he stared at the door.

_'No way, don't even think to go to her apartment. She will send you to hell! Stop, better another shower'_ he thought.

House took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He went to the bathroom and took off his pants and boxer. He hooked the cane on the door handle and stepped in the shower.

The cold water hit his back. He closed his eyes and put his hands against the wall.

_'Relax...relax'_ he continued to repeat in his head.

House exited from the shower and gathered his discarded clothes. He went to his room with just a towel wrapped around his hips. He thought that by then, with that pain in his thigh, he'd collapse. But it wasn't so.

He looked at the clock: 4:33 am. He got angry when he read it. Not even an hour had passed!

* * *

Allison was lying on her bed and was doing a crossword. She couldn't find a single word. She turned to the clock: 3:42am.

She couldn't relax...she just couldn't. At this time, she'd have been in bed for hours. But not that night...or better, that early morning.

She couldn't not to think of the sensation of his beard against her neck.

She started to toy with the pen and looked over the phone.

_'It'd not be so strange...'_ she thought.

She grabbed the phone and dialed all the numbers but the last one.

"No! Stop, relax now" she yelled to herself.

Allison stood up and left the phone in the room. She had to stay busy. How?

She ran on the treadmill for about 10 minutes but she didn't relax. She felt hot and immediately she thought of the heat felt in the rave.

Inevitably, she thought of him. She switched off the treadmill and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and...what a brilliant idea.

Allison emptied the ever well-stocked fridge.

She cleaned it for about 20 minutes. Too little. She felt like she had drunk 1 litre of coffee.

She was pacing around her house and saw the title of the film highlighted on the news.

She smiled thinking about Wilson. She stared at the phone next to the news. The car keys next to the news. The door next to the keys and the phone.

"Sure, it'd a really good idea to go to his apartment at 4:00 am...Very clever" she said sarcastically.

Allison returned to her room. She could just sleep but no, she didn't want to sleep.

Instead, she cleaned the bathroom.

She cleaned all the other rooms. She re-listed the magazines, the CDs, the DVDs.

Now, she couldn't do anything else.

She was on the couch and she was staring at the switched off screen of the TV. She rubbed her eyes.

With the hope to be tired, she stood up and fixed her hair.

She took off her t-shirt and went to the bethroom.

She filled the bath and stared at the mirror. She took off her pants and laid down in the bath, holding her breath. She closed her eyes while she was underwater.

She re-emerged and took a long breath.

After a while, Cameron exited from the bath and gathered her clothes. She put on her bathrobe and returned to her room.

She lied on the bed: 4:32am. She buried her face in the pillow.

Only an hour had passed...only one.

_TBC..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

House was awakened by the ringing of the phone but when he opened his eyes it stopped. He looked at the clock: 10:45am.

He had slept for five hours. Finally, this wasn't an absurd hour to call someone.

He stared at his phone.

_'First, I have to get dressed. Then...then we'll see...'_ he thought.

House dressed quickly without noticing what he was putting on. It wasn't important.

He left his room , limping more than the other days. He wasn't tired but he had stressed too much his leg in the last 24 hours.

In fact, when he made the next step he fell on the floor painfully.

He grabbed the arm of the couch and felt the pain through all his body. He closed his eyes and put a hand in his jeans' pocket, looking for the Vicodin.

'_Shit! It's in the other jeans!'_ he thought angrily.

He stared at the door of his bedroom. Too far.

He thought that he had to have a couple of pills somewhere in the living room. He looked around, thinking about where he had possibly hidden them.

He blamed Jimmy and Amy. In fact, he hid them only when there was someone in the house permanently.

He thought that there had to be some in the drawer of the desk.

He stood up painfully and sat on the couch's arm, he reached out and took the pills from the drawer. Only two but enough to return to the bedroom. Then, he'd take the rest from the other jeans.

After some minutes, he grabbed the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang...and rang, and rang. He was getting nervous.

_"Hello! This is Allison Cameron's house. I'm not at home now. Leave a message and I will call you back"._

"Shit...No! Sorry, I wasn't talking with you...Are you there? Listen, I'm coming there, wait for me!".

House took his helmet, another phial from the nightstand, the keys and then he went out.

* * *

Allison stretched on the bed, yawning. Her phone was ringing loudly and she looked at it annoyed.

She had slept only for six hours. She hadn't the strenght to run to take the call. But it kept ringing so she stood up.

Allison answered before the answering machine started. She hated her message. She thought that it seemed like the one of the shop around the corner.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Well, at least now I know that you're still alive!"._

"Goodmorning Jimmy" she said smiling amused.

_"Goodmorning Allison. What happened yesterday?"_ Wilson asked.

"I'm so sorry for yesterday, I was late and then Cuddy called me at the hospital for our case. A very bad night" she said hesitantly.

_"Oh, I see. But I'm still offended with you. It's very depressing to go to the cinema alone! I even thought about calling House!"_ he said jokingly.

"He was in my same situation" she answered smirking.

_"What?"_ he asked.

Allison widened her eyes.

"I mean, he was at the hospital too. Do you remember? He still works there" she said sighing in relief.

_"Work is a really difficult word to think about him!"_ he said laughing.

Allison laughed too.

"So, what can I do to make up with you? I have all the morning free" she informed him.

_"I'll give you half an hour. I'm coming there, get ready"_ he ordered.

"I can't know where we'll go?" she said chuckling.

_"No, we're going to have breakfast. I heard your yawnings and I doubt you've already had one"_ he said smiling.

"Ok. It's 10:15am, see you soon" she said.

_"See you later Allison"_ he answered.

"Bye Jimmy".

Allison returned to her room. She got dressed and made the bed.

She went down to the basement and programmed the washing machine. She picked the clothes from the night before and felt the smell of rum. She put everything in the washing machine and went back upstairs.

She grabbed the phone and dialed his number. She looked at the clock: 10:40am. She bit her lip nervously.

_'Maybe he's still sleeping' _she thought.

He didn't answer the phone. Instead, his answering machine started and his message wasn't like hers. Not like the one of a shop.

_"You've called the house of Edgar Allan Poe. If you thought that I was dead...well, you were wrong. If you're looking for Gregory House, well, he's not here! And he won't have time to call you back!"._

Allison didn't leave a message, she put down the phone and exited.

When she saw Wilson walking towards her apartment, she heard the phone ringing inside her house. Well, the answering machine'd take the message.

* * *

House parked in front of Cameron's apartment. He took off his helmet and rang the doorbell. Nothing. Meanwhile, an old woman exited from another door.

Allison was a morning woman. In fact, she was always in the office before everyone else.

He rang again but still nothing.

"If you're looking for Allison, she's not at home" the old lady said.

"Oh...thanks" he said sarcastically.

He went out nervously. Did she hear his message?

There was a lot of people in the street because of a sort of flea market.

He got on his bike but an officer stopped him and said that he had to wait until people didn't clear the way.

There was a banner hung between two trees that said:_ 'Joyful Spring'_.

Greg rolled his eyes. He hated these things.

_'Jimmy'd love it_' he thought.

He smirked then turned his head and saw her. Well, he saw her back.

He parked his bike immediately and walked towards her. She had a doughnut in her hand.

She was smiling like the night before.

She stopped in front of a stall. She turned to his direction but she didn't see him.

She had a bit of sugar on her cheek.

House kept walking when he saw someone that cleaned up the sugar with a tissue.

_'Wilson!'._

Cameron turned again and smiled when she saw him this time. House looked at her angrily.

He approached them fuming. Cameron was confused by his serious expression.

"Hi" Cameron tried to be cheerful.

"Hey House, what are you doing here?" Wilson asked.

He didn't answer. He grabbed Cameron's hand and dragged her away.

Wilson stared at him astonished. Cameron looked at him with widened eyes.

House pushed her against the wall of a street.

"What are you doing?" she asked irritated.

"I left you less than 10 hours ago and you're already going to the next head physician on the list?" he said almost yelling.

Cameron smirked amused.

"And I'm the jealous one? How does it feel to be in this position, House?" she asked sarcastically.

House stared at her astonished, he had it all wrong.

"I had to go to the cinema with Jimmy yesterday. This morning he called me and asked me to have breakfast together. And since you didn't answer the phone, I accepted the invitation. And why I'd have to feel guilty!" she said quickly.

"So, you didn't sleep with him?" he asked after a while.

Allison hit him with her handbag, looking at him offended.

"What kind of consideration do you have of me?" she asked seriously.

She moved to go away but he stopped her with a kiss. Her handbag fell on the floor.

_TBC..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cameron kissed him hungrily, pulling him toward her. She was waiting since the night before.

She slid her hands under his shirt and bit his bottom lip while he smiled. She focused on his neck and slid her hands under his t-shirt. She felt the tense muscles of his back and returned to his lips.

House put his hands on her hips. She caressed his back while he kissed her neck.

Cameron realized only then that one of House's hands was opening her jeans. She opened her eyes and tried to move away his hand.

"What are you doing House? It's morning and we're in a public place" she pointed out.

House just smiled and kissed her behind her ear. He moved away his hand from hers and opened her zip. He looked in her eyes and smiled.

Cameron felt his hand move aside her panties and she jumped for the surprise. She couldn't believe it...there...now.

He kissed her again while his hand slid lower. Cameron closed her eyes and was lost in the moment so fast and yet so slow.

She pulled him toward her but with that movement she hastened his fingers involuntarily. She felt him grinning.

At that point, nothing seemed to go slowly...it was impossible.

Cameron opened his jeans quickly. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

House was surprised by her action, he didn't think she could be so impulsive. But deep down he had hoped for it.

He moved away slightly but held his grip on her. He kissed her breasts through the t-shirt.

Cameron gasped and put her hands on his ass while she arched against him. He was kissing her breasts and she didn't want to stop him. She lowered his jeans and put a hand on his boxer. She felt that even he didn't want the moment to end.

She felt him gasping while she kissed his neck. She stroked him just above the elastic of his boxer, feeling his tense muscles.

She was loosing her patience, he was too insistent. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky while he licked her neck.

House looked at her while she was watching the sky. She had one hand on his boxer and the other gripping his shirt.

He wanted her attention, he wanted to stare at her eyes. And he knew how to do it.

He put one hand on her back and moved her toward him...toward his hand.

She moaned loudly and he observed her licking her lips. He kissed her and forced his tongue in her mouth hungrily.

It was too much even for him, feeling her nails on his skin, touching her in that way. It was just too much but he couldn't stop.

She arched her back again and opened her legs more. He could penetrate her more with his fingers in that way. He felt her jump but he knew that she didn't want him to stop.

Now their bodies were touching. His right hand was giving her pleasure while her right hand was doing the same with him.

It was a truly exciting feeling for both after all that waiting. Neither of them knew how they'd stand now.

He was the first to give up.

He lowered her jeans and pushed her against him. He moved away his hand and then hers. He lifted her, he knew that his leg'd hurt but he couldn't wait any longer.

Cameron gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She looked at him and she knew that it'd hurt. She lowered his jeans and his boxer in one movement.

They stared at each other smirking.

A thump made them turn around, breaking the atmosphere.

"Mewhooo".

A cat, a damn cat that had jumped on a garbage bin. It ran away toward the street.

House turned to her breathlessly and smiled, kissing her.

But the noises from the street increased as well as people. She moved away quickly and re-arranged her clothes and he took her by her arm.

"Hey?" he said confused.

"I have to go. Jimmy is still waiting" she tried to explain.

"Are you sure?" he said smirking.

Cameron looked at him and then at the street and at him again. He smiled.

"The bike is right there. Wait here" he said, almost running away. She looked at him and sighed.

Wilson saw him get on his bike and so he tried to approach him but he went away quickly.

Cameron saw him coming and she got on immediately. She hugged him from behind just a little further down than the night before.

* * *

They sighed when they saw his apartment. He parked on the sidewalk and got off. He took her by her hand, opened the door and dragged her inside. He looked frantically for his apartment's key.

He wondered why you never find your key when you're in a hurry.

"House?" she said.

He turned to her, she was smiling in a particular way. He felt again the desire to have her again. He hugged her and kissed her. He couldn't stop himself. He took off her t-shirt and hugged her with his cane still in hand. He felt her hands under his shirt.

She kissed his neck and he was breathless again. He shifted his gaze from her green eyes.

God, how the hell did he stay away from her until now?

He had to have her.

"I think that it's better If we are inside" she muttered.

"Whatever" he said kissing her again "But you know, my apartment it's not so good after all".

Cameron smiled. He was leaning against the door and she reached for the key and opened the door immediately.

House grinned and entered going backwards, holding her hand.

Cameron stared at his eyes.

He reached out his cane and shut the door.

_TBC..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

House pushed Cameron against the front door and kissed her deeply.

Cameron took off his shirt, stroking his arms. She stopped to watch his hands illuminated by the moon through the windows.

She looked up and saw him smiling. He moved a few locks from her eyes and kissed her gently. It felt so strange that kiss from him and she responded eagerly.

He moved away and caressed her body until he hugged her tightly. He kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. It was an atmosphere so intimate and private.

She felt his hands on her back and his beard close to her ear. Cameron closed her eyes and lost herself in his scent. They were so strangely quite.

House moved away and looked at her, grinning.

"Absurd..." he said almost astonished.

Cameron stared at him curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"You and me...".

Cameron widened her eyes, frightened by his tone. But he smiled.

"...Why are we still here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Idiot..." she said chuckling, kissing him.

House leaned against the back of the couch and took off her t-shirt. He stroked her shoulders and then he kissed them while opening her jeans.

Cameron moved away and looked around. House looked at her...so perfect in front of him.

She spotted his bedroom and turned to him again, smiling. He smiled too. She disentangled from him and went to his bedroom. He took her hand and stood up to follow her.

Cameron was in front of the door when she felt him pulling her back. He turned her and kissed her again.

The quiet atmosphere of the living room ended but they didn't feel disappointed. The thrilling feeling of the office, the rave and the street sank again in his bedroom.

His hands were more confident as he touched more of her soft skin.

Cameron pushed him to the bed and threw his cane away. She grabbed his shirt and took it off. Their skins touched for the very first time.

She sat on the bed and looked at his eyes. He was breathless. She could have asked for anything and he'd have answered _yes _to all.

House came closer and kissed her, positioning himself above her on the bed.

Their bodies touched without any barrier. He took off her jeans while he kissed her. She felt his hands on her pants again.

She stroked his back until she reached his jeans. But he anticipated her and took off her pants first. His hands were so well trained and very soon she'd see how many other skills they had.

He started to kiss her neck and opened her bra. He stopped to take care of her breasts, so perfect and round under his lips and tongue.

He felt her hands on his hair and on his shoulders. He squeezed her hips and enjoyed the feeling of her skin under his hands. He licked her belly and went down, looking up at her.

She had her eyes closed and was clutching the sheets.

When he licked her inner thight, she whispered something incomprehensible. She arched her back when he moved to her core.

Cameron felt his lips, his tongue, and she almost ripped the sheets when he delved into her.

"Oh God!" she shouted.

House chuckled and put his hands on the bed, standing up a bit. He saw her smiling and kissed her chin. He laid above her again and he kissed her neck.

Cameron wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stared at his eyes. She forced him to lie back and she positioned on him. She caressed his body with hers and felt his hands on her back.

He looked for her lips but she moved away and smiled.

She took off his jeans and felt his groin through the boxer. She kissed his chest and moved a hand on his right thigh, under the boxer. He stopped her hand and stared at her.

"No" he whispered.

"Greg, you don't-".

"No" he repeated seriously.

"...Ok".

Cameron smiled and lowered his boxer. House felt her lips...on his right thigh.

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but she stopped him with a hand on his belly. He couldn't stop her now and he knew it.

Cameron looked at his scar and she sensed that he was very nervous. She kissed it. In all its lenght and more than once. He was litterally breathless.

She noted that he was clutching the sheets tightly and he had closed his eyes.

Cameron knew that she didn't have to move to his sex. She smiled and returned to kiss his shoulders, stroking his arms.

He smiled and they stared at each other, gasping.

They did not know who would put an end to this foreplay first. They were naked now and she was still on him.

He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear.

"In the drawer at your left...".

Cameron sat more upright and she felt him shivering for the lack of contact. She reached out and smirked.

"Next to Vicodin".

"They are two addictions that you must always have at hand" he said smiling.

Cameron returned on him and he kissed her. It had been too long since the last time he had kissed her. He changed their positions and laid down on her. He wanted to regain power.

House caressed her hips and she did the same. They were teasing each other. One of them was to surrender.

"We have to continue like this for long?" she said exasperated.

"No".

And in a moment, he slid in her. He thanked the gods for that question because he didn't know If he'd stand for long.

At first, they were hesitant but after a moment, their bodies started to know each other and their movements were more fluid. He was in charge of the situation and he knew when and how to stop himself. When he felt her furious heart beat, he slowed his movements to a stop.

Cameron smiled at the umpteenth interruption. She knew his devilish game but she knew how to play too.

She scratched his back and she felt him shivering under her touch. He smirked, kissing her. They stared at each other as they did the first time they had met.

House moved to sit up on the bed, bringing Cameron with him and hugging her tightly. They were selfish and altruist at the same time. They both gave everything in that room. Moreover in the last moments of their ecstasy. And those moments repeated many times during the night.

House couldn't help to push harder and Cameron could not help to open wider her legs .

But neither of them complained.

_TBC..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They stopped at the third break when neither of them had more energy inside.

Cameron was on top of him, caressing his body and listening to his heartbeat. House was stroking her hair. They both had their eyes closed and they were trying to catch their breath.

Cameron opened her eyes and observed him. He was relaxed, with one hand through her hair. She smiled and looked at the alarm clock.

"Oh my God!" she almost shouted.

House opened his eyes immediately.

"What? The last time I heard that line my father was at the door. Please, tell me that he's not" he begged her.

"It's 2:14pm!" she said astonished.

"And...?" he asked confused.

"We have to be in hospital for 2:30 pm, we'll be late" she said defeated.

"...And?" he repeated.

Cameron stood up and he watched her as she looked for her panties.

"You had said that it wasn't late" she pointed out.

"...Yeah".

"But it is late! You're a liar" she said glaring at him.

"I thought you already knew it. Or it was that I'm a bastard?" he said thoughtfully.

Cameron turned to him, he was sitting on the bed covered only by sheets. She was in front of him with only her panties on. They smiled at each other.

House took her hand and kissed her belly.

"Come on, I promise you that this half hour won't be deducted from your salary" he said grinning.

"You're incredible" she said smiling.

Cameron hit him with a pillow. House pulled her to him laughing and looking for her lips. He stopped abruptly and she took the opportunity to get up again.

"Did you hear?" he asked confused.

"No, and you'd find a better excuse" she said smirking.

"I have a million excuses, one is that you're very sexy when you're naked on my bed" he said staring at her.

Cameron went to him and kissed him. He smiled satisfied and dragged her on the bed, stroking her body and smiling.

_CLICK._

"I've heard it this time" he said sitting up.

He stood up and went to the door.

Wilson was staring at his friend's shirt in front of the door. He knew that his leg had killed him lately and then now there was that outburst with Cameron. He wanted to make sure that House was ok.

They stared at each other with widened eyes, astonished.

Cameron stared at House from the bed and stood up to go to the door.

House stopped her and shut the door immediately.

"Shit!" he muttered.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Wilson's in the living room" he explained.

He put on his boxer and picked up the Vicodin that had fallen on the floor.

'_Shit!_' he thought.

He was talking to himself and she stared at him amused.

"Dress up, I'll go to him" he said with a low tone.

"If I were you, I'd put on my jeans" she said smirking.

He glared at her and took his jeans from under the bed and also his cane.

"Where's my t-shirt?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said annoyed.

"You threw it away" she tried to argue.

"It's probably in the living room with my shirt. You have your jeans and the bra for now".

He smirked and went out. Going to the front door he saw his shirt and he put it on. He opened the now closed door and found Wilson outside.

"I'm sorry. Really. I just wanted to-" he tried to explain.

"Stop! Just go away" he ordered.

"I'm so sorry. I was just afraid, I thought that your leg was killing you!" he tried to argue.

"My leg is fine and nobody has ever taught you'd knock before entering?" he asked sarcastically.

"I told you, I thought that you felt bad and that you had misunderstood everything with Cameron. And I have still your keys" he explained.

"Thank you but we made up everything".

He took his keys from Wilson and they stared at each other. Wilson smiled.

"Well yeah, I think that you made up very well"

House smirked.

"Now go!".

House closed the door and returned to his room and he found her dressed except for her t-shirt.

"That is my shirt" he pointed out.

"I'd like more to have mine but I've got to put some clothes on" she answered.

"What about your white shirt?" he asked.

"It got lost in your living room, I guess" she answered thoughtfully.

"I don't like the fact that you go around wearing my shirts".

"Oh, don't worry. This shirt is ironed, no one will notice that it's yours" she said jokingly.

Cameron went to the bathroom and he grabbed his phial of Vicodin, annoyed. His pills were useless.

"Shit...Damn" he muttered.

She returned to the bedroom and she saw him staring at the floor.

"There are two other phials in the drawer, take one of them" she said smiling.

He dressed and stared at her with his shirt, annoyed.

"But now I have to take another one from the hospital" he pointed out.

"So?" she said smirking.

"So, now Cuddy is monitoring me" he said a little too forcefully.

Cameron looked at him and noted that he was angry. She wasn't sure If his outburst was for the Vicodin or not. She went to him and stared at his eyes. Yes, he was very angry.

"Is it for the Vicodin or for Wilson?" she asked quietly.

"What? Wilson will keep his mouth shut!" he explained.

"So, everything is alright?" she asked again.

"Sure, but it's all his fault" he said shaking his head.

"For the Vicodin?".

"Yes, and because you dressed up" he said looking at her and smirking. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I'd dress up anyway" she said smiling quieter.

Cameron went to the door and he followed her.

"Yeah, but maybe you'd have done it slowly" he said smirking.

_TBC..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

He was driving like a maniac but it was all her fault because she had insisted to arrive on time to work. But it was also because he loved to feel her hands gripping his jacket when he accelerated.

They arrived at the parking lot of the hospital. He stopped in front of the doors where he usually parked his bike. He looked at her as she got off and passed him his helmet.

She turned to go inside but then she turned and kissed him without thinking. He welcomed her in his arms immediately , savouring her lips.

They'd be falling back, they knew it. But this time her mental sanity decided to step in.

"I'd better go now..." she said breathless.

He pushed her to him and kissed her again.

"Now you're the liar here".

"I've never said that I want to go, I said that I have to..." she said.

He focused on her lips. It was true that she didn't want to but she was afraid of developing an addiction.

"Please...stop" she begged him between kisses.

"It's the second time that you say it this morning. The first time it had another meaning, isn't?" he said grinning.

She moved away from him and turned to go away. Still very unsure.

_'Don't turn around, don't turn around'_ she repeated to herself.

"Are you sure?" he yelled to her.

She turned to see him still on the bike.

_'No, I'm not!'_ she thought.

"You have to hurry or Cuddy will kill you" she said sighing.

"She'd scold me anyway but today I've a good reason to be late. And you're my reason" he said.

"See you later!" she said smiling.

House looked at her until she disappeared inside.

_'Damn, she must stop to be so sexy. And my shirt is amazing on her'_ he thought.

* * *

"House?" Cuddy called him.

"Yeah I know, I'm late. Now, leave me alone" he said still limping away.

"I'm not following you for this. I have no longer any hope anyway" she said sighing.

"What do you want? If it's for the clinic, forget it. I had to be there this morning" he said.

"Not even that. Would you like to stop?" she said frustrated.

House arrived to the elevators and Cuddy got in with him, going to his office. In the conference room they found all his team. Cuddy pointed at them but House spoke before her.

"Yeah, I know that they are still the same of yesterday. What can I say, I love them as they're" he said.

"They are here long before you. Why is it so hard for you to do the same?" she whined.

"How can you say that neither of them arrived late?" he asked squinting his eyes.

"Because they are already here and with their labcoats on!" she answered angrily.

"You know, the Star must be made to wait" he said smirking.

Cuddy looked at the team curiously.

"So, what do you want?" House asked again.

"I've seen Cameron's shirt somewhere" she said thoughtfully.

Cuddy stared at Cameron and then at House. He practically run into his office, followed by her.

"You're wasting donors' money in this way" he said.

The team looked at them confused. House turned to Cuddy, widening his eyes.

"Oh my God, sorry, that was your line. Wait, we must remedy. Kids, have you some good case for your addicted and crazy boss?" he asked loudly.

"What's the matter today? You had a bad night?" Cuddy asked confused.

Cameron smiled and House glared at her.

"Anyway, I have to talk with your team" Cuddy announced.

House sat on his chair and took a Vicodin, staring at her.

"House, now!" she warned him.

Cuddy noted where his stare was directed.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Stop it!".

"What?".

Cuddy shook her head. House smiled at Cameron and she did the same.

"See! I advised you not to talk to anyone in jail, but you never listen to me! You're useless".

The three doctors smirked. He had said that he'd tormented them for that.

"It's not for that" she said tiredly.

"Oh, it's for the mug shots that I took from the police station? The same mug shots that I uploaded in the hospital's site yesterday?" he asked.

His team looked at him astonished. House grinned.

"Stop it, House. Please, I have to talk with them seriously" she pleaded him.

"Go on, who wants to be cured this morning?" he asked.

"It's not for that. Who loves Los Angeles?" Cuddy asked smiling.

House looked at her confused while his team focused on her.

"Why?" Foreman asked.

"Oh come on, in this way she's made two cardiologists two guinea pigs for vivisection" House said.

"House, can you stop PLEASE?" she almost yelled.

"It's like when someone leaves a dog on the highway: Los Anegeles is the stick that she tosses you to make you move away from the car" he explained.

His team chuckled and Cuddy stared at him angrily.

"Ok, I'll shut up" House said with puppy-eyes.

"Thank you. So, there will be some conferences in Los Angeles for med students that-".

"Ah, Los Angeles. The homeland of plastic surgery and of the cases of negligence. It's the right place for the right diagnostician!" he interrupted her again.

"You won't go" Cuddy pointed out.

House stared at her seriously.

"Then why are you here to stress me?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm not talking with you, I'm talking with them. So, these classes are for med students to understand what is the world of work. And they are also a sort of propaganda for the hospitals".

"Ah, I knew it. Cuddy for president!" he said loudly, waving a fist in the air.

"Please, stop. It is important for our hospital".

"And you've thought of them? The nice, the ugly and the black? You could find someone else. For example the nurses of the reception; the pharmacy guy; the cleaner" House asked.

"Ok shut up, get out House! I can't stand you anymore!" Cuddy said angrily.

"You can't send me away, this is my office. My office ergo my territory!" he argued.

Cuddy glared at him.

"Ok go on, I'll play with my Game Boy. I won't piss you off again my lady" he said taking his backpack.

"Thank you again. So, Iggins from Surgery and Foster from Pediatry can't go becau-".

"You're their replacements" House muttered from behind her.

Cuddy turned to him but he was focused on his Game Boy.

"Unfortunately, we had some problems. Iggins has a transplant surgery tomorrow and Foster has another important appointment. The thing is that someone has to go-".

"And here you go" House said.

"Exactly. The conferences last one week. I thought of Cameron and Chase to represent the image of our hospital" Cuddy said smiling.

"Why? Where are the faithful dogs and the happy families? And why I can't go? I'm the head physician of this floor! I don't have any privileges?" House whined.

"I won't send any head physician for these kind of things. It's not necessary!" she explained exasperated.

"And who will be my substitute in the clinic?" he asked frightened.

"Nobody!" she answered.

"It's ok for me" Chase said.

"Shut up! You can't send them because I need them here!" House argued.

"I run this hospital so I take all the decisions" Cuddy explained calmly.

"I want to go on vacation for a week too!" he said whining.

"It's not a vacation".

"Are you serious? Los Angeles only means two things: beach and sex" House explained grinning.

"Really? I haven't read this in the brochure of presentation of the college".

"It's written between the lines, right after the part that says '_Grapefruit juice for breakfast'_ and just before '_The main activities of the area are etc.,etc'_. Come on, you really don't want to send them" House said.

"What's your problem? And stop saying that it's for the clinic" Cuddy said frustrated.

"It's a very big problem for me. Foreman can't replace me alone for a week. And if you send Cameron they will think that we are a refuge for desperate cases. I can aready imagine the scene _'If you have problems with alcohol or drugs, this way! Those who have been sexually abused as a child, on this side! Those who are good can go!'_".

Cameron glared at him but House avoided her.

_'You are an ass!'_ Cameron thought angrily.

"We want to talk about the blonde? We'll run the risk to actually admit someone. Someone might mistake him for a native. Look at his hair!" he complained.

"You're the last person in the world that can give advice on hair" Cuddy answered smirking.

"Or clothes..." Chase muttered.

"I heard you! Plus, his compatriots have declared war on us and killed our brothers. I don't want to be represented by him".

"I'm not English! I'm Australian!" Chase objected.

"Whatever. Have similar flags and drive on the wrong side. Idiots" he said angrily.

Cuddy stared at him fuming. Foreman and Cameron smiled amused.

"Have you finished? Good. Cameron and Chase, the plane is tomorrow morning at 8:00am. I'm sure you'll do a great job" Cuddy said smiling.

Then she went out without waiting for House to say something.

* * *

House and Foreman were in the conference room while Chase and Cameron were in Cuddy's office. Foreman was staring at him for a couple of minutes now.

"Stop it, I know that I'm sexy" he said annoyed.

"Why she didn't even considered me?" Foreman asked.

"For the same reason why she considered them" House asked sarcastically.

"I was the top in my class, my thesis was so good that I have received compliments from the entire committee, I know Los Angeles very well! Why them?" he complained.

"What should I say?" House asked.

"You don't even want to go! You only asked to go for revenge: if Cuddy says white, you say black".

"She didn't choose them for credits. If it had been for this, there would be me in that office now" Hous sighed.

Foreman snorted, he felt devalued because she hadn't even considered him.

House rolled his eyes. He stood up and took his Vicodin.

"Do you know Iggins and Foster?" he asked.

"No, why?" Foreman asked confused.

"They seem to come from the elections as president of the White House. They're both blonde and smiling. Sometimes, I wonder why these people waste their time at work" he said thoughtfully.

"Are you saying that Cuddy has chosen them because they are good looking?" he asked.

"Sure! I only have blue eyes, even though they are perfect for the discount to the cinema. You...well, you're black".

"You're a racist!" Foreman said.

"And you're an idiot! They're blonde, handsome and perfect" House pointed out.

"Cameron is not blonde" Foreman corrected him.

"You don't really want to understand! Or are you really an idiot? Cuddy wants to represent the image of the hospital and so she's sending two young and handsome doctors" he explained for the last time.

"So you're admitting that Cameron is handsome?" Foreman asked smirking.

"Have I ever denied it?" House asked.

Chase and Cameron entered the conference room and House turned to look at them. They were smiling and they had some papers in their hands.

"Well, it will be funny, I think" Chase said smiling.

"Sure baby, don't worry, you two will have a great time. You will swim in the pool, make friends with other men and curl your hair!" House said with fake enthusiasm.

Foreman chuckled as Chase looked at him annoyed. House went to Cameron with his mug in hand but he stopped when a young woman entered the room.

"Doctor House?" the woman asked.

House rised his cane immediately. Cameron shook her head.

"Here I'm! And I say yes to everything that you want to ask" House said smiling widely.

"Good, doctor Wilson has sent me here because he wants to get your second opinion about a case" she explained smiling.

"Damn. He knows what to do to get my attention. Tell him that I'm coming" he said defeated.

The woman went out and House stretched his neck to look at her bottom...Cameron was tempted to kick him.

"Fine, work calls. I'm going to see what's the problem. Chase, Foreman!".

House turned abruptly and threw two cups to them.

Foreman took his while Chase's ended on the floor.

"Ok, Chase in clinic" he ordered amused.

"Why?".

"What? I forgot to mention that it was a challenge? Maybe. Well, I say it now, who caught the cup didn't have to go to the clinic".

"Why Cameron didn't take part in the challenge?" Chase asked annoyed.

"Anyone would be able to take a cup from this distance. And again, Foreman and Cameron have to complete some charts. I know you will be good there" he said winking.

House went out and Foreman and Cameron stared at the charts on the table. Chase went out angry.

"I'm not sure who is luckier..." Cameron said.

_TBC..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Since when do you want a consult in the balcony of your office while you eat? But above all, since when do you want _my _consult?" House asked quickly as he entered the balcony.

"That was just an exscuse to get you out of your office or I interrupted something important again?" Wilson asked chewing and chuckling.

House went to him and took half of his sandwich.

"So, do you want to tell me something?" Wilson asked.

"Erm no, and just for the record I'm not so good to understand a disease without knowing the case!" he answered.

"I was talking about this morning" Wilson pointed out, sighing.

"Ohh, I see".

"So? What happened?" Wilson asked with a glint in his eyes.

"What? I thought that it was obvious! I didn't think that my sexual life was your priority! Buy some porn!" House said nervously.

Wilson shook his head. House leaned against the rail, eating Wilson's sandwich.

"What happened?" Wilson asked again.

"Even If you're a doctor, I'm starting to think that you've failed in your biology test".

"Ok, you're avoidinig so I'll be more clear: how the hell is possible that you went from indifference to have her naked in your bed?" Wilson asked astonished.

"Hmm, let me think. There was the rave, no, the office first and then the rave, then you, then my apartment. Yeah that's all, I think" House said thoughtfully.

"Eloquent as ever. I think that I have to understand everything else by myself. And how is your situation right now?".

"What situation?".

"Did you speak with her? Or you just saw each other and you stripped her?" Wilson asked.

_'More or less'_ House thought.

"You're a pig!" he said disgusted when House didn't answer.

"Hey!".

"I'm serious, you're a pig. This is not the right way to start a relationship!" Wilson said frustrated.

"Relationship? I don't think that you told your wife Natasha that it was a relationship the affair that you had with that woman" House said smirking.

"First of all, I have never had a wife named Natasha. And then, stop changing the subject" Wilson stared at him "It's just sex for you?" he asked seriously.

"I didn't say that" House argued.

"So what?".

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it" House said thoughtfully.

"Oh God. Poor Cameron, she will be disappointed" he said shaking his head.

"I can assure you that she wasn't disappointed this morning" he said nervously.

"Yes I know, you're a god in bed. But I know women and-".

"If you knew them so well, why you got married three times?" he asked and looked at him curiously. Wilson snorted.

"Very funny. I mean, Cameron it's not the type of a one-night stand" Wilson said seriously.

"We could ask Chase" House said bitterly.

"I don't think she'll put you on a par with Chase" he said surely.

"I know that I'm better than him! I can't understand why she'd be disappointed?".

"Well, she opens herself with you, you freeze her with some of your comment. Just perfect".

House didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor. Wilson looked at him defeated.

_'She didn't say anything'_ House thought.

"You screwed up..." Wilson said finally.

"Yeah..." House replied absently.

_'Absurd...I'm an idiot...'_ House thought.

"House!" Cuddy yelled from his door.

"Oh God! Are you crazy? Do you want to give me a heart attack?".

"There's no one in clinic! What are you doing here?" she said fuming.

"It's not possible, I sent Chase about an hour ago".

"Good to know but the clinic is empty since Chase and Cameron are in my office right now. Go downstair now! The clinic is a mess today!" she ordered.

Cuddy went away without even looking at Wilson.

"Ok, it's always a pleasure to talk with you. I've to go" House said after a moment.

Wilson smirked and House went out.

_'Should I ask her or...No! It was just sex for me too...'_ House thought, limping toward the elevators.

_TBC..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to everyone who 'alerted' this story =)!_

**Chapter 19**

"Say twenty four" House said.

"Why? It has something to do with the sore throat of my grandson?" the woman next to him asked confused.

"Ok, I want to talk with you in the most elegant and soft way that I know: If you don't stop immediately to interrupt me while I'm examining your grandson, I'll give you an enema! And I warn you, I don't do it since my sophomore year. And as you can see, I'm not 30 anymore!" he almost yelled.

The woman looked at him astonished but she said nothing. House was furious, he turned to the fat and spoiled kid in front of him. He continued to squirm and House couldn't visit him properly.

"Come on Stuart, my dear, stand still" the woman tried to calm the kid.

He didn't listen to her and dropped on the floor the tongue depressor. House was seeing red.

"Stuart, love of your doctor, can you see it? Good, this is my cane and I use it to walk, but sometimes I use it to lower the tongue of kids like you! .Still!" House said almost yelling.

Stuart froze immediately not for his words but for his cane and his deathly stare.

House tried to calm down.

"Dr. House?" a nurse asked from the door.

"What now?" House said frustrated.

The nurse was taken aback by his tone. House glared at her.

"What! Come on, talk!" he said angrily.

"I...well...There's...a..." the nurse stammered frightened.

"Before the end of my shift and before the sweet Stuart here go to college, please" House said faking a sweet tone.

The nurse almost ran away sniffling. House rolled his eyes. After a few seconds, an older nurse entered followed by the crying one.

"Dr. House, she's nurse Kate. Today is her first day here and I want to thank you for your usual wonderful attitude with all" the older nurse said.

"It's a pleasure. Now, what do you want?" he asked almost begging her.

The younger nurse began to cry again. House stared at her annoyed.

"Oh God, but it's chronic. Do you want a sedative?" House asked.

"You can go Kate. There's a woman who asks for you" the older nurse said seriously.

House froze immediately, staring at the nurse.

_'Shit...I can't handle her now...'_ he thought.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Sorry?" the nurse asked confused.

"Yeah, how is she physically?" he asked again.

"She's very handsome and slim!" she said annoyed.

"What about her hair?" he asked again.

"Do you have preferences?" she asked sarcastically.

"She doesn't have brown hair, right?" he asked almost frightened.

Just then, Amy appeared at the door, annoyed.

"She's the she? You could say it immediately!".

House stood up but he turned to the woman and the kid.

"It's just a sore throat. Unfortunately, he won't die" he said sarcastically.

"Do you always talk like this to your patients?" Amy asked astonished.

"Sometimes" House said smirking.

They left the hospital and went to the parking lot. There was already a driver for Amy there. She stopped and smiled and then she hugged him tightly. Obviously, he didn't return her gesture.

"Please, do not show so much affection" Amy said sarcastically.

"What can I say, I don't like hugging someone with one arm. In fact, I haven't done it for 5 years" House answered.

"You didn't hug me even when I was 10" she said annoyed.

"I had to stoop too much to do it" he defended himself.

"Anyway, how many people were in your bed last night? And I remember that it was you who gave me a lecture about me and my boyfriend!" she said smirking.

"I want to remind you that that is my apartment. I've to ask permission to do something at my home? It makes no sense, don't you think?" he asked squinting his eyes.

Amy smiled amused and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Anyway, tell her goodbye for me" she said moving toward the car.

"Who?" he asked averting his gaze.

"Your immunologist. I like her, don't let her go" she said smiling warmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" House said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, whatever. Please, don't screw up everything as usual" she begged him.

Amy got into the car.

"Well, don't worry. There's nothing to screw up" he said seriously.

"Are you sure about it?" she asked seriously.

"Yes. Well...so and so" he said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I see. It's just one of your deductions. She didn't say anything" she said surely.

"You don't have to worry so much!" he said frustrated.

"And you have to listen to me, talk to her" she tried.

She got out again and hugged him for the second time. This time, however, he hugged her too. It was strange and particular. Like everything else about them.

"Bye Amy, be a good girl in Paris" he whispered.

"I'll miss our poker games at 2:00 a.m." she said chuckling.

"Not me, I have no more money because of you. Who thaught you to play so well?" he whined.

Amy got in again and looked at him.

"He's a weird man. He's funny If you are able to handle him. But he's a little bit egocentric" she said smirking.

"A good guy, isn't he?" he joked.

"Yeah, more or less. Even If, If I were him, I'd talk with a certain brunette!" she tried to persuade him again.

"Bring me a t-shirt from the _Hard Rock Cafè_ " he ignored her advice.

"Bye Gregory" she said sweetly.

"Bye Amy".

* * *

House returned to the hospital and saw _her _in front of him while she went out from Cuddy's office. He almost ran toward the elevators but she saw him and followed him inside.

They weren't alone in the elevator so they couldn't talk. She stared at him and he tried to avoid her eyes. House went out and Cameron followed him. She grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

Cameron took a few steps back. He wasn't the same of that morning but she tried to stay calm.

"Can you give me 5 minutes, please" she asked softly.

"Considering the activities of this morning, my leg is hurting and so I doubt that 5 minutes will be enough, give me a break Cameron! It was funny, but I want to relax now" House said loudly.

_'Cameron? What's the matter?_' she thought confused.

"I just want to talk with you" she tried again.

She hesitated but she repeated to herself to not cry in front of him...or for him. She stared at him, his eyes were so distant and cold.

"Ok, talk. What do you want?" he urged.

"The charts are completed and in your office" she said coldly.

"Anything else?" he asked seriously.

"Nope, there's something else that you want to talk about?" she asked bitterly.

"If you wanted to talk about that, you could save your breath for more interesting activities" he said sarcastically.

Cameron stared at him astonished. She couldn't react.

_'I'm so stupid...'_ she thought.

House stared at her, hoping to find some sign in her eyes to encourage him to talk.

_'I'm an idiot...'_ he thought.

"Good, it's been a pleasure as ever. Have fun in Los Angeles" he said limping away and leaving her there.

It wasn't for his words or his tone, she was used to by now. It was for his speech after what had happened between them. This time he hadn't been vague, this time he had looked her in her eyes.

She realized that he had got what he wanted. And she? What she had got from him?

_TBC..._


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to _AllyCameron_! =)

**Chapter 20**

House was lying on his couch, staring at the TV without paying real attention. He had the sixth or seventh glass of scotch in his hand and the legs crossed on the coffee table. He looked at his bedroom that he hadn't touched since that morning. His mind immediately focused on that morning. He closed his eyes and drank his scotch in one breath.

_'Just stop it. Stop hurting yourself. Your leg is already enough'_ he thought angrily.

Yeah, his leg. The same leg that had got worse since he got on his bike. Cuddy said that it wasn't physical pain. But damn it, when he got up to fill his glass, the pain was so damn real. He sat again and rubbed his thigh.

He thought of her lips. He thought that her lips had done in 5 minutes what the Vicodin had tried to do in 5 years. He was thinking again, and it was wrong. He realized that it was a bad thing when he stared at the phone but stopped in time.

He had to think. Well, that morning he hadn't thought about anything. But now, now it was different.

_'Analyse the situation. Maybe Amy is right. Or Jimmy...Analyse the situation...'_ he thought.

The fact that he had done the first step. She had made him nervous saying that she hadn't wanted him for real. It wasn't the same for him. It was true, he had played on the true identity of Amy but he had insisted on going out together. She hadn't protested when Cuddy had offered her a ride. He had called her that morning and she hadn't answered. He thought that he had acted like a teenager that morning because of his jealousy.

Jimmy would never do such a thing. Maybe it was more possible the other way. But thinking about their time in his bedroom...

House smiled.

_'No! It's ridiculous. It doesn't make sense and it'd not end well...And even If it ended well, I don't know If I want her' _he thought.

Well, he had wanted her that morning but he wasn't sure If he wanted to try again. In bed everything was good, like that morning. But damn it, a relationship can't be based on this.

_'A relationship? I feel sorry for me'_ he thought disgusted.

House stood up painfully and saw that his leg was ok this time.

_'Here we come'_.

He noted that her t-shirt was under the couch and he bent down to grab it. It had her porfume and it hurt a lot.

Yeah, Cuddy was right, it wasn't a physical pain. But he could placate it and it was easier to do it alone.

Maybe...

* * *

Cameron was packing to distract herself, to not think.

She was still confused about why she had stayed calm. No, not calm, she had been indifferent. She had promised to herself that whatever he'd say or do to her, she'd be impassible. Even If this time he had exaggerated. Well, both had exaggerated.

She was tired, tired to think, tired to analyse. No, she'd not analyse anything.

She brushed away the lonely tear that had escaped from her eyes.

_'No, he won't destroy me again'_ she thought angrily.

She put her bag on the floor and tried to reassure herself that she'd have had a week to not think about him...Or maybe to think about him. She stared at her bed and her mind went back to _his _bed...To that morning.

_'Stop ! Stop!'_ she screamed in her head.

Yeah, she had to stop because it was too hard in that way and now she was tired. Everytime that she tried to open up with him, he did something to force her to close up again. He didn't seem to realize it, or maybe he didn't want to.

She stared at the phone. She knew that he was awake...or maybe not. Well, he had been very clear that evening at the hospital. He had tried to trick her but his eyes had told another story.

She rubbed her eyes and picked up some clothes from the floor. And then she saw his shirt.

And that's when everything went to hell. When she had put on his shirt, he had changed his expression. It was not because of Wilson.

_'Stop it'_ she thought again.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. She knew it because she had already experienced it. Because he had dismissed her other times, because she'd been abandoned other times.

But she was tired now. Tired to be always the one to fix everything. And why? For whom? For him?

_'I was just a simple morning hooker for him. No, stop it Allison!'_ she thought with watery eyes.

She threw his shirt on the floor and switched off the lights, going to bed.

She could shut her mind off. She had learned it time after time. The fact that she had to grew up quickly had fortified her.

Everything would be in place. It's ok when you're alone.

Maybe...

_TBC..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cameron and Chase were returning to their rooms and she yawned loudly.

"Come on, don't tell me that you're tired?" Chase said smirking.

"This week has been chaotic: conferences, interviews, the presentation of our department" Cameron said tiredly.

"Don't forget the parties!" he said cheerfully.

"I swear that If I drink another drink, I'll pass out immediately. Thank God it's over!" she said chuckling.

They got on the elevator and Chase smiled.

"Well, we had fun, no?"

Cameron smiled.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun" she agreed.

Another man got on the elevator and they looked at each other smiling. When they got out, they stopped in front of their rooms' doors.

"I won't ever forget the pressure of the students, they were so noisy!" she said smirking.

"Yeah, everything they did was just ask questions! They were so presumptuous!" he said laughing.

"Look who's talking! I can picture you at college, I'm sure that you were so presumptuous!" she said laughing.

"Well, yeah, it could be right".

They laughed together.

"House'd shut them up immediately!" he said jokingly.

Cameron turned serious abruptly.

_'Yeah...House'_ she thought.

"Hey, are you ok?".

"Sure! I think so too!" she avoided his suspiciousness.

"Now I understand why he decided to not come with us. It's not a holiday! I saw the beach just from the airplane!" Chase said jokingly.

Cameron and Chase looked at each other and something changed in her eyes.

"So, do you want to come in?" Chase asked hesitantly.

* * *

House was at his desk, looking outside the window and playing with his cane. The music from the stereo was very low. It seemed like If the Pink Floyd were whispering to him.

Wilson entered his office and stared at him.

"It's 7:00 pm, you're freaking me out a but" Wilson joked.

"When the song ends, I'll go" House answered absently.

Wilson looked at the stereo and noted that the song was in Repeat Mode and he realized that House wasn't there just to listen to music.

"Tomorrow is the big day" Wilson tried to talk with him.

"My birthday is in autumn, you idiot" House answered annoyed.

"I mean, tomorrow she'll come back".

"Really? A week has passed?" House said faking surprise.

_'Yeah, sure. Whatever Greg!'_ Wilson thought.

"Yep, so it was just a coincidence that you have been a lot more curmudgeon lately. You have become more and more hateful as the day of her return approached . Today there was a long line outside the office of Cuddy, everyone complained of a certain doctor of the clinic. Do you know something about it?" Wilson asked.

"'_Hateful_' is my second name, on my business card you can read_ 'Gregory, Hateful, House. Diagnostician. Misanthropist, bastard, son of a bitch. At your service'_" he said smirking.

Wilson moved closer to him, who was staring outside the window. Seeing his eyes bloodshot and the half empty phial, he assumed thet he hadn't sleep well lately.

"House?" he called him.

Wilson was worried about him. It wasn't possible that he was in that state because of his leg.

"Don't worry, another Vicodin and I could drive for all night long" House answered.

"Maybe it's better If I give you a ride. We could talk a bit" Wilson offered.

"I don't really want an evening talking to you , mommy. I'll wait for Easter".

House stood up and put the phial in his pocket, switching off the stereo. He went to the door and Wilson followed him silently until they reached his bike in the parking lot.

House tried to get on but a shock of pain and tiredness hit him abruptly. Wilson grabbed him in time but House leaned on the bike and chased him away.

"I give you a ride" Wilson said again.

"No" House said angrily.

Wilson grabbed his keys and House moved to take them from him but without conviction.

"I'm not drunk. I can drive" House tried to reason.

"You'll crush at the first bend. I'm going to take my car. Don't move" Wilson said moving away.

House was alone now, not an unfamiliar condition for him after all. His thoughts drifted immediately to the two past days. He had fought forcefully to not think about them. He had taken two cases and had done his hours in clinic. The night before her leaving, when he was able to make her angry with him and be hated by her , he felt so strange alone in his bed. It hadn't been just sex, he had known it since their first moment together. But he couldn't explain in words what was between them. .

He felt guilty. Not for his words of that evening but for what he had done that morning in bed. The thought that he had used her to find a bit of peace...And he had found it and it had been amazing. But this conclusion had brought another doubt in his mind: he was unable to handle things and take a few steps back. The problem was that she wasn't his Vicodin. He couldn't have her whenever he wanted. But the most painful doubt was that _she_ had used him.

"I have to drag you up here?" Wilson asked from inside his car.

House rose his head and saw that Wilson was staring at him.

The journey to his apartment was silent.

James Wilson hated their silence. He felt them connected with sad moments . That was why he loved talking with people .

Gregory House loved the silence. He could analyse the situations and the persons in this way.

"You may think the possibility of talking to her? " Wilson asked after a while.

"I did it. I thought about it and I got the answer I was looking for" he answered.

"I think it's safe to say that you've got the answer you wanted " Wilson objected.

"Yeah, whatever. Reverse psychology, infallible as always. Now, can I have my keys?" House whined.

Wilson took his keys from his pocket and gave them to him.

"Do you want a drink?" House asked.

"Sure" Wilson agreed.

Wilson followed House inside. He knew that they'd not talk again tonight. And even if they talked, they would not have talked about that . And it was ok for him. It was very rare for House to ask help from someone.. And even if for 99% of people that could only be an invitation for a drink , the remaining1%, represented by Wilson, knew that it had a totally different meaning.

_TBC..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Cameron got out from the car and thought that the weather of Princeton had nothing to do with the one of Los Angeles.

"Hey stranger! How are you? How was Los Angeles?" Foreman asked cheerfully when he saw her.

"Chaotic, noisy and full of tanned people!" Cameron answered laughing.

"And what about Chase? He has been surfing and went after girls?" he asked jokingly.

"Ah, come on Foreman. We were very professional" she said smiling.

_'More or less...'_ she thought.

"I have no doubt about you" he said smiling.

Foreman and Cameron approached the hospital's doors and they noted the bike of House.

"I can't believe it. It's only 9:00 am!" Foreman exclaimed.

"Yeah. So, tell me about your week" she said nonchalantly.

"Huhu Cameron, your dream: House at my disposal 24/7. A lot of fun as you can imagine" he said chuckling.

"You are wrong, it's not my dream. I have higher expectations now" Cameron laughed.

_'As revenge for example...'_ she thought.

"Good morning!" Chase said, startling them.

"Are you crazy? Don't do it again!" Foreman said annoyed.

"Woah, are you nervous today?" Chase asked frowning.

They entered the conference room.

"You had two weeks to relax, I had to do the double shift" Foreman said annoyed.

"What did _he_ do?" Chase asked chuckling.

Cameron put on her coat while the others took some coffee.

"Well, nothing. Or better, the usual" Foreman smirked.

Chase chuckled while Cameron listened to them pretending to be indifferent.

"You know what? He has spent a lot of time in Cuddy's office because of the complaints of the patients in clinic. He accepted the case of a woman that had the Tripanosomiasis, but the best thing is that-".

Foreman stopped when he saw House in the hall followed by Cuddy who was yelling at him. House entered the room snorting.

"6000$!Are you crazy!" Cuddy yelled.

House went in his office quickly, he took one Vicodin while Cuddy was still yellin. House made a joke about the private life of Cuddy and she glared at him and House laughed and took another Vicodin. Nothing had changed.

"What's happening?" Chase asked.

"There was a hypochondriac patient in clinic, he has stressed House for all the week" Foreman answered.

"And the 6000$?" Chase asked again.

"Well, this guy, whose name I don't remember, complained to Cuddy yesterday because House, well, ordered all the tests for him. Result: 6000$" Foreman said laughing.

"And Cuddy is pissed off for this thing?".

"For this and because House's said to the patient that he had a tumor at the last stadium. And the guy has sued the hospital".

"It is unusual for him to react in this way..." Cameron muttered.

"I thought so too. But then I learned from Wilson that the guy has dropped his Vicodin in a puddle" Foreman answered.

Cameron thought back to that morning and closed her eyes.

"I see" Cameron said.

Cuddy entered the conference room and stared at the team.

"See House! You have your team back! Are you happy now? March is almost over and you can start your tricks again: lying about the Vicodin, lying about your patients, lying about your clinic hours. Are you happy again?" Cuddy shouted to House.

House stared at her annoyed. Cuddy shook her head and went to the door.

"Anyway, welcome back guys and thanks for everything. I received some very positive calls on your work, not even an insult" she said this last part glaring at House.

House stared at them and then at..._her_. She held his gaze but he wasn't surprised.

"Good kids, you've made mommy happy. Did you have fun? Or your scoolmates gave you trouble on the bus?" House asked and then went in his office.

He kept looking at her from his office and she did the same.

It was only a moment. But it was then that he realized that he had ruined everything.

* * *

House was sleeping in his office. He felt exhausted. He hadn't slept the night before because the red-haired woman, or rather the hooker, had returned home after less than an hour. Because the leg had killed him as soon as she entered his apartment, because the thought that her scent could replace hers from the sheets had made him angry.

He opened his eyes when he heard laughter from the conference room. He stood up angrily.

_'What is there to laugh?'_ he thought bitterly.

He entered the room and saw them laughing together. He saw red when he noted that she was laughing too. He could break that laugh in an istant but he didn't want to argue with her again.

"Are you really that lazy?" House asked irritated.

The team turned to him abruptly. She stared at him.

"Well, no" Cameron answered nonchalantly.

"Good, so: Chase in clinic, Foreman charts, Cameron...in the lab" House ordered before going to his office.

"Just for the record, what I'd do there?" Cameron asked sarcastically.

House turned smirking. She was confused by that smile.

"You can put in order the test done last week for the two cases that we had" he explained.

"But I wasn't even here, I don't know anything about them!" she said astonished.

"There's Foreman for this" he answered easily.

"But-".

"Stop complaining for everything, Cameron!" House shouted and then entered his office.

_'You're an ass!'_ she thought angrily.

_TBC..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Cameron was in the lab to check all the test but she kept a costant eye toward the door. She was thinking the he could have sent her there to find her alone. When she focused on another slide, she heard the door open and turned quickly.

"Hey!" Chase said cheerfully.

"Oh...Hey" she said a little disappointed.

"Geez, don't be so ecstatic" he said smirking.

"Sorry..." she said embarrassed.

Chase leaned against the counter close to her and she returned on her slide uneasily. He stroked her hand and Cameron tensed.

"Allison, listen...I'd like to..." he started hesitantly.

"Hey guys, House has a case!" Foreman said entering the lab.

Cameron moved her hand immediately and went out without a second thought.

Foreman stared at Chase, smirking.

"Did I interrupt something?" Foreman asked.

"Shut up".

Chase went out, followed by a chuckling Foreman.

* * *

When the team entered the conference room, they saw House writing the symptoms on the white-board.

_Oedema_

_Low sight_

_Fatigue_

_Arthritis_

"So, this is our new case. Get the party started!".

"I think that it could be everything" Foreman said sarcastically.

"Come on, you'd tell me more considering how much they pay you!".

House stared at her, finally able to look into her eyes. Then she gave up and reached out to take a file from the table. House slumped his cane on the file and his team jumped, surprised.

"You have just to read the board, you don't need it" he said seriously.

"We need it, we have to look at its medical history, we have to know If we're treating a man or a woman" she challenged.

"You haven't learned anything! You don't have to become their best friends, you have just to treat sick people! You have to stop to try to create a relationship with a human being who doesn't want it! Am I clear!".

House was panting now. She was shocked, he wasn't talking only about the relationship patient-doctor.

Foreman and Chase were confused. Cameron was going to break and they knew it.

"It could be a toxin" Foreman tried to change the subject.

House looked away from her and stared at Foreman.

"No, it's not. Do test for drugs, blood and white cells" House said quickly.

He took his mug and two Vicodin.

"The patient is a she or a he?" Chase asked, standing.

House turned quickly, glaring at him.

"Damn, stop it! What's the matter, you spent with her only a week and you're already becoming an idiot! Follow my orders and get out now!" House yelled.

The team went to the door and House stayed there, fuming.

Cameron returned to the conference room and marched towards the table to take the file. They took it at the same time, making sure to not have any contact.

"I said no!" House said seriously.

"I need it and you know it" Cameron tried to stay calm.

"No, I'll tell you what you need: go down in the lab, do the test, return here, update me with the results. Stop.".

Cameron left the file and stared at him. She had tears in her eyes.

House was dying inside seeing her like that and so he took a step back. He had sworn to himself that he'd never humiliate her again, but the more she came closer to him and the more he humiliated her.

"Ok" she said whispering.

And then he heard the door closing loudly.

"Shit..." he whispered to himself.

_TBC..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

House entered the conference room and found his team waiting for him.

"So?" he asked.

"White cells are ok, there's no sign of drugs and the blood test is normal" Foreman reported briefly.

House hooked his cane on the white-board and stared at the symptoms. Then, he heard _her_ whispering and laughing.

He turned abruptly and saw that only Foreman was looking at him. _She_ was whispering something to Chase and they were smiling.

_'Perfect...'_ House thought.

"Hey, sorry!" he shouted angrily.

Cameron and Chase turned to him. House noted that she had a different look in her eyes...and that soft look was not for him. She seemed relaxed and her eyes were smiling. She had the same look that she had shown him a week before...in front of his door.

"So, if I haven't interrupted anything, can I have your attention?" House asked angrily.

"Sure" Chase answered.

House widened his eyes. He didn't think he'd have answered.

"Thank you so much doctor Chase! Now that I have the permission from a child like you, I feel at peace with the world!" House shouted.

Chase stared at him frightened while Cameron smiled amused...and he returned that smile in his mind.

"Now you go and do something useful, hmm..." he put a finger on his lips "Well, find out what is causing arthritis because she's just 16 years old. Then...then...oh yeah, one of you have to check his sight and do a toxicology test" he ordered.

"I said that it's negative" Foreman repeated annoyed.

House went to the door.

"Come on, what kid has never tried some drugs in her life? This could explain a lot of things".

"She said that she didn't use anything" Cameron pointed out.

"Ah, Sister Cameron. What did she say to you?" House asked jokingly.

Cameron tried to stay calm but inside she was yelling furiously.

"She said that she didn't use anything but she went out with her friends a week ago" she reported.

"Because if someone asked you if you used drugs, you would say yes just because you did it once and it was a mistake? I know an Australian who could say otherwise".

Then he went out and Cameron followed him immediately. She stopped the elevator's doors with her hand.

"You have no reason to do this to me" she muttered.

"You have no reason to disrepect me!" he said angrily.

"I haven't!" .

"I don't think so, seeing how you were flirting with the kangaroo!" he spat.

_'Damn!'_ he thought.

Cameron smirked and moved her hand away from the doors.

* * *

Wilson was eating outside the hospital, reading a book. When he was about to turn the page, House arrived and hit the book with his cane. Wilson looked up and stared at him while he sat next to him, the bag with his meal in one hand.

_'How did he-_'.

"Were you a thief in another life?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

"No, but I'm in this one" House answered.

Wilson shook his head and smirked. He returned on his book and passed him a fork.

"It's disgusting!" House exclaimed after the first bite.

House threw the plat on the table.

"It's not true, it's good" Wilson retorted.

"I did an autopsy during the first year of medicine".

"It's impossible, it's not in the program of the first year. You have to wait until the third year" Wilson pointed out.

"If you have the right keys and the right connections, of course you can" House corrected him.

Wilson looked at him confused and noted that he wasn't looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I never told you that I wanted to be a surgeon, right?" House asked.

"What are you talking about? You're changing the subject too many times" Wilson said frustrated.

"It's all related to the story of the autopsy. So, I did this gastropexy-" he started.

"What? During the first year?" he asked astonished.

"He was already dead. Anyway, when I was inserting the hook, everything spilled out and had the same colour and consistency of your meal. That's why I chose not to be a surgeon" he explained.

Wilson threw his meal in the trash immediately, disgusted. Wilson turned to House again and saw that he was looking away again. He turned to see what was his objective, even If he had a hint.

"Even If you kill him with your stares, you won't still have her attention" Wilson said smirking.

"I'm not killing him with my stares..." House said without looking at him.

"Well, I can see daggers coming out from your eyes" he retorted.

"I'm not angry with him. I'm angry with her" House explained.

"Why are you not angry with him?" Wilson asked confused.

"Any sane man would smile like an idiot at her" he said annoyed.

"Well, said from the man who took 3 years to understand it" Wilson smirked.

"I didn't take 3 years".

"I mean, you're the one who took 3 years to find the courage to be with her. When you had to smile just to get her! It's a big paradox" Wilson pointed out.

House turned to him for the first time.

"Do you understand now?" Wilson asked.

"Go to hell..." House said.

"I'm already in front of the devil".

House turned to him again, annoyed.

"You're very funny today! Did you have fun yesterday, little Jimmy?" he asked bitterly.

"I was with you yesterday".

House turned to her again.

"Stop it, House! Go to her and say '_Cameron, I'm an idiot!_'".

House took his cane and stood up.

"Come on, I've offended you? Let me see it clear, you can offend me but I can't offend you? You can annoy everyone but people can't annoy you?".

House returned to him, leaving the cane on the table and staring at Wilson closely.

"You're not so important for my ego. You're not the one who is annoying me. Stop being so egocentric!" he said angrily.

"The pot calling the kettle black" Wilson chuckled.

House stared at him. It was weird, he had offended him but he did the sarcastic?

"I know very well that it's her attitude that makes you angry. But then, you don't have any right to be angry, you did it all alone" Wilson explained seriously.

"I have every right to be angry!" House almost yelled.

"Yes you have, but you have to admit that you're just jealous" he continued.

"Bullshits".

House went away quickly, from him and from his words. He glanced at her for the last time and saw her laughing.

She had her hair down and her gentle fingers brushed some strand from her eyes. He had always been obsessed with details.

_'I'm not jealous of her. Jealous of her and Chase! Please!'_ House thought.

He was trying to convince himself.

_TBC..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

House entered the conference room and looked at his team, smirking. They stared at him confused.

"What do you think it could be? I wanted to say Epispadias but then Cameron made me note that the patient is a girl, so it's normal that the spread of the urethra is not on the glans!".

"And it doesn't deal with the symptoms" Foreman added.

"Oh yeah, the symptoms! Why we have to deal with the symptoms to treat our patients?".

The team stared at him more confused.

"By the way, the most important thing that we need to know is that she went out with her friends last Friday!" he looked at Cameron who turned to Chase. Chase touched her hand encouragingly.

'_Really!_' House thought angrily.

"Ok, dear doctor Cameron, what do yout think about our July?".

"It's Judith, and I think that it could be the Goodpasture Syndrome. It matches with the fatigue and the oedema" she said hestitantly.

"I haven't seen any trace of blood when she coughed. No wait, I haven't seen her coughing! Maybe, I haven't seen her coughing because it's not the Goodpasture!" House mocked her.

House stared at her while she nibbled her pen.

_'I hate you, with all my heart...'_ she thought angrily.

_'So sexy...'_ he thought.

"Good. Now, Jailbird!" he said to Foreman.

"The BBS. It matches with the oedema and the arthritis. And we can say that it's already at its second level" Foreman explained.

"Yeah, If we excluded that the oedema is in the liver. And it doesn't match with the low sight. Anyway, there isn't any pulmonary emphysema and If it was the BBS at its second level, it'd be there for a long time now" he pointed out.

House turned to Chase and leaned heavily on his cane.

"Do you want an invitation?" he said bitterly.

"I think that it could be the Ewing's Sarcoma. It explains the arthtritis" Chase tried hesitantly.

House looked at him thoughtfully.

"'_I think that it could be_'...What kind of sentence is this? However, it doesn't explain the arthtritis. If you don't know, the sarcoma is a tumor".

"I know, but it can also include the bones" Chase tried again.

"Stop, Chase! You're wrong. STAT. The Ewing's sarcoma is in the long bones, the arthritis of Judy is in her hands. There's a skeleton in Cuddy's office If you don't remember the human anatomy, and since you're going down, go to finish my clinic hours!" he ordered irritated.

House turned to his office. He had to think...

"Wait. You said that it could also be the Epispadias. Good, show me that she's a man" he added at the door and then went away.

"He was joking, right?" Chase asked astonished.

Foreman and Cameron went to the door.

"I think that he loves you more than ever today. I suppose that he missed you!" Foreman said laughing.

* * *

House was playing with his red ball in his office when Foreman came in.

"Her motor conditions are worsening and her kidneys are shouting off. If we don't hurry, the liver and the eyes will follow" Foreman reported.

"Ok, so...The TAC is clean..." House said thoughtfully.

"So, it's not neurological. You'd consider the BBS now".

"Ah, stop it. Your theory limps like my leg" House said annoyed.

House stood up and went in the conference room.

"Where are your siblings?" he asked to Foreman.

"You mean Cameron and Chase?" Foreman asked confused.

"No, I'm talking about Portos and Aramis! Yes, I was talking about Chase and Cameron" he said sarcastically.

"In the lab. Cameron had to finish some test and Chase went to give her a hand" Foreman explained.

Foreman's pager beeped. It was...House.

"Why are you calling me? I'm already here with you" he said confused.

"Go to the patient. I want to see her head" House ordered.

"And where are you going?" Foreman asked.

"I'm going to take my babies" he said, going out quickly.

Foreman shook his head.

* * *

"Hey, where is the fire? Something about your patient?" Wilson asked when he saw House. He had a termos in his hand.

"Did you take something from the garbage?" House asked, eyeing his termos.

"No, this is a tumor" Wilson explained proudly.

"And you're going around with a tumor in your hands as If it was a meatloaf?".

"It was donated to science. But you haven't answered me: where are you going?" he asked again.

"I'm checking If my pager is working".

House went away quickly and Wilson stayed there, staring at him.

_TBC..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Chase was staring at Cameron while they were running some tests in the lab. But when she turned to him, he pretended to look busy and she smiled amused.

"We can put an end to this game?" she asked smirking.

"What?" he asked embarrassed.

Cameron stood up and walked over to Chase, hands on her hips.

"I'm not doing anything...really" Chase tried to explain.

Cameron smiled and Chase stood motionless, staring at her like an idiot. Cameron looked over his shoulder and saw House approaching the lab.

"Sorry" she said quickly.

Then, she put a hand behind his head and kissed him. Chase responded to her kiss, so unexpected but hoped.

House stared at the scene inside the lab. He saw her hands on Chase's hair and his arms around her hips. His knuckles turned white tightening around his cane.

_'How dare he! I'll kill him this time!'._

House almost ran into the lab and opened the door loudly, glaring at them.

"What the hell are you doing here!" House yelled.

Chase moved from Cameron and turned to House.

"N...No...Nothing" Chase stammered embarrassed.

"You must control your hormones while you're at work, am I clear!" House shouted angrily.

Chase nodded silently while Cameron turned to take some folder from the table.

"If you were not here making out, you'd have heard your pagers and you'd see that I was looking for you! The patient had a seizure! But there's only Foreman with her! Go!".

Cameron went to the door and he glared at her. Chase followed, fixing his clothes

House closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. Then, he stopped Chase raising his cane in front of him.

"Do it again and you'll practice in Uruguay, am I clear?" he groaned angrily.

"I was not alone" Chase argued.

House glared at him and went to him, almost touching his nose with his.

"It's easier to find an immunologist, you know. Now, get lost!" he yelled.

* * *

"Where were you?" Foreman asked when he saw Chase and Cameron entering the conference room silently.

"In the lab" she said quietly.

"Well well well, now that there are the finches that flirt in the lab with us, we can finally treat the patient!" House said bitterly, entering the conference room a second after Chase and Cameron.

Foreman looked at his coworkers astonished. Chase was embarrassed and nervous. House was trying to stay calm but he was failing.

"I knew it already" House said after a while.

"You knew what?" Foreman asked confused, focusing on him.

"That I'm a genius and that you're three idiots".

House turned to take something from a shelf but he tripped on Cameron's bag and he kicked it away, annoyed. She didn't flinch and he looked at her for a second and then took a book and threw it on the table.

"Under the letter B" he ordered.

"Why you have a veterinary encyclopedia?" Foreman asked curiously.

"And why should we consult it to treat a human being?" Cameron asked skeptical.

"Because we are still mammals. Under the letter B" he repeated.

Chase opened the book and they started to read.

"A disease transmitted by an animal?" Chase asked.

"No" House answered, annoyed.

"An animal disease?" Foreman tried.

"Nope".

"Connecticut's" Cameron said triumphantly. House smirked irritated.

Chase and Foreman looked at her confused.

"Why the Connecticut's?" Foreman asked.

"Ok, now I'll tell you a story: during 1975, when you were not born yet, and neither do I. Anyway, in Connecticut, in the town of Old Lyme, some doctors discovered a disease that took the name of the town. Our friend under the letter B, which is common in deeer, is the Borrelia Burgdorferi's" House explained.

"A tick?" Foreman asked confused.

"Yep".

"And this is what causes arthritis?" Chase asked skeptically.

"And meningitis too" House pointed out.

"Are you sure? I mean-" Foreman started.

"Of course I'm sure, and she is sure too. Find some information, read some other page and when you are sure, start with the Predispone. Or better, Cameron will start it now while you waste time on that book" House ordered and then went out.

_TBC..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks to all the people who added this story to their Story Alert/Favourite story, very kind =)_

**Chapter 27**

House was in his office, his shirt forgotten on the desk, the tourniquet around his biceps. He snorted angrily as he was having trouble finding the vein with the syringe.

"House!" Cuddy yelled when she entered his office suddenly.

House jumped and hurt himself with the needle.

"Ahi! You'd knock, you know!" he said irritated.

"Do you know that you have a glass door and glass walls, right? In fact, I could see exactly what you were doing here!" Cuddy went to him and snatched the phial from his hand.

"Come on, I know that you love S&M, but not me!" he said annoyed.

"Listen, do you remember what you had to do today but that you did not?" Cuddy asked frustrated.

"Mmm, wait a minute. Shopping? No. A shower? Done. Anyway, give me my morphin" he stretched a hand.

"No, wrong answers. What a pity, If you had answered correctly I'd have given you the morphine" she answered smirking.

House stood up quickly and went to her to take the phial but Cuddy took a few steps back.

"It's not funny, you know? You're making fun of a cripple. What next? My cane?".

"No, something better: I'd use it as a weapon on you! Why you're not in the clinic?" she asked frustrated.

"Because I hate to have contact with other people and I thought that it was clear by now! I saved the life of that girl this morning, I don't deserve an award?" he asked astonished.

"No, because you have just done your job! And now you're going to complete your brilliant workday doing your clinic hours, now!" she ordered.

Cuddy went out with the morphin still with her.

"At least give it to me as an incentive!" he yelled after her.

House shook his head and looked to the conference room, seeing his team getting ready to go home. He went in still with the tourniquet around his biceps.

"Foreman and Chase can go home, _you_ down in the lab" he ordered seriously.

"Why?" Cameron asked irritated.

"Foreman was there for a week, Chase was there today. And there's another reason, do you want to hear it?".

Cameron put on her coat again and went out silently.

"Good" House said quietly.

He returned in his office and took a Vicodin.

* * *

"Come on, talk" Foreman said smirking.

Chase smiled and shook his head.

"Come on Chase, my private life is boring since I was 13 years. Give me some juicy gossip! Why did you kiss her?" Foreman pressed.

"No, no, no, wait. _She_ kissed me" Chase pointed out smirking.

"The main thing is that you've kissed. So?".

"What should I do? It was unexpected but I'm not complaining. But it's a strange feeling" Chase confessed.

"Strange as bizarre, or strange as _wow_!" Foreman asked smiling.

"Both. Perhaps the second most..." Chase said thoughtfully.

They entered the elevator smiling.

* * *

House was staring at the parking of the hospital from his window. He saw Foreman and Chase leave. He just wanted to be sure that she'd stay there...

* * *

Cameron was in the hall, writing something on a file.

She'd seen him.

She'd seen him 10 minutes after Foreman and Chase had gone. Near the elevator.

She'd seen him when she finished a visit . Sitting on a chair.

She'd seen him in the cafeteria. Talking to Wilson.

And now, she was looking at him playing with his Game Boy. Near the exit doors.

"You're checking if I do my shift properly? If you're so willing, you could do your hours" she said without looking at him.

She closed the file and moved to go away but she bumped into a corner.

"It's called divine punishment" House said smirking.

"It's called _'I haven't seen the corner'_. Can you go home, please?" she hissed irritated and painfully.

House stood up and went to her.

"Going back to what you did this morning, it must not happen again" he said seriously.

"Oh I see now. You're angry because I understood the disease before you?" she said faking ignorance.

"The hospital policy doesn't allow relationships within the hospital!" he said angrily.

"Bullshit! You're saying this just because it's convenient for you. And look who's talking! Cuddy has a cash fun just for you!" she answered angrily.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you were making out with the kangaroo!".

"_He_ has a name" she glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've hurt the kangaroo's feelings" he said putting a hand on his chest, faking sadness.

Cameron felt tired of the conversation and so walked away. But he followed her immediately.

"Stop following me, House!" she said without turning around.

"I'm not following you. I have to go this way. You're all egocentric in this hospital".

"He that dwells next door to a cripple will learn to halt" she said smirking.

"Very funny" he mocked her.

"I've to work" she said annoyed.

"I don't think so. The hospital is empty and you've finished half an hour ago".

Cameron stopped in front of a door and turned smiling.

"Do you want to enter even here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why not?" he answered smirking.

"It's the women's locker room" she pointed out.

"There is nothing that I've not seen before".

"Bye House" she said opening the door.

House blocked the door with his cane.

"I could report you for harassment!" she muttered angrily.

"I'm not harassing you. I know that you'd rather prefer your Prince Charming" he said bitterly.

"You're jealous" she said smirking.

"Oh shut up" House said annoyed.

Cameron pushed him away and closed the door.

* * *

Cameron went out from the locker room, fixing her hair.

"I'm not jealous" House said from behind her.

"Sure and I'm a natural blonde" she said chuckling.

House grabbed her arm when they were outside.

"Are you going to him?" he asked seriously, looking in her eyes.

"None of your business" she answered, glaring at him.

"Ok, what do you want me to say?" he said exasperated.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What do you want me to say so that you to stop hating me?".

"It's a very long list. It might take all night".

"What do you want me to say?" he asked again, almost desperatedly.

"Goodnight House" she said after a while.

"What kind of man is he?...One who is not even capable of taking the initiative?" he said following her.

"Your theories have no basis. Goodnight House".

"Ok! Fine! I made a mistake but you didn't say anything!" he confessed angrily.

"When?" she asked confused, finally turning to him.

"You know very well when! Do you want a drawing?".

"Wait a second. You're blaming me for not having told you that it was just sex?" she asked astonished.

"You ignored me!" he argued.

"When I asked you to speak, you've attacked me from the first second! What did you want from me? Did you want to see me crying for you?" she asked with glistening eyes.

House stared at her without words.

"You're incredible! For once in three years, please...please, tell me what you're thinking! What do you want? Did you just want to have fun with me sometime?" she asked defeated.

"I...I...I don't know" he muttered.

Cameron stared at him astonished and walked away quickly.

"No wait! I didn't want to say it. I mean, not in that way" he added quickly.

"What? So what did you mean? It was just the fun of a morning?" she said angrily.

"No, now you're wrong. I've never thought of it like this..." he said immediately.

Cameron stared at him. He was tormenting his cane and was staring at the wet floor.

"Is it possibile that you're able to complicate everything?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm sorry" he said almost embarrassed.

Cameron sighed and looked at the cloudy sky.

"It's just that...I didn't want to..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What? You didn't want to hurt me? Because when someone tells you that it was just sex, it's as if you were shooting at point blank range. I'd not follow you home" she said sadly.

"It's that...I've thought about it...I don't know what happened that morning...It's complicated" he said hesitantly.

"No, _you_'re complicated" Cameron said and went to her car.

"Do you think that I don't know? You can not expect me to change within a single day! I need time!" he said frustrated.

"I don't want you to change, not at all. If I had wanted someone to plagiarize, well, I would choose Chase".

They smiled and looked at each other.

"You've to give me some time. I've to...well...remember what to do in this situation. You in the meantime, please, do not kiss anyone but myself...Ok?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"I don't want to be rejected again. I'd rather have someone to plagiarize..." she sighed.

House grabbed her arms and kissed her. Just for a second.

Cameron closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his lips.

"Wait for me just for another day. Just one day".

Cameron smiled and moved away from him.

"Goodnight Greg" she said, going to her car.

"Bye Allison" he said smiling.

_TBC..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you AllyCameron ^^_

**Chapter 28**

Cameron got to her floor while looking for her keys in the bag. She heard a strange noise but didn't care in that moment until she saw a figure in front of her door. Frightened, she stopped and brandished her keys as a weapon.

"Do you want to hurt me with your car's keys? I'll beat you, I have a cane" House said from his position in the dark.

He turned on the lights of the hall and Cameron sighed in relief, reaching her apartment's door.

"How did you get in my building?".

"I've had oral sex with your neighbor" he answered smirking.

" who is 82 years? Congratulations for your courage" she said chuckling.

"I've also realized that I never remember how to do it" he said shaking his head.

Cameron smiled and opened her door.

"The point is..." he muttered.

Cameron turned to him and House went closer to her. He caressed her hand and she closed her eyes, he stared freely at her hand that was so perfect between his fingers.

"If I trust you...and I let you in my life...and then you..." he trailed off.

Cameron squeezed his hand and kissed him deeply.

"I won't leave you" she said firmly.

"I ruin everything. I don't know how it's possible, but it's so" he confessed frustrated.

"Greg..." she said smiling.

"I don't want it. The fact is that I care about you...but the risk is that you...you'll be gone...when I am no longer able to live without you..." he whispered. He looked in her eyes, looking for comfort "But the only thing I know...is that...I want you".

She kissed him with a gentleness that could even seem nauseous. He answered to her kiss because he needed it...because he had missed the taste of her lips...

Because he wanted her.

Cameron moved away from him and entered her apartment, without turning on the lights. House followed her, looking around her apartment confused.

It was so strange to be there. After what he had said and done. He had come to her house for no reason...and he had decided to be completely honest with her. He had done in an hour what he had failed to do in 40 years: he had admitted he was wrong, he had apologised and he had trusted someone. If Wilson'd been there, he'd give him a pat on the shoulder.

But now he felt uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do or to say.

Cameron turned to him and smiled.

"You can leave the handle now" she said.

House realized that he'd remained motionless like an idiot, looking at her astonished. He closed the door and took some steps in her living room.

She disappeared in a room and he looked around like a caged lion.

_'What I'm doing here?'_ he thought.

Cameron returned with her tracksuit on. She looked at him amused, he was still frozen in front of the door.

House stared at her, she was beautiful.

She went in the kitchen and he stared at her when she passed him. He felt her scent again and closed his eyes.

_'Damn'_ he thought.

Cameron smiled and knew she had him.

House gave up and when she brushed away a lock of hair from her eyes, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against a table.

He looked in her eyes, even more green than ever, and he lost himself in her...He realized that he was kissing her only after a few moments, so focused on her face. He moved to her neck, caressing her skin with his beard.

"I've missed it. I almost forgot how it was" he whispered.

"What?" she breathed.

"The scent that you've here...right here" he kissed her under her collarbone, on the naked skin.

Cameron kissed him on his lips with short kisses and then she bit his bottom lip.

He opened his mouth, looking for her tongue, but she stopped him, playing with his lips. Their hands were playing too. It was like a vicious circle: he tried to touch the skin of her back, lifting her t-shirt and she stopped his hands and touched his skin under his shirt. And he, in revenge, squeezed her hands and tried to kiss her again.

She moved away, smiling.

"Hey, how does it work? You can kiss your coworkers but not your boss?" he asked frustrated.

Cameron smiled and moved to his lips. This time, he moved away. He stared at her while she breathed heavily and she looked at him curiously.

"If I think that you kissed him..." he started.

"He doesn't kiss so bad" she teased him.

"But If _you_ kissed him!" he protested.

"I wasn't talking of the kiss that you saw" she said smirking.

Irritated, he kissed her deeply and pushed her against the table. He bit her lips and then slipped his tongue in her mouth. Then he kissed her lips again and leaned against her

"He can do better than that?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't know...but I do" she answered smiling.

Cameron bit his bottom lip and then sucked it. After a few moments, she kissed him deeply.

He answered immediately to her kiss so deep and spontaneous.

She felt him moaning when their tongues melted. He was hot, too hot, since she'd only kissed him.

He closed his eyes when he felt her tongue on his neck and her hands on his back. He looked up at the ceiling when he felt the scent of her hair.

_TBC..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Cameron pulled him to her, caressing his skin under his shirt and noting that he was sweating.

He swallowed when felt her lips on his chest, through his shirt.

She moved her hips against his and he gasped, he could no longer stand that pleasant torture. He kissed her neck, trying to take over the reins of the situation because he wasn't sure If he could stand the feeling of her lips again. But she didn't feel the same way.

She kissed him, caressing his body.

"Please...stop" he pleaded.

Cameron smiled and stared at his face, listening to his fast heartbeat.

"I'm just taking my revenge" she said teasingly.

"You're doing it in a very strange way. If you get your revenge in this way, I will lose time to make you angry" he said smiling.

Cameron kissed him again and he didn't protest, looking for her tongue. He felt her hands scratching his skin above the belt of his jeans.

"Really, stop it...It's unfair" he smiled and returned to her lips, slipping his hands under her t-shirt.

The disadvantage to him and the benefit to her was that he couldn't hide the fact of being excited.

They knew it when she hugged him, putting her hands on his ass. She smiled and he kissed her neck, unable to look at her.

"So, where is your bedroom?" he asked.

Cameron pushed him away and moved from the table, staring at his nervous face.

House stared at her confused, unable to think.

"Follow me..." she smiled. Cameron went to her bedroom, turning on the lights.

House followed her like a robot and stopped in front of the door. He watched her taking off her t-shirt and he found out that she wasn't wearing her bra.

He went to her and left his cane on the handle of the door. He hugged her from behind, kissing her neck and touching her hair. She turned to him and opened his shirt, kissing him at the same time.

"Wilson doesn't have your keys, right?" he said smirking.

Cameron smiled and shook her head to say no.

"So, can I sleep here tonight?".

"I don't promise you anything" she joked.

Cameron took off his shirt, caressing his naked skin and pushing him toward the bed.

House sat on the bed, staring at her in front of him. He felt something strange in his stomach seeing her there, so perfect as If she was made of china. He couldn't breath while she caressed him.

"Let me hold you..." he whispered.

She allowed him to drag her on top of him on the bed; she allowed him to kiss her neck. She took off his jeans and kissed him sweetly, caressing his arms and his muscles, feeling him shiver. She took off her jeans and heard him gasp. She breathed in his ear and shivered when she felt his beard on her shoulder.

"Why are you so nervous?".

"I don't know...but it's all your fault" he smiled.

Cameron kissed his smile while he caressed her back.

"What?" she asked curiously.

House had her on himself astride and stared at her for a few seconds. Then he was on top of her, blocking her wrists on the bed while she put her legs around his hips and kissed his neck. He moaned and tightened his grip on her.

"What...you can't stand it anymore?".

"I think that you're the Gregory House of the situation in this moment" he said smirking.

Cameron pushed him against the wall behind the bed and stared at him, putting her hands to the sides of his head.

"What?...Do you want to handcuff me?" he teased her.

Cameron smiled and kissed him again, exciting him more.

House put a hand on her belly and traced a line to her breasts, playing with one of her nipples. He kissed her neck while she caressed his abs.

He tried to get over her but she stopped him. She took off her pants and played with the fabric of his boxer, before taking them off.

He closed his eyes when he felt her fingers on his scar... They were completely naked finally...

House squeezed her ass and she hugged him.

"I...have nothing" he smiled.

"Don't worry...I'll take care of it" and she moved to take a condom from the nightstand.

Then she kissed him again and touched his body with hers slowly. But he could no longer stand that agony. He kissed her deeply and pulled her to him, swallowing her moan with a kiss.

Their movements were slow compared to their tongues. She hugged him and put her hands in his hair. He squeezed her thighs, making her gasp, entering her.

She arched her back to that powerful invasion. He pushed her on the bed and positioned himself on her, still moving in her. They were no longer two bodies, they were a chaos of arms, legs and excitement.

Thrusts became deeper. She hugged him and he continued to explore her body with his tongue. She put her legs around his hips again, increasing their rhythm.

Sweat...moans...they felt every caress of the other...they felt every delightful and deep thrust...

The pressure increased until they reached the climax.

House stopped and shivered, still inside her.

Cameron looked at him panting and saw a satisfaction in his eyes.

House made a move to stand up but Cameron tightened her grip on him and pulled him to her, kissing his neck.

"Stay..." she whispered.

House closed his eyes and lost himself in her neck and in her scent now mixed with his.

_TBC..._


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks! =)_

**Chapter 30**

_BIP-BIP-BIP_

Cameron opened her eyes, feeling his heat under her body.

"Stop it..." House grunted.

Cameron slipped from his embrace, reaching out toward the alarm clock.

"Don't move..." House hugged her and smelled her scent but the alarm clock kept biping loudly.

"We have to turn it off If we want to sleep" she smiled with her face buried in his neck.

House stretched out an arm and tried to identify the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Why the hell do you set your alarm at 6:00am!" he asked annoyed.

"Don't yell" she said quietly, hugging him.

"Why the hell do you set your alarm at 6:00am If you have to be at the hospital at 9:00am?".

"Because I have to do a lot of things in the morning. Can you please turn it off now?" she whined.

House turned it off immediately, then he put his arm around her again.

"It's too early...Don't move..." and then he closed his eyes, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Cameron opened her eyes again and looked at the clock: 7:34am...still too early. She turned to him and saw that his hold on her had weakened.

She looked at his sleeping form: he had his mouth slightly open, his left arm around her while his right one was above his head.

Cameron smiled and bit her lip. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before, when he had begged her to stay with him.

She blew on his face and he wrinkled his nose. When he relaxed, she did it again, amused.

"You're naughty, you know?" he grunted, waking up.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you" she said smiling.

"So why did you do it? I snore?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"No".

"Perfect".

House hugged her with his right arm and Cameron caressed his shoulder.

"Do you usually snore?" she asked.

"I don't know...it's been a while since I sleep alone".

Cameron kissed him and he smiled.

"It's still too early, right?".

"Yes" she smiled.

"Good. Do you stay with me or go jogging?" he asked.

"I think that I'll stay because I don't go jogging".

"Good, better for me".

House pressed her to him and she relaxed She covered them with the comforter and closed her eyes.

* * *

Cameron opened her eyes for the third time that morning: 8:03am. Now it was time to get up.

She looked at him and smiled, slipping out from his embrace, careful not to wake him.

She got up and found out that the floor was pleasantly warm enough. She went to the bathroom, naked. She needed a shower even If the thought of washing away his scent was unbearable.

When she returned in the bedroom, she found him lying on his stomach, half-uncovered.

She went to him and kissed his back, wetting him. He just grunted and then relaxed again.

She picked up his clothes and left them on the bed. She went out and half-closed the door, peeking into the room for the last time before going to the kitchen.

_TBC..._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

House opened his eyes and raised his head from the pillow, looking around the unknown room, confused. He had difficulty understanding why the sheets were orange and smelled of lavender. When he rationalized everything, he turned to the other side of the bed. He was confused when he didn't find her there. The room had still the smell of sleep and he wasn't sure If he was ready to break that warm and safe cocoon.

He sat up and looked at his clothes on the bed, smiling slowly. Someone had bothered to put them there along with his cane.

He put on his boxer and grabbed the cane, taking a deep breath. That was the worst moment of all the day, but incredibly, it didn't go so bad.

_'Too much light...'_ he thought when opened the door of the bedroom.

He squeezed his eyes and scratched his belly, yawning and trying to remember the layout of her apartment. He smiled when he saw her in the kitchen and stared at her from the door. She had her back to him and had a blue bathrobe on.

_'The morning starts well'_ he thought.

He hugged her from behind, kissing her naked shoulder.

"Finally..." she said smiling.

"'Morning, what are you doing?".

"I was hungry".

Cameron turned with bread and jam in her hand. She smiled when noted his sleepy face. She kissed him and he wrinkled his nose.

"I hate the berries" he said but kissed her again.

"Then stop kissing me" she said laughing.

"I said that I hate the berries, not your lips".

Cameron put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, deeply.

"Now that you're sated, can we go back to bed?".

"9:30am".

"No, it's 8:20am".

"But we have to be at the hospital at 9:30am" she pointed out.

"You can't even imagine how many things I can do in half an hour".

Cameron moved away from his hands that had already untied her bathrobe.

"I'm sorry. But no, thanks" she said smiling.

House looked at her astonished before leaning against the counter as she opened the fridge.

"You've just said _'no thanks_'? Hey, I'm right here at your disposal, and you can only think of work? We have to discuss a lot of things If you prefer the hospital instead of me in boxer...I'm a god of sexiness today!" he whined.

Cameron turned to him and smiled.

_'True...'_ she thought.

"As far as I know, I doubt that If I go with you now I'll be at work in time; and I also know that you'd hold it against me" she answered smiling.

"Apart from that you know me more than other people, I'd not ever hold it against you!".

Cameron looked at him smiling.

"Ok, maybe I'd hold it against you, but only If I had the right joke and If I'd get bored and If Wilson'd not torment me".

"Then it will happen for sure".

They smiled. House stared at her like an idiot. He had to find a way to get her to her bedroom...

Cameron knew that if she looked at him one more time, they'd end up in the bedroom and they'd be late.

House heard his cell ringing in the bedroom.

"It's probably Cuddy. She has the power to read my mind and she is going to tell me that I don't have to be late" he said, going away.

_'Thank God'_ she thought.

* * *

Cameron went to the bedroom where he was staring at his cell.

"So?" she asked.

"I don't know, I turned it off. So, I won!".

House turned to her and noted that her robe was tied again, sadly.

_'What a pity'_ he thought.

Cameron smiled and put a slice of bread and jam in his mouth.

"Oranges" she announced.

"How did you know?" he asked, confused.

"I didn't know. Intuition".

House pulled her to him and threw his cane on the bed. He lied down with her and kissed her neck.

"10 minutes...please" he begged her.

"Ok" she agreed, finally.

House put the slice of bread on his shirt that was on the bed. He undressed her while she kissed him. 10 minutes...too little.

There were touches and kisses, but this time neither was able to hold back.

He lied on top of her, kissing her skin. He felt her fingers on his back and he arched against her as she kissed him, laughing.

"Hey...and my coffee?" he asked after a while.

"Now you're the weird one. Do you prefer your coffee instead of me?".

"Nooo, but I need at least one thing in my body that ends in _-ine-_ in the morning: morphine, caffeine, even nicotine sometimes".

Cameron sat up and moved him away, taking his coffee from the nightstand.

"You're my hero. But this isn't my mug" he noted thoughtfully.

"Well: my home, my mugs".

Cameron lied down again, caressing his back while he drank his coffee.

"Well, you can take _me_ from the office, and you can't take my mug with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Incredible but true. I've to get dressed".

House left his mug on the nightstand and grabbed her arm to stop her immediately.

"And my 10 minutes?" he pouted.

"They ended 20 minutes ago".

He pulled her to him and her hand slipped on the bread that was on his shirt.

"Oh, what a mess! Are you crazy or what?".

"Hey!".

"Why did you put it there?".

Cameron stood up and went to the bathroom naked. He stared at her and then at his shirt.

"Half of my breakfast is on your hand!".

"What a pity!" she said sarcastically.

"Can I spread the other half on your neck?" he asked hopefully.

"No".

"On your belly?".

"No".

"Come on! Let me play!" he whined.

"My home, my rules".

"Ok, I'll remember it tonight..." he said seriously.

Cameron returned in the room and she looked at him lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

The doorbell rang.

House turned to her with wide eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Wilson?".

"I don't think so. I think that it's the newsdealer. Go to answer" she said and then returned in the bathroom

"Have you called the newsdealer? I can do it alone, you know?".

"Go to answer".

"_Please_?".

Cameron returned in the room, snorting.

"Please, can you go and see who is at the door?".

"Sure".

House stood up and went to the frontdoor.

"I doubt that you're the newsdealer. Goodmorning, Chase" he said smirking.

_TBC..._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Chase stared at House with wide eyes.

"No, wait. Can we do it again? Come on, knock again".

Chase shook his head and stammered "W-What are you doing here?".

House smirked, cheekily.

"Well, you know...In every story, there's the lucky and the unlucky character. Well, I'm the lucky one, as you can see".

Chase was speechless and confused.

"Uhm, too bad. I was hoping to have a more mature conversation with you, wh-".

"Stop it!Ok, you won, stop it now!" Chase said abruptly, angry.

"I won what? A ticket for Disneyland?" House asked smirking.

"_Her_. Ok, fine. I'll stay away, but stop gloating!".

"Hey!Calm down!Have you woke up with the wrong foot?"

"I always wake up good, but see you in boxer...well, it's disturbing!".

"I can take a few people who could disagree" he said smirking.

"Stop it. I'm going".

He turned to go away as House laughed at the door.

"Come on, you'd gloat If you were in my place too. Don't be hypocritical".

Chase turned again and stared at him.

"You're the hypocrite here!You enjoyed tormenting her and now you're here on a whim!if I had not kissed her, you would never-".

"I do not have to give you any explanation, and I didn't wait for _her_ to kiss _you_".

Chase closed his eyes and shook his head, smirking.

"A stupid...I'm a stupid for being here".

"I agree".

"Are you scaring away the newsdealer?".

Cameron stepped out and saw House and Chase in front of her door. She felt embarrassed.

House was smirking, gloating. Chase was fuming.

"Did you know that I won?" House asked still smirking.

Cameron glared at him, grabbing his wrist and pushing him inside her apartment.

"Stay here..." she murmured seriously in his ear.

Closing the door, she turned to Chase.

_'And now?'_ she thought.

"Robert, I...".

"No, listen, I didn't come here to propose. In fact, I don't even know why I'm here. But I never thought that _he_ could open the door of _your_ house!" he said disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to...but...".

"The last night in LA, when I asked you to come in my room...Well, when you said no, I was ok with it...but then you kissed me!" he tried to understand her actions.

"I know...".

"I'm an idiot" he sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. I'd not kiss you, I'm an idiot".

Chase looked up at her and smiled. She looked at him confused.

"Well, at least it worked. A positive note".

"Robert, I'm sorry. I just didn't think of anithing, I did...".

"You did what you thought could possibly piss him off for real. Well, I'm lucky that he hasn't punched me".

Cameron smiled and he stared at her.

"I didn't want to hurt you" she apologized again.

"It's ok. I'm not sorry that I kissed a beautiful girl. But I prefer when I go to visit a nice girl at home, that there isn't another man at her door. Especially it's House" he tried to joke.

Chase went away and Cameron felt the urge to say something.

"Can I do something for you?".

"Yes, go to Foreman If you two fight again. I'm not good at these things" he said, waving at her and then going out of the building.

Cameron smiled and entered her apartment, leaning against the door. Sighing deeply, she caught a glimpse of him in her bedroom with his jeans on.

When she entered the room, she found him rummaging through one of her drawers.

"What are you doing?".

"I'm looking for the whip and the handcuffs".

Cameron approached him and closed the drawer.

"Ohh, so you have them..." he smirked amused.

"Talk to Chase, I have a double bottom cabinet where I keep all the leather straps".

"Cool. My shirt?".

"On the bed, along with your breakfast".

"The other my shirt, the one that you borrowed from my house. Please, tell me that you haven't burned it".

Cameron took his shirt from the closet and threw it to him. She hadn't burned it, but she had thought about it many times...

"By the way, I've found your t-shirt. If you stop by I can give it to you".

"We'll see" she said smirking.

House grabbed her and kissed her slowly. She answered to his kiss and he smiled.

"Uhm, ok" he said satisfied.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing. I was checking a thing".

"I didn't kiss him!" she said after a while.

"Now I know too".

_TBC..._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

They got in the elevator with House staring at Cameron, smirking.

"What?".

"Do you want to come with me? We'll take the bike".

"No".

"Why not? Tonight we'll be at my home" he said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know anything about it. Besides, I will never ever go with you on your bike".

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"You drive like a madman!".

"It's not true! Then, I'd like to know what is your yardstick!" he said insulted.

"Anyway, I'll go by car and you by bike" she said coming out from her building.

Cameron opened the door of her car and House grinned.

"Ok, see you there".

* * *

House put his bike in line with the car of Cameron, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Are you still sure? I mean, you could park your car near my house and you could take it tomorrow".

"Green light! Bye Greg!".

* * *

Cameron parked her car in the parking lot of the hospital and saw him leaning against a car.

"Oh thank God! I'm waiting for you for hours!".

"I don't think so, I entered the parking lot only two minutes after you!".

House approached her and pushed her gently against her car.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight?".

"I'll let you know".

House kissed her deeply.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight?".

"On one condition...".

"Ok...".

"You won't screw up again. I mean, when you'll enter the hospital now, you...".

House put his hand on his heart "I promise to do only a few jokes about work" he said jokingly.

Cameron looked at him seriously. House looked in her eyes and kissed her again.

"I promise".

* * *

House went to the pharmacy of the hospital, leaving his cane on the counter and showing the empty phial at the pharmacist.

"Vicodin, thanks".

"Who is the patient?".

"Oh come on, I've been here for 5 years and you have to do this act every time? Come on, refill it".

Wilson saw him and approached him. He smiled as he swallowed one Vicodin.

"Good morning! Because it is actually a '_good' morning'_, right?".

"Is it an existential question?" he said annoyed.

House moved to the hall and Wilson followed him. Cuddy saw them.

"What if I say that I saw you kissing a brunette in the parking lot of the hospital?" he said almost excited.

"What If I say that I was kissing your first wife, Rachel?".

"My first wife was Sarah and she was blonde".

"Really?" he asked truly confused.

"So?".

"What?".

"Did you make up or not?".

Cuddy hid behind a pillar, listening to their conversation. House was reading some charts in the clinic and Wilson was staring at him, smirking.

"Come on, House! Did you make up with Cameron or not?".

Cuddy gaped, astonished.

"Oh please, yell louder because I think that Radiology hasn't heard you".

"I will not go away until you don't talk".

"You're a very annoying man, you know? Why you're not a psychologist?".

"I'm still waiting".

"Ok, yes, ok?".

House went away and Wilson followed him. And Cuddy too.

"Wait wait, it was only a physical clarification or verbal too? Because you're not so good at words".

"It's not true. My proverbial language vocabulary is famous".

"House?".

"But you have to admit that I'm good when I...".

"Have you talked?".

"Yes. I went to Allison's house and..." he explained, defeated.

Wilson was looking at him smiling. House glared at him.

"What now?".

"You called her by her first name".

"Oh God. I can't stand you" he said, irritated.

House got in the elevator, blocking his friend with his cane. Wilson shook his head, smiling.

"Good morning James!" Cuddy said behind him.

Wilson turned abruptly to his smiling boss. Too smiling.

"If he asks you, I didn't say anything".

_TBC..._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Foreman stared at Chase, smirking. They were the only occupants of the conference room.

"So? Did you go to her house, yesterday?".

"No, I did this morning".

"Ok. Tell me".

Foreman looked up when he saw House entering his office, whistling. Chase snorted.

"So?".

"Ok, I went to her house this morning and...and...".

"And? Come on, Chase.".

Chase looked toward House's office and he gestured to him.

"What? He can't hear us from there".

"House!".

"Yeah, so?" Foreman asked confused.

"House opened her door!".

"What? No, wait. House, our House, opened the door of Cameron's home?".

"Yes" he said defeated.

"Are you sure?" he asked shocked.

"I saw him closely. He had the same hair, the same eyes, the same cane! It was him...him in his boxer!".

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe it, why I have to be always the last to know things?".

"If you care so much, next time you'll go first".

Foreman stared at House in his office, eating a lollipop.

"Unbelievable... There'll be a lot of benefits, you know?".

"No. He's not the type that could help her in that way".

"I was talking about us. Think about it, Cameron is going to have a deep persuasive power on him. If she says '_Jump_' he'll answer '_How high'_?'".

"We're talking about the same House? Come on, you can't order anything to him".

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll make an exception for Cameron".

"Good morning" Cameron greeted them when she entered the office.

Foreman and Chase turned to her while she put on her labcoat. Chase stared at Foreman, silently begging him not to say anything.

"Shut up" Chase mouthed.

"Guys, Cameron, good morning!" said Cuddy as she passed the conference room and then entering House's office.

"I have a patient for you" Cuddy exclaimed.

"No thanks. I prefer to choose by myself the source of my headaches".

"Abdominal pains, fever, anaemia, she's 24 and she is hot and sexy. Even If I think that she's not your type".

House looked at her astonished while she read the chart, smirking.

"You said that she's anaemic, so abdominals pain and fever are the consequences".

"Are you sure you don't want it? She hasn't brown hair but she has green eyes".

Cuddy smirked, leaning against his desk. House looked at her confused.

"Ok. I'll take your pornostar!" he said, studying her.

Then he stood up and went to the conference room. Leaving Cuddy in his office.

_'What's the matter with her?'_ he thought.

"Ok, babies, we've got a case! We've a patient that, according to Cuddy, is incredibly beautiful! We know that she's anaemic, she has fever and abdominal pains. Now, you have to think of a very beautiful treatment. When you're ready, call me".

House moving to go to his office again.

"No coffee today?" Foreman asked him.

House turned as Chase kicked Foreman under the table, House noted it.

"Why everybody smiles like idiots today? Someone farted?".

Cameron shook her head, smiling amused.

"It has to be something very hilarious. Uhm, I have some funny post-it on my back? Like '_Lame the lame'_?".

Foreman and Chase stared at him annoyed and House looked at Cameron...who stared at his eyes.

"Come on! Go! Go and spread the word!".

House entered his office while his team went to the door.

"Cameron, go check the patient in room 302. Cuddy's orders!" House ordered, returning briefly in the room.

* * *

Cameron went out, followed by his coworkers.

Cameron entered the room 302 and looked at the patient. She didn't understand why Cuddy wanted her to check a coma guy...

_'Greg'_ she thought.

She turned to the door and waited for him to show up.

"You're incredible" she said after a few seconds, when he entered the room.

"Don't pump my ego, Allison" he said smirking.

"I'm going to our patient" she said and moved to the door.

He stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Do you think that everybody is weird today?" he asked seriously.

"No, you're weird. But then, you're weird everyday. So, everything is as always".

"Ah, for the record, don't you assume to eat tonight. My fridge is empty".

"Well, go to refill it!".

She went to the door, smiling and he grabbed her arm again.

"Wait a moment" he kissed her slowly and she let him do, caressing in his hair.

"Hi" he said smiling.

"Hi" she repeated, smiling.

They kissed again. They knew that it was just a little break from the real world.

"I have to go..." she said breathless, kissing him again.

"Yeah, I know..." he said, kissing her deeply.

She moved away after one last kiss and went out, smiling. House turned to the coma guy.

"Ah, it's a pity that you're in a coma!".

* * *

House was walking through the corridors when he noted that the nurses were snickering, staring at him. He turned abruptly to them and they looked away immediately.

"I'm going to kill Wilson this time!".

_TBC..._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

House entered the conference room, finding his team already there.

"So?" he asked, sitting down.

"We managed to lower the fever, her temperature is now at 98.6" Chase reported.

"Abdominal pains?".

"The same, we gave her some Xanax" Cameron said.

"It's so unfair, If I say that I'm not feeling good, they still call me addict; If she says that she's not feeling good, you give her more painkillers!" House whined, standing up "What about the urine?".

"Did you tell us to check also her urine?" Chase asked.

"Come on, you have to be smart and fast! After three years I still have to take you around hand in hand?".

"They're dark" Foreman informed him.

"Hmm...dark as pitch or as coca-cola?".

"There's any difference?" Foreman asked, confused.

"Yes, there's a big difference. If they're black as pitch, it could be a kidneys' tumor and it'd explain the seizures; If they're black as coca-cola, it could be ematuria".

"Coca-cola?" Cameron tried hesitantly.

"You don't seem so sure but since your classmates don't complain and since I think that you already know the name of her hamster, we'll go for the coca-cola theory. Treat her for Urosepsis. I knew that it was a boring case" House ordered.

House entered his office and laid down on his harmchair. He took a Vicodin and rubbed his thigh, closing his eyes. Luckily, lunch time would come soon...then clinic...and then home. Finally, with her.

* * *

"House?" Cameron whispered.

House opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep. Cameron, Chase and Foreman were in front of him with the patient's file in their hands.

"It's not Urosepsis. She had a seizure. Whatever it is, we have to look at her abdominal" Cameron reported.

"And the fever is at 102.2 now" Chase said.

"Hmm...We're missing something here..." House said, going out followed by his team.

"We've made the urine and blood test" Chase said.

"And we've dismissed a neurological problem" Foreman cut in.

"Why?" House asked.

"Nothing indicates a brain damage".

House stopped abruptly.

"What?" Foreman asked, confused.

"She has no other symptoms? The abdominal pains are linked with the physical training?".

"What do you mean?" Foreman asked again.

"I know I'm a very muscular man and therefore I limit myself to only eat and sleep. But she probably does some sports to get rid of the fat in some way! I don't know, maybe with wild sex!" he said smirking.

Two nurses glared at him while they passed their station and House rolled his eyes, going to the patient's room.

"Do you do acrobatic sex?" House asked to the patient when he entered her room.

"Her name is Ally" Cameron muttered behind him.

"Do you do acrobatic sex, Ally?" House said, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you?" the patient asked.

"I'm from the _ASA_, the Acrobatic Sex Association. So?".

The girl stared at him astonished.

"Why everybody stares at me today?" House asked frustrated.

"He's doctor House, your doctor, Ally. He wants to know if your abdominal pains are linked with the physical training. Do you do some sport?" Cameron explained.

"I've said it in a funnier way" House turned to her.

"I jog in the morning, but the pain started much later" the patient explained.

"Boring. Do an ECG and a CAT scan" House went out and the team followed him.

"We've said that it isn't a neurological problem" Foreman repeated.

"I know".

"So we do tests at random?" Cameron asked annoyed.

"Of course, and take a sample of her marrow too" House ordered and went to his office.

"Why he never answers when someone asks him a question?" Chase said frustrated.

* * *

After some hours, Cameron went to House's office and saw him listening to his Ipod. She took it from him and turned it off.

"Hey! I haven't done anything this time, it was my evil twin!".

She smiled.

"The anaemic one is dead?" House asked, enjoying her smile.

"No. But probably I'm going to die in two months" Cameron said.

House looked at her confused "What? It's me or my office is a time machine and we're in the future?".

Cameron sat on a chair, smiling. House stared at her astonished.

"So, the rumors are: you're sick. You don't know it but you feel very bad. I'm sleeping with you because I pity you. Oh, and there's also the one that I'm sleeping with you because you're my boss...I can't remember the other one..." she said thoughtfully.

"Where did you hear that?".

"Oh, between our patient's room and the lab. 656 feet? I can't wait to know how is the situation in the cafeteria".

"Wilson is an idiot. He doesn't have any other subject to talk about".

"I don't think it's Wilson. I mean, it's a sort of thing that you'd do".

"Hey? Why I always have to be the bad one? Wait, Cuddy was strange this morning..." he said thoughtfully.

"House, the patient has a thrombosis" Foreman said, entering.

"Where?".

"Abdomen".

"It doesn't make sense".

"It doesn't make sense but it's so".

"Good help! So I could run 328 feet in 7 seconds, and you'd say _'It doesn't make sense but it is so'_!" House mocked him.

"I was talking about the tests. You instead-".

"Ok, let's see this thrombosis. Hey, and the marrow?".

"Cameron had to do the test. I thought she was talking with you about this" Foreman said confused.

There was a moment of silence and then Foreman smirked.

"Ok...I'll do it...".

"It's Erythroid. There are signs of iron" Cameron reported.

"Well well well, finally something. So Foreman, this thrombosis?" House asked.

"It's strange. The liver is big and the abdominal pains are getting worse".

House stared at the floor thoughtfully.

"Go immediately to the patient. She's going to have an infarction!" House said suddenly.

"A heart attack for a thrombosis?" Chase said when he entered the office.

"An infarction in her intestine. Now If you need me, I'll be with Wilson".

"Do you think it's a tumor?" Chase asked.

"Oh no. I have just to blackmail him" he explained and then he went away.

_TBC..._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

House entered the office of Wilson without knocking and then smacked his cane on his desk.

"Are you ok?" Wilson asked, taken aback.

"I'd like to know why you enjoy annoying me!" House said frustrated.

"I've not done anything" Wilson said defensively.

"While I walked down here, I felt almost like Mel Gibson at the Oscars! Every nurse was staring at me!".

Wilson chuckled amused at the thought of House at the Oscars.

"Are you having fun?" he asked angrily.

"What do you want from me? You want me in tears?" Wilson asked frustrated.

"It's all your fault. You talked about my story to flirt with some nurse or with some dying patient!".

"Hey I told you, I haven't done anything. Stop...By the way, Cameron is really pregnant?".

"WHAT! No, she isn't! I'd not have had the time to make her..." House babbled, sitting on a chair and whirling his cane "Ok, what else? I already know the rumor that she's dying...".

"Well in general, there's a lot of confusion around. Someone thinks that you're Wellins from Geriatrics and I don't know why. Oh, I've heard that you're doing it to make Cuddy jealous".

"Good, we hit bottom. These rumors must end" he said seriously.

House stood up and opened the door. Wilson stared at him confused.

"Do you want to screw everything up again?" Wilson asked afraid.

House didn't answer and closed the door loudly.

* * *

"We've stopped the infarction" Chase reported, reaching him outside Wilson's office.

"But now she's jaundiced. The liver is getting worse" Foreman cut in.

"Where's Cameron?" House asked, looking at them.

"Clinic. Have you heard us?" Foreman asked annoyed.

"Sure, jundiced and liver".

House went away, followed by them. Foreman smirked when he saw some nurses and doctors watching House, sneering.

"This situation is absurd..." House muttered frustrated.

"House, we'd like to know what do you want to do with our patient" Foreman said, still smiling.

House felt nervous, people was still staring at him. Chase was smirking like an idiot and House knew that Foreman already knew everything. He couldn't focus now.

"Budd-Chiari" House said after a while.

"You've said it just to say something?" Chase asked sarcastically.

"No, no, wait. It doesn't match with the anaemia and the Urosepsis" Foreman said.

"When she's arrived here, she was anaemic; and for the Urosepsis, well, we were wrong".

"_You_ were wrong" Foreman corrected him.

"Ah, I see: when I'm right, you take the credits; when I'm wrong, everybody runs away" House pointed out.

House approached the elevators still followed by Foreman and Chase.

Cameron came out from one of them in that moment and House looked at her, surprised.

"What are you doing here?".

"They told me that Ally was getting worse" Cameron said, confused.

"Ok, it's the Budd-Chiari" House informed her.

"It's not the Budd-Chiari. You've said it because you were nervous because of the nurses staring at you" Foreman said annoyed.

House turned and glared at him. Foreman smirked amused.

"Sure, I love saying diagnosis at random! I've said the Budd-Chiari, go treat her!" House ordered.

House turned suddenly and collided hardly with Cameron.

"Sorry, you're ok?" House asked.

Subconsciously, he grabbed her hand. She glared at him, wanting to remind him where they were. Some nurse pointed at them both amused and astonished. Foreman and Chase chuckled.

"Oh God! You come with me" House pulled Cameron's hand and got into the elevator "You treat the patient!" House barked at Foreman and Chase while the doors closed.

"What treatment? We still don't know what she has" Chase said, confused.

Suddenly, Foreman ran to the stairs. Chase followed him.

"Where are you going?".

"House is going to do some crazy thing and I want to be there!" Foreman said smirking.

* * *

House reached the hall of the hospital with Cameron, who was watching him astonished.

"What are you doing?" she asked afraid.

"We have to end this story" House informed her.

House went to the nurse's station and took the microphone.

"Good evening everybody! I'd like to have your attention for a minute or two" House said, his voice echoed through the hospital.

Every person in the clinic looked at him, confused. Cuddy went out from her office, glaring at him confused, followed by Wilson who was with her in her office.

Foreman and Chase arrived there just in time.

House smirked and turned to Cameron, smiling at her.

"I've always wanted to be an actor" House whispered to her "Good! Now that you're listening to me, first I want to thank you, doctor Cameron and I are delighted to be the subject of the hospital's gossip. But I want to correct some news I've heard: she's not dying; I'm not Wellins from Geriatrics!; she's not pregnant; I'm very good in bed, apart from my leg; she won't have a pay rise because she's going out with me; I'm not sleeping with Cuddy! Who said that! No offence, Lisa. Ok, now I want to say that yes, doctor Cameron and I have a relationship and it's none of your business, but since I'm sure that you don't understand it because you're not so smart, I'll show you my point practically".

House left the microphone on the counter and turned to an astonished Cameron. He smirked.

"Are you joking, right? Don't do it, please" she almost begged him.

"Relax, you liked it the last time".

House kissed her. There. In front of everybody. After some moments, he moved away.

"Good, now, run!" House said jokingly.

Cameron stayed motionless for a few moments, then she noted that everybody was staring at them shocked. Foreman and Chase were staring at them with eyes wide open. Cuddy was shocked while Wilson was smiling widely.

House looked around nervously.

"The show is over! You can go away now!" he barked.

Nobody made a move, so Cameron turned from him and almost ran away.

"House! In my office, now!" Cuddy shouted angrily, pointing to her office.

House went to her nonchalantly. He knew what was going to happen. He entered the office and Cuddy closed the door loudly. House sat on a chair and Wilson stared at him smiling. Cuddy sat behind her desk and put her head on her hands.

"I was serious when I said that I won't sleep with you" House said smirking.

"Please, shut up! I think that you've talked enough for today...What the hell were you thinking?" Cuddy said, fuming.

"Hey, I've only given a practical proof!" House whined.

"You can't go around kissing people!" Cuddy ignored his comment.

"In the 7 years that I've been here, I think that this is the first time I kiss someone here, right? You've always told me that I've to be more gentleman!".

Cuddy looked at him frustrated and angry "Wilson, out" she ordered seriously.

"No, Wilson stay, I need a human shield!" House said faking fear.

Wilson didn't move and Cuddy rolled her eyes. Defeated, she stared at House. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't recognize the old House in that moment.

_'Or he's crazy...or he's in love...finally'_ she thought.

"No favouritism, no scenes like the one just seen. I don't want that your personal life influences your work, am I clear?".

"Perfectly" House nodded.

"I warn you, don't make me regret it or I'll make your life a hell" she said seriously.

House's pager went off in that moment.

_'Room 302, now! A.'_

"Ok, I've to go now. A beautiful woman with green eyes is waiting for me" House said, standing up.

"Ok, go to the patient. House, behave!" Cuddy warned him again.

House bowed theatrically and went out.

"Are you sure that he's going to the patient?" Wilson said, smirking.

_TBC..._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

House entered the room 302, fearing what he might have found. Cameron was staring outside the window with folding arms. She turned and smiled when she saw him entering. He shook his head, confused.

"You're ok?" he asked hesitantly.

She approached him and kissed him sweetly. He kissed back but with eyes open, still confused.

"I'm just a little bit mad".

"But you're still kissing me?".

"Do you prefer another kick?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, no, it's ok for me" he said smirking.

"Do you realize that you've made everything worse, right?" she asked.

"No, I've just made everything clear".

"Everybody will stare at us from now on!".

"Well, this'd not bother you since you're used to it" he shook his head, smirking.

"I'm not joking, Greg" she said seriously.

"Come on relax, everything is gonna be alright. At least now nobody will mistake me for Wellins" he joked.

"Why are you so upset about it?" she asked chuckling.

"Have you ever seen him? He's an old man foaming at the mouth! I'm not so young now, but I'm like the wine...I improve with age".

"Or like Sean Connery" she corrected him.

He stared at her, frowning. She kissed him softly.

"You have to stop with this obsession of yours for the British!" he said seriously.

"Sean Connery is Scottish and Chase is Australian and I had any obsession for either of them. I don't even think I have ever kissed a British. You've missed a button of your shirt" she said smiling and moving to the door.

House looked at his shirt "You have to stop to stare at me, Allison. You're wearing me out" he said smirking.

Cameron turned and smiled, kissing him again. He lost himself in her and pushed her gently against the door, caressing her shoulders.

"Stop, there's a coma guy here and I don't think that it's very ethical" she said breathlessly.

"He is an old friend" he tried to kiss her again.

"I'm going to the patient" she said, slipping out from his hold.

"I'll stay here drinking a beer with my friend!".

Cameron went out, smiling. She still couldn't believe what he had done in the hall a few minutes before.

* * *

Cuddy went to House's office after the exclamation of Wilson about the fact that maybe House had not gone to the patient after all. She found no one there and so she went away sighing in relief.

_'I was right...'_ she thought.

She went to the hall and saw Cameron coming out from a room, fixing her hair. After a few seconds, she saw House coming out from the same room, buttoning his shirt.

They stared at each other. House widened his eyes and went to her quickly while she moved to the elevators, fuming.

"I was serious, House!" she said irritated.

"No, no, no it's not what you think!" he tried to explain.

"I think that you'd use a better excuse!".

She got in the elevator and House blocked the doors with his cane.

"We were just talking, really!" he tried again.

"You two have a very strange way to talk!".

"You don't understand, list-".

"I understand perfectly. And you know what, you can '_talk_' whenever and wherever you want but not here, here you're both doctors. You're _my_ two doctors!" she almost yelled.

House stayed there staring at her. She didn't want to listen to him and in a strange way, he could even understand her.

"Don't worry, House. I'll make sure to sort everything out!".

Cuddy moved away his cane from the doors of the elevator.

"Come on, Lisa" he blocked the doors again.

"I'll inform you of your new working schedules after lunch".

The doors closed in front of the angry face of House.

* * *

House went to his office, fuming. Foreman and Chase were trying to make Cameron talk about their situation.

"How is going the treatment?" House asked.

"The surgeon didn't found anything" Chase updated him.

"And the thrombosis?".

"Apart from the thrombosis, nothing else. The treatment isn't working. I think you did the wrong diagnosis. But you're justified, you were...well...distracted" Foreman said smirking.

House glared at him. Foreman and Chase tried not to laugh.

"Ok, stop it now. Do you have questions? Doubts?" he asked frustrated.

Foreman and Chase stared at him confused.

"Good. Can we refocus on the anaemic girl now? What about the marrow?".

* * *

Cuddy entered the office while House was writing the symptoms on the white-board.

"Sorry guys, can you listen to me for a second? Thanks. These are your new schedules for the week, and no, you can't switch them" she went away after dropped some papers on the table, glaring at House.

The team reached out to take the new schedules but House took them quickly and put them on a high shelf.

"First, the anaemic princess then the schedules" he turned to the board, playing with the marker "We have screwed up everything..." he muttered.

"Good, after an entire day doing tests..." Chase whined.

"What do you have in mind?" Foreman asked.

House didn't answer and put the marker down. The team stared at him, knowing that he was thinking and they didn't have to interrupt him.

"Repeat everything again" House ordered after a while.

_TBC..._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

House was having lunch with Cameron, after much insistence by him. Even if he had remained silent since they were sitting at the table.

"Are you planning to breath at least?" Cameron asked.

"I'm thinking..." he answered after a while.

"I can see. What do you think about an infection?".

House widened his eyes and looked at her, smiling.

"I've made the wrong connections".

House stood up and went away, followed by a confused Cameron.

"Call the others" he ordered.

Cameron stopped and went to the table of Foreman and Chase, noting that Foreman was smirking when he saw her.

"Stop it. House wants us upstairs".

"Do you call him 'House' outside the hospital too?" Foreman asked amused.

"It's none of your business, Eric!" she answered annoyed.

Cameron went to the elevators followed by her coworkers.

"Listen, you could put a good word for us between the kisses?" Foreman asked smirking.

Cameron snorted and rolled her eyes. They entered the conference room while House was taking a Vicodin.

"Yeah, a pay raise for example" Chase cut in.

"You too?" Cameron said frustrated.

"So, Foreman didn't understand anything and even the two of you" House said after a while.

The team looked at him confused.

"Her first symptoms made us thinking about a lot of treatments. And they weren't wrong If we'd consider the symptoms individually. But what If we put them all together?".

"What?" Chase asked.

"Oh God, it was a rethorical question. Imagine If she had come her showing all the symptoms".

"With the thrombosis? The infarction? The-" Cameron started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah everything. So?" House interrupted her.

The team stared at him and he looked at them annoyed.

"Ok, you're too slow. It's the PNH".

"It could be If the anemia wasn't a symptom! We are at the starting point again!" Foreman explained nervously.

"And about the urine, you were wrong with the Urosepsis" Cameron cut in.

"If the Budd-Chiari was right, it'd be just a consequence of something else" Chase said.

House stared at them annoyed.

"Hey? The only person who can tell me I'm wrong, it's her! Start a cycle of transfusions and Prednisone. Put her in the marrow transplant's list".

House then threw the schedules on the table.

"Your reward".

He went to the door but stopped, staring at his schedule.

"What! It's absurd?" he went out and the team stared at their schedules and then Foreman and Chase looked at Cameron.

"What now?".

"It'll be funny" Foreman smirked.

* * *

House entered Cuddy's office while she was writing something on a file.

"There was a long long time ago, in a far away reign, an evil queen. Her name was...Lisa the Evil!".

"Stop it, House" she said without looking at him.

"In this beautiful reign, there was a handsome, wise, wonderful, attractive knight. His name was...Greg the first and only".

"Modest as ever...".

"The evil witch...".

"I was a queen...".

"Now you're a witch, ok? So, the evil witch had fun tormenting the noble knight, depriving him of what was making him happy, his magic drug, his jester, his slaves and-".

"I said stop it, House. I won't change the schedules" she said annoyed.

"You're unfair Cuddy! Just because you're naughty, why _we_ have to pay for that?".

"No! I'm not naughty, but If I see two doctors coming out from a room fixing their clothes and just 10 minutes before they were kissing in front of everyone, what could I possibly think!".

"I was just buttoning my shirt! We didn't have sex! There was a coma guy in that room, for God's sake!".

"Stop it and don't tell me that you'd not be able to do it".

"Hey! I'm not a nymphomaniac!".

"The schedule stays the same, stop!".

House lifted a hand to add something but she stopped him.

"No! Listen House, we can stay here all the evening arguing about this thing or you can go to do your shift in clinic".

"I choose the _'We can stay here all the evening arguing about this thing'_ one".

Cuddy smirked "Come on, outside the hospital you can see her whenever and wherever you want".

"But with your schedule I can't even work with her" he whined.

"Your shift in the clinic started 20 minutes ago".

"You're doing it on purpose!".

"You have to hurry up, the clinic is full today. Good work".

Cuddy looked again to her file and House frowned.

"Oh come on!" he tried again.

"If you insist on it, you'll just make everything worse. Bye bye House".

House went away and stared at the clinic, disgusted. He took one file, snorting.

_TBC..._


	39. Chapter 39

**_Thanks! =)_**

**Chapter 39**

House was in an exam room with a patient, staring at the parking lot from the window. He was waiting to see her going home.

"So, what do you think?" the patient asked hesitantly.

"What? Are you still here? I told you to go away" House said annoyed.

"But my back still hurts and you didn't given me anything" the patient argued.

House rolled his eyes and went to him. He took his Vicodin and put a few pills in his hand.

"Here, take them unless you're an addict or you're looking for painkillers for free. In that case, I can't give you them".

"My back hurts since yesterday, after my wife told me to clean the gutter".

"Your wife is an autoritarian woman?".

"Yeah, well...she decides most of the time, but..." the patient started.

"I'm with you, my friend".

House put the pills in the phial and gave it to him. He looked outside the window again and finally saw her. House went out quickly, leaving the perplexed patient behind.

"If someone asks you, doctor Cuddy gave it to you without a prescription" House yelled while limping away.

* * *

"Wait!" House yelled to stop Cameron who was walking to her car.

Cameron turned and saw him coming closer. She smiled.

"I tried to talk with Cuddy but..." she started.

"That woman is unbearable, she'd be perfect in the Germany of the '30s" House snorted "She's ruined everything. Here, take my keys. I'll be out soon".

"No, I'm going home for 10 minutes then I'll have another shift in clinic".

"Ok, I'll see you later?" he tried again.

"No, I'll work the night shift".

"It's absurd!" he said frustrated.

Cameron hugged him and kissed him sweetly. House smiled and broke the kiss.

"See you tomorrow" she said smiling.

"No come on, make Foreman or Chase to do your shift for today" he almost begged her.

"I can't and you know it" she said, staring at his lips.

"Damn it, I'm your boss" he whined.

"And that's the reason why you'd understand why you don't make the schedules" Cuddy said from the front doors, looking at them with arm crossed.

House turned to her, rolling his eyes.

"Patients are waiting for you".

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm coming!" he said, turning to Cameron again.

Cuddy returned inside after one last look. He stare at the reason why he had to stay there for another two hours.

_'She's worth it'_ he thought.

Cameron smiled and House caressed her lips with his thumb.

"I've to go, goodnight!".

"Good, the goodnight at 3:00pm!" House snorted.

Cameron kissed him "See you tomorrow".

House looked at her getting in her car and going away. Then, he returned inside.

* * *

House was in his office, taking some Vicodin. The day was about to end, finally. He hadn't seen her not even for a second...and this situation was going on for three days. And between the clinic and the cases, he hadn't been able to stay alone with her; then there was also Cuddy around every corner; Wilson wanted every details of their story. In conclusion, it was impossible seeing each other in the hospital.

"So? Hot night is waiting for you?" asked Wilson entering his office.

House glared at him, already tired of that conversation "Why you're here again? Stop it, go to marry someone!" House said annoyed.

"Come on, why you don't want to talk to me?".

House turned and saw her entering the conference room with Foreman.

"Because I don't have anything to tell you. And even If I'd something, you'd be the last person on my list".

"Ok, so you don't want to talk, are you sure?".

House widened his eyes "Finally you've understood, bravo James! Our relationship was built on a bunch of lies. You've married women that you didn't love. And the reason is because you want me! Marry me, James!" House joked.

Wilson shook his head and smiled, House glared at him.

* * *

"So Cameron, when you will take advantage of this situation?" Foreman asked, smirking.

Cameron turned to him and Chase looked at them.

"What situation?" she asked.

"The fact that you want to play with House's mind".

"I didn't know that I had this power".

"Well, now you know. And I'm also sure that you know how to distract him".

Cameron glared at him while they laughed.

House entered the conference room, whistling.

"I thought that Mother Goose had given some orders to her chicks, no?" House asked to them.

"What orders?" Chase asked.

"Well for example, try to conquer the world! Come on, I know that two of you'd not be here and one of these two is able to jump like a kangaroo!".

Chase stood up annoyed as Cameron already waited for him at the door. She looked at House disappointed...too little time...

They went out and House stared at his neurologist.

"And you?".

"I was there this morning, and after lunch I will be there again. You?" Foreman said.

"I'm the one that pays you so I can ask questions, not you" House pouted.

House took his coffee and remembered of that morning at her apartment. The last morning together. He smiled at the memory.

_'No one makes coffee like her'_ he thought.

Foreman saw him smiling and he stood up and patted him on the back.

House stared at him and then at his hand and then at him again. He frowned and Foreman shook his head.

"Congratulations, House".

House looked at him confused, shaking his head.

"For Cameron. Well, you know...".

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. What do you want?" House asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering, well, we work for 40 hours at week and I'm sure that you'd prefer that she-" he started.

"My answer is no" said that, he went to his office.

"How can you say no If you don't even know my question?" Foreman asked, following him.

"I won't reduce your clinic hours, because in this way I'd have to increase mine!" House closed the door.

Chase entered in that moment and smiled at Foreman.

"He said no, right?".

"Of course. I don't have her amazing body and her puppy eyes" Foreman whined.

"You don't know my tastes after all!" House said suddenly from behind Foreman, going to the door. Chase laughed.

"What are you doing here? You've already finished your shift?" House asked confused.

"I'm here to take some coffee for me and Cameron" Chase explained.

House took her mug from his hands and went out.

"I think that he's afraid of me" Chase said after a while.

"Yeah, of course Chase. He's terrified that you might take her away from him! But we know that nothing could happen because she would always choose him".

"Thanks, I mean, you're a good friend!" Chase snorted.

"Come on, Chase. But I noticed that they are nervous lately. Especially Cameron..." Foreman said thoughtfully.

"Of course, you're tormenting her about this thing of the schedule and to persuade House to do what you want! I've to go".

Foreman laughed "Wait, give them at least 5 more minutes!".

* * *

"Could you send me another patient, please?" Cameron said on the phone to the nurse outside her exam room.

House entered the room while she had her back to him, writing something on a file.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" Cameron asked politely still looking down.

"I can't stop thinking about a woman and her coffee" House said thoughtfully.

Cameron turned and smiled sincerely. House was sitting on the table with a lollipop in his mouth. He smiled and showed her her mug.

"Can you do something for me, doctor?".

Cameron took the lollipop out of his mouth and kissed him deeply, biting his lips and playing with his tongue. House smiled as he kissed her.

"Already better" he whispered against her lips.

"Good, because we won't see each other until tomorrow evening".

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I work the night shift" she explained.

"Again! I'm going to kill her, really! Ok, give me your keys. When will you finish here? I'll stay awake, I can do it with some Vicodin and scotch. Do you have them at home, right?".

"But your shift will start tomorrow morning at 8".

"She has changed it again. I negotiated with a guy from Surgery for nothing" he pouted.

They heard Cuddy's voice outside the room. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now she's going to kill me! Please, hide me!" he said faking fear.

Cameron kissed him sweetly, giving him his lollipop and smiling.

"We'll be together tomorrow night" she said, defeated.

"It seems to me like If I was a teen-ager again who needs the permission from his parents to do whatever he wants" he snorted.

"You act the same way actually" she smirked.

"Hey! You have to be on my side!".

"Bye bye" she waved.

House went to the door "Are you afraid of being judged because of me?" he smirked.

"Bye House" she smiled.

House went out when Cuddy was passing by and she glared at him.

"I needed a consult" he explained faking innocence.

"Yeah, sure".

"Come on, she's lost only 5 minutes. I don't see people dying in waiting room. And then, there's Mr. Kangaroo in the other room. Bye Lisa, see you next Monday" he waved at her, limping away.

"You mean tomorrow morning. House?" she called him.

He didn't answer and went away quickly.

_TBC..._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Cameron was sleeping in her warm bed when she felt a strong aroma of coffee. She opened her eyes slowly and jolted when she saw House sitting on her bed with a cup of coffee in a hand.

"Oh my God!" she said scared.

"You can call me Greg" he winked.

Cameron laid down again, smiling amused. House kissed her neck and tickled her with his beard. She liked it and he knew it.

"What are you doing here? You'd not be in the hospital?" she said, caressing his cheek.

"Come on, get ready" he said, avoiding her questions.

"No please...Let me sleep, you undress..." she pouted.

House stood up and uncovered her. She threw him a pillow.

"Come on, get ready" he said again.

Cameron stared at him with the cup in a hand and his backpack over his shoulder.

"Please. If you don't get ready, I'll have to go with the blonde that I've seen before in your neighborhood".

Cameron stretched between the covers and House offered her the coffee.

"Give me half an hour, and how did you get here?" she asked still half-asleep.

"We don't have half an hour. Come on, I've always thought that I was the lazy one here" he smirked.

Cameron stood up, glaring at him. He smiled amused.

"I'm not lazy, I just had the night shift at the clinic and I've been tormented by Chase and Foreman because they want you to reduce their schedules" she yawned.

"Why are you still in pajamas?".

"Ok ok. Give me that coffee".

"Good. I'll be downstairs".

* * *

Cameron stepped out from her building, seeing his bike but not him. She took another sip of coffee...and then House took her cup and threw it in a bin.

"Thanks" she said frowning.

"Lets' go, we're already late. And it's not a gift, ok?".

House handed her a new helmet. Cameron smiled but said nothing. She just got on the bike behind him. She didn't ask where they were going, it didn't matter. She just wanted to hug him again.

* * *

They were riding for about 2 hours and around them there was only a lot of country.

_'Where are we going?'_ she thought.

House stopped suddenly, making Cameron cry for the surprise.

"What?".

"It was here...".

He turned back and stopped in the middle of the street.

"Have you lost the right direction? Wherever we're going..." she teased him.

"I haven't lost the right direction. But the street was different the last time" he answered thoughtfully.

"Of course, Greg. The streets change everyday" she mocked him.

House turned, glaring at her. He turned the bike back again.

"We passed the crossroads".

"You passed the crossroads" she corrected him.

They sped away again, the air was getting cold. They passed a small town and Cameron looked around, confused. They stopped after half an hour in front of a very beautiful house. She got down while House looked for the keys. Cameron stared at him suspiciously.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We're going to live here until Sunday, it's ok for you?" he answered, smirking.

"And the hospital?" she asked astonished.

"Wilson has still to sign the checks to his ex-wives. He's ever happy to do some extra".

"I didn't know that you had a mountain home".

"True, do you think that I'm the type who loves skiing, jumping around with the ibexes and talking with birds?".

House went to the front door, Cameron behind him.

"What?" he asked when he saw her smiling.

"Have you rent it?".

"What? I'd do the clinic forever If I wanted to rend it!".

"So, we're breaking in the house of someone?".

"Just because you saw me do it once, it doesn't mean that I pass my weekends breaking in someone else's houses. You've to thanks Cuddy for this baby".

They entered and Cameron followed him, astonished.

"Cuddy gave you her keys?".

"'_Give_' it's a very big word".

"Did you steal them?" she asked shocked.

"Nooo. I borrowed them. Besides, she never comes here".

Cameron looked around. It was an amazing home: there was a large living room with a chimney with a big screen upon; the stairs were in the middle of the room; the windows were incredibly big.

"Are you planning to stay there for the rest of the weekend?" House asked.

"No, wait! I have nothing with me, I mean, I don't have any clothes!".

House went to her smiling and he kissed her.

"In my dream, we don't need clothes...".

Cameron moved away, smacking him on his shoulder.

"I don't want to be your toy for the weekend!" she said offended.

"Why not?".

"Greg!".

"Ok ok, I was joking. I've taken care of your clothes, they're in my backpack".

House threw her his backpack and Cameron smiled.

"I don't want to know how you did it".

"It's been a very funny morning: first Cuddy's; then your home. I knew where Cuddy had her keys, instead for breaking in your home I had to pay 200$. Ah, it's not a romantic date, it's just that I couldn't stand anymore all the people around us!".

Cameron smiled and didn't say anything. House stopped in the middle of the living room.

"Ok, there there's the kitchen whose I don't know anything; here there's the TV, the chimney, the couch, and this is obviously my favourite part of the house; behind that door there's the bathroom, and behind that other door there's the pool table and the spirits! Oh and upstairs, there's the bedroom and two guest rooms. No heated swimming pool or sauna, but there's a jacuzzi!" he explained quickly.

"It's amazing here. But Cuddy'd know it or she'll kill you".

House laid down on the couch and Cameron went to him.

"What? Please, no walks through the woods" he begger her.

"Do you want to stay here for the rest of our weekend?" she smiled.

"I suggested the sex but you snubbed me" he said annoyed.

Cameron sat on the coffee table.

"I'm hungry".

"I gave you your breakfast, woman!".

"You brought me just a cup of coffee. I'm really hungry now".

"Ok ok, there are some dougnouts in my backpack".

"Along with the clothes?" she asked confused.

House shrugged and Cameron took his backpack.

"There's nothing here. But you've a very curious way to fold your clothes. I'd say that it's almost bizarre" she said, staring inside his backpack.

"Hey, it's been an idea taken in a hurry: I had to go to Cuddy's to steal her-I mean, to _borrow_ her keys; I had to wake up Wilson to tell him to cover me; I had to bribe your doorman. Ah If I were you, I'd change home, with 200$ he gave me your keys. Any maniac could break in your home".

"I don't go around telling everyone where I live".

"But Chase knows!".

"And you too. So, these doughnouts?".

"I don't know. I was sure to have them with me. Maybe I left them at your home, or mine, or Wilson's. I don't know".

Cameron stood up "Ok, let's go then".

"Where?".

"We passed a small supermarket on the way here" she said thoughtfully.

"No, no, no, no way. I'm not going to do some shopping. I drove for 3 hours, give some rest to my leg!" he whined.

"The fridge is empty and unless you want to go hunting for deer or you have some food in your jacket, we have to buy something. Come on, I'll drive!" she offered excitedly.

"Sure. Keep dreaming, miss. It's _my_ bike!" he mocked her.

"God, you're a sexist" she snorted.

"I'm not a sexist. I'm possessive, it's different" he argued.

"Sometimes, the second theory is the result of the first".

"Give me 10 minutes and the content of the inner pocket of the backpack" he said defeated.

Cameron took his backpack and found three phials of Vicodin. She gave him just one and put the others in her pocket.

"Hey, I had three of it" he said confused.

"Are you sure?" she asked innocently.

"Of course" he said annoyed.

Cameron moved away from the couch while he rummaged through his backpack.

"Maybe you left them with the doughnouts?" she smirked.

"Right, so you have just some mints in your pocket?".

Cameron turned and smiled. House looked at her seriously.

"Give me all the phials".

"One it's more than enough for three days" she reasoned.

"Allison" he almost ordered.

Cameron went to him with the two phials in hand. House stretched out to take them but she moved away her hand.

"Stop it, Allison. You have no right to do it. Now, give me".

Cameron went to him and kissed him slowly. At first, House didn't react but then she laid down on him, caressing his body and he couldn't resist her lips.

"I need them" he said after a while.

"We make a deal" she offered, biting his lower lip.

"I need them" he repeated.

"You'll need only one. But If you also need the others, I'll leave them right here" she left the phials on the coffee table.

House looked at her thoughtfully and seriously. She wasn't preventing him to take them.

_'Where's the catch?'_ he thought.

Cameron looked at him again and kissed him lightly.

"Ok, but now we'll go away in 10 minutes. I'm still hungry!" she smiled widely.

She moved away, leaving him staring at his phials on the table.

_TBC..._


	41. Chapter 41

_Thanks to everyone =)!_

**Chapter 41**

Cameron returned to the living room and looked at House who was still watching TV.

"I didn't remember she had the cable. Good, let's see If Cuddy watches porn channels" he smirked.

"How do you know about this place?" she asked curiously.

"Once a month, I come here with Cuddy and we make wild sex while we record everything with a camera. Sometimes, we bring here also baby Wilson" House turned to her, smirking.

"I don't see him like a leather-straps kind" she said thoughtfully.

House smiled as she took the remote from his hand. He loved when she coped with him.

"I spent a New Year's Eve here, about 5 or 6 years ago. I can't remember how they persuaded me to come here, I think that Cuddy distracted me showing me her boobs while Stacy hit me with a brick. Yeah..." he said thoughtfully.

"You, alone, with two women? A dream for you..." she smiled.

"No, Wilson was here too".

They looked at each other and smiled. Then, he turned serious.

"Six years ago, Wilson was destroying his first marriage. They forced me to come here! But I have a lot of good memories of that night. Particularly when Wilson ran out naked while snowing...Bad memory when I followed him. Ok, let's go now!" he said quickly and stood up, going to the door.

Cameron followed him amused.

"No, come on! I want to hear of you running around naked!" she chuckled.

"It was a unique show, no reruns" he smirked.

* * *

House was waiting outside the supermarket, he hadn't wanted to go in with her. He heard his phone ringing.

_'Honey Wilson Call'._

"What do you want?".

"_What the hell are you doing! Now you even break in my house!_" Cuddy yelled.

"Why I remember Jimmy's voice a little less girly?" he asked confused.

"_At least, when you break in my house, clean your shoes!_".

"Did you understand that I was in your home because of the mud in the kitchen?" he asked astonished.

"_Yeah and because I think that any robber'd not leave a bag of doughnouts on the table!_".

"A greedy robber maybe".

"_Possible, but there was your name written on the bag! Why did you do that?_" she asked frustrated.

_'She hasn't noticed anything. Good'_ he thought.

"Ok, you're right. The doughnouts were meant to corrupt you" he smirked.

"_I know that you're not in the clinic. I've already talked with Wilson_".

"I know since you're calling me with his cell. Can I talk with him, by the way?".

"_No! I'll fire you!_".

"Ok, cool. See you Monday".

"_You'll have to recover all these hours. I'm not doing it for you but for her_".

"Thank you, my dear. Say '_Hi_' to my jester!".

"_Sure, sir_" she said annoyed.

Cameron went out from the market in that moment, eating a cracker.

"I hope that you've not bought the fluorescent condoms again?" he yelled to her through the parking lot, making everyone turn to them.

Cameron went quickly to him.

"How old are you?" she muttered annoyed.

"Here" House raised his hands and gestured 7. He had a lollipop in his mouth "How much did you buy? I won't carry them inside. I'm a cripple!".

Cameron got on behind him.

"Thank God your mother made you with two arms" she muttered smirking.

House shook his head and started the bike.

_TBC..._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Cameron was in the kitchen. House had been categorical: he'd not enter in there for any reason. They had reached the agreement that he'd set the table. It had been a while now since he had disappeared. And that was really strange.

Cameron shivered when she felt a cold hand on her belly.

"Therefore this is the reaction I provoke in you? Disgust?" House muttered in her ear.

She turned around and noticed that he was right behind her, peering through the pots.

"It was a shiver of pleasure" she pointed out.

"Whatever...What's this?" House pointed to the pots. Cameron looked at him puzzled.

"Well, I think it's obvious: a pan, onions, pot, water".

"Funny, you seem Wilson except for your ass. What are you doing with the onions?" he asked again.

"The sauce for pasta".

"What? Do you want me far far away from you for all the weekend? You could say it, there are still three other bedrooms here" he said disgusted.

"What? The ingredients have to be fried" she said confused.

"For what?".

"It works in this way: you take a pan, put some onion in it with a touch of oil; then the tomatoes".

"Ok, but what If you just put the sauce on pasta directly from the tin?" he asked seriously.

Cameron looked disgusted, he was very serious.

"Do you eat in this way?".

"Hey, in my culinary life there are just three things: take-a-way, Wilson, fast food...Oh no, wait. There's also the microwave".

"What kind of doctor are you?".

"Why?".

"Do you know what is a 'healthy diet'? Greens, fruits?" she asked astonished.

"Well, as long as I last" he smirked.

Cameron looked through the fridge briefly and when she turned, she saw him tasting the sauce.

"Hey! Do something useful, go set the table".

"I did something useful" he lifted an open bottle of wine, smiling at her.

"Good, you're stealing also the wine now. Go set the table!" she snorted.

"We'll eat on the couch. And it's useless to blame me, you're my partner in crime since you're here too!".

"Go set the table" she said again, smiling.

"There must be some negative influences in this house. It's Cuddy, you're turning into a slave driver like her" House went away drinking from the bottle.

"Greg!" Cameron looked at him astonished.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Take a glass!".

"Ok mommy. However, it's the same mouth that you've kissed for three days".

Cameron shook her head, smiling while he took the glasses.

* * *

Cameron was looking at him smiling while they ate. House smiled, confused.

"What? Ok, you're a better cook than Wilson but don't say it to him. Or he'll be depressed".

Cameron stood up and kissed him.

"Ok, let him know. There are still the antidepressants".

"You don't have to do it with me".

"Do what?".

"Be embarrassed and talk nonsense".

House looked at her smiling. He stood up and went to the couch, followed by her.

"I don't talk nonsense!".

"Whatever" she smiled.

They looked at each other for an instance and then smiled.

_'Don't, Allison. Don't screw everything...'_ he thought.

"So, you can't cook anything?"

"I can boil the water".

"A phenomenon" she said smiling.

House took a bag of M&Ms and started to eat them.

"Where did you get them?" she asked curiously.

"They were in the backpack under the clothes. I don't know why they were there" he answered thoughtfully.

"So, you don't know from how long they're there? They could be expired" she said disgusted.

"They're not so bad, my stomach's been able to withstand the Vicodin for 5 years. A bit of expired chocolate won't be the end of the world" House offered her the small bag and she shook her head, smiling amused.

House suddenly stared at her in a strange and particular way...so intense, unique, voracious, almost brutal...Maybe it was the smile in his eyes and on his lips or just his hypnotic eyes, but Allison blushed under his stare feeling her heart pounding furiously. He moved closer to her, frowning. She swallowed and parted her lips. He stared at her curiously, as If she was a new thing for him. She felt embarrassed.

"Greg?" she muttered.

"I want to kiss you" he answered, smiling.

She wanted him but was taken aback because it was the first time he asked something like that. The previous times, he had done everything and stop. She nodded.

House leant to her, licking his lips before kissing her lightly, with his hands cupping her face. Cameron ran a hand through his hair. House smiled and moved away, her hands still in his hair.

"We can christen the bed of Cuddy?" he whispered.

"We have to clean everything" she said staring at his lips.

"Of course, how could we ever leave the dishes dirty?" he mocked her.

* * *

Cameron looked at him while he washed the dishes and yawned.

"So, you can do something else in the kitchen" she said smiling.

House shook his head smiling, he hated washing the dishes.

Cameron went to him and positioned herself between him and the sink, putting her hands in the water. House started to kiss her neck slowly while their hands met under the water. Cameron leaned against him and he turned her to him, caressing her under her shirt with his wet hands. She kissed him deeply.

"Upstairs?".

"You go, I'm coming..." he told her.

"No problem, I'll wait for you" she smiled, kissing him.

"There are 20 steps or so. While you wait for me you can have a shower, read a book, write your secret diary..." he said defeated.

Cameron smiled and passed him his cane. House took it and looked in her eyes...so alive. She grabbed his hand and left the kitchen, waiting for him while they climbed the stairs.

The bedroom was very big, his clothes were on the bed and hers on a chair. Cameron left his hand and took off her shirt. House stared at her, smiling. Then, he went to her and kissed her shoulder as he caressed her hips. She ran her hands through his hair and took off his t-shirt. She kissed him and pushed him on the bed.

"Just a second" she smiled.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.

Cameron went to the bathroom and House looked at her astonished.

"Hey! It's unfair! You can't tease me like that and then run away!" he whined.

"I'm coming! Stop complaining" she chuckled.

Cameron closed the door behind her.

House laid on the bed yawning. He took off his jeans and threw all the clothes on a chair.

_'Hurry hurry hurry, Allison'_ he thought.

* * *

Cameron returned in the bedroom and moved closer to the bed.

_'I can't believe it! He's sleeping!'_ she thought.

House was sleeping peacefully. Or better, he had collapsed on the bed.

"Greg?".

Nothing...

"House?".

Nothing...

"You're incredible..." she smiled amused.

_'He's faking or not?'_ she thought suspiciously.

No, he wasn't joking, he was really asleep.

Cameron tried to tease him a few times: she poked his nose but he just turned on the other side. Cameron felt the desire to laugh loudly.

_'Try something else'_ she thought.

"Cuddy is here".

He didn't move.

"With Wilson and they're naked".

Cameron sat next to him. It was true that they had some problem waking him up at the hospital, but now it was like he was in a coma.

_'He's still breathing, so he's alive! Ok, last chance'_ she thought.

"I threw all the Vicodin in the sink".

This time, he just sighed deeply.

Cameron gave up and smiled. She turned off the lights and laid down next to him. She felt him hugging her from behind and she turned to see If he'd opened his eyes. No.

"I'm naked" she muttered.

House was still asleep but this time he hugged her tightly.

Cameron smiled in his arms, in the dark, she loved the fact that he was hugging her unconsciously...

_TBC..._


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks =)_

**Chapter 43**

Cameron woke up feeling the cold bed next to her. She went out from the bedroom and went downstairs. She found House in the kitchen, cooking and she moved immediately closer to him, ready to tease him for yesterday night.

"Sleep well?" she asked, smirking.

House turned and smiled.

_'Bread and jam, he's able to do something here after all'_ she thought.

"You could have wake me up" he answered.

"I tried! A lot of times and in a lot of different ways: I threatened you, I teased you. But nothing!".

"It's impossible, I usually wake up under threats. Otherwise how Cuddy'd be able to make me work at the hospital?".

"I don't know but I've to learn her way" she chuckled.

House gave her the breakfast and smiled.

"Take this as an apology. But you make the coffee".

Cameron pushed him away and House kissed her on the neck, hugging her to him.

"Why you went away at the crucial moment?" he muttered against her skin.

"Just because it was the crucial moment you'd not have had to fall asleep!" she reasoned.

"I was tired. I woke up at 5:00am yesterday morning to plan everything" he whined.

"But If you arrived at 10:00am?" she asked confused.

"You don't know how long does it take to wake Wilson up at 6:00am; then I went to Cuddy's house and you know, when the leg was good I could pretend to go jogging, but since I'm a cripple, it could seem a little bizarre" he smirked.

"Here, your coffee" she rolled her eyes.

House took his coffee and went in the living room, looking outside the window "So, what do you want to do today? Hang-glider or bear hunting?".

"Neither of them. What's in town?" she shrugged.

"I don't know".

"But you're the one who spent a New Year's Eve here".

"Yeah, but I was here just to comfort Wilson. I spent three-quarters of the day getting drunk with him and one-quarter sleeping" he explained.

"Oh, now I understand the running around naked on the snow. So, we can go?" she asked smirking.

"Oh yes please, a walk through the woods!" he said faking a child voice.

"I'm going to get dressed" she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not necessary, you know?" he smirked.

Cameron turned and smiled amused.

* * *

House went out yawning. He saw her sitting on the bike. Cameron looked at him and smiled, starting the bike.

"No way" he said seriously.

"I'm perfectly capable!" she argued.

"In an another life" House went to her and got on the bike.

"You're really unfair!".

"Shut up. You said _'My home, my rules'_? Well, I say _'my bike, my rules'_! And then, with your weak little arms you'd not be able to use it" House looked at her, smirking. Cameron looked annoyed.

"Sexist..." she muttered.

"What?".

"Nothing" she smirked.

"Yeah sure, you're with a cripple not with a deaf".

* * *

House parked near a lake, all around there was a lot of people. Cameron looked at him while he started walking. She knew that he wasn't the type that loved romantic walks near the lake. In fact, he laid on the grass and turned on his PSP. He turned to her and smirked "Do you want to practise with these?".

Cameron went to him and stared at the little display. _MotoGP_. She slapped him on the back of his head.

"Hey? I can still fire you!".

"It's not necessary, you can ask me out for a date even without forcing me to resign. I'm taking a walk, behave" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll kill just little animals".

Cameron went away shaking her head.

* * *

Cameron returned and noticed that House was deeply focused on his game.

"I'm too good!" House smirked. He saw her with the corner of his eye, sitting on a picnic table "Ah! Look at me, I'm sooo cool!" he said loudly.

Cameron smiled. Two young women near him turned and smiled at him. House raised his eyebrows, winking. The women laughed and he turned to Cameron.

"Don't be jealous. They run away when they see me limping around" he smirked.

Cameron stood up and sat next to him. The women turned again, annoyed. House widened his eyes and put a hand on his forehead.

"Now I understand why Stacy gave her consent for the operation!".

"You're really crazy sometimes" she smiled.

"Instead, you're really beautiful everyday" he smiled.

Cameron blushed immediately. Even those little things were very much in House style.

House smiled, he loved leaving her speachless. Cameron took his PSP and put a hand in the back of his head, kissing him deeply.

"It's a pleasure" he said, still smiling.

Cameron turned serious and he looked at her curiously.

"I love you" she whispered.

Gregory House wasn't the only one who could leave someone speachless.

Cameron smiled as he stared at her astonished. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. She smiled again and stood up. House stayed there, frozen.

_'You moron, you had to say something!'_ he thought.

* * *

House stared at her for all the afternoon. He didn't know what to say, and whatever he thought he could say, it seemed too predictable. The fact that he was surrounded by people didn't make the situation easier.

Cameron didn't cry or pout or yell. She was simply quite, calm, like If she'd said just _'Hey Greg, do you want a glass of water?'_. This behavior didn't help him, but he didn't want to resume that subject.

"So..." he said after a while.

"Let's go home?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure".

House got on the bike and then turned to her.

"If you'll tell it to Wilson, I deny everything" House gave her the keys of the bike. Cameron went to him smiling.

"So, Foreman was right..." she muttered.

Cameron started the bike. House was behind her, a little frightened.

"Foreman was right about what?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing".

Cameron turned and looked him in the eyes and she didn't understand why he had that strange expression. She smiled and kissed him.

"Better put on the helmet. You know, prevention is better than cure" he smirked.

"Ok, let's go!" she said happily.

"I'm not so sure. The transmission clutch is on the right" he said before they sped away.

_TBC..._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

House resumed driving his bike after a while, not because Cameron wasn't good at it, but because she was even too good and he didn't want to feel even more embarrassed. He had left her at home and he had gone to take two pizzas under her suggestion and he wasn't in the mood to argue with her. When he returned home, there were no traces of her in the living room

_'Now she's gone for good'_ he thought.

He closed the door and left the boxes on the counter, looking around the room.

"I'm upstairs!". He heard her voice suddenly.

"Oh...great..." he muttered as he came up, annoyed.

He found her immersed in the giant bathtub. Who wouldn't have taken advantage of that? House looked at her, amused and tempted. Especially, tempted.

"Come here" Cameron looked at him with eyes full of lust. House went to her, smiling and sat on the verge of the bath. Cameron kneeled in front of him and linked her arms around his neck. She bit his ear while her hands travelled under his shirt. He shivered when he felt her tongue along his neck, reaching his mouth after. He tasted her again, and again...

Cameron moved away while he tried to take again her lips.

"Do you want me?" she whispered.

House swallowed nervously, where was his sweet Allison?

"Yes..." his words came out hesitantly, as If his vocal cords had a life of their own. But, in that moment, his brain was totally out of the games.

Cameron smiled satisfied. She had the power now and she had him in her hands. From every point of view. She leaned against him, who closed his eyes when he felt her wet skin on his shirt. He dropped the cane on the floor and hugged that flawless body that she was donating to him. He kissed her neck and caressed her back still covered by lather.

"Do you want me...now?" she whispered again.

House just nodded. Any trace of willpower had totally gone when he felt her breasts against his chest. Cameron looked in his eyes and smirked.

"I'm sorry, but you have to deserve me..." she said amused.

House looked at her confused. Cameron, with her arms still around his neck, pulled him inside the bath as she came out immediately. She took a towel and turned to him. He frozed totally astonished and wet, with widened eyes. The same look that has the second athlete when is sure that he's going to be first. A look very similar to the one that had had Chase that morning, in front of her door. He didn't know why he was thinking about Chase in that moment. She was looking at him amused while he smoothed his hair.

"Ok..." he muttered.

"Just ok? Are you surrendering without fighting a little?" she asked chuckling.

_'Yeah, because I deserve it'_ he thought.

"I don't think that I'm able to fight in this moment. I'm bathing still fully dressed and this water is too hot. However, after your treatment, a cold bath'd be perfect..." House turned serious abruptly and looked at her shocked. She was trying hard not to laugh loudly. "Damn it, my Vicodin!" he almost yelled.

"Oops...I'm going to get dressed. I'll wait for you downstairs" Cameron went away, closing the door.

House took the phial, now full of water, from the pocket of his jeans. He looked at it annoyed "Adding insult to injury".

* * *

House went downstairs, dressed with dry clothes.

Cameron was eating some chips on the couch. She looked at him and smiled "Good, now set the table".

_'She's exaggerating'_ he thought.

"No. I'm going to teach you a big truth about life. It's a thing that you learn after the 40s" House went to the kitchen and took the pizzas. He returned to her who was looking at him curiously. "Ok, take them and this" he gave her the pizzas and his cane. He pushed away the coffee table.

Cameron stared at him while he took the coushions from the couch and left them on the floor.

"I had to bring my Playstation here..." he said thoughtfully.

_'What he's doing?'_ she thought.

"Ok, perfect. Gimme" House took his cane and the boxes again. He laid down on the coushions and sighed satisfied. He put his leg on a cushion and opened the boxes.

"What's the big truth?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't complain, ok? Did you really think that I'd give away my tricks to reach the Nirvana? I know that truth, it's called barbiturates. And then, why we have to waste time setting the table when God's invented the couch, TV and paper napkins?" he asked smirking.

Cameron sat closely to him, who was still smiling. "You were atheist..." she muttered amused.

House kissed her lightly to shut her up...a tomato kiss. She smiled.

"Whatever. Ok, let's see what's on TV!" House took the remote and Cameron looked at him annoyed.

"And why do you have to have the 'remote power'?".

"Well you know, it's a law. It's like the dogma of the Church about the fact that the Holy Mary is a virgin. Same principle: If I'm in a room with a TV, the remote is mine. Unless there's someone else who is almost dead and wants to see a reality show" he explained seriously.

Cameron bit her bottom lip, caressing his chest slowly. Then, she slipped her hand under his shirt and caressed his abdominals. Her tongue met his while she caressed his cheek with her other hand. He stayed frozen.

"Can I have the remote?" she whispered in his ear.

"Of course..." he whispered back.

Cameron straightened herself, smiling satisfied with the remote in hand.

"Do you know that what you were doing it's considered illegal in some countries?".

"But you're a consenting adult".

"I could appeal to a momentary mental illness. It's not my brain that has control now".

"It's true, your pants have control. Film?" Cameron stood up and he shook his head.

"Who are you and where is my immunologist?" he asked smirking.

"She's lost in the bed of his boss" she answered.

"Oh ok, I think that I had to take that pink loincloth too..." he sighed defeated.

Cameron turned abruptly. He stared at her as he ate her pizza. She smiled.

"Stop eating my pizza!".

"Ok listen, what's yours is also mine and what it's mine is ours. Why don't you use that lingerie at the hospital?".

"What I wear under my clothes, it's none of your business. What you've found in my drawer was an unused gift. And stop eating my pizza!".

House left his second slice of her pizza in the box and she turned to choose a film.

"Hey, what do you wear under your clothes _is_ my business. Because I'm the one who have to take everything off then! And by the way, a gift from who?" he asked seriously, pouting.

Cameron turned and smirked "I wasn't a saint in the past three years...".

"Obviously no, but you're _my_ Red Cross nurse and the sexy lingerie is _only_ for your boss now, am I clear?".

"I don't think that Cuddy'd be happy about it. I think that she likes men. Are you ready?" Cameron turned on the DVD player while House ate all the greens of her pizza. She stared at him annoyed.

"What? You always tell me that I have to eat more greens. So, this film?".

"I love it" she smiled widely.

"Oh God please, not Titanic. That old woman is unbearable!" he whined.

"The fact that you've seen Titanic makes me curious" she chuckled.

"No, I've seen just the scene of sex. Kate Winslet was very disappointing. I didn't expect something more from Di Caprio" he snorted.

"What? You haven't seen the end?" she asked shocked.

"It was predictable. Everybody knows that the Titanic's sunk. He wasn't at the beginning of the movie, so it was predictable that he'd be dead. I'm sure that you've seen it a lot of times. Leo, marry me!" House mocked her, looking at her with dreamy eyes and Cameron tried to hit him with a cushion. He tried to take his cane but she immediately threw it away.

"Hey! It's like taking away the cane from a blind man!".

"It serves you right".

"So, you liked Leo. Now I understand your choice of Chase".

Cameron shook her head and laid next to him, eating the last pieces of her pizza.

"A movie that you've liked?" she asked curiously.

"No, please! Then you'll ask me what is my favourite colour and then If I've ever had a puppy!".

"No, but If you want to tell me... So, what movie?" she smiled.

House pretended to think about it "Uhm...'_Bambi'_...the scene where they shot the mother" he smirked.

"Greg! You're a monster!".

"Come on, every cartoon gives wrong prejudices. Dogs and cats that live together; lions that have a friendship with warthogs; fawns that are able to live through the death of their mothers! And then they wonder why children grow up badly!".

"And what do you think that a kid of six would watch? '_Shindler's List_'?".

"Naaah...I'd start with some Kubrick's film".

"Yeah, '_The Clockwork Orang_e' and '_Shining_'. Perfect to have good dreams" she shook her head.

"Ah, you don't know how many times I'd like to be Nicholson with the axe. The face of the actress changes everyday: Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Vogler, you, the surgeon who has taken off my muscle, Stacy, my father".

"Why me?".

"I didn't want to be unfair with you. So, what's this film? Please, not one with Richard Gere".

"Why not?".

"Since he's preferred Susan Sarandon to Jennifer Lopez, I mean, he lost my respect".

"Ok, stop with the topic about cinema. I think that you'd be able to destroy even '_Pretty Woman_' and '_Indiana Jones'_".

"No, I don't think I have never seen the first one. I like _'Indiana Jones'_, it's like '_007_'".

Cameron looked at him astonished and he widened his eyes.

"What now?".

"You've never seen '_Pretty Woman'_?" she muttered shocked.

"No, why? I'd like it?" he shrugged

Cameron thought about it for a while "Maybe for some scene, yeah. Avoiding some other scenes and not showing you the end".

"Ok I see, there are some sex scenes but it ends 'and they lived happily ever after'".

"You've just summarized perfectly a film of two hours! Ok, let's see this now" she smirked.

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"_'Dances with Wolves'_? Come on, Allison! A film of three and a half hours? You could put on all the _'Lord of the Rings'_ saga! Absurdity for absurdity!" he said frustrated.

"It doesn't last three and a half hours...maybe just three hours. However, there is a lot of history in it!" she tried to persuade him.

"It's an artificial history of three hours! Come on, it's impossible that he's able to ride a horse and to fight with those legs! They even wanted to amputate them!".

"Well, but he has his willpower..." she said a bit unsure.

"Oh come on, he's sweating blood! He'd not be able to survive without an amputation and some morphine! And, even in that case, he'd be dead because of the infections!" he whined.

"Ok, stop it, we won't see it" Cameron stood up but House pulled her down again, smirking.

"No, don't worry, I've been able to stand it once. And then, the scene when they kill the buffalo is good".

"I don't want to listen to you" she said disgusted.

House pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Cameron smiled and relaxed in his arms.

* * *

Probably, he'd fall asleep If Kevin Costner didn't hurry killing someone or something. And he was actually dozing off when that perfect creature in his arms jumped. House looked down at her, confused, and noted that she had watery eyes. He looked at the screen and saw that nobody was going to die in that moment.

_'Why she's crying?'_ he thought.

"What?".

"He's going to die..." she whispered.

"Who?" he asked still confused.

"Two Socks, the wolf!".

House shook his head and watched the movie. Actually, there was a wolf in the scene "But, he sees the wolf for the first time here, right?".

"Right...".

"So? There are still almost two hours before we can see the death of the wolf. And however, the horse's going to die before the wolf" he reasoned.

Cameron looked at him with widened eyes and he realized that he'd not to say that thing.

"I mean, I'm sorry for the wolf...Really...Oh come on, it's just a movie! Even the animals are actors and I can't understand why we have to watch it If you feel bad for it? This is called masochism!" he tried to save himself.

Cameron smiled and kissed him sweetly, leaning her head on his shoulder. For Gregory House it was a sort of declaration, it meant:_ 'I care about you and so I don't want to see you in pain, not even for a film with Kevin Costner...'_.

Now, neither of them was watching the movie and even the sound was off. She had her head on his shoulder while he kissed her hair. The only sound was the wind outside. House lifted her face and caressed her lips and her cheeks. He was studying her, for the nth time. And for the nth time, he kissed her.

Cameron kneeled in front of him, who was leaned against the couch and had his hands on her arms. His eyes, maybe more blue than the other times. But there was something else, maybe it was his gaze...But something was different. His eyes were intense, almost wild...

"Greg?" she whispered.

He didn't answer, just put a hand behind her head and caressed her cheek with the other. His tongue slipped in her mouth in a long and sweet stroke. She answered immediately. He took off her t-shirt without a word and then stared at her, leaning against the couch. He opened her jeans and pulled her to him again. He kissed her belly, near the band of the slip and he felt her gasping. He looked at her and noted that her look was frightened. He was taken back.

"I want you..." he whispered.

She couldn't answer because he took off his shirt and her bra, and then he bit her on the neck. That crazy thought fade away from her mind. She couldn't have fear of him. He plunged his fingers in her soft hair, biting her lips and moaning her name. He kissed her deeply again as he caressed her back and took off her jeans. She felt him put his hands on her bottom and pulled her to him. He laid on the carpet with her still on him.

Cameron moved a hand between their bodies, caressing him through the jeans. House stopped her hand with impatience, kissing her again and feeling her breasts against his chest. He tried to lay on her and he moved very quickly. She felt his mouth on a nipple and his thumb on the other, making her arch against him. There was the sound of the zip lowered, a rustle and then her hand was under his jeans.

House lifted his head, looking at her confused. Cameron smiled, taking off his jeans and boxer. She stroked his length with a finger, stopping at the head...

He couldn't stand anymore.

He took off her slip, grabbing her hand and staring in her eyes. He moved her hand to his thigh, to his scar. He felt her breath increase. He kissed her chin while he showed her his most intimate, the most vulnerable part...

They didn't need words or acts. Just the eyes, the breaths were enough to show what they were saying to each other.

Cameron looked for his mouth while she still caressed his scar. He kissed her again, and again, and again...She caressed his back while he tried to keep their distance. He wasn't touching her with his body, his arms were stretched on both sides of her head.

"Me too..." she muttered.

Maybe were those words, he didn't know it for sure, but he slipped in her with just one deep thrust. Swallowing her cry with a kiss. She returned his kiss, rounding his hips with her legs and begging him to move. He pulled her until she was arched in front of him.

Cameron bit her bottom lip, looking in his eyes. He was totally powerless in that position and they knew it. House put his hand on her belly, moving it till her breast. He could see her in her totality in that way: her big eyes full of passion, her sensual mouth, her red cheeks and her neck, her chest that was begging him to be kissed, her flat belly, her dark hair where their bodies were connected...

Cameron licked her lips while she stared at him. Everything was amazing and pleasant, but she wanted to see him moving on her. Even in that case, they didn't talk. She just took his hand on her belly and pulled him to her. She played with his tongue and squeezed that hand.

And finally, he started to move. He made slow and sweet thrusts that touched her in the depth. She moaned loudly. His fingertips played with her nipples and House gritted his theet when he felt her holding him tight. He didn't want to end that moment, he wanted to be in her forever. But she was very close, he could feel it. He lowered her on the floor and kissed her sweetly. He stood on his arms and looked at her, his breath was irregular. She crossed her legs around his back hugginh him tightly and biting his shoulder while her passion grew up.

He kissed her with long and deep kisses. His tongue explored her mouth while he moved in her, giving pleasure to both of them.

Cameron closed her eyes, enjoying his thrusts. She squeezed his shoulder, hearing him protesting for the pain. She bit her lip and he stared at her, gasping. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

He laid on her. The contact with her skin was the best thing that he'd ever felt in his life. He looked for a help to be able to move in her again. He took her hands and kissed her, invading her again.

Cameron closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. House stopped and waited for her to relax. Then, he moved again with deep and slow movements, giving her pleasure again. Cameron was panting and her heart was running. She scratched him on his back while he thrust in her. He sighed deeply while his blue eyes were fused with hers green.

House, finally, tensed in her and gritted his theet. With a squawk, he laid on her, breathing in her neck while she kissed his head. The last coherent thing before going to sleep.

But House did't fall asleep, he continued to caress her back. He was staring at the ceiling and was kissing her hair, breathing her. He felt her shivering and took the blanket from the couch, covering her and putting his chin on her head. He turned to the Vicodin.

No, it wasn't the leg that was bothering him. He knew it and closed his eyes, thinking again at those three simple words that were so hard for him to say.

* * *

Cameron opened her eyes, feeling the sunlights on her face. He was next to her, his arms crossed behind his head. He was frowning and smiled when looked at her. She moved closer to him and kissed him sweetly. House caressed her back and then rubbed his thigh nervously.

"It hurts a lot?".

"No, the same as ever".

"Too bad, I was hoping that I've been able to distract you...".

House smiled and kissed her "Last night, trust me, the leg was my last thought".

Cameron smiled and he turned fully to her. She had understood that something was wrong.

"So, what's the problem?".

"It's Sunday. Tomorrow I've to be at the hospital at 8:00" he tried to avoid the subject.

There was a moment of silence. He sighed loudly and she swallowed hard.

"Listen, yesterday...when you told me that yuo love me...I..." he started uncertain.

"I didn't want anything in return. And I don't want anything now. I've said it because I wanted to" she explained simply.

"Yeah...I know...Well...And I want to thank you for it, for the fact that you didn't expect anything in return...The fact is that it's very complicated for me. I like being with you...But it's complicated, very complicated. I...I can't assure or promise you anything; I'm not the kind of man that is able to remember every anniversary or birthday. I can't even remember mine! I can't promise you that we'll last forever, or that we'll marry... I can't promise you that...These are not real things. And what is not real is useless for me..." he stopped and looked at her, frowning.

She was listening carefully, fearing that he'd say something very painful. She had tears in her eyes yet.

"The promises or the oaths are not my best. The only oath that I've made is the Hippocratic Oath...And even it weighs on me a lot of times...So, I can't do promises, I can't do oaths, but it's that...Listen, I know that there will be a lot of bad moments. That, at some point, one of us or both will want to give up...Even If I hope that it won't happen. But I know that If I don't say to you that I love you, I'll regret it forever" he finished in a whisper.

Cameron opened her mouth, astonished.

House looked at her, not so sure that she'd understood his speech.

"I love you, ok?" he repeated more surely.

Cameron smiled with teary eyes.

House opened his mouth to add something but Cameron lifted her head and kissed him. A kiss simple and chaste, a seal for his promise.

_TBC..._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

House entered his apartment, slamming the door loudly "Wilma, I'm home!" he yelled.

Cameron went out from the bathroom, smiling. He threw the helmet on the couch and smiled.

"My love, light of my eyes, only reason of my lonely existence, air of my lungs!".

Cameron looked at him confused and then laughed "Did you give yourself a shot of morphine?".

House turned serious and moved to her "Where's my Vicodin? I've looked for it for all the day but I can't find it anywhere".

Cameron went to the kitchen, smiling. He followed her.

"I'm not joking, Allison. Last night I took it before coming here. But I can't remember where I've left it...Wait! We were here or at your apartment yesterday?" he asked confused.

"We were here. But, look, why I'd know where is it? I do a regular shopping here. You know, all from the regular supermarket: pasta, bread, water, vegetables, fruits. You know, things that you can eat and cook" she explained simply.

House was still serious but hugged her from behind as she dressed the salad. He kissed her sensually on the neck and caressed her arms. Cameron slipped away from his arms and moved to the fridge. He snorted, annoyed.

"The salad is for me?".

"No, for me" she smiled.

Cameron turned to...what she thought was the dining table but its common use was of deposit of all the things that House left when he didn't know where to put them.

"Why it's not for me? And what I'd have to eat?".

"It's none of my business. Are you or not the magician of the microwave? And then, you hate the salad".

"It's true, but you use my shower, you're slowly taking possession of my wardrobe and you sleep in my bed every night. Cooking for me it's the least that you can do here!" he whined.

"Let me tell you something: your kitchen was atrophied before my coming here, so it's not your preferred part of the house; you don't use the wardrobe, your shirts are always crumpled; you've asked me to stay for the night, every night, so I have to use your shower and your bed. And then, If I'm not wrong, you use my bed and my shower too. And I don't think that I'd never blackmail you because of it" she smiled sweetly.

"It's true but for a point" he went to her and kissed her.

"What?" she smiled against his lips.

"I can't cook but I can repay your hospitality in other ways" he muttered, smirking.

Cameron pushed him against the couch, taking off his jacket.

"Yeah, now we're talking".

She kissed him slowly again and again, while he hugged that body that he didn't touch for a long time ago. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired" she said.

Cameron moved away from House, who was astonished by her reaction.

"Hey!" he whined seriously.

"I'm very tired, Greg" she said suddenly annoyed.

"And I don't have any Vicodin" he answered.

"I did two shifts in the clinic because my boss is too lazy to work. And besides, he sent me in the lab to make me doing the same tests for over an hour!" she said loudly.

"Those tests were wrong!".

"Those tests were right! But it's not that, I'm just tired and I'm going to bed. You can have the salad".

"Perfect. Listen, just for the record, for how long I've to see this situation?" he asked seriously.

"What situation?" she asked, turning.

"You're avoiding me so that you don't have to stay alone with me. You did the hours of Foreman too, why? I'm wrong or few months ago this situation was in reverse?".

Cameron entered the bedroom, smiling "You're paranoid".

"No, I just pay attention to the details. Do you want to know how long this situation goes on?".

Cameron crossed her arms and looked at him curiously "So what, you're keeping count of how many times we make love?".

_'Yes...'_ he thought.

"No!".

"So, what do you tell to your little friend?".

"I don't boast myself with Wilson! Well, not about you. Why are you avoiding me?" he asked exasperated.

Cameron sighed and closed her eyes "Greg, really, I'm tired. I need some sleep and-".

"I'm not asking you to jump on me or tear up my clothes! I'm just asking you what is the damned reason why you're avoiding me!" he almost yelled.

Cameron sighed again, stroking her hair. House snorted annoyed.

"Yeah, right, you're tired!".

House went to the kitchen as she closed the door of their bedroom.

"Damn it" he muttered.

* * *

He had fallen asleep on the couch. Wilson was right when he said that it was very uncomfortable. He stood up and thought that he hadn't taken a Vicodin since the afternoon. A withdrawal like that was killing him slowly and painfully. He went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He rubbed his eyes, taking off his jeans and putting on his pajamas. He was living a nightmare, he laid on the bed and turned to her. She was sleeping on the side, her lips half open that he caressed with his thumb. He hugged her slowly, hoping to be able to not think about his leg and just sleep. And he fell asleep when he felt her hugging him back, her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Cameron opened her eyes and saw House huddled up in his side of the bed. He had his hands on his thigh and had his back to her.

"Greg?..." she asked unsure.

He didn't answer. He just groaned and tightened up his grip around his thigh. And she thought If he was just amplifying the pain in this way. She took his hand to stop him and he suddenly grabbed her fingers.

"Calm down" she whispered, taking his hand and resting it on his belly "Calm down".

"It hurts..." he whispered.

Cameron leant to the nightstand, looking for the pills.

"There's none left...".

"I'm taking the ones in the bathroom" she told him.

"No...There is none left..." he repated.

Cameron rested her hand on his thigh, carefully. She felt the heat through his pants and started to make small circles on it. Not because she thought that it'd work, but because she wanted to give him the illusion that so it was. With slowness, he started to relax under her touch. They sighed together and she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Better?".

She felt him shivering. He was sweating. She felt guilty knowing what were his conditions. She hugged him carefully, kissing his neck. He was breathing hardly.

"You've to try to sleep..." she told him gently.

"No...I can't...".

"Everything's gonna be alright..." she tried to reassure him.

"It's not about the leg...".

Cameron bit her lip. She knew that it was not because of his leg, but she was frightened too.

"I'm here...".

"For how long...?" he asked desperately.

"As long as you want..." she tried to smile.

House relaxed hearing those words. They did more than the Vicodin probably. He closed his eyes. Cameron instead stayed awake, kissing his shoulder and trying to relax.

_TBC..._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Wilson entered his office and stopped abruptly when he saw House sitting behind his desk, throwing balls of paper toward the waste basket. Wilson sat in front of him, sighing.

"So, doctor Wilson, tell me your problems" Wilson mocked him.

"I'm a big pain in the ass and I put my nose into everything" House answered playfully.

"So, why are you here, sitting behind my desk?".

"Because my office is made of glass..." he said thoughtfully.

Wilson snorted. There was obviously something wrong, and to know it he had to press or wait according to the days and to what was the subject. If it was work, he had to press. If it was something else, he had to wait.

"Ok, what's going on?" Wilson asked.

Silence...It wasn't work but Wilson didn't want to play the character of the psychologist that morning. In about 3 hours, he had to meet with his ex wife to define her alimony.

"You look bad. Are you ok?" Wilson asked again.

House didn't want to cooperate, in fact, he kept on rubbing his leg. They didn't speak for a while, then the diagnostician snorted.

"It's that...It's been a while since...I don't know!" he said frustrated.

Wilson looked at him confused "I'd like to understand what is the subject of your sentence, first of all. You know, I'm an oncologist not a diagnostician" he smirked amused.

"Hey, is happening a role reversal here? I'm the sentimental one and you're the sarcastic?" House asked, glaring at him.

"You'd look good with a tie. And, if in the package to be you there's also Allison, well, I'm all for it" Wilson chuckled.

Silence. House snorted again and rolled his eyes. Wilson knew that he had said the magic words.

"Oh come on, I have to torture you? Are you planning to tell me what's going on before the lunch break?".

"It's that...lately, when we're alone...yeah, I mean...I..." House started hesitantly.

Wilson widened his eyes, astonished. House was staring at the desk.

"Oh, I see. Well, you know, performance anxiety is normal in a man of your age, for-" Wilson started.

House looked at him annoyed "No, no! What do you mean with_ 'in a man of your age'_? I'm great in that field, I can assure you! She's totally satisfied! There's no woman that could say the contrary! Am I clear?" House said angrily.

"Ok, sorry. But, you've said that when you're alone-".

"The sex is your only fixation, I see!" House said exasperated.

Wilson stared at the floor, both leaning in their chairs. House was staring at the ceiling, looking for something.

"I think that she's reached it..." House muttered.

"What?".

"The limit...".

"The limit of what?" Wilson asked confused.

House turned to his friend, annoyed. Wilson stared at him.

"Are you planning on repeating my every single word or can you just let me finish my sentences? You're a very bad confessor! What did they teach you in the seminary!".

"I've never been in a seminary, that is Chase. However, go on".

"She's avoiding me, she doesn't want me anymore. I think that she's realized that it's not so cool to be with a cripple. But it's unfair in this way..." he said, shaking his head.

There was a long silence as House whirled his cane and Wilson played with a paperknife.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"Because she can't turn upside-down my life in this way and then walk away like nothing happened. Not now, not in this way, not again..." he said painfully.

"She's not Stacy" Wilson reasoned.

"I know".

"I mean, she doesn't treat you like Stacy did. She'd not stab you in the back" he said simply.

"I didn't know that you thought this thing of the woman who I spent 5 years of my life with. You could warn me that she was a Judas" House accused him.

"I haven't said it in this way!" Wilson defended himself.

"You were talking about stabbing me in the back. In the history of the stabs, the most important are Judas and Jesus and Brutus and Cesar. But the first one seemed the most poetical one".

"Allison'd not never leave you in this situation. Not now seen your actual conditions...".

House disliked that particular sentence and Wilson knew it.

"I mean...".

"My leg is fine!" he growled at him.

"Your leg is not fine, seen the Vicodin that you've taken lately".

"You and Cuddy are checking me? And you're scolding me now!" he asked nervously.

"Someone's to do it!".

House stared at him. Wilson was afraid to have said too much.

"I don't want her with me just for pity. If it's so, I'm going to end this story first" he muttered.

"I don't think that it's the best thing to do. The last time that you acted spur-of-the-moment, you were going to lose her" Wilson tried to convince him.

House took a Vicodin and rubbed his eyes.

_'Enough...'_ House thought tiredly.

"So, why do you have the blue tie on today? It's Tuesday" House said after a while, changing the subject.

Wilson stared at him in the eyes for the first time and read the need of help and of a confirmation and of reassurance.

"What? We were talking about-" Wilson started.

"The tie, you wear it just on Thursdays for the nurse from Radiology".

_'Ok, Greg...'_ Wilson thought, defeated.

"You're worrying me with your obsession about my ties!".

"I need it as diversion, you know, I don't have so much Vicodin now. So, it's the third annyversary or the birthday or the Bar Mitzvah?".

"The Bar Mitzvah happens at the age of 13" Wilson shook his head, smirking.

"I bet that you had a lot of girlfriends! Stallion!" House winked.

Wilson smiled, House stood up and went to the door.

"Say '_Hi_' to her from me. And try to take again that apartment, I loved the couch".

Wilson looked at him while he went out. He wondered how he had been able to understand everything from a tie.

_TBC..._


	48. Chapter 48

_Hello!_

**Chapter 48**

House entered the conference room, limping more than usual. Foreman and Chase observed his limping as House sat in a chair and stared at his two ducklings, smirking.

"So, what is that walks four-legged in the morning, two-legged in the afternoon and three-legged in the evening?".

"Have you smoked something?" Foreman asked confused.

"No. By the way, when do you want restocking me? If you two find the answer to my riddle, you're not going to do my clinic hours!" he offered.

"It's absurd" Foreman said, shaking his head.

"Can you repeat?" Chase asked, interested.

House grinned satisfied. Foreman straightened up, focusing on the riddle too.

"What is that walks four-legged in the morning, two-legged in the afternoon and three-legged in the evening?".

The two doctors looked at him and then at the table. House smiled amused.

"The man".

House turned to Cameron, annoyed "Hey! You weren't playing!" he pouted.

"And why not? It's not that I like to do your clinic hours" she reasoned simply.

"Because you don't have the attributes!".

"Because of I'm a woman, I can't play?" she asked confused.

House thought about it for a while as Cameron stared at him, astonished.

"Ah, sure, no, I mean, you can play, you win, check my emails while the guys do the playoff".

Cameron went to his office, smiling.

"It's unfair! You gave her the answer yesterday! You two live together!" Chase protested.

"Sure, my little jumping herbivorous. And because of I've her in my house, I can't waste my time doing riddles!" he scoffed.

"So, the other riddle?" Foreman asked.

"This is the right atmosphere! Aggressive like your slave ancestors! So, let me think..." House chewed his bottom lip and played with his cane. Chase and Foreman looked annoyed.

"Ok, in a house there are three brothers, sometime they're ugly, sometime they're beautiful. The first brother is not in the house because he's gone out; the second is not in because he is coming; so there's only the third, but when he's not there, neither the other two there are. Who are them?".

Foreman and Chase thought about it. Cameron returned and House heard her coming.

"I warn you, If you'll answer, I send you to the clinic".

"Can you please play the doctor for just a minute?" she asked annoyed.

House turned and looked at her, who was leaning against the door. He smiled.

"Ok, but just for today" he stood up and went to his office.

"The three little pigs!" Chase answered suddenly.

House turned looking at him disgusted. Cameron looked at Chase like If he was...an idiot.

"Remember me why I've hired you, Chase. Why the three little pigs?" he asked exasperated.

"They're three" Chased answered simply.

"Well, there are also the three musketters, the Columbus' caravells, my team, the hands of my watch, the Queen after the death of Freddy, and I can go on endlessly".

"One of these is the solution?" Foreman cut in.

"No" Cameron answered for him.

House turned to her, annoyed. She smiled.

"Since you're here, why don't you give them the solution!".

"I didn't say anything! And then, they're too simple riddles" Cameron returned in the office and House looked at his team, smiling.

"Have you noticed the subtle insult for you? And since _YOU_, Foreman, were the first of your course...Well...You've until the launch break, because after that my shift in clinic starts!".

House entered his office smiling, Foreman glared at him.

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner?" Chase tried again.

"Oh God..." Foreman shook his head and stood up, leaving a confused Chase behind.

* * *

"What?" House asked when she closed the door.

Camern passed him a little bag.

"Uhuhu, breakfast!".

"I know that Cuddy is monitoring your Vicodin's prescriptions..." she started.

House opened the bag and found a phial of Vicodin that could last for about a few weeks. He frowned.

"Yesterday night, I-" she continued.

"What, it's your guilty conscience that is talking?" he said bitterly.

"My conscience is very clear. It's just that I don't want to see you in this state" she tried to stay calm.

"This bag goes against all your principles".

"No, there are some limits for having this bag".

"I've the bag yet, why I'd have to know them?".

"Because I can take it again whenever I want".

House sat in his armchair "Ok, enlight me".

"This dose has to last for a month".

"What? At most for two weeks...I think".

"A month, 10 pills at day".

"Amputate my leg, it's better! No, I can't do it" he stood up and she blocked him. She was very serious and he smiled.

"You have to, instead".

"Why?".

"For you, for me, for your liver, for your patients".

"Ok, listen, If you're able to answer to my riddle-".

"I'm not here to play with you!" she said nervously.

House frowned. He knew how to act like a 5 years-old boy sometimes.

"Can you behave like an adult for 5 minutes?" she said tiredly.

"No, mommy. I don't want the drugs. I want the sweets, gne gne gne!" he mocked her.

Cameron put her hands on her hips, looking at him shocked. Then she smiled and he widened his eyes.

"Hmmm...I'm worried when you act like that...there's nothing good on the horizon".

"Do you want to behave like a baby? Fine..." Cameron took the bag, confusing him.

"Where's the catch?".

"No catch, Greg. Do you want to behave like a baby? Do it, but I'm going to behave accordingly" she smiled sweetly.

"Will you spank me?" he smirked.

"I don't make love to the children".

House thought _'And what about Chase?'_, but his mind was too slow. In fact, his mind told him to stop her firstly "Ok, I'm taking back the _'gne gne'_".

Cameron smiled and took the phial from the bag, passing it to him "10 pills at day are the maximum dose, you won't have anymore for the rest of the month. Not even If you are agonizing" she clarified.

"Sadist! Can't we deal for 20? Just for the beginning" he pleaded.

"10".

"15, I can't go below 15".

Cameron put a hand through his hair and played with his lips, slipping her tongue in his mouth. She enjoyed the kiss for a while as he stayed frozen, letting her kissing him, kissing her back. She moved away smiling, looking in his eyes. She put a hand in his pocket and took his phial of Vicodin.

"10".

"I agree" House said breathlessly.

Cameron gave him the other phial and House looked at it annoyed.

"I could have a supplement sometime?".

"Maybe" Cameron went out and left him there, confused and unsure.

_TBC..._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Cameron walked down the hall and saw Cuddy approaching her.

"So?" she asked.

"For now, he said yes. We have to have faith" Cameron tried to smile.

"It'll work. It must work. What did you prescribe to him?".

"A maximum of ten pills at day. The standard dose".

"Don't you think that it's a little too much?" Cuddy said unsure.

"I'm keeping a margin of ten pills, but he doesn't know it" Cameron reassured her.

"Ok, I think that it's everything ok. Don't talk to Wilson, he can't keep his mouth shut" she rolled her eyes.

"Wilson, really? Is he a gossip boy?" Cameron chuckled.

Cuddy smiled and they took the elevator.

"You don't have to go down the lab for now, why are you going downstairs? Please, don't tell me that House's sent you in place of him?".

"No, no. I think that he'll send Foreman or Chase".

"However, you've taken away the Vicodin from House without the help of the Police, I owe you my own life!" Cuddy smirked.

"I agree" Cameron nodded amused.

* * *

The three ducklings found House in the cafeteria, eating chips and cheese.

"Come on Cameron, do it for our friendship, tell us the solution" Chase begged her.

"No way, If you find the solution, he will find out another absurd method to decide whom to send to the clinic. And I don't want to do it today" Cameron explained.

House saw them and hit Foreman in the forehead with a chip. The neurologist snorted annoyed.

"Yessss. 100 points for the black one in the forehead; 150 points for the Red Cross Nurse while she fixes her hair; 300 points for the jumping kangaroo...Jump Chase!".

"I'm not your slave!".

"No, I've Foreman yet. But you're my peluche. And when I was young, I dissected my peluches..." House winked.

"I had no doubts" Cameron snickered.

The team sat at the table. House looked at Chase and Foreman, waiting for the answer. They snorted annoyed.

"Ah, what a pity. I hoped for a solution. However, I've thought of another method. Have you ever seen _'The Bone Collector'_?".

"Oh God..." Cameron muttered.

"What?" Chase asked, confused.

"Ruben, without pickles".

"The solution is your favorite sandwich?" Foreman tried to understand.

"No, I want a Ruben without pickles" House threw his money on the table. Chase and Foreman stood up and Cameron looked annoyed. "What? They volunteered" he told her.

"Sorry, you have nothing to do? There are no cases, so do your clinic hours without putting them against each other".

"But it's more fun in this way. And then, it's the withdrawal symptoms".

"It can't be the withdrawal symptoms, it's been only 3 hours since I gave you the Vicodin. I hope that you've not finished it yet!" she glared at him.

He smirked and she looked at him open-mouthed.

"Hey, a little bit of trust here, please. I still have a bit of willpower when I want".

She smiled and he offered her his chips.

"How can you eat this thing?".

"I'm trying to adapt to the government standards. America is full of obese people. I can't disappoint the President".

Foreman and Chase returned with his sandwich, which House took triumphantly. Then he looked at them badly.

"What?" Foreman asked.

"It's hot! It's disgusting! You're not even able to choose a sandwich" he left the sandwich on the table, moving it in front of Cameron.

"Get this thing out of my way" Cameron said, disgusted.

"Chase, it's been 4 years since you work for me and you still haven't understood how to do the lap dog! Vogler did it in less time! I want it cool!".

"What I'd have to do? Run around the hospital with the sandwich in hand to make it cool?" Chase joked.

"Perfect!" he slipped the sandwich toward Chase, who moved it away.

"No way!".

House slipped again the sandwich toward Chase "I can't run. Don't be numb!".

Chase was going to rejected the sandwich again when Cameron took it and threw it in the trash. House looked at her shocked.

"Hey!".

"You're two kids".

"What fault had the sandwich?".

"Problem fixed".

"But why did you throw it away? 5 more minutes and I'd enjoy the blonde kangaroo running around!" House pouted.

"Keep dreaming, House" Chase shook his head.

"Yesterday night you were not-" House stopped abruptly and Foreman and Cameron laughed.

"Come on! You have nothing to do, no cases, go to the clinic!" Chase whined.

"Naaaaaa. Why? I'd have to stand up, go to the clinic, listen to the whines of the patients, retchings, colds. Instead, I can avoid everything here!".

"He's right, you have no reason to do it".

"Yes I have!".

"No!" his team said.

House stared at Cameron "Hey, I can even reconsider your name in the list of the pretenders for the clinic!" he glared at her.

"I won't do it" Foreman said.

"Me neither" Chase replied.

"Unless you have other works or the solution of the riddle...".

"You're a bunch of kids!" Cameron said annoyed. She stood up and went away. House stared at her and then turned serious.

"At 16, I bought my first car. My father gave me just 500$...along with festival bribes. A Mustang of '77" House said.

"I've had to wait until my 19 to buy a car" Foreman remembered.

"Oh shut up! You surely stole one!".

Foreman shook his head, hating him in silence.

"When I was 16, my father gave me a Jaguar" Chase cut in.

The diagnostician and the neurologist glared at him.

"Chase, clinic now" House ordered.

"What?".

"Now!".

"It's my fault If I'm rich?".

"No, your fault is that you've told me that your father gave you a Jaguar when you were 16! Clinic, now!".

Chase went away annoyed. Foreman smirked amused. House took his drink and stood up.

"Take that smile off from your face. I've clinic tomorrow too" House grinned.

"No way!".

"You still haven't the answer!" House went away and Foreman glared at him.

_TBC..._


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

House was in his office, lying down on the floor with closed eyes, _'Honky Tonk Women'_ in his ears, Vicodin near his right hand, still filled with 10 pills...but not for long. The red ball near his left hand, his shirt under his head as a pillow. If there was an award for idleness, he'd be the winner. Cameron entered his office smiling and leaned against his desk.

She stared at him. House opened his eyes when the song ended and saw her, smiling.

"We have a patient?".

"No".

"Cuddy is looking for me?".

"No".

"Chase and Foreman are fighting for me?".

"I don't think so" she chuckled amused.

"The Stones have finally decided to do a real tournè?".

"I don't know".

"Are you here to rip off my shirt with your teeth and have sex?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe later..." she winked.

"So?".

"How are you?".

"Starving, but we know that it's your fault".

"Your leg?".

"Attached to the rest" House took some lollipops from his pocket, all red but one yellow. She noted it.

"You must feel really bad" she said amused.

"For this? Naa, this is for you" he offered her the lollipop and she took it smiling.

"Thank you".

"Don't get used. It's a rare event".

"Are you trying to bribe me?".

"No, I know my limits. I know that I'd be totally naked to do it" he smirked.

"You're changing the roles here" she answered smartly.

"Noooo, I'd never dare to piss off my doctor. Even If the thong on you is the best thing that I've ever seen in my life".

Cameron smiled amused "How can I talk with someone who is lying down?" she shook her head.

House put away the CDs near him and she looked at him confused.

"I'm not going to lie down with you".

"What? Are you afraid of not being able to resist me?".

Cameron laid near him, who smiled satisfied. They stayed there in silence, staring at the ceiling and eating their lollipops.

"Can I do something for you?".

"If you're rethinking of you ripping off my shirt with your teeth...".

Cameron shook her head, smiling. He leaned on his elbows and looked at her seriously "It's not enough for me. You have to increase the dosage".

"You don't know it, it's been just 10 hours since I've written your prescription. Have you finished them yet?".

"No, but they're not enough. It hurts".

"Have you tried to think about something else?".

"I can't. I think about all my organs in turn. You know, so they won't be lonely".

"Thank God the leg is a limb".

"I need more, just for the beginning. Then you can decrease it again. But for now, I need more" he begged her.

"If you start with a lower dosage, you'll be able to detox and control your need for Vicodin sooner" she reasoned.

"What kind of therapy is this?".

"I'm the doctor, I do the prescriptions. If you can't stand this situation, you can go downstairs and take your pills".

"You know very well that I can't. Give me those damn pills!" he started to get nervous.

"Don't yell at me! I'm doing this for you, I can't stand to see you in this condition".

"The problem can be easily solved: you've your home" he yelled.

Cameron glared at him and started to get up when he stopped her.

"Sorry...I'm sorry" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Then tell me what you wanted to say with those words! You mean that If we have no sex it's better that I go home? I thought that we'd passed that point now!" she yelled back.

"I didn't say it! It's not about sex...Why are you doing it?" he turned serious again.

"I told you yet! What do you want to hear from me? That I'm doing it because I pity you? So you'll have a good excuse for getting away from me when your leg will be too much? Do you want it?".

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Well, I don't want to disappoint you, but like you made me note a lot of previous times, I'm not a good liar. I won't let you get away from me" Cameron went to the door and House hit the floor with his fist.

"You can't understand how it's hard...and how it hurts..." the last part of his sentence was like a whisper but she heard it. She turned back, hands in pockets while he kept staring at the ceiling.

"Are we talking about the Vicodin or your problem of not being able to trust people? Not trusting me...?".

There was no answer, he kept staring at the ceiling. She sighed and turned to the door.

"How can I trust you when you're the first that don't trust me...?".

"I trust you! The problem is that you want to do this thing by yourself as ever!" she said desperately.

"It's MY leg, it's MY pain. The last people who made decisions on these two things in my place gave me huge disappointments!" he shouted frustrated.

"I don't want to make decisions in your place. I don't want it. I'm telling you that you're not forced to do it by yourself".

"I don't want your pity" he muttered, lowering his head.

"I'm not pitying you. I'm offering you the chance to have me around when you'll need it, but it seems that you don't understand the difference between the two things" Cameron left the office. House still on the floor rubbing his leg, thoughtfully.

_TBC..._


	51. Chapter 51

_Thanks to everyone =)!_

**Chapter 51**

Wilson was talking with a patient in his office "The chemio'd be invasive but-".

House entered without knocking, file in a hand and the other covering his eyes.

"House, what are you doing?" Wilson asked calmly.

"A nurse told me that you were with a patient and that you didn't want to be disturbed. I don't want to see Little Jimmy in action!" House explained.

Wilson shook his head and the patient looked at him astonished "Please, ignore him. He fell from the hands of the OB when he was born. House, take off your hand from your eyes!" Wilson said with a threatening tone.

"Are you sure? It could stop my growth. However, I'm here for a consult" House said, his hand still on his eyes.

"I'm sorry, . House, take off your hand from your eyes!".

House obeyed and looked at the patient who was standing up to go away. Wilson took the file from him.

"I didn't know that you liked the Asians. She had also a wedding ring, Jimmy!".

"This file is of a patient that died 3 months ago! You said that you needed a consult" Wilson asked confused.

"I didn't said anything about a medical consult. What about your wife?".

"My _ex-wife_, however, better than expected. She remebers you and the Chinese guy".

House tried to remember which of the three wives liked him. Indeed all of them, but he didn't remember the Chinese guy.

"What do you want? I have a full afternoon, so you have to hurry".

"You are always cynical when you return from the lawyers. You have to stop to divorce".

"Yeah, thank you, I'll think about it. So, what have you done to Allison?".

"What about Allison?" House stared at him.

"It's the only subject of every conversation lately".

"Are you jealous?" House smirked.

"I've a full agenda right now, please!" Wilson begged him.

House left the Vicodin on his desk. Wilson took it confused, then smiled.

"There's nothing to smile!" House said annoyed.

"If Cuddy'd know that she could affect you in this way, I'm sure that she'd encourage your relationship much earlier" Wilson chuckled.

"I'm not doing it for her. Can you increase the dosage?" he muttered the last part.

"You know very well that I can't and I don't even want to. Why are you doing it but for her?".

"I told you, I don't want her If she's with me for pity. So in this way...Well...maybe everything is gonna be alright...I think, I hope..." he sighed.

"But at least you know what is that has to be fixed up?".

"Do you think that I'm doing the right thing?" he asked sincerily.

"Answer my question first".

"I came here!" House pointed out.

"What is that is throwing off your plans?".

House stared at his shoes while Wilson stared at the clock. It was sure that he needed Wilson, but he didn't like the idea that Cuddy was going to control him.

"So?".

"So...I don't know...It's that...".

"Ok wait. So, you're fine with her in everything. Who'd say the opposite? She's adorable. But you still don't trust her. So what? Are you afraid that you're going to be too fine with her or that you're going to expose too much of yourself?".

House snorted. Wilson threw him a lapis suddenly. House looked at him badly and the oncologist laughed.

"Wake up, Greg! Listen, or you're going to let her stay in your life permanently or not. Stop with the middle ways, with the shilly-shallying. Are you ready for this thing? She's not drawning a line with you, you're an alive limit just by yourself. She's asking you just a little bit of space, she's trying to help you. And not just with the Vicodin thing, If you've not understood it yet...well...I think that the problem is bigger than expected".

"It's not that I don't want her...It's just that I'd like to go easy...".

"3 years? I think that they're quite '_easy_'!" Wilson mocked him.

House took his phial and went to the door.

"Are you in love with her?".

"Yes..." he said, turning to him.

"Does she know it?".

"Yes".

"So, tell me why are you thinking so much about this situation?".

"I don't know".

"Wow. I was expecting from you something like" he spoke trying to do the House's voice "_'Because the man is willing to do two things: lie and betray. And you, my dear Jimmy'd know it better than anybody else!'_".

House looked at him annoyed "I don't sound like that!".

"When you do the snooty, yes".

"I don't do the snooty!" House went out and Wilson called him from the door.

"House!".

"What?" he answered, turning again.

"Don't do anything stupid".

"Like what?".

"Like leaving her".

House smiled and went away "I'll keep it in mind".

_TBC..._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

House got in the elevator and noticed Cameron when the other occupants got out. He stopped the elevator pushing the emergency botton and turned to her. They took strenght from each other eyes.

"Ok, let's do it. I can't stand this situation, ok?" House started.

Cameron stared at his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Ok" she almost whispered.

"I'm asking it to you just once, and I'd like to hear the truth from you this time. Why do you want me detoxifying? Why now?" he was almost desperate.

"Beacause I can't-" she started.

"Bullshit! Don't do it to me, Allison!" he yelled.

House moved closer to her quickly and saw that she was crashing under his pressure.

"I just want to help you, to make you happy, totally...I want to lean on you..." she told him frantically.

He turned sad abruptly, almost scared "This makes no sense...Things don't go in this way..." he shook his head.

They stood in silence for several long minutes.

"To be with another person, to be happy with that person, you need to be happy with yourself first of all...I thought that you were...".

"I'm happy with you, it's enough".

"No, it's not".

"It is for me. Because If I'm happy with you, I'm happy with myself. But the real problem here, the reason why I want you to detox is..." Cameron looked in his eyes "Because I want to know If it's the same for you. I need to know, I have every rights to know".

"I can't, I just...can't...".

Cameron looked at him, Gregory House was shaking and it scared both. He pushed the emergency botton again as his hand shook around the cane. He took two pills.

"Greg..." she tried again.

"You can't ask me this...I can't even take care of myself...".

"I'm just asking you If you're happy".

Cameron saw anger in his eyes. No, it wasn't anger, it was fear...Fear to lose control, the fear that makes you act on impulse and stupidly, a fear that Wilson had told him to manage carefully.

"Happy? Are you asking me If I'm happy?" he laughed humorless.

Cameron was frightened because of his tone of voice. He could count on his fingers the times he was so angry: the day of his graduation; when his father had told him the truth; 5 years ago when the world had collapsed on him for his leg; 3 months later, against Wilson because Stacy was gone; and now with her. But in the previous times, he was angry and disappointed, this time he had fear, a terrible fear. Maybe because he feared to say yes.

"The only thing that makes me happy is this shit!" House yelled, throwing the phial of Vicodin against the wall of the elevator, a moment before the doors opened, two seconds after she ran away.

House leaned on his cane and then against the wall. He knelt down and picked up the six pills that were on the floor. He tried to calm down and stop shaking. Then, when he realized what he had done and said, he almost ran to his office.

* * *

House was leaving for the day, taking a Vicodin with his left hand. He was fuming and had yelled at his team because he couldn't do it with Wilson, and because he hadn't so much Vicodin. He saw Cuddy noticing him.

'_Perfect_' he thought.

"House!".

He kept on walking towards the exit.

"House, stop!".

House hid behind a man in the waiting room "Please, ask me what time is it, now!".

The man looked at him confused.

"Stop it, House. I'm right behind you" she said exasperated.

House turned and looked surprised at his boss "Wow, Lisa! You're beautiful today! Judging by your cleavage, I can say that the backer was more than one. How much have you earned?"

"You're very kind tonight. Maybe because you did nothing all day!".

"Hey, it's not my fault If New Jersey is a healthy place! Listen, you stop the attendant while I'll give him the Ebola virus. If I can treat it...You won't need to wear those things to make more money!".

"The clinic?".

"The doors on your left".

"At least when you don't have any patient in your department, could you do your hours?".

"So, you want me in the clinic when I have patients in my department?".

"I didn't say it!".

"Hmm, what a pity. Ok, breath, relax. You know, I have just one tag with my name on it and today Chase won it!" House went away but Cuddy followed him.

"You're the one that said _'I don't want to be represented by a blonde guy with dubious sexual orientations'_, no?".

"You know: when life gives you lemons, make a lemonade!" House took two pills and Cuddy stared at the phial. He put it in his pocket and turned to her who was still looking at his pocket.

"What, I have my zip down?".

"Eh, what?".

"Ok, it's fair that you know..." House turned serious and she stared at him confused.

_'Oh my God! Honest House at this hour? I don't think that I'm ready for this'_ she thought.

"Ok...Listen...I wear boxers. You know, I feel less constricted and then...".

"Go away, now!" Cuddy returned in the hospital as House smiled amused.

He lifted his right leg to get on the bike and took the phial...No, there were only three pills and the night was long with an empty house with no painkillers. He knew that his piano'd not be enough this time. And he also knew of what...of who he needed...

_TBC..._


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Cameron went to the conference room before going home. Chase and Foreman were there too: Chase was playing with House's ball and Foreman was sending messages with his phone.

"Are you ok guys?" Cameron asked.

"If you'd been her half an hour ago, you'd have witnessed a show envied by a rockstar!" Foreman pointed out.

Cameron approached them and knew that they were talking about him.

"What happened?" she sighed.

Chase gestured to House's office and she saw a lot of books and papers on the floor.

"When we arrived, he was there yet and then we heard a big noise from inside. We turned and everything was on the floor. He entered here, got angry with us for some unknown files, and then he went away like a fury" Chase explained.

"If he'd thrown the TV against the window, I think that we could consider him the new Kurt Cobain! And we're so close to the overdose part yet" Foreman smirked.

Cameron got angry for the last sentence. How it was possible that they couldn't understand the situation? Chase was even smiling.

"Are you having fun?".

"Ah, come on Cameron, what do you think that he was doing in his office? He had his phial half empty. Probably he was thinking about the last place where he had left the morphine" Chase said, shaking his head.

Cameron went away like a fury. Foreman looked at Chase.

"What? I've just said the truth".

"But you could say it in an another way" Foreman admonished him.

"Hey, you made the Kurt Cobain's example!".

* * *

Cameron was in her car still in the parking lot. Surely he was at home now. She just wanted to know how he was, but she didn't have the nerves and the strenght to go to him. She'd call him, it was much easier in this way. The phone was ringing, but then she heard his voice mail...but it wasn't the same message.

_'I'm not here or the phone is too far away. Leave a message'._

"Hey...It's me...I want to know how...If you want to, I could come there? Is it ok for you? You know, probably I'd come there for me...I don't want to be alone tonight...Greg?...I know that you're on the couch listening to me, pick up the phone...please..." there was a beg at the end of her sentence.

Cameron waited for some moments. On the other end, someone else was waiting too, sitting at the quiet piano with an empty glass of scotch.

"Ok, see you tomorrow".

Cold and expressionless. And she had every reasons.

House sighed deeply and stood up slowly. He just wanted to lie down and sleep a bit. But he also had to go to the bathroom to take the Vicodin from the sink. He moved as slowly as possible, aware that the too fast movements'd compromise the succes of the walk. Despite all good intentions, his cane hit against the couch because of the lights off. He shifted his weight on the good leg, seeking support on the near table, but the weight was too much for just one leg and so he fell to the ground, taking with him the coffee table, telephone and voice mail.

"Shit!".

He let go the cane when the leg and the knee hit the floor with a loud thud. A stab of pain, throbbing, excruciating, punding like a headache that he was beginning to feel. He couldn't say exactly how long he stared at the wooden floor, the sweat run down his nose. He knew that at any attempt to rise, the muscles around the missing one would refuse to cooperate. As in a silent mutiny, he pointed his cane to the ground with his left hand and then grabbed the arm of the couch with his right one, with the last shred of power left.

_'Come one, get up, old man!'_ he thought.

He was almost on his feet, all the weight on the cane, his left leg trying to get back upright, trailing behind the right.

_'Not bad, not bad, not bad'._

But it hurt, it hurt to the point that the only result of this exhausting task was to find himself lying again on the floor, staring at the ceiling instead of the wooden floor. He punched the floor. God, how he hated being powerless.

He stared at the phone at his right, pulled it to him and stared at the numbers. The alternatives were few, but none of those lured him particularly: call Wilson, he'd come immediately, but then he'd have to explain the absence of Allison. No, he'd not call Wilson. The most logical thing to do was call her, but doing so not only he'd to admit that he'd said a lot of bullshit in that elevator, but also that he needed help, which was the thing that terrified him more. He stared at the ceiling, then hung up the phone. No, he couldn't.

He wanted her, God, he wanted her desperately, he'd have given anything to have her there.

Despite this, his pride couldn't leave room for common sense.

Everyone lies, it's true, and that evening he'd lied to himself, but first of all to her. But he didn't want to think about it, because it hurt, because he knew that he'd rejected her again now that he'd understood that she was what he needed.

_'Coward...I screwed up the only good thing of the past 5 years. And I did it because I'm a coward'._

Well, any psichologist'd shake hands with their patients that acknowledges their mistakes, provided that the patient in question has the courage to pick up the phone and say it out loud. No, Gregory House was not that kind of patient. He preferred to bask alone in his pain, which was the only thing that went through his head at the moment: the pain of the leg, the pain for what he had said and what he had not told her, focusing on the physical one, since he could always make everything ok with three pills.

He plucked up courage, suppressing the natural instinct to cry in this situation. No, he wasn't going to cry, he couldn't, he'd not cry. For crying and venting, you have to have someone close to you that can console you. He now had no one, again. He didn't want to feel pity for himself, he let this privilege to the rest of the world. He stood up, unsure where he'd found the strenght to do it. He was clinging to the couch, holding both hands on the arm, he believed to have a good chance to get to the bathroom this time, take the shit that made him happy and drag on the bed. That was the plan and he'd do it alone. Sure, having someone to lean on, both physically and mentally, would have been less strenuous, but not necessarily easier, and he hated to complicate his life, since it was already complicated per se.

He staggered to the bathroom, going from one wall to another, until the first goal: the sink. He grabbed it and looked through the mirror, cane in hand totally useless since the leg had decided to be dragged to the bed. It seemed almost anesthetized. He grabbed the phial, taking the two or three pills left. It was a reassuring gesture, the popping of the cap, the noise of the pills falling on his hand, the bitter taste in the mouth mixed with saliva. It'd be a few minutes to take effect, he'd have waited, clinging to that sink, the only support acceptable for someone who doesn't want to be sustained.

He found himself staring into the mirror and he didn't like what he saw: eyes carved from dark circles, his face beaded with sweat, his eyes lost.

"Pity you. And you haven't done anything to stop it".

He was surprised to have said it out loud. Why do it? It made everything painfully real. He turned out the light and walked slowly along the wall to the bed, bumping into the furniture, the nightstand, the bed itself, on which he laid down panting.

Perhaps it was the exhausting walk through the house, or more likely the scent of her on the pillow, the fact is that he was able to close his eyes.

_TBC..._


	54. Chapter 54

_Hi =)_

**Chapter 54**

Cameron went to the conference room as quickly as possible. She had seen his bike in the parking lot so he was certainly in his office. She'd not go to him, he had already made it clear that he had what made him happy yet. She only had to go in, put on her labcoat and get out quickly. Because she knew that if she looked at him, she would try again to help him. So, when she entered the conference room, she noticed with amazement that he wasn't there, as well as his helmet and his backpack. Chase came in yawning.

"He's not here. He's certainly at home. Foreman had his morning shift, so you're lucky. With you he's not so cruel" Chase said.

_'I preferred him before'_ she thought.

Chase stared at her, she was looking angrily toward his office.

"Is everything ok, Cameron? If it's about what I said yesterday...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Chase said.

Cameron turned to him abruptly "No, you were absolutely right".

Cameron walked in the office of House, under the gaze of an incredulous Chase. She picked up some papers from the floor, switched on the computer to check the emails as she did every day.

* * *

"Where is he?" Cuddy said, entering the office.

"He is not here" Cameron answered without looking at her.

"I know it, but where is he now? His bike is in the parking lot, Foreman is doing his shift in clinic".

"I don't know".

Cuddy turned off the computer screen and stared at Cameron, she was impassive.

"Hello? Where's House?".

"I don't know!" Cameron said forcefully.

"Please, tell me that you have not left him alone tonight! Haven't you, right?" Cuddy almost begged her.

Cameron got up abruptly, taking some folders with her while Cuddy followed her in the conference room.

"Cameron, answer me, please".

"I am not his nurse! I suggested the decrease of Vicodin, he has accepted. He's a big and intelligent man, so he is perfectly capable of looking after himself!".

"No! In that condition I strongly doubt it! If he accepted, we both know that he has not done it for the health of his liver!" Cuddy argued.

"He said that he wants to do everything on his own!".

"And you believed him! The greatest truth of House is that everybody lies and he isn't an exception, especially for what concerns him! For the record, Wilson was with him?".

Cameron leaned against the table, sighing "No, I don't know. I don't think".

"Ok, never mind, I'll call him and you too".

"No way!".

Cuddy looked at her angrily "Call him as his assistant!" and she left the office, the instant when Chase returned with Foreman.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"We have a case? Please, tell me that we have a case because I can't stand to do more clinic right now" Foreman sighed frustrated.

"No, we have no case" Cameron answered.

_'I'm not going to call him. The phone works both ways!'_ she thought.

"Can you tell us now?" Chase asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The solution of the riddle. House is able to use that excuse for the rest of his life!".

_'He's ok, right? Yes, probably he's just sleeping in his own bed'_.

"Land calls Cameron! Cameron, answer!" Foreman joked.

"Past, Present and Future".

"What?" Chase said confused.

"The solution of the riddle of House: in a house there are three brothers, sometimes they're ugly and sometimes they're beautiful, the first is not there because he's goingout, the second is not there because he's going in, there is only the third, the smallest of the three, but when you miss him, none of the other two is there. The solution is past, present and future".

"Bastard!" Chase shook his head.

"Yes, you can say it for sure. Cuddy wants that you call him at home" Cameron walked to the door.

"_You_ call him. He'd yell at us!" Foreman protested.

"I'm on duty in clinic. So, I can't" Cameron went out, leaving the two doctors astonished.

"I don't even want to know" Foreman said, sighing.

"Ah, me neither" Chase agreed.

* * *

Cuddy entered the office of Wilson.

"No one knocks in this hospital?".

"House?" Cuddy asked, ignoring him.

"He's on duty in clinic".

"No, he has been replaced with Foreman. But this is not the point, you know where he's now or where he was last night?".

"I have not the faintest idea".

"Tell me that you spent the night with him, please" Cuddy begged him.

"I've never been attracted to his bohemian charm!" Wilson laughed amused but Cuddy glared at him. He turned serious "Something happened to him?".

"I don't know! The point is that he's not answering our calls, but his bike is here, and he's detoxifying!".

"I know, who do you think he has come to ask for increasing the dose?".

"And you agreed!".

"No! What about Cameron?".

"I think that it's happened what I assumed'd happen. I shouldn't have encouraged their relationship" Cuddy said, shaking her head.

"What an idiot. I'll try to call him".

"Thank you" Cuddy left his office.

Wilson began tapping a pen on his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed his number but his answering machine started.

"House, are you there? If you're there, please, find the strength to pick up the phone. We are all worried about you, she's worried about you. I told you not to do stupid things...Just call me when you get this message. And, look, if I don't hear from you before lunch, I'll come there, ok? I'll get you something to eat, a bottle of Vicodin and a bottle of scotch! What do you think? Ok, surely you're sleeping. See you later, bye".

* * *

Cameron had failed to focus on any of the patients in clinic. She needed to breath fresh air, so she went to the roof and saw his bike parked in the parking lot. She wanted to hurl a boulder above it, but she also wondered why he wasn't calling back. It would have been enough just to see him in the office. It would be ok even If he'd ignore her. No, it's not true, it wouldn't be enough. She wanted to make him to admit his mistakes, to make him apologize. She wanted, the point was always that. Despite everything, despite what he had said and done, she still wanted him, as she had wanted him for three years, as she had wanted him a month ago in her bed. She wanted him, even if it hurt, although he was unable to make promises, although he still lied.

She had always been attracted to him, from the first day and not for pity as he thought. She couldn't say exactly what had happened, maybe for his blue eyes, or simply for that shiver down her back when he approached her. It had been a duel since the beginning, she had taken every push, trying every time to get up, to keep her head high, not to collapse. Yesterday, for the first time, she had been combative and this had upset him. Now he had only to decide to stop fighting, she had done it yet.

Cameron sighed deeply, staring at the sky, now the spring air was giving way to summer warmth that comes through May. So why again that chill down her back?

The noise of the door opening brought her back to reality. She turned towards the entrance.

"Hi" Wilson said.

Cameron went back to look ahead. Wilson joined her.

"I won't go to him".

"I think that he'd need you".

"I also need...I offered him my help, he said no, end of the story".

Wilson smiled wistfully "You can't offer anything to House. You have to impose on him".

"Well, I'm sorry, I haven't received an instruction manual a month ago!" she said angrily.

"Allison, don't get me wrong, I am fully aware that the fault is his...It's just that...".

"He uses his leg as an excuse to get people away. If he hasn't it then he must begin to relate to the others. The point is that he's not capable of...No, he is fully capable of, but he doesn't want to do it because it is hard" she said with tears in her eyes.

"He's detoxifying...He'd want you near him, you're the only thing that makes him happy".

Cameron went to the door, wiping away a tear "Here is where you're wrong, the only thing that makes him happy is on his nightstand".

"And do you believe it?".

"No, and so does he. But I'm tired of having to understand what he says. For once, I just...I want that he tells me that he loves me and that he needs me. I know it, but at the same time I don't...It's like someone saying 'Hey, this is the key to open the door but don't open it, wait'...When do you think that I've waited long enough?".

"He's House...".

"It's not enough for me, it's not an excuse for me now...I just want simple answers to simple questions" Cameron went away, closing the door behind her.

"Allison, wait!" Wilson yelled, following her.

Cameron kept walking but soon she was joined by Wilson.

"Give me his keys, if you don't want to go, I'll go".

"Did he call you?".

"No, but he's still a friend of mine and I'm not going to think of him in his bed writhing in pain".

Cameron went to the conference room as Foreman came up from House's shift.

"Did the prince call?" he asked.

"I told you and Chase to call him!" Cameron said angrily.

"We did it, but he's not answering".

"On the cellphone?" Wilson asked.

"Unreachable" Foreman said.

Cameron walked in his office. Now she was beginning to worry. Wilson followed her.

"You are not obliged to go there. Give me his keys, I just want to make sure that he is ok".

Cameron picked up the phone and dialed his number, staring at Wilson who seemed more worried than her.

"House!" she almost yelled.

Wilson glared at her.

"Greg, it's me. Please, pick up the phone. Give us a proof that you are alive...Greg answer, fifteen hours of sleep is too much even for you...Ok, Wilson is coming there to bring you the vicodin" Cameron dropped the phone and Wilson stared at her shocked.

"What?".

"You forgot to stab him!".

"Stop Wilson! Why is he the martyr!".

"What do you expect!".

"Nothing! I don't expect anything! I want just an apology!" Cameron left the office as Cuddy went in.

"House?".

"Still nothing...But there's nothing to worry about, House is an exhibitionist. Alone, he's not going to do anything" Wilson said, more to himself than to her.

"Do you really believe the stupid things that you're saying?".

Wilson shook his head and Cuddy sighed.

"We should start to worry?".

"No, I'll go to him. Everything is gonna be alright".

* * *

Cameron went to the lab, locked the door and took her cellphone.

"If you're at home, please, answer...Greg, I need to know that you are ok...".

_TBC..._


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

The bell at that hour was unbearable. Like the telephone, but that one had been providentially made harmless. But when you haven't slept all night, thinking and blaming yourself for being a coward, having a migraine but without having drunk...Well, not even Bach would be nice at that moment, no, he'd not get up, he'd not go to open the door, not now that he had finally found the right position in that big and empty bed. It was certainly some nuisance, it could be anyone: Jenovah's witnesses, salesmen door to door, scout selling cookies, who else could be at 9:00 on Wednesady morning? It could be even Wilson, another type of nuisance, the only subtle difference was that he knew his name to send him to Hell.

He heard the door opening and closing...deafening noise...the noise of shoes coming closer to his bedroom, then a blinding light in the dark room.

_'Damn, fucking Wilson!'_ he thought.

"You're an idiot...and a bastard!".

_'Allison?'._

"Can you hate me quietly, please?".

"Have you heard the measseges? Cuddy was going to have an heart attack, Wilson didn't know where you were, he was worried!".

"I turned the phone on mute mode. Can you turn off the light and lower the tone of your voice, please? My head is going to explode. Wait, you were not worried?".

"If this was your intent-".

The words died in her throat as she looked at him lying in his bed: eyes half-closed, a hand over his face to cover his eyes from the light, the other hand was clutching the sheets at regular intervals over the right leg. He didn't look good, there was the phial on the nightstand, just one pill.

"I'm or not your favorite patient?".

Cameron looked at him in the eyes, barely open, tired, a faded blue met a vivid green...made of a lot of tears. Only then she realized that she had still the hospital name tag on the pocket of the pants. He looked at his watch: 12:30. How long he was in that bed?

"You need a bath" Cameron went to the bathroom, strong and direct or at least it was the impression that she wanted to give.

"Allison..." he tried.

"And you need also to eat something. I'm sure that you haven't touched anything since yesterday at lunch".

She turned on the water in the tub. She was sure that he'd not be able to stay in the shower. Cameron turned to go to the kitchen but she found him in front of her, leaning against the door as best as he could with his sweaty t-shirt that seemed larger than ever, or perhaps he seemed more frail, exhausted from a sleepless night.

"Allison...".

"I'm going to cook something for you".

He grabbed her by the wrist "I'm sorry...".

She didn't answer, not a sign, a gesture, a look. Silence worths a thousand words, no? But that was a forgiveness or not? His throat closed at the thought of having lost her for real. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. They were crying without tears, they were full of anger.

"I...I...".

Cameron took his hand to move it away but she saw a grimace of pain in his eyes. He quickly withdrew his hand, closing his eyes. She took his hand again and looked at it: index and middle fingers were swollen and purple, a sign of a good blow but not too recently. She looked at him and waited for an explanation.

"Ehm...I was...They got caught in the drawer of the desk...".

Cameron examined his hand "It explains the outburst to Chase and Foreman" Cameron looked in his eyes. He snorted.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't really an accident".

She turned serious "I'll cook something for you while you bath, then we'll fix your hand".

Cameron went to the kitchen, leaving him leaning against the door.

On the way to the kitchen after changing the sheets of the bed, Cameron noticed the furniture out of place. She mentally composed his steps: from the door to the piano, from the piano to the couch, from the couch to the bathroom, and finally from the bathroom to the bed. He probably was exhausted.

* * *

Getting into the bath had been more exhausting than he had imagined. Getting out even worse. On the bed, he found a clean pajamas and a full phial of Vicodin, 30 pills. It was a surrender...no, he didn't want a surrender, he didn't want that phial. He limped to the other room, the phial in his hand, a towel around his waist. She turned when she heard him approaching her.

"You have to dress".

"What is it?".

"A phial of Vicodin, it seems obvious to me. And why are you yelling? I thought that your head was going to explode".

House went to her with a big effort. Cameron was impassive.

"I don't want this. I don't want this!" he threw the phial on the ground, scattering all the pills on the floor.

"You're incoherent, I thought that they made you happy" Cameron went to set the table for his lunch but he grabbed her by the wrist, but he felt a lot of pain because of the smart move of the previous night. He lost his balance and was about to fall, and he'd have fallen If she hadn't supported him. They were very close while he leaned against the back of the couch.

"It hurts..." he whispered.

"That's why I've given you the Vicodin".

His eyes were glistening, but for the pain, she told herself.

"No...this hurts me, and I don't want it" he stroked her cheek but she moved away from his touch. She ran away from his eyes.

"This isn't right, you can't do it...".

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't want this".

"Then explain me what do you want? Because I still haven't understood!".

House stared at her open-mouthed. Cameron's eyes were full of anger but also of despair, desire to understand what was happening.

"What I said yesterday, I said it with the intention to push you away from me..." he looked into her eyes. Cameron stared at him.

"Why?".

"Because I'm afraid of the changes...because..." House closed his eyes for a moment, looking for the strenght to say everything, and she'd wait for hours If she had to.

"I can't...".

Cameron smiled, stroking his hair, kissing him on the forehead "Greg?".

"I don't know how to do it...I don't remember...and It's complicated...".

"No one has ever said it'd be easy".

House looked into her eyes, the tears were gone now "I can't do it alone".

"You don't have to, I-".

"I need you, I need you to help me, I'm tired...I can't take it anymore. It's too exhausting to go on, I don't want that Vicodin makes me happy".

House closed the gap between them with a simple kiss, then leaned his forehead against her shoulder. It was a total surrender, with no limits, no more barriers, they both knew it.

Cameron was taken completely by surprise, that speech was like a cold shower. She recovered only when she felt that strange sensation on her shoulder, a feeling of warm, wet, something like tears. A shiver ran through her back.

"I'll take you to bed...".

House took her hand "Please, don't leave me..." his voice was shaking.

"No, I won't leave you".

Cameron followed him in his bedroom, hating herself in those few minutes because at every step he clung more to her. Panting, she stared at him while he tried to catch his breath.

"Maybe we'd increase the dosage".

"No, it's ok, really. I can...It was just a bad night" he tried to smile and put on his pajamas t-shirt.

"I'm going to take something for that hand".

"It's nothing...".

Cameron looked at him seriously "I'm going to take something for that hand" she repeated seriously.

Cameron returned to the room, noting that putting on his pajama pants was more complicated than expected.

House was leaning against the bed, staring at her while she smiled "There's nothing funny".

"Here, let me help you".

House took some steps backwards "No!".

Cameron looked at him laughing, he was visibly embarrassed.

"It's embarrassing...".

"I've seen you naked yet. I thought that there was anything embarassing the last time" Cameron came up to him but he stepped back again. She smiled, surprised.

"Stop acting like a child. How it works? I can strip you but I can't dress you?".

"Exactly".

House managed to pull up his pants while Cameron looked at him, shaking her head.

"Now, can I take a look at that hand?".

"Whatever...".

While she worked on his hand, arranging a rigid bandage, he stared at her. She finished and then looked up.

"What?".

"I've almost lost you...".

She smiled "Yeah".

"I'm an idiot".

"Yes".

"Thanks" House smirked, rubbing his leg and looking intrigued at the sheets.

"Do you want to eat something?".

"No".

"But you should".

"I'm not hungry".

"But you have to".

"Then stop asking and force me to do it".

Cameron smiled "No, do whatever you want, just try to get some sleep, you don't look good".

Cameron got up from the bed and he grabbed her by the hand, looking frightened.

"Stay...".

"I have to...I have to make some calls. The hospital will begin to think that there's a magnetic force around your house".

"But then you'll come back?".

Cameron was surprised by his fearful look, his trembling hand around hers.

"Of course I'll come back. I told you, I won't leave you alone".

House laid down reassured by her words, and she went out.

* * *

_"Hello?"._

"Wilson, it's Cameron".

_"Hey, how is he?"._

"He's fine, well, as much as you can feel fine when you're detoxing. Listen, I've no intention of leaving him here alone".

_"Don't worry, I'll talk with Cuddy. There are no rare diseases for the moment"._

"Jimmy...".

_"Yes?"._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry with you, really. It's just that...".

_"Don't worry, you had every right to do so. I have one more favor to ask House!"._

Cameron smiled "Thank you".

_"Anytime. I'm so used with House that the rest of the population is so easy for me!"_ he joked.

Cameron heard some noise from the bedroom.

"I have to go now. He didn't have a good night yesterday".

_"Ok, go"_.

"Ok".

_"Ah, Allison, thanks"._

"For what?".

_"For being there now"._

Cameron smiled "I'd not want to be anywhere else".

_"Bye Allison"._

"Bye Jimmy".

Cameron returned to the bedroom and found him standing by the bed.

"What are you doing?".

"You weren't returning, I thought that the magnetic force had caught you".

"Lie down, don't be stupid, you've to sleep".

"I can't because of these clean sheets".

"The other ones didn't look good".

"What can I say, I sweat like a schoolboy when I see a beautiful woman" he smirked as Cameron helped him to lie down, putting his leg under the sheets carefully.

"...Please, stay here...everything'd be easier...".

"I told you, I'm going to stay here. I've already called Wilson for the clinic".

"No, I mean, stay here with me permanently".

Cameron looked at him with her mouth open.

"I've been free from any kind of drugs for at least...I don't know, ten or fifteen hours".

"Move".

House made some room for her and when she lied down, he hugged her tightly kissing her on the neck.

"Can I take it for a yes?".

Cameron smiled, kissing him on the lips. Those eyes still looked tired but they were again of that intense blue.

House opened his lips to say something more but she silenced him by placing a finger on them.

"It's a yes...but you've to promise me one thing".

"Ok, what?".

"Promise me that from now on, we'll face everything together, whether it's good or not. Promise me".

"I promise".

A simple answer for a simple question.

House lied his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Both fell finally in a relaxing sleep.

_TBC..._


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

The detox, or the '_therapy_' as Cameron preferred to call it, was going on for a month now as well as their life together, or_ 'sharing my closet'_ as House preferred to call it. Definitions aside, both were going well, except for some night harder than others or some stressful day at the hospital.

House was in the middle of the bed now, arms crossed behind his head. Looking towards the ceiling, material point for all his moods, he knew it almost by heart.

Cameron climbed on the bed, blocking his view. She had her breakfast in hand and his robe on. She laid on the bed, leaning her head on his belly. He jumped because of the contact with her cold hair.

"Allison, you're cold!".

Cameron turned to him, putting her bread and jam on his belly.

"What now, I'm a human tray?".

"The jam is over".

"It was Jimmy, you know that I hate the fruits of the forest".

"But If in a month that I'm here I've never seen Wilson at breakfast in this house?".

"But I was talking about Jimmy, the tenant of the eight floor!".

"This building has just six floors, and there's no Jimmy who lives here".

"See, three years doing family histories have meant something after all! You know more things of this building in a month than me in 5 years!".

"This is not the answer of my first question".

"I'm wrong or there's your robe too in the bathroom?".

"But yours is bigger" she smiled.

"And so?".

Cameron smiled widely, kissing him gently. He loved those kisses of wild berries in the morning.

"So, I couldn't do this with mine..." Cameron laid on him, unfastening her robe, hugging and covering him with it.

"In this case...I'll give it to you...".

Cameron smiled and kissed him, feeling his hands under the robe and along her back, on her shoulders. He slipped off her robe, his lips on her neck and her breasts against his chest.

House thought that he'd never get used to jam and vanilla bubble bath, two things too sweet...until two months ago. For a month now, they were his Vicodin, no, it was wrong to think that way. Vicodin is a painkiller and he felt no pain, well, not that type of pain, just the physical one. But had been jam and body gel to give him the strenght to go down to 5 pills a day, as he remembered, the first time in 5 years that a dose of that kind was enough for him. But it was also true that before, he didn't have her...

Many things had become a routine in that month, but only one thing couldn't be part of a scheme, and it was the exact moment when they stopped talking and stared at each other.

A moment later, they were never the same. It was also true that when you look into her eyes, both naked in bed, well, there're not many alternatives.

House stroked her back and kissed her neck. Cameron smiled because of the tickling of his beard.

"You'd shave...".

"You'd kiss me...".

Cameron smiled amused, kissing him and letting herself go to his caresses. In her body, again.

House sat up on the bed, holding her close. He turned her and caressed her belly, then her breasts, his lips on her neck and shoulders. While she leaned over him, she arched her back when she felt his hand caressing her body. She accompanied his hand while she worked on his lips. He put his hand behind her head and she felt the other hand caressing her.

He felt her tongue in his mouth, exactly when he caressed her stronger. She pushed his body against hers, calling him with her fingers in his hair. She felt his erection against her back.

No, she couldn't stand anymore. In a moment, she took his hand and turned to kiss him, still on him, savoring again the incredible sansation of feeling him. Cameron hugged him, her hands on his back, still kissing him.

House caressed her body, kissing her on the neck, her hands in his hair while she closed her eyes and threw her head back when he took a nipple in his mouth. He grabbed her hips, increasing the friction of their bodies. She loved the feeling of him inside her. Small spasms began to shake her body when he left her nipple and let her fall on the bed, pushing harder inside her.

Cameron arched her back, shouting his name. Two deep thrusts later and he followed her, falling on her exhausted, panting.

* * *

House was sitting on the bed, putting on his t-shirt. It was hot, maybe because it was June or because there was no oxygen in that room. He'd pay to go to the hospital with just his boxer on, but he was sure that Cuddy'd not approve.

Cameron was in the bathroom to fix her hair, and he went to her.

"10, 23..." she muttered.

"Are you doing numbers for me?".

Cameron turned and smiled "I'm sorry, I was doing some count".

House looked at the agenda that she had in her hand but she closed it abruptly.

"Put on a pair of jeans!".

"I want to stay here, what are you going to do?".

"Waxing, do you want to partecipate?".

"No, thanks" House went away and returned on the bed. Cameron closed the door.

The phone rang but he ignored it.

"_Are you going to answer?_" she called from the bathroom.

"There's the answering machine" he laid on the bed, smiling, eyes closed.

_"Greg? Are you there? It's Mom"._

With a quick movement, he stood up and took the phone "Hello!".

_"Here you're, I called the hospital but..."_ his mother started.

"What happened? Why are you calling?".

_"A mother needs a reason to call her son?"_ she admonished him.

Cameron went out from the bathroom, knowing who he was talking with. House stared at her for a moment and she went to the kitchen, amused.

_"Greg, are you there?"._

"Eh? Yes, I'm here. So, what do you want?".

_"You're stange, everything is ok?"._

House got up, closing the door of the bedroom "Yeah, yeah, ok".

_"Dad and I are coming to Princeton for a couple of days. Tomorrow is still your day off, right?"._

'_Shit!_' he thought.

"No, no, it's not. My day off is...on Friday...".

_"Greg? I'm your mother, I know that you're lying"._

House rolled his eyes "But, I'm not lying...it's the truth. I've had to change it with Wilson this week, you know, his girlfriend...Sunday is the day off for the couples...".

_"So, James has a girlfriend? What about you?"._

"A beautiful woman, he has always had good taste...Say 'Hi' to dad...I'll call you...".

_"Me and Dad will be in town anyway, we're getting...when John?...in a couple of hours, we think. Will you be at home, Greg?"._

_'Shit, shit, shit!'_ he thought.

"No, no, I've to go...I've an appointment...Look, I must go now".

_"Well, see you later so?"._

"Well, probably you'll be tired, you'll want to go to the hotel...Probably, I'll be busy all day".

_"Your father says that If all goes well, we'll be there for lunch. See you later, Greg"._

"Great...bye mom" House snorted and closed the call, going out. Cameron was at the front door with a big bag in her hand.

"Where are you going?".

"To my apartment, I've to do the laundry".

"I've a washing machine too".

"Well...I've to...It's a personal thing!...See you later".

"Do you think that you're going to get away like that? Do you think that I'm going to let you go away just telling that _'it's a personal thing'_?".

"Who was on the phone?".

"See you at the hospital".

"Bye" she smiled before going out.

_TBC..._


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Cameron was in the conference room, struggling with the filter of the coffee machine. Chase and Foreman were at the table.

"How come he still arrives late even If you two live together?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. This is one of the dilemmas of the quantum physic, I think. Someone wants to give me a hand?" Cameron said annoyed.

"Where is he?" Foreman asked.

"I told you, I don't know. I left him standing in the middle of the house, I had to do laundry".

"Do you do his laundry?" Chase asked curiously.

"No" she pointed out.

"Hey, what kind of underwear House wears?" Foreman smirked.

Cameron looked at him shocked, Foreman laughed and Chase shook his head, smirking.

"I'm sure that he has some boxer with something disturbing written on them: _'Do you want to try which of my 'canes' is harder?'_".

"Foreman! That's enough, I give up, no coffee for you!" Cameron sat at her desk, writing something on a folder.

"You know better than anyone that House doesn't carburize without coffee".

Chase and Foreman smiled amused as Cameron looked at them maliciously.

"He had an alternative this morning...".

"Do we have a patient?" House said from the door.

Chase and Foreman, focused on the last sentence of their colleague, jumped when they heard the voice of their boss.

"No, nothing" Foreman answered.

"Good" House went to his office quickly.

"Coffee?" Cameron asked.

"No, thanks" he yelled from his office.

The phone rang and House glared at it, he lifted the receiver and then lowered it immediately. The three ducklings stared at him confused.

"What? Keep doing what you were doing".

Then he was gone and Foreman looked at Cameron, smiling.

"Sorry, just for the record, what do you do to men?".

Cameron smiled, amused "This morning his mother called. Since then he's strange and I don't know why".

Chase and Foreman smiled, going out from the conference room and following her.

"All men are terrified at the thought, House's no exception" Chase stated.

"I agree" Foreman nodded.

"Terrified of what?".

"The _Meeting_. The boyfriend's mother!".

"You're crazy! And, however, she just called" Cameron got into the elevator followed by her colleagues.

"It's so obvious!" Chase said.

"Are you not curious?".

"I've already met her, remember, two years ago".

"Well, not like their son's girlfriend".

Cameron looked at them as they mentally imagined the scene.

"I'm serious, and for your sake, you'd go out from time to time. You know, have a life outside the hospital" Cameron walked towards the office of Cuddy. The two colleagues looked at her, Chase a bit offended and Foreman chuckling.

"Said from the woman who takes the work to bed..." Foreman said.

* * *

"Remember when I said that I needed a favor?" Cameron asked to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked up from her papers, a little worried "What he has done this time?".

"Nothing! I think...at least for now, anyway, about that favor...".

"What do you need?".

Cameron sat, smiling. Cuddy looked at her a little perplexed.

"We're talking about House?".

"Yes, and also about the fact that there're no keys of the doors in his apartment".

The two women looked at each other.

"If I'd not ask it as a personal favor, after 5 minutes all the nurses'd know about it, therefore Wilson and him too".

"But...he's not done the math yet?" Cuddy asked, softening her expression.

"No, and I'm very lucky that he did not. I'm not sure, but I'd rather be the one who tell him the situation".

Cuddy sighed deeply, smiling "Ok, you are aware that he's capable of anything to satisfy his curiosity, right?".

"We've worked together for 3 years, I know exactly what he can do" Cameron sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you".

"Thank you" Cameron stood up.

"I'd like to see his face..." she shook her head.

"Me too".

* * *

House rushed in the hall after locating his next victim. He came behind him.

"I'll do you a favor If you do me a favor".

Wilson jumped and dropped the folders that he had in his hand as he was talking with a nurse.

"Can you act like a normal person, House!".

"I hate rhetorical questions. Can you leave your Lolita for a moment?".

Wilson walked away with his friend. House looked at the nurse.

"Nice, better than the last. Better even than that dying patient...".

"I wasn't doing anything".

"Whatever, so can we swap?".

"The nurse that I'm not seeing in exchange for Cameron? It's ok for me".

House hit Wilson on the head.

"Hey! I was joking!".

"Sorry, I saw _Scrubs_ last night. So, by the way you owe me something...".

"I don't owe you anything!".

"You slept on my couch for over a month!".

"Who stole the keys of Cuddy's house?".

"Hey, you said that you'd not throw it in my face! Ok, I want to repay the fact that you covered me in the clinic that time, let's swap the day off?".

"And this'd be you favor? No!".

"Come on, think about it, my day off is tomorrow...It's on Sunday...".

"If I'm not wrong, it's also the day off of Cameron. What have you done this time?".

"Nothing, we're in love, we're nauseatingly sweet!".

"Good, I'm happy for you. But my answer is still no".

Wilson got in the elevator, followed by House who was watching him sulking.

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it!".

Wilson looked at him who was acting like a 5 years old boy.

"Are you done? Why? What do you want House? Do you want to make me increase your Vicodin?".

"No, my candies are enough!" House waved the phial in front of his face.

"You're becoming a very good boy" Wilson smirked.

"Uhuhu, you can say it. Allison put a little star on the fridge every time I arrive to the end of the evening with just two pills!".

"How many stars do you have on your fridge?".

"Still none, but I've a sort of benefit If I finish all the medicine, or sometimes I save them for the next day".

"What kind of benefit?".

"Allison feels pity for me and so she consoles me".

Wilson got out of the elevator, smiling. House followed him in his office.

"Come on, you can go to watch the football game!".

"I hate football. Why do you want thet day off tomorrow?".

"If I tell you, will you swap?".

"Tell me!".

"Do you remember that patient that loved me?".

"The octogenarian with syphilis or the seventeen with the spores in the brain?".

"The second one, you know that she's around again? Cuddy doesn't want to deal again with this thing, so I've thought that changing shift...maybe...".

Wilson leaned against the back of his chair, smiling "Ok, now tell me the real reason why you want to do this exchange".

"Ok, I want to make a surprise to Allison and so I've-".

"And do you want to make her a surprise, working? Has it to do with your mother's call that I received this morning?".

House glared at him and Wilson laughed.

"You knew and didn't say anything?".

"I wanted to see how far you could lie".

"You're a bastard!".

"Hey, I did what you'd do in my place. But how can you not say to your parents that you've changed your phone number?".

"I've done it to avoid such situations" House began to play with a peluche.

"Are you nervous? I mean...well...Cameron...When is the last time that you brought a girl to them?".

"I was seventeen, her name was Sally...They arrived in my room at the right moment...the rest is history".

"You got caught in a room with a girl! No way!".

"I know...We were at her house, she had assured me that nobody was there. We didn't hear the door opening and her father came in...".

"What a naughty boy! Surprised to insinuate his child!" Wilson laughed.

"I had had sex with her for a couple of weeks yet, and I wasn't her first. Then his father dragged me in front of my father...".

"Ok ok, got it. Well, I think that the right chance to behave as an adult is this: mom, dad, I want you to meet the love of my life, Allison!".

House glared at him "You're one of those, right?".

"Who?".

"A guy who asks them If he can marry their girl?".

"Well, what's wrong with that? It's called tradition!".

House stood up, laughing "How sad, Jimmy. You're a primitive!".

"You've played the last chance to make the exchange of the day right now!".

House moved toward the door, staring at Wilson "You'd not have done it anyway, I had to provide you money since the beginning...And If I do your turn in clinic for a week?".

"But If you don't do your own clinic hours!".

"Good point, but I can give you my slaves for a week. If you choose Chase, you'll have more chances to pick someone up, Foreman has his own charm, but...".

"No!".

"Come on, you're unfair! I can't offer you more thant this! Ok, I'll give you Allison for a week, as an immunologist obviously".

"Mmmm. I can't do anything with her as an immunologist. Instead, as a woman...".

House threw the peluche in his face. Wilson laughed.

"Keep dreaming. Ah, for the record, I think that you'd stop asking for parental permission to marry someone, I think that you haven't had a lot of luck in fact" he went out, slamming the door...He had to find another way, at any cost.

_TBC..._


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

House entered Cuddy's office "Oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine!".

"I knew that you'd not have lasted more than a month".

House moved closer to her desk and twisted his mouth "All skeptics here? Where is the confidence in the strenght of will of the people?".

"Mine, for you, has been lost three years ago. But the one for Cameron is still very strong!".

"It's not fair, I'm bigger, it'd increase your confidence".

"You aren't bigger, you are older".

"Hey! I'm the best!".

"Whatever, but you are still older".

"So you too!".

Cuddy stared at him open mouthed.

"Ah right, men should tell women things like_ 'you are more mature, no longer young...'_".

House began to play with her furnitures and Cuddy looked at him annoyed.

"It's true, when you act like that you seem younger, I dare to say that you return to the fetal period".

House began to touch some folders on her desk. Cuddy glared at him and took them from him.

"Hey, privacy here!".

"Pretenders for the uterus?".

"Implode, House!".

"Funny... With this attitude you're not going anywhere!".

"What do you want, House? I'm busy!".

House sat down and Cuddy stood up to take some folders from a shelf. He stretched out to peek into those mysterious folders, noticing a familiar name on them.

"Do you mind to keep those paws in your pocket?" Cuddy took the folders and locked them in a drawer.

"I'm bored!".

"Oh, you poor baby, do you want me to buy you a new toy?".

"The Ducati Monster that was released in February'd be enough".

"Don't you have better things to do than to be here?".

"You are unfair, you scold me everytime!".

Cuddy returned to her papers, shaking her head. House began to tap his cane on the carpet, again, again, again, again, again, again, again...

"Ok, ok, what do you want!".

"A patient".

"I've nothing for you. I'm sorry, you had fun yesterday so please be a good boy today".

"No! I'm bored!" he whined.

"Go to stress Wilson, or think about some little game to choose who will do your clinic duties this afternoon, in your office. Please, leave me alone".

"Everything is ok for me, really".

"How come you have all this desire to help the others?".

"I haven't. I just want to help myself, it's different".

Cuddy took a folder from the drawer and threw it on the table.

"Or this or nothing, there's nothing else".

"Unbearable this story of antibodies that don't make people ill, preventing me from playing with the tubes and colored pens".

House began to read the folder "Ah, come on, this is from Geriatrics!".

"Or this or the boredom, and I'd be surprised If you'd choose the latter".

"How come this surname isn't new to me?".

"For the simple fact that the department of research bears his name".

"Ah...So, in that pile you keep the folders of your protected?".

House looked at her curiously, he had seen that name and now wanted to be sure. Cuddy smiled amused and closed the drawer.

"I won't let you see the other folders. Or you take this case or not, in either case, get out of my office".

"I've every right to be here as head physician!".

"No, it's not true. So, are you going to accept this case?".

House looked at her annoyed, picked up the folder as Cuddy smiled "I'll come back!".

* * *

The team entered the conference room but they were shocked when saw the lunch on the table but for four people and House wiriting some symptoms on the whiteboard.

"Whatever do you inject to him every evening, give me the name, I want to sustain the research with a donation".

House turned to them "No one will get out of here until we solve this case".

"Are you offering us lunch?" Foreman asked again.

"Of course not, this has been kindly offered by Chase!".

"I haven't...".

"Oh yeah...Well, back to the patient".

"Why we can't eat in the cafeteria?" Foreman said.

"Again? Are you getting old? Because it'd be a bit inconvenient to bring down the whiteboard! Ok? So, what about the patient?".

Foreman and Chase stared at Cameron. House looked at them annoyed.

"Not Cameron! The whiteboard! Whit-te-bo-ard, it's not so hard. Come on, let your daddy know how you're good".

Foreman and Chase turned to the whiteboard, reading the symptoms.

"In the meantime..." House went to his office.

Foreman looked at Cameron as Chase ate.

"Say something!".

"What I'd say?".

"I don't know _'Honey, don't worry for mommy and daddy'_!".

"No way".

Chase smiled "Have you eavesdropped?".

Foreman stared at a nervous Cameron.

"No, whoever with normal hearing would hear the answering machine".

"Despite that, you've not told him about the conversation".

"So, this guy?" House went out from his office with his tennis ball in hand, starting to bounce it, some snacks in the other hand "Take your time, he's not going to die...Well, for now".

Cameron stared at the symptoms on the board and then looked at him surprised "It's Alzheimer!".

"A snack for our immunologist!" House threw her the snack.

They stared at him confused.

"Why have you accepted a case of Alzheimer? Ok, you're worth a million dollars, but not even you can find a therapy for this!".

"Unfaithful. However, they hadn't anything else".

"You've been for days, even months, doing absolutely nothing, and now you feel to be helpful to the others?".

House seemed thoughtful for a moment "Ya".

Foreman and Chase smirked. House glared at them.

"So, the patient? Apart from Alzheimer, he has also haematic diarrhea, fever, abdominal pains. So?".

"It's Alzheimer!" Foreman repeated.

"She's said it yet! Ok, I'll give the snack to you two too!" House threw them the snack.

Chase caught it smiling.

"So, what causes the symptoms?".

"Everything!" Foreman answered exasperated.

"Ok, now we've to eliminate some diagnosis. You know, '_everything_' it's too generic for me too!".

"Staph infection, Hepatitis A, Amphetamine" Chase proposed.

"Little Chase, I'd hate destroying the golden castle in which you grew up...But, oh come on, I want to do it! I've hired you to destroy you! The last thing is a sort of drug, you know it?".

"Amphetamine can be addictive, weakening the immune system so that you can be subject to any infection. Fever is one of the most common, and it's often used in Alzheimer's patients".

House stared at her frowning with a snack in hand "Thanks for the lesson, but I won't give you another snack".

Cameron shook her head, smiling. House crossed his legs on the table.

"Do all the tests that you consider necessary. Tox screen is not important. I don't think that a 60 years Alzheimer's patient is a drug addicted of Amphetamine. Moreover, this isn't in his file".

The ducklings moved to go out. Cameron was the last.

"Allison?" House called her.

Cameron turned to him and House threw her the snack. She smiled.

"Don't tell it to Blondie, or he'll cry".

TBC...


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

House was at his computer, updating his iPod.

_'Naaa too depresing. U2...not so bad. Frank ever rocks. And who's this? Sure she sells CDs, with that body!'_ he thought.

House was interrupted by the door opening.

_'Shit!'._

"Mom! What are you doing here?" he said with eyes wide open.

"Oh, please Greg, don't be so enthusiastic!" John House told him.

House smirked at his father and then hugged his mother.

"You've lost weight!" Katherine House exclaimed.

"No mom, I've lost not even a gram" he corrected her.

"Leave him alone, Katherine. And I see that you still haven't shaved!" John scolded him.

"What are you two doing in NJ? The Nets suck this year" House ignored his father.

"If it was for you, we'd never know where you were. I've had to ask Wilson where I could find my son" John said.

"You told us that you had an appointment. But not that you were at the hospital" Katherine smiled, happy to see his son.

"In fact, I wasn't supposed to be here, but then a patient has arrived so here I'm! Being a doctor, I don't have so much time outside the hospital".

"Yeah yeah, always busy saving the world. However, we're going to have dinner together tonight, since tomorrow is no more your free day. Don't start to look for some excuse. Wilson chose the place, it's booked under your name: at 7:00PM, for four people. And for once in your life, don't be late" John sighed.

_'Great...But who cares, I've other things to do...I stopped eating at 7:00PM after my graduation...No, wait a minute...If Jimmy chose the place...'_ House thought.

"What do you mean_ 'for four people'_? What, I've a twin brother and you don't ever tell me?".

"Wilson will come too. I asked him a few hours ago. I thought it was polite since he's been so kind. At least, he answers the phone" John explained.

House hated those moments when his father pointed out all his imperfections.

His mother smiled at him and he calmed. They had always been_ 'partners in crime'._ There was a time where he had been with him too, but long ago.

"Come on! It'll be fun. Oh Greg, Dad and I will go back on vacation in Rome!" Katherine said enthusiastically.

"Great, but you didn't want to return to London?" House asked.

"Yes, but your father wanted to go to Sydney. I wanted to go to London. We agreed to go to Rome! We decided to come here to say goodbye before leaving" Katherine explained.

"You did good".

House didn't know what to say now...Well, there was something else to say. But luckily, his pager rang.

_'I've to re-think about the God's existence!'_ House thought.

"Oh, I gotta go".

"Greg, remember tonight. A dinner a year is not the end of the world" John told him.

House looked annoyed at his father. His mother smiled at him, begging him not to argue with him.

"Yeah, ok".

* * *

House limped very quickly towards the patient's room. His team was outside, arms folded. He went closer curiously.

"Hello Merry Wives, what are you doing?".

"The patient is a bastard" Chase said bitterly.

"Hmm, ok, and what I'm supposed to do?" House asked.

"Go in there and threaten him!" Cameron turned to him with a death glare.

House looked at her with eyes wide, she was very serious.

"Wow, what he did to piss off my tiger here?".

"He's a bastard" Foreman repeated.

"I knew it, you're useless today. Apart from that, what else has he done?".

"He said that he doesn't want to be treated by a brunch of babies!" Foreman said annoyed.

"He has Alzheimer! However, he's right. Probably he remembers no one in this moment".

"However, he wants to talk with the boss" Foreman said.

"Well, why you didn't give him something in intravenous?".

Foreman smiled "We're not idiots, we read the name on the folder. Cuddy could make us finish our careers in some unknown lab in Paraguay!".

"Funny, have you studied this joke a lot during the previous years?".

House entered the room, followed by his team. The patient was a polite gentleman and seemed fully self-conscious.

"Mr. Werne, this is doctor House" Cameron said.

Werne glared at Cameron immediately.

"Shut up, nurse!".

Cameron smiled sarcastically at House. Chase stood behind House and talked in his ear "Now do you understand what we were talking about?".

"Be a man and stop hiding, boy!" Werne said to Chase.

House turned to Chase and smiled "Yes Chase, be a man...".

House approached the patient who was looking at him curiously "Hello, I'm Gregory House, your doctor and Head of the Diagnostic Department".

"Oh well, it was time, young man! There are things that don't work well in this station!".

_'Young man? Oh yeah, Alzheimer...'_ House thought.

"We're not in a military barracks" Chase said.

"Shut up! How dare you to talk in this way with your superiors?".

"Yeah, how dare you?" House said, smirking.

"These wimp freshmen!".

"Yeah, don't tell me..." House rolled his eyes.

The team looked at him shocked while Mr. Werne looked at his cane intrigued.

"What happened to your leg? War wound?".

"In a sense. What's the problem, sir?".

"Captain Werne, young man! I've earned my grades fighting in Vietnam. I saw a lot of good guys dying over there! Third division of the infantry assault".

_'Perfect, I needed that. I'd have to put him in a room with my father, who knows who will survive...'._

House tried to not inveigh against him. Foreman, Chase and Cameron chuckled.

"What's the problem, Captain?".

"What's your rank?".

"Lieutenant Colonel, so?".

"Medical field. Which force enlisted?".

House was beginning to lose his patience. He had to cut this banter and get to the point.

_'Ok...that's enough'._

"Marine Corps, Air Force lieutenant in the Second Division, have been in Korea, Egypt, now permanently retired at the military hospital for seven years now".

"Because of the leg?".

"Yes, sir".

"You'd be proud to be a Marine, son. Only real men there! Have you a wife, children?".

"No, sir. Can we proceed with the report?".

"Yes, I was saying to your subordinates that I don't see the need for all these tests. I feel good!".

"I don't doubt it, but it's compulsory. We've to update our folders".

Mr. Werne stared at him, not so sure.

_'What was that bullshit?...Oh, yeah...'._

"The marines can't have the luxury of lying. Semper fidelis, Captain".

Mr. Werne smiled "Oh, fine. But he can't touch me!" he pointed Foreman.

"He's a great doctor, you can trust him" House moved closer to his ear "And If I were you, I'd choose him, you know...the blond one is English".

Mr. Werne glared at Chase again "Oh...I see".

"Ok, I'll go now".

"Thank you very much, Lieutenant!".

"Not at all, sir".

"If I need you, I'll ask the nurse?" he pointed Cameron. House smiled.

"Sure" and with that House left the room, followed by his team. He took a Vicodin "Adorable man, we'd take such cases more often".

"How did you do? He didn't want to see us" Chase said curiously.

"Alzheimer's patients'd be supported, you can't change his mind that is still in a military point of view" House explained.

"So, we've to tell a lot of bullshit?".

"Exactly".

"Your ideal patient" Cameron smirked.

"Hey! You're unfair! Go to him, answer _'Yes, sir'_ or _'No, sir'_ and he won't scold you" House smirked and looked up. They followed his stare, confused.

"You! You're dead!" he yelled and went away like a fury.

Target: Wilson.

_TBC..._


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

"Stop!" House yelled, trying to reach Wilson as fast as possible for a man with a cane.

"I can't. I'm busy, House" Wilson said, quickening his pace.

House reached him and hit him on his foot.

"Ahi!" Wilson yelped.

"Stop being a sissy!".

"You're a repressed sadist..." Wilson winced.

"My parents were in this hospital like 5 minutes ago!".

Wilson stared at him nonchalantly.

_'Indeed, they're still here...'_ Wilson thought.

"Wilson!".

"Oh come on! You know that your father makes me feel uncomfortable!".

"He's the enemy! And what is this thing about making you feel uncomfortable now?".

"He's a marines".

"He's retired, the last thing that he has from the marines is his absurd haircut and his uniform for the 4th of July".

"Is this the reason why you act like a rebel and eccentric son?"

House turned serious, too serious. Wilson snorted and shook his head.

"Ok, we can switch our free days".

"No, this is not my goal".

"But this morning you told me that-".

"No, I want something else now" House smirked and Wilson scoffed again.

"I did it for you, for-".

"Cuddy's office".

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

"You have to take something from Cuddy's office".

"I'm not going to steal anything! I don't want to be your personal Foreman!".

"You've just to entertain her for a while" House limped away and Wilson stared at him.

"And what I'd have to do?".

"I don't know. Sex?" he smirked.

"What!".

"Both of you need it, maybe then you'll stop snooping around!" House went to the elevators, leaving Wilson behind.

* * *

Cuddy entered her office and stared at her desk, annoyed "Are you looking for these? You're becoming predictable".

House raised his head from her drawers, looking at Cuddy who had some files in her hand.

"Obviously not, I was looking for you checkbook".

"Out House, I could fire you for this" she rolled her eyes.

"You could, but you won't, then you'll get bored, my dear!".

"Out. Now!".

House stood up, went to her and stared in her eyes too intensely, insomuch as she didn't notice that House had put a hand on her files.

Cuddy shook her head, trying to avoid those eyes, she moved away from him. House smirked, he knew how to use his charm.

"Out!" she repeated.

House went away smiling.

"You blushed, captain Lisa. Allison could be jealous".

"You think too much of yourself".

House opened the door and smiled "Only when I'm sure of myself" House went out and Cuddy sat down.

"I.e., almost always..." she muttered.

* * *

House was walking through the corridors when he spotted Cameron coming out from a room.

"What are you doing?" he said from behind her.

Cameron turned abruptly "Some tests for your boss" and so she moved to walk away but he blocked her using the cane.

"Where have you been?".

"Let me go".

"Only If you tell me where have you been".

"I'm not ten, let me go because I've to bring these tests in lab".

House was smiling, looking in her eyes. She was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Mmm...Interesting reaction...".

"'_Mmm_' what?".

"Where have you been?" he repeated.

"Well, I was with your lovely patient".

"No, it's a lie because I walked by his room before to go to Cuddy and you weren't there".

"Are you spying on me? Ok, I'll tell you, I was making out with Foreman".

"Not Chase?".

"No, Foreman" she smirked.

"It's ok for me" House moved closer to her, making her looking at him "You're beautiful" he whispered.

Camern blushed quickly...he was impossible.

"Why do you blush when I tell you that? It's true".

Cameron opened her mouth to say something but the words stuck in her throat. He was still staring at her.

"Let me go, Greg" she smiled, trying to hide the embarassment. House looked above her head.

_'What they are still doing here? I'm going to kill Jimmy!'_ he thought.

"Ok, you can go!" he turned and walked away quickly. Cameron looked at him puzzled and then moved to go to Cuddy's "He's incredible...".

* * *

"Cameron, wait!" Cuddy called Cameron when she spotted her.

Cameron turned and saw her boss with a file in her hand.

_'Oh my God, here we are...'_ she thought.

"Do you want to come to my office?".

"No, there are too many eyes in this hospital. So?".

Cuddy gave her the file. Cameron stared at it for a moment and then opened it. She turned white immediately and Cuddy smiled.

"Were you hoping for another kind of news?".

"No, I was thinking..." she gave her the file "Can you store it, burn it, or wathever?" she smiled nervously and shook her head.

The two women stared at each other.

"How are you going to tell him?".

"Through the phone, while I'm flying over the Atlantic Ocean" she nodded.

"Yeah, I think that it's a very good idea but I can give you an impartial advice?"

"Sure, I'd like to hear some advice about it".

"Even If I don't have any experience with House in this field, you'd have to do like...like If it was a band-aid".

Cameron looked at her confused. Cuddy smiled.

"Wilson is obviously more trained than me, but I think that the best thing to do is acting as If you're ripping off a band-aid, quickly and with a secure movement. If you start to beat about the bush or avoid the situation, he'll find out or he'll misinterpret. So, just tell him...probably then he'll have a cardiac arrest".

They smiled. Cameron felt a little better and nodded.

"Thanks".

"It's a pleasure".

Cameron lowered her gaze to the floor.

_'And If he doesn't want it?'_ she thought.

Cuddy smiled "You have to tell him, you know it, right?".

"Yes..." Cameron sighed.

_TBC..._


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

House avoided his team, the clinic and Cuddy, and now was limping to his office with a lollipop in his mouth. She was at his computer and looked up when she heard him coming in, smiling before returning her attention on the screen.

"Since you've time to download music, why don't you check your mail too?" she asked calmly.

"I've stopped since Angelina doesn't make online sex with me anymore" he answered nonchalantly.

House went to her and kissed her neck, making her smile. She turned and caressed his hair, pulling him to her and kissing him several times.

"Remind me why I've never stripped you in this office...".

"Because of the glass walls".

"Right...".

"And because here you're my boss and I'm your assistent".

"The only thing that proves it is your white-coat...Why do you think that I don't wear it?".

Cameron stood up to organize the files on the desk while he stroke her hair.

"Because you want to be the nonconformist!" she turned to him and smiled. Then she took a deep breath.

_'Come on Allison, you can do it'_ she thought.

"We have to talk".

"Ok, what I've done?".

"Nothing, I-".

He was staring at her and her words stopped abruptly in her mind. He was confused.

"You?".

"What do you think If we change the plans for tonight and we'll stay at home?".

"Well, let me see...Being with you, a beer and a bunch of strangers...or being with you, a beer and stop? Hard dilemma...It's true that among the bunch of strangers could be some beautiful and hot chick...Nope, I think that I'll choose the second option" he smiled and Cameron pulled him to her, brushing his lips as she spoke.

"Then, you'll cook?".

"No problem...I'll stop at the take-out before coming home".

Cameron smiled, kissing him deeply and leaning against the desk.

"Greg?" came the voice of John House from the door.

"Shit..." House muttered and immediately pulled away from her as she turned around. Surprised like him of the audience before them.

"Didn't we have to meet for dinner at 7:00pm? You're early, and you're in the wrong place".

John House smiled and walked to them, holding out his hand to Cameron.

"Allison, right?".

"Ehm...Yes, hello".

He glared at his son while his mother looked at him lovingly.

"So Greg? Don't you have to tell us something?".

"I don't think of being free for 7:00pm".

Cameron glared at him too.

_'Ok Greg, do it on your own'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, I've to go to check our patient. It was a pleasure to see you again".

Cameron shook their hands. House pleaded her with his eyes to stay.

"We will speak more tonight, right Greg?".

"Great!" Cameron exclaimed.

House found all eyes fixed on him and it was a very unpleasant feeling. Cameron smirked. Gregory House without words was a very rare thing.

"Goodbye!".

"Goodbye".

_'No, stay!'_ House thought.

Cameron went away and his parents turned to him.

"Gregory House!" John scolded him.

"Oh stop it! Don't call me by name and surname as If I had stolen the jam. I'm a man now".

"It doesn't seem, seen how you act...".

"So what, you want to spank me?".

"Stop it both of you, there's no reason to fight" Katherine tried to stop them.

House went to the conference room, followed by his parents.

"Gregory!".

"Jonathan!".

"I got used to the idea of my son who refuses to talk to me but-".

"Oh please! Stop playing the victim!".

"Greg!" Katherine exclaimed.

"How long have you two been together?" John asked.

"What?".

"Well, don't tell me that you weren't kissing her? Are you lying even about this thing?".

"Even If I was kissing her it doesn't mean that I'm _with_ her" House tried to avoid their questions.

"Greg!" Katherine admonished him again.

House shook his head defeated, he couldn't go against her too.

"Two, almost three..." House muttered.

"Two, almos three what? Hours, days, weeks, months, years?".

"Months...I'd have said to you, don't make a scene!".

"And when exactly? After a month, such as when you had your surgery? Or we'd have to know it from Wilson such as when that guy shot you?" John said bitterly.

"Ah, so it was Wilson...However, it's none of your business...".

"Of course it's our business!".

"Calm down now, this argument is meaningless" Katherine tried to reason.

"This is MY life!".

"You're MY son!".

"What luck!".

Mr. House had been learned over the years to ignore the attitude of his son, so he went to the door calmly.

"Where are you going now? You don't ever leave an argument like this" House said puzzled.

"This argument is done".

Mr. House went out and Katherine looked at House smiling.

"Why he has always to dictate the rules? Come on, you know that he started it" he whined.

"How is she?".

"Who?".

"Allison, your girlfriend".

"Ohhh...come on mom".

"What? If I interfer in your argument, whatever I say, it's not good, so it's better changing the subject. Allison, I think that it's a very good one. So, how is she?" she smiled warmly.

"She's ok...".

She smiled again and he started to torment his cane.

"Nothing else? You've known her for years, you've been together for two almost three months and the only thing that you have to say is that she's ok?".

"And she's beautiful" he added after a while.

"I agree with you. Are you ok with her?".

House wanted to go far away from that room, from that conversation. He was getting nervous, maybe the conversation with his father was a better thing. Mrs. House smiled.

"Oh Greg, like father like son in these things. See you tonight, and shave" she kissed him on his cheek and smiled.

"My beard is fine. And I'm not like him...".

"Don't come by your bike, I can't think of you on that thing".

"Bye mom" he smirked.

She went out smiling.

_TBC..._


	62. Translator's Note

**I just need two minutes of yours...**

I would like to make some clarifications about _'Ballad in B flat'_ before continuing with the chapters: as some of you readers pointed out to me in the previous chapter, _very kindly_, the name of the mother of House is Blythe and not Katherine...I'm sure that there may be small inconsistencies in the various chapters, but this is probably because the story was written before the show let us know some details of House's life, such as the names of his parents.

Again, this story was not written by me.. I'm only translating it and I cannot change it at my leisure...I suppose, however, that any minor inconsistencies do not undermine the meaning of the story or chapter(s).

I hope everything is clear, I'm happy to see that many readers place the story in their _'Alerts'_...

We don't force anyone to read the story, if 'someone' has troubles to read it because of these 'mistakes', we're sorry to hear it but he simply can not read it.

Thanks for your attention.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 62**

Cameron went out from the clinic and saw House coming towards her, frowning.

"What you did earlier was mean, insensible and evil" he said, glaring at her.

Cameron went to the elevator, smiling, followed by him.

"It wasn't true that you had to go to the patient!" he kept whining.

"I know, but I thought that you wanted to be alone with your parents" she shrugged.

House stared at her with wide eyes "And when you got this brilliant idea? I thought that me and you and body language went along very well. Did my eyes tell you to leave? Well, If it's so, we must talk about it!".

"Don't worry, I knew that you wanted me to stay" Cameron went in the conference room, followed by a shocked House.

"Then why you did it! My influence on you it's a very bad thing, you're beginning to have my faults...Sadist!".

Cameron smiled amused, he was serious.

"Your father seems funny, your mom is nice".

"You are wrong! My father is a pain in the ass, a terrible pain in the ass, spitting judgements and opinions about everything and everyone! About my mother, well, you are right".

"And what happens tonight?".

_'Shit!'_ he thought.

"Nothing, me and you and a beer; you've to talk to me, remember? By the way, what do you have to say to me?" he tried to not answer to her question.

Foreman and Chase entered the room in that moment.

"Tests are ready" Chase dropped the folder on the table, House turned to Foreman.

"Tests?".

Chase and Cameron looked at him confused.

"I didn't know that Alzheimer's was viral" Cameron said.

House looked at her annoyed and turned again to Foreman.

"There's no sign of hypothyroidism, pernicious anemia and vitamin B12 deficiency" Foreman reported.

"You didn't ask for these tests" Chase said, puzzled.

"The neurologist is Foreman! The black one, Chase".

"Are you putting us against each other?" Chase asked, frowning.

"Yep, call me Hunckleberry Finn, we'll run along the Missisipi my friend!" House smirked.

Cameron smiled and Foreman shook his head.

"Fine, back to the useful tests..." Chase sighed.

House took the folder.

"Did you think that it was not Alzheimer's?" Cameron asked.

"Nooo, I just have fun wasting my time with my neurologist!".

"I'm not yours".

"Shut up, slave!".

Cameron shook her head, House stared ad her.

"Did you do it for revenge?" House said, returning to their previous subject.

"Since I knew nothing, I thought you'd not have wanted me there" she explained exasperated.

"Oh come on! What now, are you angry?".

"I'm fine, I think that you are the angry one here".

"I'm sorry, but could we-" Foreman tried to say.

"I'm not angry!".

"Can we seek an advice from outside?" Cameron proposed.

"You seem angry" Chase said.

"Shut up!".

"See?" Cameron smirked.

"Hello? The tests? Please!" Foreman sighed.

"Hey! Chocolate? I'm right here and I've a cane!".

"Actually, you seem a little upset today..." Chase said again.

House glared at him. Cameron smiled amused.

"Ok, back to the tests. Hmmm, nice, I love reading the blood levels..." House stopped and stared at the folder.

"We've a note" Chase added.

"Shut up...this is interesting, very interesting...".

The door opened and Wilson came in.

"House, I'm here for that consult..." he trailed off.

House turned to the door "No, it's not a tumor, it's easier. You can go, bye bye" House looked back at the folder. Wilson snorted at the door.

"I'm here for _THAT_ consult that _YOU_ asked me..." Wilson clarified.

"I get it, Wilson! I'm not deaf, I'm a cripple. Read my lips_ 'I-don't-need-a-consult'_!".

"The _one_ that _you_ asked _me_ in _Cuddy's office_, _THE consult_!".

House turned to him again "Ohhhh, ah, that, yes, I'm coming" he tossed the folder on the glass table and went to the door. Before to go out, he turned to the team "So, go to the captain and ask him If he feels pain in the liver".

"Do you think that it's cirrhosis?" Foreman asked.

"Nope, If it hurts, make sure that there are abscesses and then...and then" House smiled, staring at them "Ask him If he has recently made visits to wetlands".

"What?" the team asked together.

House took a Vicodin "It'll be fun".

"Go easy on those, you've only three more left and the evening seems to be very long today" Cameron pointed out.

"Nazi!" House went out, Foreman and Chase stared at Cameron, who was chuckling.

"Leather straps...".

_TBC..._


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 63**

House limped in Wilson's office, who threw him the oh-so-famous folder.

"Do not ask me to do it again" Wilson glared at him.

"I'd have to hire you rather than Foreman" House smirked.

"I'm flattered, but I prefer to be a head physician and who knows why?".

"Because the salary as an assistant is not enough to pay the alimony to your three wives..." House asked and then stared at the folder, uncertain about what to do. Then he looked at Wilson "So how was it?".

"How was what?".

"Sex with Cuddy of course!" House snorted.

"I haven't get that folder sleeping with her!".

"Bed, desk, floor, what's the difference?".

Wilson looked annoyed at House.

"Ok, I won't say anything, but don't come to me saying that I'm the one who don't trust you, the one strange and insensitive. How do you think that we can communicate in this way?" House continued to stare at the folder, Wilson looked at him.

"Are you comfortable enough here? You know, I should work...".

"Have you read it?".

"What?".

"This folder".

"No! It's private, it's of Cameron, and I would never do that!".

"Don't do the goody-goody with me, you'd do it for sure...You haven't read it for real?".

"I can swear If you want. What's the problem now? It's there, read it".

House made a face, he was not so convinced. There was that speech about the trust that kept pounding in his head. But it's also true that curiosity is an ugly beast "Do you think I should read it?".

"Do you need my permission now?".

"I didn't say that...".

"I don't think however, you should just ask her If everything is ok".

"If she wanted to say something to me, she wouldn't do anything secretly, right?".

"Well, said from the guy who doesn't want to witness the meeting between Cameron and his parents..." Wilson said sarcastically.

House looked up abruptly "By the way, they were still in the hospital. Did you set up a tour for them?".

"Ah! This is the problem, they have seen you two! Am I right?".

"I was too close to pretend that it was an eye examination..." House sighed.

"You're incorrigible, a liar and a hypocrite!".

"It's not true!".

"I want to tell you a story, House: there are the fox and the stork, the fox invited the stork to dinner and offered her a plate with some broth, which the stork, hungry, couldn't eat in any way. So the stork invited the fox and offered her a full bottle of chopped food, leaving the guest hungry. While the fox licked the neck of the bottle, the stork said 'Everyone should bear in mind the good example that gave before'".

House stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, Wilson smiled.

"Have you understood what I meant?".

"Wilson, your stories are useful like a chair with three legs" House smirked, and Wilson looked at him shaking his head.

"My story had a moral at the end!".

"Mine too!".

House took the folder and left the office, Wilson laughed recalling the joke.

* * *

House was sitting in his office staring at the folder, bouncing the ball with his cane, his team entered his office and House was very quick to put the folder in his backpack.

"What do you want?".

"The patient had liver abscesses" Foreman reported.

"And answered to your absurd question about the swamps with a '_yes_'" Chase added.

House smiled and stood up "Ok...".

"And now can you tell us what's happening or we have to learn it by osmosis?" Cameron asked, sighing.

House entered the conference room, shaking his red mug in front of Cameron. She went to fill it and he smirked satisfied.

"You are a woman worth marrying".

Cameron gasped, he took a sip of coffee approaching the door.

"Entamoeba histolytica".

"A parasite of the water?" Foreman asked, puzzled.

"Cameron talked with his daughter who said that they'd walked him to the park, maybe he had fun swimming in the lake, believing that he had returned to when he was a baby!".

"So you think it is amebiasis?".

"No, I don't think, I'm sure" House went out and then appeared again "Metronidazole".

House left the office again, Foreman and Chase stared at Cameron.

"What do you want?".

"How is it possible that you can annoy him without recalling Cuddy or the decrease of the Vicodin?" Foreman asked.

Cameron smiled, approaching the door.

"What have you done to him?".

"His parents are here".

Foreman and Chase looked at her shocked.

"And?" Chase asked.

Cameron turned to look at them, sitting at the table, she turned serious.

"What can I say, I'm sorry it happened like this...".

"What?" Chase and Foreman repeated.

"Well...in that way, yeah, we half-naked on that glass table..." Cameron went out smiling, Chase and Foreman looked at each other and then at the table.

"She was joking" Foreman said.

"Of course! Cameron is not that kind of woman...".

"But House?" Foreman added, disgusted.

_TBC..._


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64

Cameron was arranging some folders on House's desk when she heard the door open.

"He isn't here. I think he's..." she started, smiling.

"I'm not here for Greg, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you" Mr. House told Cameron.

Cameron stood up and felt a knot in the stomach "Oh, sure".

"I had a good first impression when I first saw you time ago".

"Thank you" she answered, awkwardly.

"But I have the idea that Greg will make you suffer".

Cameron was confused by his words. He was very serious...

"Don't get me wrong, it's not your fault. He is who he is and he has always acted in this way. You see, he has had fixations since he was four years old: the Egyptians, pre-Columbian people, dinosaurs, reptiles, firefighters, constellations. The only things that have turned into passions are medicine and the piano, everything else became superfluous".

Cameron was getting nervous "So, you are putting me on the same level of his old toys?".

"No offence intended, but-" he started again.

"Believe me, this is almost a compliment for me, the offense is more to your son If anything. You are underestimating and belittling him saying so" she said with fire in her eyes.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Cameron looked at her pager:_ 'House wants us on the roof in ten minutes, Foreman'._

"I'm sorry, I have to go" and went out like a fury, towards the elevators.

_'What has just happened? I understand from whom he took, but this is too much even for him'._

Cameron took the elevator immediately. She knew that everyone will be on the roof in twenty minutes or so, so she had a little time to relax, but above all, to think...

* * *

Cameron opened the door and stepped into the roof. It was hot that day and she yawned, rubbing her eyes, wishing to be home soon.

"I thought you'd take more time" came a voice from behind her.

Cameron turned and saw House sitting on the ledge with his back against the wall and a cigarette in his hand. She walked over, frowning.

"Are you smoking?".

"It's just tobacco, don't worry, it's legal. To be honest, Vicodin is legal too but who knows why, If I smoke thirty cigarettes a day no one will tell me anything, but If I shot down twenty tablets of Vicodin, kill the druggie! Absurd, no?" he smirked.

Cameron continued to stare at him in disbelief as he continued to smoke.

"What?".

"You're smoking!" she repeated.

"Don't worry, it's the first after thirty years. You have made me note that Vicodin won't be enough".

Cameron took his cigarette from his hand and threw it off the roof.

"Hey! This is the way to thank who saved you by the ogre?".

"Smoking causes lung cancer!" she reasoned.

"I'm a doctor too!" House smirked "I need Vicodin tonight, or I'd have to go out to smoke. Nicotine releases endorphins to the brain, my leg was hurting, I stole it from the maintenance guy" he sighed.

Cameron pinched him on his good leg and he gritted his teeth.

"Are you crazy!".

"Your right leg still hurts?".

"No..." he whined.

"Good, problem solved!".

"I preferred the cigarette...".

Cameron leaned on the ledge with a sigh, she turned to him again as he was playing with his ball.

_'Where did he pull it out from?'._

"Can you tell me what's going on?".

Cameron looked at him blankly, he was staring at her curiously.

"You are weird today".

"You are weird everytime and I don't think I've ever protested..." she smirked.

He wasn't convinced and she kept looking straight ahead.

"However, changing the subject, it wasn't the right way to behave".

"When?".

"You didn't have to run away from my office, it's not fair. And however, I've saved you!".

"The message is from Foreman".

"He always leaves his pager around. Do you know who is Abby, by the way?" he pulled out the neurologist's pager, she shook her head.

"I haven't asked to be saved".

"Women live to be saved...".

Cameron pinched him again and he tried to move away, risking of dropping the ball.

"Hey! It doesn't hurt now!" he whined.

"No, this is for the misogynist idiotic sentence you just said. I'm going downstairs" she announced.

House stood up and grabbed her "Wait, are you ok?".

"Sure" Cameron smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled her to him again, smiling.

"Hey, my parents aren't here" he whispered.

"I won't kiss you, you just smoked" Cameron went in, followed by him.

"Are you saying that you've never kissed someone who smokes? Above all, you've never smoked?".

"No, I kissed someone who was smoking, and it made me sick. And I won't kiss you now, and no, I've never smoked".

"I don't believe you, liar!".

Cameron got out from the elevator and felt him taking her hand, dragging her in a dark room in the hallway.

"Greg" she said annoyed.

"Shhhh".

"How can you be so childish with half a century on your shoulders?".

House turned on the light and noted that they were in a closet room "Hey, I'm not 50, ok?".

"But you are almost there. Now can you tell me why we're here?" she folded her arms.

"This is the only safe place, my father was in the corridor. Does it not excite you to be here?" he smirked.

"Oh, very much, I've always got that shiver down my back when I smell the disinfectant. Not to mention the dirty rags, hurry up and get undressed, I don't think I can resist further" she chuckled.

Huouse looked at her annoyed "I don't like you when you do the sarcastic one".

"Well, now you know how it feels. I'm going".

House put a hand on the door and closed it again "No".

"You are the one who doesn't want to see your parents. I have no problems".

"What did he say?" he said quietly.

"Who?".

"My father, in my office. What did he say?".

Cameron smiled amused, he was serious "What, you are worried that he embarassed you?".

"No, for that there's the bag of my mother" he rolled his eyes.

Cameron shook her head as House peered through the door.

"They're still here...Oh perfect, we're missing the meeting with General Steel".

"Your moms are together? Let me see" she chuckled.

House turned around smiling, amazed by how she could be a match for him "Whatever he said, you have to know that he has never knew anything about me. He's convinced that he had explained to me how babies are born".

"I don't want to know, I don't care" she smirked.

House smiled, kissing her neck "I have always preferred practice rather than theory..." he moved to kiss her lips but she pushed him away, going out.

"You have smoked" she winked.

House followed her but stopped in the middle of the corridor, fortunately his parents were gone. He saw her going towards the clinic "Bad excuses!"-

Cameron smiled, entering an exam room.

_TBC..._


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 65**

"Lieutenant!".

House turned around, seeing Mr. Werne in a wheelchair pushed by a young blonde woman. Chase and Foreman were nearby ad Cuddy came out from her office in that moment.

"They're discharging me, Lieutenant" Mr. Werne informed House.

"Good for you. My boss doesn't make me go out earlier" House pouted.

Mr. Werne motioned to House to get close and the diagnostician bent over the man.

"Do you know that your boss is a woman?" Mr. Werne whispered.

House grinned, staring at Cuddy "Unfortunately, that's how things go. The British in our armies and women in power" he rolled his eyes.

"And black people..." Mr. Werne trailed off.

"Really?" House said, feigning disbelief.

Mr. Werne smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder "I like you, Lieutenant! You're a good man, I'll remember you!".

House smirked. Mr. Werne motioned to him to come close again and whispered "Ah Lieutenant, would you do me a favor?".

"Sure".

"The number of that nurse of yours?".

"I'm sorry, sir...But I'm afraid that she's already committed..." House smirked.

"Ah, too bad! I've always had a soft spot for nurses" Mr. Werne winked.

"I prefer female doctors".

The woman who was pushing the chair smiled and shook her head.

"She's my nurse!" Mr. Werne announced enthusiastically.

"Hi" the woman approached House and whispered "I'm his daughter" and then she pushed the chair up to the exit.

"I'll see you for the July 4th parade!" Mr. Werne told him.

"Of course!".

Cuddy went to House and smiled "You know that you've no longer control of his assets, and therefore it doesn't matter If he finds you funny, you had to enchant his daughter".

"I dislike blondes" House smiled maliciously and Cuddy walked away.

"I won't give you those folders" she told him still walking.

"Oh, never mind, I'll find something else to play with" he answered.

"How come you're giving up so easily? Once, your fixations lasted more" she said, turning to him.

_'Since they're in my backpack...'_ he thought.

"I've begun to redeem myself" he shrugged.

"I'll keep an eye on you, House" she advised him.

"I'm getting excited!" he said loudly. Then, he walked away laughing.

* * *

House was in the hallway, bouncing a ball against the wall, Wilson was with him.

"What are we doing here?" the oncologist asked after a while.

"If I give you $50, you'll read that folder?" House asked without turning.

Wilson looked at him indignantly "Don't even think about it!".

"$100?" House asked hopefully.

"No!" he repeated.

"$150?"

"House, shut up" Wilson sighed.

House didn't flinch, continuing to bounce the ball. Wilson looked at him annoyed.

"You're not really able to remain empty-handed, right?".

House gave him a mischievous smile "Oh, Jimmy, I'm getting excited!".

Wilson shook his head and turned towards the nurse station to smile to a nurse. He looked back at House, now with a lollipop in his mouth.

"You're impossible. You're going to read it?" he turned serious.

"Yes" House nodded.

"When?".

"I don't know..." House spoke with the lollipop still in his mouth. Wilson was getting nervous.

"If you don't have something in your mouth you're not happy?".

"Jimmy please, stop it! I have my skinny jeans on today...and our love is over!" he said loudly, smiling and continuing to throw the ball against the wall, catching it with his cane.

"Why have we been here for ten minutes, standing in the middle of a hallway?" Wilson asked.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..." House started.

"Are you crazy?".

"Six, five, four...".

"The coloring of the lollipops has intoxicated your brain?".

"Three, two, one...".

"What are you two doing here?" Cameron came out from a nearby door. House stopped his movements.

"And the winner for the man with the best timing is...Gregory House! Thank you, thank you, you're too good" House joked.

Cameron looked at him annoyed. House threw his ball to Wilson.

"He's his own audience, judges and presenter. Depressing" she shook her head.

House looked at her, pouting "Leave it in my office, see you tomorrow" said to Wilson. He went to the exit and turned to wait for her. She turned to Wilson.

"But...He's always been like this? Even before the leg? It's not because the Vicodin has burned his brain, right?".

"I'll give you the number of Stacy, so you can ask her" House started to walk away but felt his ball hitting his leg. Camer passed him.

"Let's go" she glared at him.

House looked at Wilson, who was picking the ball from the floor.

"I must tell you, I'd do it myself in her place..." he smirked.

* * *

House went down to the parking and saw her on the bike, waiting for him.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.

"To stay at home? I think one of your t-shirts".

"I can't go to dinner with Jimmy, If I tell him I'm gay they'll disinherit me" House got on the bike as Cameron shook her head.

"This is your own contorted way to say that we're going to dinner with your parents?".

"You do love this way, don't you?" House smirked.

"No, I find it insane. Let's go".

House made a face and sped away.

* * *

House was lying on the bed, Cameron looked at him smiling.

"Are you going to dress or stay there doing nothing?".

"Hey? It's not true that I'm not doing anything..." he protested.

"Oh yeah, you're watching_ The Simpson_ on your Psp" she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!".

Cameron went to him and took away the console from his hands. He was definitely disappointed.

"We won't be late".

"Ok".

"Dress".

"It sounded like an order".

"Because it was!" she smirked.

"We don't need to arrive on time, you've already made a good impression, moreover, you are the perfect girl for everyone. I'm sure you were adorable dressed in your college uniform when you went to your boyfriend's parents" House looked at her smiling, Cameron had a quizzical expression.

"It's one of your fantasies imagining me dressed as a college student?" she asked.

"Oh yeah...I have it from the day of your interview. Now, think of Chase".

Cameron looked at him shocked.

"Now, imagine him at the age of ten years old: the hair was definitely the same, socks pulled up to the knees, dark jacket and khaki bermuda from the private school uniform, complete with a tie, which explains his masochistic phobias...Foreman instead...more like a golden chains with the symbol of dollars little boy" he chuckled.

Cameron went to the bathroom shaking her head "You've nothing better to do?".

"What do you think that I do when I send you to do the test?".

"Well, maybe to think about a diagnosis?".

"Well...not a bad idea, but imagining my ducklings in preschool is more fun...Now, can you give me my Psp back?.

"No, get up".

"But I can't, it's tooooo difficult...And If you keep moving around the house in your underwear and bra you won't make the situation better".

Cameron emerged from the bathroom with a white dress that finished just above her knees.

"It's not fair!" he whined, staring at her.

Cameron smiled, barefooting across the room toward the kitchen. House got up and followed her in just his boxer.

"It's not that with that dress on you're stopping me to think of you naked, indeed, you're getting the opposite effect".

"What are your parents doing in New Jersey?" she asked smiling.

"Good question, see how it works in their mind: why take a plane at the airport two hours away from home when we can cross a state to annoy our only son? Sometimes I regret being an only child..." he sighed exasperatedly.

Cameron turned, seeing him rummaging in a drawer.

"Have you seen my Game Boy?" he asked.

"No and however I'd not tell you. You're coming with just your boxer?".

"It'd bother you?" he smirked.

"Personally not, but I'm not sure for the rest of the population".

House sighed and disappeared into another room, returning with jeans and t-shirt. She glared at him.

"You're kidding, right?".

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You won't come dressed like that" she shook her head.

"It's hot! You're half naked, I don't have your legs and I can't wear my shorts" he whined.

"Go get change, Greg".

"And why?" he challenged her.

"Put on a shirt" she ignored him.

"No, the t-shirt emphasizes my abs!" he winked.

"You mean your belly..." she whispered, smirking.

House came up behind her, blocking her against the kitchen counter. She smiled amused.

"Sorry?" he breathed in her ear.

"I was joking. Then they say that women are susceptible about the appearance..." she chuckled.

Cameron tried to move away but he blocked her wrists on the counter and started to kiss her neck. She pulled back and he smiled.

"I ate two lollipops for you..." he pouted.

"Brush your teeth was so complicated?" she smirked.

"No, but I love the strawberry..." he smiled.

Cameron let him kiss her, put his hands under her shirt. She moved away smiling mischievously.

She removed his shirt and he pulled her to him, kissing her neck. When she felt his hands close to the buttons down her back, she quickly pushed him away, smiling. He looked at her confused.

"Allison?".

"Put on your pink shirt, your mother will like it".

"It's unfair!" he said when he understood her tattics.

"And take off your jeans" she added.

"Plagiarizer!".

Cameron went to the bathroom smiling "That word doesn't exist".

"Woman who makes me do what I don't want to do, tricking me with promises of sex!" he yelled at her back.

_TBC..._


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 66**

House was sitting at the table, throwing balls of paper with his fork in a glass. He looked at Cameron sitting next to him, she was beautiful with her hair falling over her shoulders. She continued to look at the clock.

"It's useless to look at it, we're ten minutes early, If my father says at seven, you can be sure he will come at seven o'clock, not a minute before not after. He's a Marine, nineteen zero zero..." House mumbled.

"Is it true what you said before, that Marines don't lie?" she asked.

"Unfortunately for both of us...yes, two reasons why we can't stand each other. I was late even when I was born!" he smirked.

Cameron shook her head "Sure Greg, whatever".

"I swear! Ask my mother If you don't believe me. I did mobilize everyone in the hospital, then I was born after fifteen hours of labor, thanks to a cesarean obviously. I had already figured out that there was just crap out here...".

"So, you were sulking even then".

"Exactly" House continued to play with the paper balls.

"Please stop" she sighed.

"My father will sit there, so..." he shrugged.

"How do you know it? What If your mother will sit there? And again, this is a good reason for you?".

"A very good one. However, my father will sit there because he'll be in front of you but at the same time he can keep an eye on the waiters coming out of the kitchen, but more importantly, since my mother will be sitting in front of me talking to you, he'll be able to throw disapproving looks on my way. Do you wanna bet? $50?" he smirked.

"Do you really want to bet on your father?".

"Sure...$75?".

Cameron smiled and shook her head "Okay".

"Uhuh...Money for Greg!" he stared at her for a few minutes, smiling. Cameron noted him and blushed.

"What's wrong?".

"I have to do something, now...later, would be complicated".

Cameron looked at him curiously. House kissed her, his hands around her face. She couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed her in that way. Only a few seconds after he was moving away from her lips, she realized that the kiss was over. She opened her eyes and he smiled.

"Ok".

Cameron remained in the same position for a few moments.

_'It could be the right time...'_ she thought.

"Greg...".

He turned to her, locking his blue eyes with hers.

"What?".

"I must tell you something, but you don't have to take it the wrong way" she started.

"Ok, this is the reason why we'd not go out tonight?".

Cameron stared at him open-mouthed, he was so serene.

_'No, it's not the right time, there's the dinner. But now...'._

"Allison? You are still here with me?".

"I love you" she breathed.

House smiled "But I knew it already, why should I take it the wrong way? What's the problem?".

"Oh, you are here early! The first time in forty years!" John House said from behind them.

House turned around, giving a smile to his mother who gave him a hug. Then, his mother turned to Cameron and gave her a hug too. Father and son looked at each other, knowing that they would not have done the same.

John sat down in front of Cameron and House smiled.

"I don't want the $75, but we will talk about the subject of the kitchen again..." he whispered to Cameron.

John glared at him even If he had not heard a single word. House smiled in amusement.

"I like the shirt Greg" told him his mother.

Cameron pinched him on the leg for revenge.

"When he was nine years old...or when he was ten, because it was the year when Amy was born, I think..." she kept talking.

House was already sinking into the chair, aware of the impending mockery. Cameron listened to his mother, smiling.

"However, he was ten and he put on the same shirt for over a month!".

"Seriously?"

"Ok, what do you say If we order now?" House tried to interrupt them.

"Yeah, I had to wash it in the night. It was horrible, light blue If I remember correctly, a strange writing on the front...He put it on even under the school uniform".

Cameron turned, smirking to House "You went to a private school?".

"Ok, we can order" House said, trying to avoid the subject.

_TBC..._


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 67**

The dinner, despite the frequent sharp jokes between father and son, went on smoothly.

"John, do you remember when he was seven years old?" Mrs. House said laughing.

"Ok that's enough, we've spent the whole dinner saying stories about my childhood, I know more now than when I was actually there. We can change the subject now? We are all tired of this" House burst.

"It's interesting" Cameron said smiling.

House smiled annoyed. She was incredibly relaxed.

"I had no doubt...".

"Allison...I can call you Allison, right?" Mr. House asked.

"Of course" Cameron nodded, smiling.

"You are a smart girl, intelligent...".

"Stop here" House said darkly.

The two glared at each other as Cameron hold his hand on his leg. Mrs. House did the same with his husband.

"I was saying, with your skills you are not obliged to work under someone's dependencies, am I right?".

"I've never seen it as an obligation. I like what I do and working with your son is an honor, he's the best" she smiled proudly.

House fell back against his seat with a grin of satisfaction.

"Even If he has the managerial skills of a dictator" she added playfully.

"Hey?" House said, pouting.

Mr. House smiled in amusement "I had no doubt about it".

"You should see him, he's completely devoid of diplomacy".

"Sorry Allison, but you're with me or against me?".

"And your other coworkers?" Mr. House asked.

"Why, do you want to have dinner with them too?" House grinned and his father looked at him with disappointment "I'm going to pay..." he sighed and stood up.

"I'll go with you" Mr. House said.

He approached the cashier followed by his father "I can pay, you know, I am worth a million dollars".

"Greg, stop it".

"Ok, well, If you insist I'll let you pay".

"Do you still take a lot of those?" Mr. House pointed to the pocket where he had placed the bottle of Vicodin.

"Enough" House said seriously. He stared for a moment at the figure of his father, the idea of looking like him made him nervous "What were you saying to Allison today in my office?".

"I wanted to know her".

"Hmmm...she's like you even in this thing..." he shook his head.

_'Bad liars...'._

House took the receipt and moved to return to the table, then he turned to his father seriously "Any prejudice thay you may have about her, I don't care, I don't need your approval, I've never needed it".

Mr. House stared at his son in disbelief, he was so serious, no sarcasm "Greg, wait".

"I'm going back before they begin to speak of my thirteen years" House went away without giving him time to speak.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the table..._

Mrs. House smiled at Cameron who was laughing with amusement.

"Don't tell him anything" she winked and put the wallet in her purse again "I have to thank you, Allison".

Cameron smiled shyly "He'd come to dinner however, I didn't do anything".

Mrs. House smiled "I wasn't referring to this, although I doubt we'd get to dessert If James'd be in your place. I want to thank you because it was a long time since I saw him smiling, so relaxed, even If these are words that doen't suit him. However, he's happy and I'm sure that the credit is all yours".

Cameron smiled a bit embarrassed "Well...he makes me happy, it seems to me the least to do the same".

Mrs. House smiled "Allison, sometimes you can't take it for granted".

Cameron felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to House that was behind her.

"It'd be better to go now, we leave early tomorrow. Where is your father?".

"He's gone to rage against the waiters, I think".

"We'll wait him outside" Mrs. House said, rolling her eyes.

They walked to the door together.

"Or we can also not wait for me at all" House suggested.

Cameron and Mrs. House looked at him sideways.

"I was joking, I said it in your favor mom, you could go alone to Rome and replace him with something more attractive and youthful, using his money...a cocker spaniel for example".

"Greg!" Mrs. House admonished him.

Cameron shook her head and then stopped "I forgot my bag, go on without me" and returned to the table. Mr. House handed her her bag and she smiled.

"Thanks".

"Allison, I wanted to apologize for what I said today..." Mr. House started.

"It's ok".

"I've to admit that I was wrong".

Cameron turned to go out, smiling.

"Greg is lucky to have you. I hope that he knows it too" he said sincerely.

"I'm sure".

House's eyes widened when he saw Cameron coming out with his father at her side.

"Greg, retracts your nails and lower your cane" Mrs. House told him, smiling.

House turned to his mother surprised and then smiled.

"Hey, we must go now or we'll never take that plane tomorrow" Mr. House said, approaching them.

"I certainly hope not..." House muttered and felt again all eyes on him. He rolled his eyes annoyed "Bye mom" and hugged his mother, giving just a glance to his father.

Mr. House shook hands with Cameron, who smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, it was...instructive..." he smiled.

Mrs. House gave her a warm embrace, which Cameron accepted willingly.

"Bye Allison" Mrs. House said to her ear "I'm sure I'll find you right here the next time. If not, you can always blackmail him with the photos".

Cameron chuckled as House frowned curiously.

"Mom stop it, you have to go".

Mrs. House smiled and got into the car "Do you want something from Europe, Greg?".

"Uh yes, there are those nice cars, you know, the ones with the black prancing horse...".

"Ferrari is not in Rome" Mr. House told him, sighing.

"But they make them in Italy".

"Why do you need it, you've already that awful orange bike".

House looked at him puzzled before opening his mouth.

"Thanks for everything, it was a beautiful evening" Cameron said, stopping him.

"Bye Allison..." Mr. House smiled.

"Keep an eye on him..." Mrs. House added.

"There is no need!" House said, annoyed.

They went away and Cameron turned to walk away but House held her there.

"What?".

"Wait".

They stayed there for a few minutes, Cameron didn't understand.

"Good, we can go now" House said and walked toward the car, Cameron followed him incredulously.

"What was that?".

"I was just checking...".

"How can you be so...so...".

"I know know. Well, I don't know but it was part of the outfit, the blue eyes'd make up for it" he smirked.

Cameron followed him into the car, smiling.

_TBC..._


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 68**

"Your mother is great, your father is...interesting" Cameron got out of the car as House followed her, shocked by her words.

"What? My father isn't interesting, my father is...my father".

"And this is why he's interesting..." Cameron smiled mischievously, entering their apartment.

"Hey! What, this was your tactic? You have used me to get my father?".

"Damn, you've got me" she said faking incredulity.

House followed her inside "Whatever, but my eyes are bluer and my bank account is more conspicuous".

Cameron looked at him smiling, he was serious.

"It's true, you have the same expression...".

"What same expression?".

Cameron walked away but House stopped her and pushed her gently against the piano.

"What same expression?".

Cameron kissed him, he had already forgotten the question.

"Well, to sum up the evening, I'd say that it didn't go badly, at least for what concerns you: my mother loves you and misses the fact of not having had a daughter, for the umpteenth time, my father has given openly compliments, which is a unique event as well as rare, their son dreams about you naked almost every night except those in which he sees you naked...I'd say that in general you have made a good impression to the House Family".

Both smiled and Cameron turned to the bedroom but House put his arm around her waist, kissing her neck. She turned to kiss him and without realizing it, she was pushed again against the piano by his body. Each time she was amazed of how she couldn't live without his lips, but deep down she had always known that it would happen.

"I love you..." he whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck.

She pulled him to her and leant against the piano but a thud of something falling to the ground stopped her.

_'Damn...'_ House thought.

He knew what it was because he had put it there. He had to explain the situation before it was too late, If it wasn't already too late...

Cameron stared at the contents of his backpack scattered on the floor. She recognized the folder, her own folder. She turned to him speechless, waiting for an explanation.

House stared at her, not knowing what to say.

She pushed him away and picked up the folder, looking angry.

"It's not what you think..." he started.

"And what I think!" she asked forcefully.

"That I have stolen your folder..." he said calmly as If wanting to reassure her.

"And instead?".

"I was worried...".

"How could you even think to do such a thing!" she asked frustrated.

House looked at her almost speechless "I was worried, you've been weird lately, for a month or so, you've been strange" he tried to explain.

"It doesn't justify you!".

"You're always tired, you eat hardly anything, I had to do something!" he was yelling too.

"It's not true! I'm fine!" she answered hotly.

"When you feel good you don't need to be tested! Why the hell do you think that I've reduced your clinic hours?".

Cameron looked at him puzzled, not only she hadn't realized that he had reduced her clinic hours, but he had noticed before her that there was something wrong.

"We had agreed! No favoritism!".

"I'm sorry If I'm worried about you! You did the same thing with the story of Vicodin! But dammit, it's so complicated for you to understand that I was worried?".

Without even realizing it, she found herself crying. House looked at her without understanding what he had said or done to make her cry.

"Allison, what's going on?" he almost pleaded her, again that calm tone of voice.

"Go away..." she whispered.

"I haven't read it, I swear".

"Please go away..." she fell back against the wall with her head between her knees.

He was seeing red for not knowing "Tell me what the hell is going on? Should I be worry?" he yelled.

"Go away..." she repeated.

"No! I'm not going away, don't you see! I was referring to this when I said that you're weird, you have continuous mood swings, you are constantly distracted and you are always tired, then I saw you confabuling with Cuddy, then that folder, what I'd have to think! I'm worr-" House stopped suddenly, his eyes wide and stared at her.

Cameron had seen that look a thousand times, it was always there two seconds before pulling out some absurd theory and diagnosis.

He stared at her in daze, he knew exactly what it was but he didn't dare to open his mouth to make it real.

"Allison..." he muttered.

"Go away, please".

"No...".

Cameron got up from the floor and opened the door, he wanted to go to her but didn't move, he just looked at her.

"You are pregnant...".

"I...I can't..." and she went out, closing the door behind her and moving slowly to the car.

House didn't follow her, he didn't prevent her to leave, he didn't try to stop her. The cane fell from his hand and awoke him from his torpor but he did nothing, he just let himself fall on the piano stool.

_TBC..._


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 69**

Wilson entered his apartment smiling, it had been a good night.

"Judging by the absence of your tie, I'd say that you have had fun with the nurse with whom you were flirting this morning" House said from the couch.

Wilson sighed annoyed, not surprised to find his friend there at any time of day or night. He knew that he must have a copy of his keys, or at least he hoped so, but he didn't want to know how he had them since he had not given them to him. He turned and looked at him as he drank his beer on his couch watching his TV and taking his painkillers.

_'My painkillers?'._

"House!" Wilson yelled and went to him, taking the phial from the coffee table. House didn't look away from the TV. Wilson stood in front of him with the phial in hand, House looked up at him annoyed.

"It's half empty!".

"...Or half full, depending on your point of view".

Wilson sighed, he didn't want to argue with him because the effects of his drinking were starting to show and the best cure was sleeping...or drinking again...but he chose to go to sleep "This morning you told me that everything was fine".

"I'm out of Vicodin" House took the empty bottle without looking away from the the screen.

Wilson sat resigned, rubbing his eyes.

_'God, my head...'._

House handed him a beer and Wilson took it, knowing that he'd not drink in that moment.

"And your theory about the sweet and caring Allison?".

House finished his beer in one gulp as Wilson stared at him.

"Dinner went so bad?".

"Dinner went well...By the way, you are no longer the number 1 for my mother".

"...Ok".

They were silent for a while, continuing to watch an old and poor movie about sex and drugs on TV.

After a while, Wilson was dozing off, closing his eyes. He thanked the headache.

"She's pregnant..." House muttered suddenly.

Wilson opened his eyes immediately "Who?".

House turned to him annoyed, he hated when people didn't immediately understand what he was talking about "The character in the movie".

"Allison is pregnant?" Wilson said almost shocked.

House didn't answer and looked back at the screen, taking his half empty beer and resting his legs on the coffee table. Now that he had talked with someone, he felt a bit better.

Wilson was stunned and turned to watch the movie for a few minutes. Then, he turned abruptly towards House "And why on earth are you here?".

"She ran away after she told me the news..." House answered.

Wilson looked at him angrily as House stared at the screen.

"Why on earth are you here!" Wilson repeated.

House was silent...Why on earth was he there?

He felt the weight of the news on his shoulders and he couldn't breath.

Wilson smirked "So in the end, curiosity prevailed over reason?".

"I haven't read it, I couldn't...".

Wilson smiled and gave him a warm pat on the shoulder. House didn't move, he was petrified, he was terrified.

"Well, do another right thing: get up from my couch and go to her" Wilson said.

"Give me a pillow" House ignored him.

"House?".

"Give me a pillow, your painkillers have fucked me up, I can't drive home".

"In fact, you don't have to go home, you have to go to her!" Wilson pointed out.

"You don't understand...Just give me a pillow" House sighed.

"For someone who realized that I was sleeping with a nurse by the absence of a tie, you are not-".

"I know perfectly well that I'd have to go to her right now...But I can't. Anyway, I didn't realize it because of the tie, but because you had missed a couple of buttons of your shirt, so probably you had dressed in the dark not to wake someone...Plus, you had your zipper down. Now, give me a pillow" House said nervously.

"I don't want you here! Get out!".

"This is not your home, you have rent it. Just give me a pillow!".

"Go-to-your-home!".

"You don't understand the situation" House shook his head.

"I understand it very well! You flew off as soon as you heard her! You stupid selfish coward!" Wilson stared at him with anger in his eyes.

House turned and glared at him "She is the one who flew off from me...So, that pillow?".

Wilson was incredulous and softened his gaze on his friend. He got up and went to the other room, returning a few moments later with a pillow, throwing it to him. House didn't move and continued to stare at the screen.

"That is another reason not to be here" Wilson sighed.

"I'm...".

_'...Afraid'._

Wilson stared at his friend who was totally absorbed on the screen.

"Thank you" House muttered, sighing.

"Idiot" and Wilson went away.

House fell back on the couch feeling that the painkillers of Wilson and the last pill of Vicodin were having the desired effect, at least on the leg. He was tired and closed his eyes immediately...but he had a restless sleep.

* * *

House glanced at the clock, it was 2:30am and he was still thinking, it was inevitable. In theory, there was nothing wrong, in practice, he knew that the variables were countless. But what was inexplicable to him was that she had run away, not him...and why he hadn't stopped her?

It's also true that Allison's reaction could be a direct consequence of his attitude with the fiew patients under the age of eighteen over the years. But perhaps he behaved in the same way with the adults too. Anyway, he had always known like not a paternal type, he never asked why, he just knew it and he was convinced so too.  
Some people are prepared to accept to be a father...and some are not, but he had never bothered because he hadn't never thought about it! Having a child wasn't an option, not even when he was with Stacy; but on the other hand, he hadn't never thought to live without Allison in these two months, well, to be honest with himself, in these three years...whatever that entailed.

* * *

Wilson walked quickly to his office. He hated his shifts in clinic on Sunday morning, there were always the most absurd cases, any type of object in any orifice. In addition, there were twenty kids in clinic with a poisoning after a birthday party. Soon he'd have to go downstairs to help Foreman, and now he regretted not having accepted to exchange the day off with House.

He entered his dark office and turned on the lights "Good morning...You're starting to get his bad habits" he smirked.

Cameron was sitting on a chair "You know where he is?" she asked, smiling sadly.

Wilson sat at his desk, yawning "I did until last night, but when I got up this morning he was already gone. Are you going to use me as a mediator for much longer?".

Cameron looked tired, like someone who didn't sleep all night. He could swear that she was in the same condition of House "How do you feel?" question that he couldn't ask House.

She smiled tiredly, shrugging. He sighed.

"I keep wondering why do you like so much to complicate your lives?".

"Things are different..." she started.

"What's going on, Allison? I expected that House'd be the one running, riding his motorcycle into the sunset, not you. If you are angry about the history of the folder, I can-".

"No, I am not...I just don't know what to do" she sighed.

Wilson looked at her in disbelief "Why?".

"At this moment, this is not the right thing to do...".

"What? Talk to him or don't have the baby?".

"Have the baby".

"Are you sure?".

"Jimmy, be serious, we've been together just for two months, Greg has still problems to get used to the new dosage and-".

"Now you're the one who is using his leg as an excuse. Do you think that the lack of a quadriceps can prevent him from being a father?".

Cameron rubbed her eyes, hoping to drive away the tiredness and the tears "He'd do it for duty..." she said frustrated.

"You don't know, the real question here is another: do you want this baby?".

"I don't know, I can't".

"And what's stopping you? I think that you don't want it".

"You are right, I don't want it because I know that it'd change everything. I can't do it alone".

"And this is why we create new life in two! You didn't give him the time to realize what was happening, a news like this shocks everyone, let alone House! I'm surprised that he hadn't a heart attack when you told him" Wilson smirked.

Cameron smiled, thinking of Cuddy and her words.

"Go to him" he said softly.

"I can't, I have an appointment" Cameron stood up and moved to the door. Wilson followed her worriedly and stopped her.

"Don't do anything stupid, there's time, you are only at the first six weeks. Don't do anything for the moment, let me convince him to talk to you. You might regret it, this is not something you can change after. If you do something stupid, you'll risk of ruining a lot more than you think..." Wilson almost begged her.

"I don't have time to think about all this, I can't wait".

"You have till the second month to-".

"I'm already at the second month!" she said frustrated.

Wilson stared at her with his mouth open and his gaze shifted to her belly.

"I know you can't see it, but If you'd have read my folder before giving it to Greg, then you'd read that I'm at the second month".

"He told you that I took the folder?".

"No, I imagined it. He never breaks into the patients' houses, he sends us" she smirked and removed his hand from the handle "I have to go".

"Don't do it".

"Bye Jimmy" Cameron went out and got into the elevator.

* * *

Cameron sat in the waiting room, not sure If it was the right thing to do. Actually, she wasn't sure of anything lately, but she had picked up the phone and booked the appointment. She was worried, afraid, she didn't know what to do, why she had not told him before. Deep down, she felt like If he hadn't know anything, everything'd be good, perhaps now she'd not feel guilty, she'd not have doubts, she'd stop tormenting herself.

She couldn't not think of his look, the fact that she had left him speachless, the fact that he had stayed. The only thing that she expected was that he'd not have tried to find her.

She loved him, she had no doubts on that, but she had forced him to do a lot of things, she knew it. He had been condescending and had done everything she had asked him to do. But everyone has a limit, and she was sure that asking him to become a father was his own.

But she couldn't not tell him, she didn't give him the opportunity to say something...

"Allison Cameron?" a nurse called from a door.

* * *

Cameron returned to her apartment late at night. She was tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She just wanted to lie on the bed and sleep. No more thinking, no more asking if she had done the right thing.

_TBC..._


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 70**

Cameron woke up suddenly for the loud noise of a thunder, a summer donwpour, one of those that starts suddenly at any moment. But it wasn't only that, over the thunder, she could hear another type of noise, repetitive. Someone or something was knocking at her door, well, considering the loud noise, that someone was breaking her door.

She got up, aware of who she'd find at the other side of the door. She closed her eyes, putting her hand on the doorknob and gulping nervously.

She opened the door abruptly and she found him in front of her with his hand up, ready to knock on the door. He was wet, drops of water dripped from his hair, he still had his pink shirt on, his eyes seemed bluer than usual, she thought stupidly, because of the rain.

He smiled, shocking her, and she stared at him open-mouthed.

House frowned, still smiling "I love you, for Christ's sake!".

_"What hell is happening up there!"._

"The Who in concert!" House yelled back at the voice from the ground floor.

_"Some people here want to sleep!"._

"I'm happy for you!".

_"It's one in the morning!"._

"And everything is fine!".

Cameron looked at him shocked, he seemed a possessed man as he shouted to the neighbors through the stairs.

"Please, come in" she begged him.

_"It was time!"._

"Buy something inflatable If you can't sleep!".

"Come in!" Cameron told him again.

House agreed immediately, after all he had made all that commotion to get that, and he always get what he wanted.

Cameron was holding her head in her hands, without looking at him, she just couldn't.

House leaned forward until he was at her height to see If she was crying. No, no crying.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her while the water continued to fall on the floor. Both stared at the drops of water coming down as they was making a small pool.

He smiled again "It's raining outside".

She looked at him without understanding his smiles "I'll get you something" and walked into the bedroom, coming back a fer moments later with a towel for him. When she handed it to him, he grabbed her hand along with the towel and kissed her, smiling. She was puzzled, moving away, grabbing his wet shirt with a hand.

_'What are you doing? Why? What are you doing Greg?'._

"I love you, are we ok about that?" he asked again.

Cameron shook her head while she began, involuntarily, to cry again.

House put his hands around her face and wiped her tears as she didn't leave the grip on his shirt.

"Perfect..." he said.

Cameron stared at him open-mouthed. He became serious.

"So...how are you?".

"You talked to Wilson?" she asked.

"Like you did".

"And this is why you are so happy? For what he told you?".

"Well, the image of Jimmy and Foreman submerged by vomiting of brats is one of those things that let you close the weekend in style" he smirked.

Cameron widened her eyes. What. He. Was. Doing? "You talked to him?".

House turned serious, almost frightened, and looked down at her hand "Yes...".

Cameron felt a pang, the contact with the cold shirt made her shiver. House looked up, facing hers, his eyes were cold like the water on his shirt. But he was there.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What am I doing?".

"Behaving in this way, after my behavior with you last night. If you talked to Wilson, why you are behaving like this!".

"I love you, damn it! I thought it was quite obvious!".

Cameron couldn't see him anymore, her sight was blurred by tears that he wiped away with his thumbs.

"That's enough crying, ok? You are the strong one".

Cameron hugged him, completely wet, but terribly hot.

"I'm afraid..." she whispered.

"Me too..." he answered.

Cameron moved away, looking at him astonished and perplexed. He was talking seriously or he was just saying what she wanted to hear from him?

House opened his eyes "What? You have the exclusive on mood swings? You know, my category is a loyal customer of this type of condition, but I'll give you way for the moment".

"You haven't spoken with Wilson".

"I have, and with Cuddy too, she was horrified to see me at the hospital on my day off...".

"But why are you acting like that? I don't understand, please tell me!" she said frustrated.

House frowned and then grinned amused. He looked down at her hand and then back at her face, kissing her deeply "I know that you haven't done anything".

Cameron blushed, letting go of his shirt "How do you know it?".

"I know just because you are the Red Cross Nurse and I'm the misanthropic bastard. It works in this way, you can't mess up things with me right now" he explained.

There was a long pause. _'I can't mess up things with him right now?'._

"Do you want it?" he whispered.

"Do you?".

"I aske first, do you want it?".

"I think so...".

"It's not enough".

Cameron stared at him without knowing what to say.

House squeezed his shirt and then said "I am an only child, this means that you have to spend a lot of time alone, then If you add the fact that your father is a soldier...You have not so much friends, moving from a place to another every six months. I had the brilliant idea to choose medicine, one of the few faculties that prevents you from having a social life...I had to do Law school...Anyway, the point is: I'm alone, I've always been alone, this year happened so many things that the idea of take a lot of Vicodin up to collapse didn't seem so bad. But then you appeared in my life, or rather, you have always been here, let's say that I went to you...Well, let's say that we met half way, you came to meet me a little...I'd say a lot..." House smiled, how it was possible that he was hot? The rain had got into his bones as he rode there, yet he was sweating "What I want, what I'd wish to want, it's no longer to be alone. I thought I had explained it in my room a month ago, but judging from your behavior last night, I'd say no...The point is that I don't understand what you want, and it is important to me, I'd say that it has become essential".

Cameron stood there staring at him, he was trembling. He approached her.

"I love you, irrationally and stupidly, but I don't know other ways to love, I know only this. Loving you makes me do irrational things. Try to push you away now it'd be impossible, I can't do it now, ok? I don't want false promises, I don't want oaths on your knees. I want-".

"I'm not gonna get on my knees, it's an operation that costs me a lot of effort, and I find it particularly inappropriate for the place and the time...What I was saying? Dammit!" he sighed "Listen, you said that we have to face things together, for better or for worse, well we were in a bad situation a month ago, and it seems to me that we're good now. Now we are in a better situation" he smiled.

"I don't want you to feel compelled or obliged" she sighed.

House grinned "I don't do anything that is imposed, ask Cuddy If you want. I don't feel obliged, I feel that I want her".

"Who told you that it's a girl?" she asked timidly.

"No one, I have decided it now".

"It doesn't work this way" she smiled a bit.

"The last two generations of House males haven't been good, but you seem normal. So, I've decided that it will be a girl".

"Okay..." she sighed.

"There is only one more problem" he added.

Cameron looked at him worried "What?".

"I went on Internet, there are no baby seats for the bike" he joked.

Cameron shook her head seriously "There is another problem".

House stared at her_ 'It was too much, idiot!'._

"I didn't-" he started.

"I don't want you in my bed with these wet clothes".

"But you want me anyway..." he smirked.

House followed her into the bedroom, lying next to her and holding her close. He slid a hand on her belly and caressed her slowly, kissing her neck as she smiled.

"You've shaved...".

"For you..." he muttered.

Cameron smiled, House leaned his wet forehead on her belly, kissing her gently.

"Talking about serious things, we will have to inform my parents when she obtains a diploma...".

"We'll see..." she chuckled and stroked his hair as he continued to stare at her belly, frowning.

"Which did she show you?".

"Who?".

"My mother. The pictures. I know for sure that she still has the ones of my diploma and my degree".

"You were lovely when you were six" she smiled.

House smiled and kissed her belly again.

"Greg, and If..." she started.

"It will be perfect..." he stopped her.

Cameron ran her fingers through his wet hair.

House sighed and started to sing _"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,_  
_and the dreams that you dreamed of once in a lullaby,_  
_somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly and the dreams that you dreamed of dreams really do come true,_  
_someday I'll wish upon a star wake up where the clouds are far behind me where trouble melts like lemon drops high above the chimney tops that s where you'll find me oh somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly and the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?_  
_well I see trees of green and red roses too, I'll watch them bloom for me and you and I think to myself, what a wonderful world well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white and the brightness of day I like the dark and I think to myself What a wonderful world The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces of people passing by I see friends shaking hands Saying, "How do you do?"_  
_They're really saying, I...I love you I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_  
_They'll learn much more Than we'll know And I think to myself What a wonderful world Someday I'll wish upon a star,_  
_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melts like lemon drops High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? ._

**_TBC..._**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 71**

_-High chair_

_-Bed_

_-Box_

_-Changing table_

_-Car-seat_

_"All we hear is Radio ga ga Radio goo goo, radio ga ga All we hear is Radio ga ga, Radio blah blah Radio what's new? Radio, someone still loves you!"._

"No one has ever told you that you are not so in tune as you think?" Cameron asked.

House was lying on the bed, his forehead on the stomach, no more flat, of Cameron. He looked at her pouting "_We watch the shows - we watch the stars,_  
_On videos for hours and hours Hardly we need to use our ears how music changes through the years!_".

"Shut up, Greg" she snorted.

House looked up at her "Give me that list".

Cameron smirked "No way, this is _MY_ list".

"You have been writing that list since you were seven months pregnant. You've planned his wedding yet or Logan can choose for himself whom to marry?".

"Jason" she corrected him.

"Logan" House repeated.

"Jason".

"Whatever, you will be in a hospital bed when I go to the Registry Office! Ah!" he said triumphantly and got out of bed as she glared at him.

"You'd do it for real?".

"Put the future in your sentence and you'll have your answer" and went into the bathroom "Ouch! Damn! Is it possible that there are boxes everywhere?".

Cameron ignored him, returning to her list.

House left the bathroom, moving boxes away with his cane "Why all these boxes are here?".

"If you know another way to move things let me know, or do you want to make trips with the bike?".

"It's impossible that we need all that stuff, right? Clothes are already in the other house, what's here?" House pushed away another box. The apartment was full of boxes, apart from the bed, their voices echoed throughout the house.

"It's useless stuff, let's leave it here for the future occupants".

Cameron didn't look up "Okay, after all there are just old records".

House became serious "My vinyl! You have boxed my vinyl without telling me! My vinyl!".

"Stop saying that they're yours, who wants them".

"I have one of the first 45 LP of '_Yesterday_', it's worth more than $800".

"Why don't we sell it?" she asked.

House went to her quickly, taking away the list.

"Give it back!".

"What did you say about my vinyl?".

"You don't listen to most of them. Your iPod has become an extension of your own body, what do you need them for?".

"Somewhere in one of the thousand boxes that _YOU_ have cleverly closed within a couple of hours, there's my stereo!".

"I don't think so, it has already arrived at its destination" she explained, smirking.

House looked at her shocked "What? My stereo is far away from me? Without me knowing!".

Cameron looked at him, smiling a little puzzled "Wow, I hope you'll have the same care to your son too. Now give me back my list, please".

"No!" and threw it across the room and lay down on the bed. Cameron looked at him upset.

"Greg!".

"I know, the list is life!".

Cameron continued to stare at him open-mouthed.

"Allison baby, I know I'm sexy, but you can close your mouth" he winked.

"You are so full of yourself!".

"You are unbearable when you are pregnant, remember me next time" he said but after a few moments he felt a quite strong punch on his arm. He looked at her shocked "Ouch...I didn't know you were so strong, you hurt me" he pouted.

"How can you be so...so...".

"Sexy? I told you, it's a gift of nature. Do you want a french kiss to appease the hot spirits?".

Cameron began beating him with the pillow as he laughed.

"Hey, wait!" he became serious as she stared at him "This was not written in the list, right?".

Cameron snorted and hit him very hard.

"Have you added the voice_ 'Give birth'_?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Stop it, odious and intolerable man...and..."

"Lack of originality and adjectives, my darling?".

Cameron got out of bed, recovering her list.

"Do you want to write the adjectives for me?".

Cameron lay back again with her head on his chest. House stared at the list, kissing her hair.

"This compulsive obsession to make lists of yours" he mumbled.

"I do them when I have nothing to do, as in the last three weeks".

"I said you wanted to work, nobody listens to me, Cuddy told me that you could sue me...Would you have done it?" he joked.

Cameron began to write something off the list "Probably...".

"Ok, that's enough" House took the list from her hands as she turned to retrieve it.

He frowned "I was in clinic all day!".

"Do you want me to wipe your forehead? I put away all your records, I found an expired phial of Vicodin inside a box set of Bob Dylan".

House smiled "Good old days, me, Bob and Vicodin...".

Cameron got up from her comfortable position to recover the list but he kissed her away.

"A little bit of love for Greg?".

"I have to finish it".

House pouted "No, I'm sad, I was alone in clinic, I've been alone with Foreman and Chase for ten hours, I hadn't your coffee..." he put his free hand behind her head, kissing her gently. He loved playing with her tongue, and he loved that she loved it too.

Cameron nibbled at his lower lip slowly, reaching for the list. When she took it, she returned to her previous comfortable position with her head resting on him.

House stared transfixed in front of him "That's all?".

"I asked you to bring me the patient's file of three days ago, and you did not".

"What patient?".

"The one with congenital anomaly".

"Ahh, that was boring. I hit Chase by the way".

"Why!".

"Because he's there, it's not enough for you? And anyway, he used my markers".

"I assume you have fired him".

"Wilson told me that he could sue the hospital, I agreed".

"Good..." Cameron didn't take her eyes from the list. House was annoyed, so he took it again and turned off the light.

"Greg?" she snorted.

"It's bedtime".

Cameron turned on the light and noted that he had hidden the list. He smiled.

"Please" she whined and tilted her head a bit, knowing that he adored her like that. In fact, he held his breath for a moment.

"No, you have to sleep, tireless woman".

Cameron kissed his neck, playing with his fingers, putting them on her belly.

"This is unfair...I promise you, I'll buy him a bed" he murmured.

"I don't want _A_ bed, I want _THE_ bed".

"There's not even one that you like".

"You never came to see one of them, Jimmy was with me everytime!".

"You know, I talk with him from time to time, he doesn't spend all the time writing lists".

Cameron smiled, kissing him once again "Jealous of Jason?".

"Of Logan? No, no way, I have the advantage of four years. About the bed, you're referring to the one they sold out?".

Cameron became serious "It was mine, it had to be".

"Things happen. Look, there's something I don't understand: why Logan has to have a new bed and we have to keep my old one?".

Cameron smiled at him "I love this bed. It's great, it's comfortable...".

"Yeah well, several beds have this feature. Well, every bed".

Cameron kissed him, playing gently with his lips "We made love here the first time...".

House smiled, kissing her back "Too sentimental...We should also tell Cuddy to give us her carpet, so we'll show Logan where he was conceived".

Cameron hit him on the shoulder and he laughed, amused.

"How can you kill all the romance from everything?".

House shrugged.

"And by the way, my son will be never called Logan".

"Instead I say that he will" he retorted.

"Do you realize that it's a horrible name? Why do you like it so much?".

"You told me to pick one I liked! I love this!".

"It sounds bad _'Logan House'_, while _'Jason House'_ has a different sound".

"Ok, why don't we arrive at a compromise? I won't call my son Logan If you choose a name that is not with the J".

"Why?".

"He will have the same initials as my father and I don't want to give him this satisfaction".

Cameron looked at him annoyed and lay on the bed.

He immediately put his hand on her belly, stroking it.

"No I'm sorry, I want that name!".

"Do you want to call yourself Jason Cameron? Why? It won't be a bit ambiguous?".

"Idiot. Tell me why Logan".

"X-Men" he sighed.

Cameron turned to him, confused "What?".

"Wolverine, the character of X-Men, his real name is Logan and I've always liked that comic".

"So, let me understand, you want to call our son after a drawing?".

"Wolverine is not just a drawing" he argued.

"No, sure".

"Come on" House looked at her with his puppy eyes.

Cameron looked at him shocked, he was serious "If I could have some doubts before, now I must stop you".

"You have chosen Jason from some poster of your childhood" he mocked her.

Cameron shook her head "Do you think I'm so predictable?".

"You are the most unpredictable person I know. You are here".

Cameron kissed him again, leaning her head under his chin. He turned off the light.

"Can you give me the list back?".

"No, in two weeks, when the time expires, you'll stop being worried".

"I'm not worried! I'm fine!" she sighed.

"I don't think so: you can't stay still for a minute, you always find something to do, how many times you've tidied up this room, three times at least?".

"Four, but that's not the point, I..." Cameron stopped abruptly and held her breath.

He had felt it too "It was a foot?".

"I think a knee...Why he's so agitated?".

House held her close, stroking her belly. She was nervous, she was agitated.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see...".

Cameron hugged him tightly, resting her ear on his heart, a heart so regular "What If...".

"He will be perfect, he will have two legs, two arms, twenty fingers in hands and feet, a mouth, a nose, two ears and a pair of beautiful green eyes like yours".

"Blue, green is recessive in this case".

"And then I'm the one who takes away all the romance?" he tried to joke.

Cameron sighed deeply, as always when she was afraid, she tried to think as little as possible, filling her mind with practical things.

"He will be perfect. He's our son" House repeated, sighing.

_TBC..._


	73. Chapter 73

_Thanks to Notinyourlifetimehoney for your opinion about the name and all =)_

**Chapter 72**

House felt something pulling at his t-shirt "It's impossible that is already morning...It's too early, it's still dark outside" he whined without moving.

"Wake up" Cameron murmured breathlessy.

"Allison please, nobody dies If I'll be late...Let me sleep".

Cameron turned on the light and House pulled the covers above his head.

"Noooo, I want to sleep! Whatever you want, even If it's of sexual nature, wait at least until seven in the morning".

"I have contractions!".

House sat on the bed immediately, still with his eyes closed "Good..." his brain couldn't still see clear, he yawned.

"Greg!".

He opened his eyes abruptly, staring at her "It's two in the morning, you couldn't wait?".

Cameron looked at him shocked, she was about to give birth and he was thinking of his hours of sleep?

House became aware of the situation and tried to rationalize "Ok, how strong they are?".

Cameron gripped his right hand, awakening him completely.

"Ok, ok, I get the point. Let go of my hand, I'll give you the left one, but I need my right hand".

Cameron didn't listen to him while he tried to regain possession of his hand.

House turned to the nighstand, picking up the phial of Vicodin and giving it to her. She widened her eyes.

"Take this for my hand, I'll get the car".

"No!" Cameron stopped him before he could get up.

"I can't take you to the hospital by bike Allison, let go of my hand, I have to take the car" he tried to reason with her.

"No, stay here" she begged him.

"I know you like this bed, but..."

Cameron gripped his hand again.

"Ok, no more sarcasm. I'll take the phone".

Cameron didn't want to let go of him so she continued to hold his hand, taking deep breaths "Do something!" she yelled.

"You are inconsistent, you know! To do something, you must let go of my hand. The phone is in the living room, I go there and then I'll come back here, I promise you. No escape, no extradition for the time being".

Cameron let go of his hand reluctantly. House stood up and took his cane and went to the living room.

"40 minutes! In forty minutes I'm holding him in my arms! Yes, yes, I understand. The hell!" he hung up and dialed another number "Get up and come here, now!".

"House?" Wilson asked sleepily.

"No, I'm your mother! Wilson, wake up!".

"Do you know what time is it?".

"Yes, 2:13, and do you know why I know it perfectly? Because I'm timing the contractions of Allison! Now, move!" he felt a thud on the other side of the phone as Wilson didn't speak "Are you still alive?".

"Is she having the baby now?".

"No, but soon!".

"This is not the number of the hospital!" Wilson argued.

"It takes 40 minutes for them to get there and we do not have 40 minutes, he is not going to wait for 40 minutes! You are just ten minutes away from here, move, for Heaven's sake!".

"Well...I'm...I mean...".

"You said you'd be here for me. Now, If you want to be called Uncle Jimmy, you'd better move!".

"Why don't you take your car?".

"Wait..." House said frustrated and handed the phone to Cameron "He wants to know why I can't take the car".

"I don't want a home birth, I want an industrial quantity of painkillers! An anesthesiologist! A shot in the head! Move, Wilson!".

House took up the telephone again "Jimmy?".

"Ok, I'm coming" he said seriously and a little frightened.

* * *

"Take some clothes!" Wilson ordered.

"Clothes?" House asked confused.

"You don't have a bag ready for this moment?".

"No, there's nothing here, it's all in the other house".

"Ok, go get them, I'm taking her to the hospital".

"Ok" and turned to run inside.

They were both hysterical, it seemed like it was Wilson who had contractions.

"No!" Cameron said forcefully.

House turned to her, sitting in Wilson's car "Just 10 minutes and I'll be there with you" House assured her.

"No please, stay with me" Cameron said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise you that I'll come back in time" House smiled at her, she was in panic.

"Your sweater" she said after a few moments.

"What?".

"Give me your sweater" she ordered.

House stared at her incredulously as Wilson got in the car "Why?".

"I need it, I want something of yours".

"You have the Vicodin".

"Give her that sweatshirt!" Wilson almost yelled nervously.

"It's November, there are six degrees! I don't want to walk around naked!".

"Stop whining House!" Wilson glared at him.

Cameron was in crisis and continued to have a hold on his sweatshirt "Please..." she murmured.

He couldn't stand her tears "Ok, ok" he took off his sweatshirt, litterally chilling with only a t-shirt on, and Cameron hugged it to her "Ok, now go" he kissed her softly "Everything will be fine, he drives better than me" he winked and closed the door.

House stood there staring for a moment as the car pulled away, then he ran inside to take the keys of the bike "Gosh, it's freezing out here!".

_TBC..._


	74. Chapter 74

_Thanks for the reviews ^^_

**Chapter 73**

"You can't fine me!" House said exasperated.

"Calm down sir, do not raise your voice. You exceeded the speed limit, $50".

House was standing by the roadside while the policeman took his car number.

"Come on! I cannot stay here! My son is being born!".

"Of course: a UFO crossed the street, my grandmother died, the dog is sick, someone was chasing me. Do you know how many excuses I have heard to avoid fines?".

House was getting nervous "I'm not lying! See that? It's an hospital, and inside there is the woman I love who is having my son! By the way, do you have a cigar?".

The cop looked at him sideways "Are you drunk?".

House's eyes widened "No!".

The cop looked at him from head to toe: sneakers, pajama pants, leather jacket, hair tousled.

House noticed his look "I'm not drunk!".

"Walk on this line" the cop ordered.

"I can't" House snorted.

"Good" the policeman began to write something on his notebook. House lifted his cane to show him but the policeman pulled back, startled.

"I'm not going to hit you! I'm a cripple! I cannot walk on a straight line without it! Please, let me go now!".

"Documents" the policeman said seriously.

House gaped at it and closed his eyes "Damn!".

"Let me guess, while you were running outisde with your cane to go to your supposed girlfriend who is having your son, you have forgotten to take the documents? Right? $70".

"They're at home, I'll give you my address If you want. Listen, I'm a doctor, I don't go around driving like a mad man with my bike for personal entertainment! I just have to get to hospital!".

"Of course, you are a doctor and I'm Abraham Lincoln!".

"Nice to meet you! You did a lousy job with the Bill of Rights, especially with the weapons part!" House said sarcastically.

The cop glared at him as House stared at his watch.

"Come on, I'd kneel down If I could! Let me go to my son!" he almost begged him.

"You were driving over the allowed limit, without documents with you and I don't see the disability sticker on the bike".

"Oh! Perfect! Listen, I don't care of your stickers, you can chase me to the hospital, I don't care! How much do you want to go away?" House yelled.

"Are you bribing me!".

"Do you prefer a beer?".

"This is an insulting a public official, $100!".

House hit the road with the cane, breaking it. The policeman looked at him astonished.

"Fantastic! Just perfect!" House approached the policeman who looked distraught. House smiled hysterically.

"Listen, I'm sure you have a family, right?".

"I'm divorced" the cop answered.

"There is anything I can say that can let me free in the next thirty seconds?".

"No".

"Right".

* * *

_Meanwhile, half a kilometer away from there..._

"I hate him!" Cameron yelled.

"And you have every right, but can you leave my hand now?" Wilson begged her.

"Wilson, cut it. Someone calls Dr. House on the phone!" Cuddy ordered to the nurses.

Cameron pulled Cuddy to her, leaving Wilson's hand who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fire him, please!".

"With eyes closed" Cuddy nodded, smirking.

"Ok Allison. It's time! Now, you have to start pushing" the obstetric told her, entering the room.

"No way! He said he'd be here!" Cameron yelled again and turned to Wilson, who had prudently moved to a corner of the room.

"Wilson, do something! Go and look for him!" Cuddy ordered him.

"You cannot wait, Allison, I can see the head" the doctor told her, smiling.

Cameron fell back against the cushions, she was about to start crying. Wilson approached the bed to reassure her while Cuddy was on the phone.

"Everything will be fine, Allison" Wilson murmured.

"No! He'd be here telling me this kind of things, not you!".

Cuddy pushed Wilson away and glared at him. He didn't know what to do.

"Wilson, get out of here!" Cuddy said.

"But I..." Wilson stammered.

"Out!".

Wilson came into the hall and stayed like an idiot in front of the door "...You are welcome" he sighed.

* * *

House almost ran into the corridor after getting out of the elevator. He had never realized how they went slowly. He saw Cuddy and Wilson talking in the corridor.

"You are incredibile, you are late even at the birth of your own son!" Cuddy accused him when she saw him.

"He has already been born?" House asked, staring at them.

"We had proposed to him to wait, but he didn't listen to us" Wilson smirked.

"How are you dressed? Where is your cane?" Cuddy asked.

In fact, House was supporting himself against the wall as best as he could "Long story...Can you give me a replacement for the time being?".

"I'll look for a crutch" Cuddy said.

"And for Vicodin?" House asked with puppy eyes.

She glared at him.

"What? Allison has taken mine!".

Cuddy walked to the nurses' counter, ignoring him.

House limped to Wilson.

"She's sleeping. I don't know If he's sleeping. What happened?" Wilson said.

"Is she angry?" House asked.

"Possessed, but where were you?".

"I stopped to buy cigars! The police stopped me, idiots!".

"You got arrested...again?".

"Nooo! All because of your brilliant idea of having to go to take her clothes!" House sat down because walking without a cane was more painful than he remembered.

"How did you get here If they stopped you?".

"I hitchhiked, obviously!...I got a ride from an ambulance that was coming back".

Wilson looked at him shocked while House was rubbing his leg.

"Seriously?".

"Yes...".

"Here" Cuddy gave him a crutch and he rose to his feet.

"And the Vicodin?" he asked.

Cuddy ignored him again and went away.

House walked towards the front room's door.

"She's sleeping!" Wilson warned him again.

"I can hear you, but I would like to see how she's!" House reasoned and entered the room, leaving Wilson outside. It was dark...well...it was four o'clock in the morning!

Cameron was sleeping on her side, hugging his sweatshirt. He approached her with a smile. On the bedside there was his Vicodin bottle.

He sat down in front of her and smiled, thinking of how lucky he was in that instant. He moved a lock of hair from her face.

_'Who knows If he has your eyes...?'_ he thought.

"Hey?" Wilson entered the room slowly.

"What?" House answered still staring at Cameron.

"I have something that will make you indebted to me forever" Wilson smiled and waved the keys of the nursery.

"How many nurses have you corrupted?" House asked, turning towards him.

"Only the one I slept with last week".

House stood up, stroking her cheek once again, a gesture that calmed him, and then they left the room as quietly as possible.

_TBC..._


	75. Chapter 75

_In the previous chapter I forgot to say thanks to **Megan Fleinhardt** for the review =) _

_Thanks also to **Notinyourlifetimehoney** for the review and **ggperic** for your compliment, your comment was very kind, thank you =) _

**Chapter 74**

Wilson was in the corridor, standing guard as House tried to open the door of the nursery.

"You are an idiot, you have taken the wrong keys!" House whispered angrily.

"Shut up, apart from your child, there are other sleeping babies inside! And again, I thought those were the right ones" Wilson whispered back.

"You talked with the wrong nurse maybe..." House said to himself.

The diagnostician pushed the door with his shoulder, which opened abruptly and hit the shelves behind.

The two stared at each other, surprised not to have created a total caos of crying newborns.

"They sedate them to make them sleep?" House jocked.

Wilson glared at him as House entered the dark room, approaching the cradles.

"If someone catch us, Cuddy will kill us publicly" Wilson whined.

"What, first you make me steal and then run away?" House answered, still whispering.

Wilson sighed "He is the one-" but he stopped when House picked up his baby. He smiled warmly.

The baby boy stared at House, eyes barely open, ruffled black hair. He was perfect.

"Hello little pain in the ass, you are already stealing my show?" House asked to the baby and then turned to Wilson as the baby yawned "Jason or Logan?".

"Logan is horrible, it seems the brand of something" Wilson answered.

House looked at him annoyed and then put the baby in the cradle again, pushing it toward the exit.

"House, no! You can't!" Wilson tried to stop him.

"We couldn't even come in here, sleep with the nurses, cheat on our wives, but we both know that _'you can have it If you want it'._ Now, move" House said seriously and Wilson sighed defeated.

* * *

Cameron woke up with the smell of his sweatshirt and opened her eyes slowly, spotting him there immediately: sitting awkwardly on a chair, his legs resting at the foot of the bed, his head tilted to one side, the jacket covered 1/4 of him, he had removed his shoes. That sight made her smile.

Then, she saw the cradle near the bed and immediately she was on her feet, being careful not to wake them.

Cameron took the child in her arms, who abandoned his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hand, he was perfect.

"I checked: twenty fingers between his hands and feet...".

Cameron turned to House as he yawned in unison with the child, she smiled amused.

House rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed. She noticed the crutch.

"So, for tonight, I have a valid explanation, do you want to hear it? I have a report that justifies me" House started to explain.

"No" she said simply.

"Do you prefer to see me jumping from the window?" he asked again.

"No" she repeated, smiling.

"Public humiliation?".

"No. Come here" she said gently.

House moved closer to her and the baby, and Cameron placed him in his arms.

"Thank you" she said.

House looked at her blankly as she smiled "What for?".

"For him".

"Ok, whatever there is in the IV, I must have it. Do you remember that I wasn't there last night when he was born?".

"You are here now, you have brought him here to me, you gave me your sweatshirt, you love me. So, thank you".

"Not at all" he said still unsure.

House looked at her smiling while the baby boy clutched the fabric of his t-shirt, attracting the attention of both "Hey, Tiger? You know about the name, it's ok. Jason is not bad".

Cameron smiled, kissing him.

"But If you change your mind and will opt for Logan..." he added.

"No" she said surely.

"Ok, whatever" he sighed.

Cameron took the baby in her arms again and moved him gently near her breast.

House got up, returning on his chair. She looked at him, smiling amused.

"What are you doing?".

"Nothing" he said innocently.

"Come here".

"No, go ahead..." he avoided her stare.

Cameron looked at him in astonishment as he tormented the crutch.

"Are you kidding me, right?".

"About what?".

"I've never never seen a doctor embarrassed to see a mother nursing her son. I've never seen you embarrassed in front of a woman's breast" she said jokingly.

House stopped the movement with the crutch and stared at the floor.

"Greg, raise your head".

"No, go ahead, it's something between you two, I don't want to interfere" he tried to explain.

Cameron laughed as he walked away with his head down.

"Greg, come here" Cameron got out of bed, Jason with her, and sat down near the window where he was "Greg?" she repeated.

House turned around, staring at her sitting cross-legged on the chair. Jason was looking at her, he smiled "It's not that it bothers me, it's just that...".

"You are not jealous of your son, right?" she teased him.

House realized she was making fun of him so he accused in silence, leaning against the window.

Jason looked at her ecstatic, as If he was astonished, as she smiled "Hi love..." she whispered.

House smiled, seeing the look of Jason on him now, studying him as Cameron nursed him...

_TBC..._


	76. Chapter 76

_Thanks **Notinyourlifetimehoney**!_

**Chapter 75**

House saw Wilson waving his arms from outside the glass door. Cameron was focused on the baby.

"I have...I have to go out for a moment. I'll be right back" House said to her.

Cameron looked at him confused "Oh, ok".

House left the room and Wilson pulled him closer, almost causing him to fall.

"Hey!".

"Cuddy will kill us!" Wilson whispered.

House peeked inside the room and Cameron looked up "I won't be right back after all. But I'm sending you some company".

Cameron smiled, still not understanding, as he closed the door.

"Calm down, what happened?" House asked to Wilson.

"She has found out about last night!".

"How is it possible, you said it to flirt with some nurse?".

Wilson looked offended "No! Oh my God, here she is...".

House turned and saw Cuddy approaching them, fuming.

"She seems like a bull" House whispered jokingly.

"The cat and the fox!".

"And you are Stromboli?" House asked.

"How could you do such a thing?" Cuddy asked frustrated.

"It's too late for second thoughts, If you wanted to say you love me, you had to do it before I impregnated Allison, don't you think? I'm not him" and pointed at Wilson "You know, they say that he's cheating on his wife" he whispered to her.

"I'm not married!" Wilson protested.

"Because you cheated on your wife. It's called cause and effect".

"Shut up! What you did can be considered kidnapping!" Cuddy said seriously.

"And I kidnap my own son? And then what, I'll send me a threatening letter to ask for the ransom? Still, what an efficient security we have in this hospital, they realized that he was missing only now?".

"The nurses looked for him all night! We were all worried, me too!" Cuddy almost yelled.

"He was with me, relax" House sighed.

"And this is why I was so worried! And you, Wilson, you'd not go along with him" she sighed "The baby is with Cameron now?".

"Yep, mistress" House answered.

"Go inform the nurses that he's ok" Cuddy ordered him.

"Ok" he snorted.

"Stop doing the victim!".

"Gne! Gne! Gne!".

Cuddy and Wilson looked at him annoyed.

"I've always had a doubt, I mean, a middle-aged who plays video games...But now I have proof, your Peter Pan complex is huge!".

House frowned "And you have the Captain Hook complex!".

"There is no complex of Captain Hook, House" she argued.

"It is, and you have it!".

"Remember me why I've hired you..." she put her hands on her temples.

"Because of the hidden and secret desire of me naked in your office" House smirked.

Cuddy walked away, silently and rolling her eyes.

House glared at Wilson, who smiled.

"Let's go".

"Where?".

"You still haven't earned the title of Uncle Jimmy".

"And you are leaving Allison alone?".

"No, my ducklings will be here for sure in a while".

And in that right moment, Foreman and Chase approached the room with a giant bear with a blue ribbon around the neck in hand.

"Oh, thanks. It's too much, you are too kind, but my birthday was a few months ago" House said when he spotted them.

"How is?" Foreman asked almost excited.

"Pink, I'm sorry to disappoint you".

Foreman shook his head as House turned to Chase.

"Oh, he doesn't jump" he informed him and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Where is your cane?" Foreman asked.

"I've hand the baton on the new next generation".

Chase looked at him puzzled "Can we go in?".

"Abandon all hope ye who enter here!"

Foreman, Chase and Wilson looked at him perplexed.

"Ok, go doing Stark and Hutch. Let's go, Friday".

"You're done with the quotes?" Wilson asked annoyed.

"Yes" House went to the elevator, followed by Wilson who smiled at the two doctors.

* * *

House looked outside the window, sitting on the rocking chair.

"A hand would be appreciated!" Wilson said annoyed.

House turned to his friend struggling with the little bed, trying to assemble it.

"You left me dealing with Cuddy, now work in silence little slave, but keep your feet on the ground, you are just a substitute for Chocolate".

Wilson returned to assemble the bed. House went to him, sitting on the ground with little difficulty.

"That thing doesn't go there".

Wilson looked at him annoyed "If you don't like it, do it yourself! He's YOUR son!".

House stared at a point on the carpet, Wilson looked at him frightened.

"Hey?".

"Damn...".

"What?".

"I'm a father...".

"Yeah, you hadn't noticed it? You had nine months to get used to the idea, well, seven in your case" Wilson smiled.

"That little person that I had in my arms...he is my son" House said almost astonished.

"Yes".

"Ok..." House lied on the floor staring at the ceiling. Wilson smiled, looking at him.

He finished with the bed and placed it under the window "Look at that! Perfect! Allison will like it?".

"I hope so, I've purchased it from New York, it cost me a fortune" House said quietly.

Wilson looked at him in amazement "New Jersey doesn't sell beds for babies?".

"This is the one that she wanted".

Wilson smiled as House sat again, staring at the bed.

"You won't be able to say no to him, you know that?" Wilson said.

"I've known it since the moment I had him in my arms...Where are the bees?".

Wilson turned to the bed "I saw a model with stethoscopes and syringes".

"I detest your English humor" House said disgusted.

They sat in silence staring at the bed with House occasionally twisting his mouth.

"So?".

"So what?" Wilson asked.

"Where are the cigars?".

Wilson looked at him puzzled, House continued to stare at the bed.

"But you said that..."

House turned to him annoyed "Ah! You are incredible! I've become a father and you can't even buy me a cigar to celebrate?".

"You said that you find it a stupid thing and that-" Wilson tried to justify himself.

"Sure, it's something stupid! But I could smoke a cigar in another moment!".

Wilson looked at him shocked as House lied down again.

"You are incredible, you know? You are an opportunist even at the birth of your son!".

House glared at him "Keep insulting me and you can forget to be his godfather!".

"You won't even baptize him!".

"Well, I'd have given you the power to make deals that others couldn't refuse...".

Wilson looked at him speechless as he pulled a lollipop from his jacket pocket "A contented mind is a perpetual feast?".

"Not so often...".

"Why don't you go back to Allison and the Unnamed while I assemble the changing table?".

House glared at him "You can't insult the baby! I'm the only one who can do it...And for Allison, well, Allison is not the type...Whatever".

Wilson looked around "I like here".

"If you want I can tell you where we bought the wallpaper with clouds, so you can put it in your apartment".

"I was talking about the house".

"Ahhh, so do I...".

Wilson looked at his friend who was staring outside the window "So...you don't miss your old apartment?".

"We said goodbye to each other when you brought Allison to the hospital, that's why I was late, the story of the policeman was a bullshit. We had a party, we got drunk, I gave vent to my life as a bachelor with sex, drugs and rock'n'roll!".

"Basically, the only things that you are changing are the couch and the adress?".

House smiled, turning to his friend "I thought to give you my old couch, but I don't think you'd have liked it".

"And you were right...".

"However, now you have to know that you can marry as many times as you want and get divorced as well".

Wilson stared at him "Why?".

"I have an extra bedroom, but for now I think that I won't use it, you know, Allison sooner or later will start to hold against me that fact tha I wasn't there at the birth of our son. So the guest room is mine, but the the couch is comfortable, I have personally tested it for you".

"I'll keep it in mind...Do you have a garden?".

"Yeah, I thought to play polo. What do you say, can you see me riding?" House was absent.

Wilson turned to him, he felt obliged to say something meaningful, at a time like that it was a must, but he couldn't think of anything. The great phrases were a specialty of the diagnostician. He sighed heavily..._'Come on James, say something...'._

"You know, a woman, one day, turned to an Indian shaman and asked him to talk to her children, and he said: _'You are the bows from which your children are shot like living arrows, the archer sees the mark on the path of the infinite, and with his strength he will tend the bow so that the arrows go fast and far. Let the archer's hand tend you, because If he loves the arrow, he loves the bow too'"._

_'In fact...'_ Wilson thought defeated.

Wilson smiled and said nothing, and tried to focus on the changing table.

"You can also assemble the piano with your bare hands, you won't get nothing more than Uncle Jimmy" House pointed out.

"I will survive" Wilson answered.

House rose from the floor, going to the door.

"Oh Greg, just an advice from a friend, take off your pajama bottoms, or you'll get in trouble again" Wilson chuckled.

House grinned and left the room that tasted like something good and sweet, like Jason.

_TBC..._


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 76**

A few days later, House went to his office, lollipop in mouth and PSP in hand "So, what is that is causing high blood pressure to our patient?".

"We don't have a clue..." Foreman answered.

House didn't look up from his console, chuckling happily for the number of bad guys killed in the game.

"But we know that there are other cases in the family".

House raised his head "What are you doing here? Out! You are on maternity leave! Moreover, you are still a patient, you cannot stay here! I'm going to call a nurse! I didn't make an exception for Dr. Superstar alias Mr. TBC then and I won't do it not even for you now. And you two, why you let her in!".

"Since there is a padlock at the Department of Diagnostic's door?" Chase asked, confused.

"You'll find it in the second drawer of my desk" House glared at him.

Chase looked at him speechless while House stared at Cameron.

"Get out! If you prefer, I'll go with you!".

"Come on, tomorrow I'll be home all the time. Let me listen, I won't say a word" Cameron pouted.

"Ah, you'd be the first woman on Earth who would listen in silence. And that sweetshirt is mine, I want it back!".

Foreman and Chase stared at him, and Cameron too.

_'Ok, let's see for how long you are going to last...'_ House thought.

"Ok, whatever. Come on, the patient!" and walked out of the conference room, followed by his team "So dear Chase, enlighten me about possible heart diseases".

"Really? We're going around the hospital in the meantime?" Chase asked.

"Why are you complaining? You have two quads as far as I know" and he got into the elevator with them, ignoring her.

"And If it wasn't the heart but it was something neurological?" Foreman suggested.

"Of course! A neurologist suggests that it's neurological! Now I've seen it all, apart from Cuddy with edible underwear on..." House said, grinning. No reaction from her part. He stepped out, seeing Wilson waiting for the elevator.

"What is she doing here?" Wilson asked, noticing Cameron with them.

"Who? What? Oh, you mean Cameron? Ignore her, she says that she just wants to listen. You can say any nastiness that comes to your mind for the next two minutes, starting...Now!" House continued to walk, followed by the group.

"You should rest" Wilson turned to Cameron.

"I'm fine" she reassured him.

"What about the VES?" House asked.

"Higher" Foreman reported.

"Not so high to consider neurological problems" Chase added.

"There are cases where the VES can be higher due to a neurological disorder" Foreman pointed out.

"If so, the neurological problem would be a direct consequence of the heart disease".

House stopped in front of a room and opened the door "Have you done?".

Chase and Foreman looked into the empty room.

"This is not the patient's room, this is not even the right department" Chase noticed.

"I know, it's hers. Your two minutes are up".

Cameron glared at him.

"Foreman, attack!" he hid behind the neurologist.

Foreman turned to Cameron who stood with folded arms "You know how I hate to agree with him, but he's right".

"The great wise man on the baobab tree has spoken! Now, go to bed! Vit vit!".

"It's two in the afternoon, I'll rest for the rest of my life, I promise! I don't even want to be on maternity leave!" Cameron whined.

House became thoughtful, bringing his index finger to his lips "Yeah, who is that fool who would like to take paid leave for more than a month, lying around?...Hmmm...Yeah, _me_ for example! But I don't have a uterus...Hey, I could provoke me another heart attack!". She glared at him. "Go to bed!" he finished seriously.

"You are not my doctor!" she argued.

House was about to reply but he bit his tongue, he wasn't still used to say the word '_father_' in public. The others smiled, seeing his hesitation.

Cameron turned to the Nursery, which was not far away "He's crying".

"Yeah sure. Good excuse, now go to bed!".

"I'm serious, Jason is crying".

"How can you be sure? Regardez vous Mademoiselle, the curtains are even closed!".

"Trust me" she smiled.

"Cam, he's right, you can't know for sure If it's him" Chase said.

"I repeat, it's Jason. I can recognize him".

"I don't want to do the advocate's devil..." Wilson started.

"In fact that is a Stacy's task...Ops, look, your two minutes are up again".

Wilson and Cameron glared at him as she shook her head.

"Anyway, you can't distinguish the cries of children" Wilson finished, smiling.

"It's your word against mine" Cameron snorted.

"Yes, but we are men! We've always had the pooooooower!".

"Cameron, really, you can't recognize him from the crying. It's true that the maternal instinct makes women capable of incredible things, like lifting the cars where their kid is locked in, but you can't recognize a thing like this" Foreman said.

House looked at him annoyed "Hey, I can go against her, not you".

"I didn't mean-".

"Yeah yeah, whatever. However, my dear, Rafiki here is right".

"Have you watched_ 'The Lion King'_?" Wilson asked curiously.

"They have just DVD of cartoons here! I was bored!" House tried to defend himself.

"Dr. Cameron?" a nurse approached them.

"Yes?".

"Jason is crying, would you like to come?" the nurse said with a smile.

"Sure, thank you" Cameron gave them a triumphant smile and went away.

House looked at her astonished "I could use her to suppose what will come out between the heads and tails...".

"There are at least 40 kids in there..." Wilson said puzzled.

* * *

"Foreman shut up, I know how to hold a baby!" Chase snorted.

"In fact, you are an only child!".

"Oh yeah, look who is talking: Eric Foreman, the perfect godfather. Since you have children?".

Foreman and Chase were in Cameron's room as she prepared to get released from the hospital.

"Shut up you two, If you make him cry, you'll deal with him. Now, I'm leaving you with him for five minutes, be good" Cameron rolled her eyes and went out.

Chase and Foreman sat in the room, staring at the baby boy who yawned quietly.

"What a beautiful scene! Can I take a picture of you?" House said from the door.

"House be quiet, you are going to wake him up" Foreman whispered.

"I've always thought that you'd be the woman in the couple!" House smirked.

"You are going to wake him up" Chase glared at him.

"He's my son!".

"Yeah, we know it, but you'll wake him up If you keep talking so loud" Foreman rolled his eyes.

"He won't wake up, If he has at least a tenth of my genes, trust me, it will take much more to wake him up!".

"He has the Vicodin gene?" Chase smirked.

House glared at him while the two chuckled.

"What a pity, after this scene, I won't be able to stop those rumors about you two..." he sighed drammatically.

Foreman and Chase became serious.

"What rumors?" Foreman asked.

"Well...you two...always together...you know...".

"What!" Chase said astonished.

"Now _you_ are going to wake him up".

Cameron, who had watched the scene from the door, entered with a smile "There are no rumors".

"Of course there are. After Chase failed with you, the doubts became certainties".

"I didn't fail!" Chase objected.

"Are you sure?".

"Stop here, I want to remember you that you weren't here last night" she said seriously.

Chase looked at him triumphantly while Cameron took the child in her arms. Jason, despite all the noise, was still sleeping.

"So, those rumors?" Foreman asked again.

"He's joking, trust me" Cameron reassured him.

"For now you are safe, but let me go around with Wilson and you'll see..." House said loud enough to be heard.

Foreman and Chase looked at him wide-eyed while Cameron moved to the door, smiling.

"You should go out with a wheelchair, it's the rule" Chase suggested.

"She can walk, she wasn't operated for hernia!" House said.

"Thanks, great comparison..." Cameron glared at him.

"It has come out naturally" House explained nonchalantly.

Cameron sighed resigned as House turned to the two doctors who were chuckling. House glared at them.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you work for me anymore? Why you are in the Maternity department? Go downstairs!".

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"We can stay away for a couple of hours, don't you think? But I'll count the minutes until I come back here!" House left the room.

Foreman looked at Chase, laughing.

"Why everything I say, he makes it a sex allusion or he turns it until he doesn't start to mock me for being Australian?" Chase sighed frustrated.

"English" Foreman corrected him.

"You too?".

"Hey, lovebirds?" House said from the door "Do a TAC to the patient, I'll be back in the afternoon" and went away again.

Chase looked at Foreman annoyed "See?".

_TBC..._


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 77**

"Yellow and green polka dots, how do you think he is, mom? ! He's like this morning, he hasn't changed. Oh, wait!...Hmm...No, I had the doubt that we had taken the wrong baby".

That phone call was going on for too long: five minutes.

"No, she hasn't called yet...Yes, I'm sure she will...Yeah, I know that Amy is not like me..." House continued to pace around the big living room where the only things that were there were his piano and the couch...Checking from time to time in the bedroom...

"Really? And who is this guy?...Naa, no, I'm sorry, I removed all my life before the age of twenty, you know, side effects of painkillers".

Cameron came out from the bathroom after taking a shower.

House studied her inch by inch.

_'If she waited for me was better...'_ he thought annoyed.

"What? Ah, yes, pain in the $ss, well at least until we won't decide for a name. For a while we're going to call him so...No, no, it's not necessary to talk with him".

Cameron glared at him as House shook his head and pretended to be innocent.

"I told you that you can't undress me with your eyes, but If you want to do it in practice, I'm all for it...No mom, I wasn't talking with you, I was talking with Jimmy".

Cameron snatched the phone from his hand, pushing him against the couch.

"Hey? ! I didn't say a thing when you were talking with your mother!" House protested.

Cameron turned and snorted "If you want, I'll call her for you".

"I'm going to Jason" and he almost ran to the bedroom.

"Jason, well actually Jason Logan, but it's only the middle name and just because I wasn't there with Greg...Yeah, I agree...Sure, whenever you want, there is no problem, we won't tell him...Ok, ok, see you soon, bye" Cameron left the phone on the coffe table and went to Jason's bedroom.

House was playing with the PSP in the rocking chair as Jason stared at the bears and rabbits above him. Wilson hadn't found the medical version of the bees, to be honest, not even the traditional bees...

"Can I go to dry my hair or it's risky?".

"You could find him playing with the PSP and me sleeping" House shrugged.

"Ok..." she smiled and went away.

* * *

Jason kept to contemplate the bears above him when his view was blocked by something round that spun quickly. Jason stopped the mechanical movement around the pacifier and his eyes (and yes, they'd have been blue, bluer than his father's) moved on the rotating object, amazed. But suddenly, it disappeared and House leant forward, chuckling.

"Do you like it? I'm sorry, but the Yo-Yo is mine, but you have your bears. Obviously, the Yo-Yo is cooler, but I think you don't have full mastery of your opposable thumb for the moment".

Jason kept staring fascinated at the face above him, slowly sucking on his pacifier. House slid his hands inside the bed and Jason grabbed his hand with the Yo-Yo.

He smiled "Trust me, the pacifier is better...like all the addictions after all" House turned around and found the lips of Cameron.

"Are you spying on me?" he whispered.

"I'm watching you...and I like what I see" she smiled.

House smiled maliciously "But everyone knows it...and then there's Jason here...".

Cameron pushed him against Jason's bed, kissing him deeply. He was confused.

"Oh, I almost forgot, thanks" she kept smiling.

House looked at her confused "What?".

"For the bed, thanks"

He smiled "I'll buy beds more often...Even If the trip to New York is a bit too long, but it's worth it...".

Cameron looked at him in astonishment "Did you go to New York?".

"No, I bought it on Internet, but I had to assemble it all by myself".

Cameron smiled and left the room, not before throwing a glance at the bed where Jason, now, was sleeping peacefully "I'll thank Wilson tomorrow...".

House followed her, confused "Wilson?".

"The day when I'll see you do something without delegating it to someone else, I think I'll...I don't know what, but I'll do something".

"Come on, I want to know it now! However, If you want I can assemble it again by miself".

"Ah! Then you are admitting that Wilson did it?".

House smiled "Touche. Ok, I have to go to the hospital now".

Cameron turned to the kitchen "Ok".

House stood there annoyed "Just ok? I'm leaving and you do nothing to stop me?".

"I have Jason, I'll find comfort with him" and she walked away.

"And what about me? I have only Chip 'n' Dale and Donald Duck" he pouted.

Cameron turned to him with a questioning look "Who'd be Donald Duck?".

"Wilson, or Cuddy...Well, speaking of cartoons, she is more like...Brutus from Popeye. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question: what about me?".

Cameron leaned on his chest as she linked her arms around his neck. She smiled, brushing her lips with his "You know, I felt alone at night in the hospital too. Who knows where you were celebrating with Wilson...".

House stood there staring at her open-mouthed as she drew circles on his shirt. He often wondered how his young and defenseless Red Cross Nurse disappeared like that...

"I...Well, I wasn't celebrating...I was putting everything in the boxes...By the way, your lists have been very useful".

"I knew it..." Cameron smiled, kissing his neck while he lost the last shred of self-control, ending up leaning against the door with keys in hand...

"However, this doesn't justify the fact that you weren't with me...".

House tried to say something, to breathe and slow his heartbeat._ 'What did I do? Oh yeah, the names of the presidents...'_ he thought. But with her hands under his shirt and her taste in his mouth, it was all a bit too complicated.

"Cuddy...Uh, she...She said that If I dared to stay there after my working hours...".

"What?".

House smiled, he had given up to slow his heartbeat "I don't remember...Something that made me do your clinic hours too or something like that...".

Cameron smiled, hitting him on the shoulder "So, you'd give up to stay with me for not working? !" and she hit him again while House laughed.

"Are you laughing at me? !".

"I had to accept in spite of myself, but because I knew that you'd have been there only for two nights. And you know how much I hate to do the clinic".

Cameron hit him again as he continued to chuckle.

"Come on Allison, stop!".

"Get out! Go to your patient and to Chip 'n' Dale!".

House looked at her with wide-eyes as she opened the door "I'll teel them what did you just say, Allison Cameron! The angelic Allison who offends his colleagues with disparaging nicknames! Finally my presence is influencing you!".

Cameron pushed him out the door but he kissed her before going to his bike "Oh, I almost forgot, they'll bring my bed...Ops, sorry, _our_ bed, in a few hours...So when I'll come back we can renew it...You know, it may feel uncomfortable in a new house, with new furniture...It may be confused. I know that you agree with me".

Cameron looked indifferent as he put on his helmet "I don't know what you're talking about, I thought you wanted to renew the couch alone".

House looked up "What?".

Cameron was serious, leaning against the door with her arms folded "You weren't there when Jason was born".

"I know...Well...I told you why! I wasn't getting drunk! I thought it was clear..." he tried to explain.

Cameron started laughing.

House looked at her annoyed "It's not funny to make fun of people in this way!".

"If you had seen your face, you'd have laughed with me!".

House started the bike "I'll see you tonight".

"Bring me the folder of the patient, If you want to sleep in bed with me".

"I don't accept threats or intimidation by anyone, especially when it concerns me and my bed. Do as you wish, I just want to warn you that while it can be comfortable in two, it's awful to sleep in there all by yourself".

"But I've never said I'd sleep in there alone, Jason is here. See you later" and she closed the door, leaving him speechless.

* * *

House picked up his iPod and the PSP from the desk, and put the folder of the patient in his backpack "Oh Jesus! Are you crazy? !" he said when he stood up, seeing Wilson before him "Stop staring at me, you know I'm shy".

"Are you going home?" Wilson asked quietly.

"No, I'm going to do some bangi-jumping. You know, to release some tension. Cuddy will be there too, do you want to come?" House walked toward the elevator, followed by Wilson, who was smiling.

"I don't have the money I owe you, I'm sorry. You know, the baby, the house, diapers...".

"How is Jason?".

"He sleeps a lot, and he loves the no-bees that you bought".

"Bears and bunnies are the cutest. Your parents?".

"My mother called, my father said that I've done it on purpose, that I cheated on when he was born. I tried to explain that yes, probably Jason will hate it, but he couldn't know that being born with two weeks early he'd have done me a favor".

"It's not that it would be something strange, it would be entirely in the House-style to tell to your parents a date for another" Wilson smirked.

"I have my own style? ! Cool!".

They got out of the elevator and went to the exit. Wilson smiled while House got nervous.

"Can you stop smiling now? ! What, finally your ex-wives have granted you less exepensive alimony? !".

Wilson glared at him, he hated when he acted like that "Sorry If I'm happy for you!".

House went to his bike, Wilson behind him. The diagnostician turned nervously "What are you doing?".

"I'll come with you, Allison and I decided that I'd have renewed the new stoves in the new home" Wilson smiled.

House made a face "Yes well...I mean...How can I explain it to you without making you feel left out?...I've never liked menage a trois! Before the kitchen, I'd like to renovate other parts of the house, If you know what I mean" and he winked.

Wilson shook his head, smiling "Ok. Bye Romeo".

House glared at him "Oh come on, now you are making me feel a little guilty...Hmm no, you are not. See you tomorrow!".

Wilson stared at him in disbelief as House started the bike "You are totally incapable to be serious" Wilson shook his head.

"I know..." House chuckle, amused.

"Who laughs last laughs longest!" Wilson yelled after him while he sped away.

_TBC..._


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 78**

House got off the bike and walked to the house, hitting the step of the porch with his right foot.

"What the h..." he bit his lip to keep from yelling.

Yeah, that porch was too dark, but Jason's birth had put everything upside down. He arrived at the door, looking for the keys when the door opened suddenly and Cameron, who was smiling hysterically, closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" House asked, puzzled.

"I know that you are going to get mad, but you have to try to understand" Cameron started.

"Someone of the idiot workers broke something, like my vinyl? !" House said, frightened.

"No, no, they didn't break anything" Cameron reassured him.

"...Ok...Jason is ok?".

"He's perfect. He's in the living room".

"Good, then we can go in, you know it's a little 'chilly' out here" he tried to go in but she stopped him again.

"No! Wait!".

House looked at her blankly when the door opened abruptly "Gregory!".

"Don't hate me, please" she mouthed.

House found himself in front of George Cameron, aka the father of his Cameron. He was stunned. Now, it wasn't like he hated that man: a strong man, tall, joyful, too much for his taste, he had Cameron's eyes, one of those people that would sell a kidney for you. It was just that he was _too_ expansive for him.

"Ah! How are you my buddy?".

House stood there with his mouth open while Cameron smiled.

George shook House's hand that held the keys, dragging him inside soon after. He hugged him almost suffocating him.

"So, how is being a father? Eh?" George patted him on the back, definitely he was not aware of his strength.

"Gregory, good to see you!" July Cameron greeted him.

She was a charming woman, all smiley, slender, born to be a mother and a grandmother. She went to him, hugging him.

House hadn't say a word since he had entered, he had just stared at Cameron like in a trance.

"I still can't believe that I'm a grandmother again, but above all that the grandchild is not of your sister!" Julie giggled.

"Thanks Mom" Cameron rolled her eyes.

House kept staring at them all...All these public demonstrations of affection put him in turmoil. He was tormenting his cane, looking for her gaze.

"The house is beautiful, and Jason's room too. It's lovely!" George said, smiling.

"Well you know, no stairs. There is not a great choice in the area" House said, shaking his head.

"Oh God! You are hilarious!" George laughed loudly and took House's arm. House tried to resist but he was too strong.

They went in the kitchen while Cameron went to Jason to avoid her mother.

"Listen, Gregory" George started.

House couldn't stand to be called like that, by anyone, the last guy that did it had received a punch in the face. But he wasn't fifteen years old now and Billy Corner wasn't the father of the woman he loved. Cameron had begged them a thousand times not to call him so, just Greg was fine, but George had insisted, saying that If his parents had called him Gregory, it was for a reason.

"What you are doing with my Allison is great, but...".

_'Jimmy and scotch, scotch, and Jimmy, now! Alcohol, mental inhibitors, now!_' House thought.

He had to take matters in hand, or he knew that the conversation would end on the wedding, on white dress and honeymoon...again "Look, I have to ask you a favor...Like, from man to man" House stopped him.

George smiled, patting him on the back again "Sure, Gregory! If it's for the good of my Allison, I'm at your disposal!".

"Good. You see, I had planned to call a friend to keep an eye on Jason tonight, because I thought...Well, yes..." he said hesitantly.

George began to giggle and patted him on the shoulder, physically hurting him "Gregory, don't say another word! I was young too!".

_'I'm not young!'_ House thought.

"You two go out, wherever you want, we'll take care of that precious baby!" he said excitedly.

House smiled a forced smile, but George's one was sincere. George was one of the few fathers that hadn't threatened him before allowing him to go out with his daughter.

Perhaps because he had met him when she was already pregnant? Probably.

"She knows nothing, so...".

"No problem, go and have fun!".

The initial idea was to renew the couch and then the bed, but anyway...

They returned to the living room and July approached them after having torn Jason from the arms of Cameron, who was sighing against the couch.

"Gregory, he's adorable. Plus, he has your eyes".

"If..." House started.

"Why don't we take a picture?" George proposed immediately.

Cameron's eyes widened, rushing to get the two House away from that situation. She knew for sure that the older hated the photos, and certainly the smallest'd be starting to cry in sympathy.

_'I think he will run away at night this time...'_ Cameron thought.

"No, mom, give him here. No photos, ok?".

_'Thank God...'_ House thought.

"Come on, Allison" George pouted.

Cameron picked up Jason, who was starting to fuss for being passed from one person to another.

"No, dad, please. He should be sleeping at this hour" Cameron sighed.

"It's still early" George tried again.

"No, it's not" Cameron repeated.

Jason ended up in the arms of House, who cleverly and quickly disappeared into Jason's room.

* * *

Cameron was tucking Jason up, dinner had been less traumatic than expected: his father had done everything to embarrass Cameron and House, but House had answered him with sharp jokes. Her father loved to laugh, and he loved the sarcastic humour of House.

"Are you ready?".

Cameron turned around and saw House staring at her. She couldn't have enough of his eyes on her.

"Ready for what?" she smiled.

"We're going out, you and I" House smiled.

Cameron thought he was joking, but he was serious "If you hadn't noticed, there is a baby of less than a week here, sleeping right behind me. I'm one hundred percent certain that he's your son" she smirked as House pulled her to him, hugging her.

"If you hadn't noticed, there's a couple of grandparents on the other side of this wall, _your_ parents. But we can tell them to go back to their hotel and lock the doors this time".

"And where are we going?" she kissed his neck.

"I won't tell you, but I can assure you that we're not going to the mountains...or a rave" he smirked.

"Oh, thank God" she chuckled.

"So?".

"Are you sure? I mean, do you really want to leave Jason with my parents?".

House looked worried "Why? They have homicidal tendencies that I don't know?".

"No" she sighed.

"Good, then we can go out tonight, without worrying about anything" he kissed her softly.

Cameron turned to the crib...She wasn't sure. He kissed her neck.

"Come on Allison...".

"I don't know, I mean, it's his first night at home, I don't want to leave him alone" she pouted.

House smiled while she kept looking at Jason, who was sleeping peacefully "We won't be late...And then, I think you told me that you missed me".

Cameron turned to him, kissing him softly "They will spoil him, you know?".

"I don't think he will remember it and then, he's already asleep".

Cameron smiled "Ok, let's go".

House left the room, following Cameron. He beckoned to George, who winked at him knowingly.

* * *

House had been driving for about forty minutes, staring at the clock from time to time.

"Something wrong?" Cameron asked.

"What?".

"You keep staring at the clock, If we don't get to somewhere on time something will expire?".

He looked at her, smirking "No. Ok, here we are".

House parked the car on the sidewalk, she looked at him smiling.

"Hey, are you ok?".

"Sorry, it's a habit with the bike" House sighed and reversed, parking in an empty space.

"You have the habit to park on the sidewalk?" Cameron asked.

"Exactly. Let's go" House got out, followed by her who was smiling in amusement. He was strangely nervous...

The place was small, soft lights, jazz music. She was there with Gregory House after a rave together, she was prepared for anything.

House took her by the hand and led her down a small flight of stairs "It was a bunker before being a jazz club. The acoustics are fantastic here" House explained.

There was no one there except for waiters and a band. She looked around disoriented "And apart from you and the owner, someone else knows about this place?".

"I'm the owner" House grinned.

"Are you supplementing your salary with jazz bands?".

"No, I sell Vicodin off for that. I do this to give vent to my artistic side".

Cameron looked back at all the waiters who were staring at her. She turned to him "Why they're staring at me?".

"Because you are with a handsome man".

"Why we are the only guests?" she kept asking.

"It's still early".

"It's ten o'clock, it's not early" she pointed out.

House shrugged "People do not appreciate good music anymore, unless the singers don't undress on stage. No one goes to concerts anymore".

Cameron stared at him curiously "You are lying, and tonight you are doing it very badly".

He smirked and approached a table, sitting down. He reached for her, smiling.

"So?" she smiled.

"There is a birthday party here, to tell the truth".

"And who is the the birthday boy?".

"Jason" House smiled.

Cameron smiled, amused "It's a little too early, don't you think?".

"Why? Everybody has a party for the birth of their children" he shrugged.

"Usually they have them with their relatives, in the afternoon, with balloons, there's the baby, there are gifts...".

House motioned for the waiter to approach their table "Scotch and...?".

Cameron smiled "Nothing for now, I'm waiting for an explanation from the Mister here".

"As you wish" the waiter smiled.

"Then make it two".

The waiter walked away. She smiled amused, he was serious.

"What?".

"I know what you are doing".

"Well, then there is no need to exaplain it to you".

"No, I'd rather hear it from you. Make an effort, fight your ego".

House fell back against the backrest, then he whispered in her ear, smiling "What do you want to hear, Allison? That I, Gregory House, booked the club only for us to sit in peace with you, because your parents have arrived unexpected. Is that what you want me to tell you, Allison?".

"Exactly" she whispered back.

"But I don't lie".

Cameron hit him on the arm as he smiled in amusement.

"Ass" she pouted.

"But it's the truth, I haven't booked it for that".

Cameron looked into his eyes, smiling sweetly "Then why?".

He kissed her neck, she felt a chill run down her back...the same chill that she had missed for a while...

"For thanking you...".

_TBC..._


	80. Chapter 80

_Thanks lovefanfic55 & Notinyourlifetimehoney ^^_

**Chapter 79**

Cameron had failed to shake off the feeling of his beard on her neck while he kept playing nervously with her fingers.

She kissed him softly, putting her hand on his right thigh. She looked up, meetinhg his blue eyes, confused, perplexed, saying everything and nothing. She smiled sweetly and with a hint of malice in her eyes.

"Let's go..." she muttered.

He stared at her while she was already standing "But...".

"Let's go, now" she repeated.

House was unable to resist and so he got up and let her lead him outside.

"I'll drive" she grinned.

House stayed in front of the door car for a moment, puzzled, then he got in, resigned "You can drive with those things at your feet?".

"If you can do it that you are a cripple".

"Look, young lady, you can't control me because you have that power on our son...at least for now..." he smirked.

"Of course I can, and I'll tell you more, Jason is more reasoned than you. You have booked an entire club for me, need I say more?" she smiled.

House looked at her shocked, that was the second time that she made fun of him.

They passed the first intersection and he stared at her confused.

"Allison? You had to turn there for home".

"Really? Ok".

"...If you turn-" he started but she missed the second intersection too. He looked at her incredulously and a little frightened. She smiled with amusement.

"You are not my heir in my will yet, you should wait before driving the car into a ravine to pretend that was an accident".

"There are ravines at Princeton?" she asked curiously.

"Where are we going?" he asked, sighing.

"Everywhere and nowhere".

"Are you doing the poetic with me?".

"I just wanted to drive a little...".

"So this isn't a crisis post-childbirth, right? You don't wanto to leave the state tonight?".

"No...".

"Good" and he looked at his watch...again.

"It's eleven and a half" she said.

"What?".

"It's eleven and a half, you can stop staring at your watch" and then she parked.

House looked around, puzzled "Where the hell are we?".

"I don't know, does it matter?" she smiled.

"Well, I'd like to tell the police where to look for our bodies then. Yeah, I think-".

Cameron stopped him with a kiss, which he didn't answer immediately, but she kept playing with his lips. She stroked his beard gently as she drew near to his body.

"Allison..." he mumbled.

"Shut up..." she answered breathlessy.

She straddled him, who was staring at her like a lost puppy. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

"I'm not complaining, but I know-".

She didn't let him finish the sentence, kissing him again.

It was really hard to resist, so why he couldn't let go?

Cameron hugged him thightly and his eyes ended inevitably on her neckline...but also on his watch.

He lifted her up from him "Let's go home".

She looked shocked "Are you kidding me, right?".

"No, absolutely. It's getting late, then how we will kick your parents out?".

Cameron looked at him blankly as he buttoned his shirt. He looked at her surprised.

"What?".

"I don't know, you tell me! You are the one who is rejecting me" she said nervously.

"I'm not rejecting you. I just don't want to have your parents at breakfast tomorrow. That's all. If you want, I'll drive" he offered.

Cameron returned to her seat nervously "No, I remember the way home".

* * *

They returned home and he tried to avoid her parents immediately. Cameron thanked her parents nervously and said goodbye.

She took off her shoes and headed to the bedroom when she noticed something...She went to Jason's room and found House stroking his little hand through the bars of the cradle.

"So, the story of my parents was a big lie?" she smiled.

House turned immediately, rising from the rocking chair "Absolutely not. I just don't see the need to stay sitting uncomfortably in the car, I'm not a sixteen who is forced to hide from the parents of my girlfriend. We have a house, a bed, we are justified in sleeping together, I gave them a grandson. And then I don't want to hurt myself on the gear shift" he left the room as Cameron stood there, shaking her head, amused.

Cameron joined him in their bedroom, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed, taking a Vicodin. She put her arms around him, hugging him "You know, you don't have to be ashamed of wanting to come home because you were worried about Jason" she smiled.

"It's not, in fact. I told you why" he explained.

"Ok, whatever...Then you didn't do it because you find me attractive anymore?" she pouted.

House turned around pretending to be surprised, he put his hand on his forehead as if to recall something "That's why Wilson told me to hire a male babysitter, you talked to him!" he joked.

Cameron pushed him on the mattress, straddling him and smiling while she stroked his abs with her left index finger. He laughed, amused. She leant forward and kissed him, this time he answered immediately, putting a hand behind her head.

"We need to finish that talk..." he muttered.

"What talk?" she asked.

House pushed her on the pillows. He moved on her and kissed her neck, smiling "About the fact that I have to thank you...".

"It was time" she chuckled.

House looked up from her neck.

"What? I deserve it" she joked.

"You had to say something like, _'but no Greg, it doesn't matter. You don't need to thank me for anything, it was a pleasure'_".

Cameron smiled and put her arms around his neck, kissing him as he smiled. He let his hands slid under her nightgown, kissing her under the chin.

It was a silent thanks made of gestures, caresses, glances and phrases spoken through their eyes.

He thanked her for being there for him, with him, stripping her slowly, caressing her skin, kissing her from her neck to the navel, through her breasts, feeling her hands on his back that followed his movements.

He said thanks for having waited for him for three years.

Her fingers traveled up and down his chest, going back to his lips, playing with his tongue while his hands ran down her back to the inside of her thighs, where the skin was softer, hearing her gasping under his touch.

Her mouth became increasingly hungry for those kisses as well as for his hands.

She pulled off his t-shirt and undressed him gently. He waited for her to finish in order to entwine his fingers with hers.

Lying on the bed, he dragged her over him, feeling her soft skin on him. It was something incredible, like a deja vu that had worried him for more than three years, it was a feeling strange and unique like a return in a known place. He closed his eyes feeling her lips and her tongue on his neck and on the shoulders. They both knew that that was something that had to wait in that moment, they were doctors and their rational part said no...but who knows why she thought of Pascal:_"The heart has its reasons that mind doesn't understand..."._ He thought of Wilde, less gallant, without doubt:_"Everything that's funny in life, is immoral or illegal, or fattening"_, it had always fit for him, a justification in more than one situation.

Leaving, literally and figuratively, the reason out of that bed, they enjoyed their intimacy, finally together. Those movements were too spontaneous and natural for them. He tried to find a look of hesitation or disapproval in her eyes, but when he found none, he gripped her hips firmer and moved slowly in her, kissing her neck.

She put her hands around his back, arching hers, moving closer to him, reassuring him that he didn't have to have fear, he didn't have to hesitate. She realized that he hadn't when he bit her neck, caught in a moment of great excitement.

Inevitably, instinctively the movements became faster, the groans became louder.

He sat on the bed, holding her to him, looking once again for her lips.

She arched her back, giving full access to his tongue, which went from one nipple to the other. Until she fell back on his body, moving on him.

She let his chest and the sound of his heartbeat to calm her, and she smiled looking up at him.

He was exhausted, breathing with difficult.

"I could get used to this kind of thanks..." she kissed him, smiling.

House chuckled, amused, stroking her hair "And I coul get used to your way of saying you are welcome...".

Cameron smiled, enjoyng his warm body against hers, listening to his heartbeat that made her forget the fine line between dream and reality.

* * *

Cameron woke up yawning and looked around, confused. She still couldn't believe that she lived with Gregory House, and probably she'd never have realized it completely.

She turned on the other side of the bed, and she knew that she'd not have found him there because she had felt that there was no warm body beside her long before.

She stood up putting on one of his t-shirts. She was almost 100% sure on where to find him since there was no piano sound and smell of coffee in the air.

She opened the door of Jason's room: House was sitting in the rocking chair, his legs resting on the bed nearby. Jason was in his arms, his hands resting on his chest, in his eyes the look of someone who has no intention of sleeping, while House had to be collapsed long ago, a rattle in his hand that hadn't had the desired effect.

Cameron smiled seeing them like that. She knelt down to his level, kissing him slowly, noting that his parted lips were dry.

Jason stared at her, sucking slowly his pacifier.

Despite his deep asleep state, his grasp on the baby was strong. In fact, as soon as she tried to take the baby in her arms, another pair of blue eyes fixed on her.

House grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to him along with Jason. He kissed her and smiled "Thanks..." he muttered.

_TBC..._


	81. Chapter 81

=)

**Chapter 80**

If there was one thing House loved, it was Sunday, because it meant many things: everyone at home, sleeping late, playing all the time and, above all, the best part was the opportunity to be able to run around the house in underwear...

"Greg! Stop your son!" Cameron yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

House was sitting on the couch playing with his PSP as Jason was running around in his underwear. He passed in front of House but, being too focused on killing vampires, he didn't stop him.

"Greg? !".

He turned abruptly while Jason was already in the kitchen, heading to the garden. Cameron was leaning against the bathroom's door in her bathrobe. The idea was to force Jason to take a bath.

"What?" House asked.

"Why you haven't stopped him?".

"Ah, you were talking about him?".

Cameron looked at him seriously "You have another son running around the house in his underwear?".

"Ok, I'll take him. Jason! Here!" he yelled.

Cameron went into the bathroom "He's not a dog".

House reluctantly got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen where Jason was sitting on the floor, playing with sand...Sand? !

"Jason, where did you get the sand! ?".

Jason pointed to the sandbox in the garden.

"Obvious, but you have to play outside with that, not here" House came over to pick him up but Jason ran away toward the couch. He turned to his father, grinning. If there was anything that would help to recognize him as the son of Gregory House, it was that devilish grin, the expression in his blue eyes of one who knows perfectly well of having an advantage, exploiting the weaknesses of the opponent...In a word, a House.

"Do you want the war?" House chellenged him and walked over to the couch as Jason ran away again. House did nothing and sat up, turning on the TV. Jason stayed in a corner for a moment, studying his father, the left thumb in his mouth and the other hand rubbing his hair.

House watched TV yawning, ignoring Jason, legs on the pouf in front of him.

Jason, very slowly, walked to him. He loved TV. House glanced at him without getting noticed.

When he was close enough, attracted by the Looney Tunes, House spun around and blocked him on the couch.

"No!" Jason yelled.

"Get ya!" House chuckled.

Jason, despite the defeat, after all he was only two years old, laughed while House, the winner, took revenge tickling him.

"Ok. Now, let's go" House picked him up as he calmed down, again with his left thumb in his mouth and his right hand rubbing the shirt of Houaw "Let's take a bath".

When he heard that, Jason began to struggle in House's arms.

House reached the bathroom with some difficulty "Don't exaggerate. It's not that I'm going to put you in a bath filled with acid muriatic! Jason, stop!" House opened the bathroom door while Cameron was coming out.

Jason threw his arms around her neck "Mommy!".

"What happened?" Cameron asked, confused.

House stared at Jason who was grinning in her arms "You little...I haven't done anything!".

Cameron looked at Jason "Let's go taking a bath?".

"Yes" Jason smiled.

"See? There are different ways to ask for things" she smiled triumphantly and went into the bathroom followed by House. She put Jason down, who was still with his thumb in his mouth.

"Your son has big problems" House whined.

Cameron started to fill the tub while Jason threw ducks, ships and various balls inside.

"Why he is _my_ son when he does something strange and not _our_?".

"It's impossible for me to put him in there...Probably because you did something, like the horses of the stagecoach...".

Cameron turned to him puzzled while Jason put in her hands two, three, four balls "How the stagecoach is linked with Jason?".

"When there were the cowboys, money was transported by stagecoach, the horses of these coaches didn't stop to protect themselves against the assaults. There was a secret word that made them stop, it was Dakota. Now, with Jason happens the same thing in reverse, If I say " he turned to Jason "Jason, let's take a bath?" immediately, Jason tried to run away from the bathroom but House closed the door with his cane, looking pleased at Cameron.

"I'm going to dry my hair. You'll give him a bath" and she came out smiling.

House stared at Jason defiantly "I'm bigger and I have a cane, I've arrived before you, mommy is mine. You better not challenge me".

* * *

"Interesting Jason, but you don't need to bring the whole Pacific fleet in the tub. Ok, can we get out now?".

"No!".

Now the situation was reversed, Jason didn't want to get out of the tub since he was playing with his boats, ducks and colored balls.

"Who gave you the boat?" House asked.

"Grampa and Gramma" Jason smiled, showing him the boat.

House rolled his eyes "Stupid question, who could give an aircraft carrier to a toddler? Ok, now let's go" and he pulled out the plug of the tub, making Jason pout.

"You can choose: the boat, the duck or the ball?" House said, covering him with a towel.

"All!".

"No, only one".

"No! All!".

"Ok, then I'll pick the ball for you" and he picked Jason up from the tub, heading for the bedroom.

"Duck!".

House left him on the bed "It's too late now. And then, the ball is more beautiful".

Jason began to jump on the bed "No, duck! Duck!".

"Ok, I'm going to take the duck. Now, stop jumping!".

Jason stopped immediately and stared at him sullenly.

"That face works with your mother, not with me, I have used it long before you" and he went back into the bathroom.

When House entered the bedroom with the duck, he found Jason blissfully sucking his finger, staring at his feet.

"The duck, sir. Now, clothes".

Jason took the duck with a smile as the phone rang.

"Allison! The phone!" House yelled over the hairdryer.

Jason got out of bed.

"Where are you going naked as a worm?" House said, turning to him.

"Mik and coco" Jason said.

"First underwear and clothes, then we can talk about your milk and chocolate. Allison, the phone! Stay here" he ordered to Jason and went to the door. Cameron was still drying her hair when the phone stopped ringing.

"Great, let's go back to the underwear" he took some clothes from a chair and turned back to Jason.

"Lios".

"Lions what?" House was struggling with him to put on the underwear, making Jason laugh.

"Noooo, lios!".

"You don't have underwear with lions on, Jason".

"Yeeeeees!".

House turned to the drawers "Hey, I want boxer with fish on too, it's not fair...No, no lions here, I'm sorry, you must find another way to pick someone up, the eyes'd help you" House turned back to Jason who wasn't where he left him "Jason!".

Jason was trying to run away but House stopped him and picked him up "It's not that because you have your slip on now that you are allowed to run around. You are not Tom Cruise".

The phone began to ring again.

"Oh come on ! ?" House left the bedroom in order to pick up the cordless "Yes?".

"Lolli!".

"Shut up. Hello?".

_"House?" Cuddy answered, unsure._

"No, it's God, prayers can be accepted from eight to one o'clock, lunch break 'till three. The service is available from Monday to Saturday, today is Sunday, so...".

_"You have to come to the hospital, there is a case for you" Cuddy ignored him._

"Lolli!".

Lolli was a huge stuffed elephant, about five feet, that was next to the piano, used as a sheet music stand when Jason didn't play with it. It was a gift from Cuddy for his first birthday.

"It's my day off, even God rested on Sunday, the only reason why I could be Catholic...but also Jew, so I'll take Saturday and Sunday. Why I've not thought of it before? !".

_"I'm not kidding, it's a child of eight years old"._

"Fascinating".

"Lolli!".

"Ok! Wait a minute Cuddy, two hands, three things to hold" House picked up the clothes resting on the table, heading to Lolli with Jason in his arm, the cane and the cordless. He left everything on Lolli, Jason too, trying to put his jeans on "So?".

_"He's a child of eight years old, he felt ill at a soccer game"._

"I'm about to cry. Can you stay still ? !" he said, having some difficulties with Jason's shirt.

_"He lost his mother last year for a tumor" Cuddy continued._

"A family tragedy? Then you have to talk with Allison" House teased.

_"No, I want to talk with you! Please, come to the hospital, I'll give you the morning free tomorrow"._

"No way!" House answered.

_"You...you...you are horrible!" Cuddy argued._

"Look, I'd be happy to come, really, it's my dream to spend seven days a week within the walls of that hospital. However, I can't come because of the law on the exploitation, you know".

_"Seen the hours you have in arrears, no one will see the difference. He passed out, and according to his father, he had also a seizure"._

"The father is a doctor?".

_"No, why?"._

"How does he know it was a seizure? Maybe the kid didn't want to leave his little friends at the park and just started contorting".

_"He arrived here by ambulance and had two cardiorespiratory attacks during the trip. Now he's intubated" Cuddy said annoyed._

House looked triumphantly at Jason with the shirt on, now it was the turn of the sweatshirt "I'm very sorry for him, I know how is to have those things in your mouth. Why his mother died?".

_"For a cancer, I told you!"._

"Ok, what kind of cancer?".

_"Bones cancer"._

"Perfect, take the elevator and go to Wilson".

"Uncle Jimmy!" Jason said, smiling.

_"Jason is there with you?" Cuddy asked._

"No, it's Allison, she got drunk last night, now we are fooling in bed. I've sold Jason for a dose of morphine".

_"You are horrible! However, I have already called Wilson, but we, along with Foreman and Chase, believe that it's not a tumor"._

"Ah! The puppies are rebelling because they don't want to do their clinic hours" House smirked.

_"No, I have called them while they were in clinic. Now please, will you come?"._

"Let me think...Hmm...Uh...Uh...No!".

_"He has vomited blood for two hours" Cuddy added._

"Are you sure?" House said, curiously.

_"Yes, Chase was monitoring him and-"._

"Is he obese?".

_"No, he is in great shape"._

"And he's eight years old?".

_"Yes"._

"Tell them to do blood tests, I'll be there as soon as possible" House sighed and put down the phone, interrupting the operation of dressing Jason.

He went to the bathroom again where Cameron was brushing her hair.

"I have told you how much I love you today?" House asked.

"My answer is no" she said without turning.

"Well, I'm telling you now".

"No, I meant that my answer is no to any of your proposal. Last Sunday we were at a greyhound track!".

"Jason wanted to see the dogs!" House protested.

"Jason wanted to see_ '101 Dalmatians'_!" she glared at him.

"They're still dogs...Anyway, we're going to the hospital..." he muttered the last part.

"What ? ! Today is my day off, yesterday I was in the clinic and in the lab all day because of you and your idea that it was meningitis. I want to rest today" she said angrily.

"There is a child in need of your care and affection!".

"He seems in need of care too" she pointed behind him.

House turned to Jason who was at the door, the shirt was inside out and the sweatshirt was on just for a half. Jason looked at her desperately.

"Mommy".

She went to him and took off the sweatshirt "Apart from the fact that you've made a disturbing juxtaposition, but then, you leave him like this?".

"I had to tell you about the dying child".

Cameron picked up Jason and went to his bedroom, with House behind her.

"He really is in need of care. And I have to understand what are these needs".

"And Jason?".

"There is a beautiful car-seat waiting for him in the car".

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Why are you undressing him?" he asked.

"Because you have taken the dirty clothes" she sighed frustrated.

TBC...


	82. Chapter 82

_=)_

**Chapter 81**

"Why not ? ! Cuddy pays you and you are my employee. You must do what I say, that's it!" House said nervously.

Cameron, after having dressed Jason, turned to House and stared at him in astonishment "Can you repeat the last part? So I can use it when I'll quit!".

"It's a human case, you love human cases. He's eight years old, his mother is dead and now he's in a hospital bed!".

Cameron looked at him shocked as she put down Jason, who immediately left the room "And why you are so interested?".

"I can't be interested in a case?".

"It'd be the first time in five years" she left the room, followed by him.

"Come on! I also know the child's name, Jonny!".

Cameron turned to him "It's Sunday, it's my, no, _our_ day off. I'd like to be with you and Jason, _only_ with you and Jason".

"But you can also be with us in the hospital!".

"It's not the same thing".

Jason was emptying his toy-box as she looked at him, smiling.

"Jason has fun there" House said.

"What? The last time he started shouting in Cuddy's face!".

House shook his head "My bad, my experiment. This time it won't happen".

Cameron looked at him incredulously "What did you?".

"An experiment, an association people-images. I didn't use electrodes" he said proudly.

"Greg ! ? Are you out of your mind ? !".

"Only on odd days. Come on, I swear we'll be out of there for dinner. And I'll have the morning off tomorrow".

"You always have the morning free on Mondays, unless we have a case. It's always been like this".

House looked at her shocked "Really? ! Damn Cuddy...Never mind, I want the baby, what do you have?".

Cameron turned to Jason "Jason, do you want to go to work with mommy and daddy or play here?".

Jason stood up with a dinosaur in his hand, rubbing his shirt thoughtfully.

"It's ridiculous, we cannot let him decide!" House protested.

"Cuddy didn't say he's dying, right?".

"Yes, but-".

"Perfect! So, Jason?".

"Play!" he said smiling.

Cameron looked triumphantly at House, who snorted.

"It's unfair, it's as If someone asked me If I want you or Chase, it's obvious that I'd say you!".

Cameron smiled amused and went away.

House turned to Jason, focused on his triceratops. He sat down on Lolli and took the triceratops from Jason, who tried to take it back.

"Myyyyyy!".

"You don't want to go to see uncle Jimmy?".

Jason tried to get closer to the toy, which House kept away from him.

"No! My!".

"Uncle Jimmy has lots of toys. He'd let you play with them".

Jason continued to try to take his toy "No! That my!" and he started to whine.

"If we go to my office, I'll let you play with any of my toy you want. What do you say?".

Jason stopped trying to reach the triceratops and stared curiously at the smirk of his father.

"Good, it's easy to have your attention. You are son of thy mother..." he rolled his eyes.

"Toy!".

"Yeah, you will play with whatever you want, but you have to tell to mommy that you want to go to uncle Jimmy".

Jason put his finger in his mouth thoughtfully "Mommy say no".

"It's not a lie, we'll really see uncle Jimmy. And you are going to stay with him aaaall day. And then there are the friends of mommy there too. So, what do you say? I'll buy you a great gift for your birthday" House smirked.

Jason smiled and House gave him the triceratops. Getting up satisfied, House smirked and went to look for Cameron.

* * *

"Very funny, Greg".

"It's true!".

Cameron entered the living room where Jason was playing with his toys.

"Go unca Jimmy!".

"See? !" House said amused.

Cameron turned to him "You are horrible, you've convinced him or you have brainwashed him!".

"He's my son, not a patient, I'd never do that to him. You know that If he decides he wants something, he doesn't give up easily".

Cameron smiled irritated "Who does he take after?".

"I don't know, which one of us didn't give up for three years?".

"Which one of us whines as a child If he doesn't get what he wants? What do you say about the carpet in your office?".

"I can't remember right now...".

"Oh, don't tell me...".

"Unca Jimmy, mommy?" Jason was standing between them while they glared at each other.

"Yeah mommy, unca Jimmy?".

"You won't get away with it!".

"Call Chase and Foreman, tell them we're going".

"Peluche and cocoa" Jason said sweetly.

Cameron looked at Jason shocked, then she turned to House.

"So? You are already on working time, you know?".

Cameron moved toward the bedroom.

"Mommy, shu!" Jason called her.

"Ask daddy!" she told him from the bedroom.

Jason turned to House, worried.

"Sure, I'll bring the shoes. Let's go" House sat him on the piano and smirked "I give you five dollars everytime you'll be on my side".

Jason looked at him blankly "Mik and cocoa".

"Yeah, better for now" he picked him up while he started to suck his thumb again.

House gave Jason the chocolate milk and said "Allison! We'll wait on the bike!".

"Greg! ?".

"I was joking" he chuckled.

* * *

House entered the lobby of the hospital with Jason in his arms "The folders of the child vomiting blood?" he asked a nurse.

"What?" the nurse asked.

"House? !".

House turned to Cuddy "Ray of sunshine! See, I'm already here!".

Cuddy stared at him and Jason who was waving at her "Explain me him!" she pointed at Jason.

House looked at him curiously "Well, it goes like this: you need male and female gametes, then-".

"House!" Cuddy stopped him.

"...Then it's not that you've to know your partner necessarily, unwanted pregnancies are a routine nowadays. Not to mention artificial insmeination. And then-".

"Jason can't stay here" she said frustrated.

"He's my son!".

"He's two years old!".

"He will turn three the day after tomorrow".

Jason showed her his three fingers while he had the thumb in his mouth again. Cuddy smiled.

"This is a hospital, not a kindergarten. It's dangerous for him to stay here".

"Don't worry, he will be in my office all the time. It's Sunday today, the babysitter has the day off" House walked away toward the elevator.

Cuddy shook her head in exasperation.

Jason waved at her and she smiled. House glared at him "Stop doing these scenes" he snorted.

TBC...


	83. Chapter 83

_=)_

**Chapter 82**

House entered the conference room where Chase was reading the newspaper and Foreman was playing with House's ball. House went to him like a fury.

"Sacrilege! You, blasphemous, will burn in the rim of the cheaters!".

"Strange, I think it wasn't a rim in Dante's 'Divina Commedia'" Chase said nonchalantly.

"It is in House's one!" House mocked him.

House left Jason sitting on the table, staring curiously at Foreman and Chase. His team stared at House.

"Today will be just us men" House announced and turned to Chase "You can go down to Cuddy to talk about the hormones treatments and menstrual pains If you want" he winked.

"Ha ha ha" Chase mocked him "You are late".

"It's my day off".

"I thought that because you are late when you're on duty, you'd be on time when you are not" Chase grinned.

"This is your problem, golden curls, you actually '_think_'!".

"It's dangerous" Foreman said, pointing at Jason.

"No, he's only two years old, my perfect race is not ready yet! But soon we will dominate the world freely!".

Jason laughed amused seeing House making some faces.

"He can't stay here" Foreman said, sighing.

"And why not?".

"We're working, this is not a recreation room".

"But If you two were playing when we came in ? !" House went into his office, rummaging through the drawers.

Chase kept looking at Jason, who hadn't moved an inch "It's incredible".

"What?".

"He really looks like him".

"Maybe because he is his son?" Cameron entered the room, greeted by a smiling Jason. She took off his jacket, sighing.

"I mean, he's totally like him" Chase said.

"Chase it's normal, it has to be so!" Foreman said exasperated.

"Peluche!".

They turned to Jason, who had his thumb in his mouth, pointing at Chase.

"So, where the hell is the folder?" House said, returning in the room.

"Timothy Barner" Foreman started.

Cameron turned to House, annoyed "I thought you said his name was Johnny ? !".

"Really? Maybe I told you so, what kind of name is Timothy? Is he a kid of the Seventh Heaven's family? However, go on".

Cameron sat down with Jason in her arms as House went to the whiteboard "I haven't had to give up my day off because you don't know a thing about this kid, right?".

House turned to her nervously with a pen in hand "So, he's still vomiting?".

"No, he stopped about half an hour ago" Chase said.

House turned to Cameron "See? Because of you I lost the chance to see the kid doing the exorcist!".

Cameron glared at him and he turned to the whiteboard, starting to write "Ok, so: the neurologist will scan his head, Jumper will do a LP, and you..." he pointed at Cameron.

"Mommy!".

"Exactly, you will test his blood".

"We have already done the test, nothing relevant" Foreman informed him.

House took Jason and went to the door, ignoring them "But I want to analyze the vomited blood!" and he went out hand in hand with Jason, reaching the elevator.

Foreman and Chase looked smiling at Cameron, who was walking to the door.

"Say something and I'll convince him to make you do clinic forever" she said fuming.

* * *

Wilson was arranging some papers on his desk when he saw Jason sneaking into his office "Jason?".

"Unca Jimmy!".

Wilson smiled in amusement, he loved him as If he was his own. Plus, he was adorable. It was incomprehensible that he was House's son, he could recognize Cameron's smile in him.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" Wilson asked.

House entered in that moment and Wilson looked at him annoyed.

"I thought, If you are doing something dirty, seeing a child of two years entering your office, you'd have stopped. Can I come in?".

"Wow, it's the first time in ten years that you ask for permission to enter".

House was already sitting on a chair, sucking a lollipop while Jason looked through Wilson's toys given by his patients. Jason handed one after the other the toys to House, who promptly abandoned them on the desk.

"Your little friends have a very bad taste" House said disgusted.

"House!" Wilson said annoyed.

"Daddy" Jason smiled.

"Yes Jason, your daddy is..." Wilson looked at House who was happily eating his lollipop.

"Remember that he's a baby and that he doesn't understand sarcasm, even If he's my son" House smirked.

Wilson sighed, leaning against his chair. Jason went to him and lifted his arms to be picked up. Wilson smiled and picked him up.

"So, what are you doing here on your day off?".

House continued to tap the paper-knife on the desk "Allison caught me in bed with the nanny of Jason" he murmured.

Wilson looked at him shocked "What ! ? What have you done ! ?" he yelled.

"Allison is upset, I tried to explain that it was just a one-night stand, but she doesn't believe me. I thought it's better for me to stay away for a while, can I sleep at your's?" he said seriously.

Wilson put down Jason and put his head in his hands "I wonder If you are vaguely aware of your actions...For god's sake, you are not seventeen!..." then Wilson heard the sound of a click of the camera and looked up, seeing House photographing him by his phone "What are you doing?".

"I need it for the book I'm writing, 'The precepts of James Wilson'. I thought to write a book about how to screw an idiot over in ten moves, including Chase too, but then I realized that Australia deserved a separate book, an encyclopedia" House smirked amused as he picked up Jason.

Wilson glared at him furiously.

"Daddy, toys!".

"You didn't sleep with the nanny of Jason, right?" Wilson needed a confirmation.

House turned to Jason who was tugging at his jacket "Who I sleep with?".

"Daddy with mommy. Toys!" Jason said.

"Children are the voice of truth...Are you sure that my patient doesn't have a tumor?".

Wilson shook his head, he couldn't stand him when he acted like that "Yes. I treated his mother. It has to be hard for Bill" he sighed.

"Toys!" Jason looked at House angrily...Cameron's expression...

"A moment!...Wait, the kid has a worse name than Tim...whatever ? !".

"I was referring to his father, he lost his wife eighteen months ago, now his son is in these conditions. It'd be not easy...".

House stood up "Mmm, ok, so no tumor for the kid?".

"No..." Wilson repeated.

"Good, too easy in that case. We're going back to my office, we'll be waiting for you at lunch" and House went out with Jason in his arms.

TBC...


	84. Chapter 84

_Hi! =)_

**Chapter 83**

Chase and Foreman entered the conference room, seeing a funny scene: House was writing the symptoms on the whiteboard while Jason was drawing something on a corner of it.

"Parent-child activity?" Foreman grinned.

House turned to them "I'm sorry Chase, really, you went another step down in the ranking of the markers. But you know, he's my son. So, the brat?".

"There is nothing in his head, no tumor, no abscess, no aneurysm, nothing" Foreman answered.

"The LP didn't reveal anything. Lymphocytes and white blood cells are normal when you consider that he vomited blood all morning".

House took the cane and sat on a chair. The two doctors looked at him for a while while he continued to stare in front of him, tormenting his cane.

Cameron entered the room surrounded by silence. Except for House, everyone turned to her "What's happening?".

"Look!" Jason said.

Cameron smiled at him and at anything represented his drawing.

"We are waiting for him to come out of the state of catalepsy" Foreman said.

"Conscious coma is rare but documented scientifically" Chase smirked.

Jason ran to Cameron, who picked him up.

"Or he's just a sleepwalking" Cameron added.

"You'd know it..." Foreman said.

"What about the intestine?" House interrupted them.

"It's one of the most important organs of our body, divided into small and large intestine".

House moved for the first time, glaring at him "There is a child dying and you make jokes? You have the role of the peluche in this office!".

"Chase!" Jason said, laughing.

They turned to look at him.

"See? He needs to remember you that?".

"Can I know why he says this thing?" Chase asked.

"No" House reached for the marker in Jason's hand, who obviously didn't leave it "Jason!".

Jason smiled, hugging Cameron and hiding from House.

House went to his office, returning a few moments later fumbling with his PSP "If he vomited, there must be something wrong in the intestine. If there is nothing in the brain, it confirms my theory that he hadn't had seizures, as his father told us...Jason, look".

Jason spun around curiously, recognizing that familiar object. He climbed down from Cameron's lap, stretching out his arms towards the PSP but House moved it away from his reach.

"The marker first".

"Greg!"  
"House!"

"An exchange is an exchange, I cannot play favorites" House defended himself.

Jason thought for a moment, he knew what there was in the PSP so he handed him the marker.

"Perfect" House took the marker and put Jason in Cameron's arms, leaving the PSP on the table in front of him. He turned to write new things on the whiteboard while the three doctors watched the PSP "What about-" House turned around to see them focused on the PSP "Don't tell me I've put on the porn again instead of '_The Aristocats_'? !".

They looked at him again immediately.

"Thank you very much for your attention. So, a biopsy of his intestine".

"He's a child, If he's even slightly damaged we could risk a hemorrhage" Cameron said.

"Children have limitless reserves..." House said.

"Then everything is ok! Vivisect him!" Foreman said sarcastically.

House turned nervously "Hey, helooo! I think that there is written _'Gregory House, cool diagnostician'_ on the door!".

"I think there's not" Chase pointed out.

"In exchange for sexual favors, I'm sure that Cuddy will put it on there for Christmas".

"Hey? !" Cameron glared at him.

He turned to her "Did I offend you?".

"There is a child of two years old in this room!".

"He doesn't grasp the concept of sexual favors, but If you want I'll explain him".

Cameron looked at him incredulously.

"Good, so suggestions, alternatives?".

"Let's do some stress test, he fell ill while playing football" Foreman said.

House continued to stare into space, ignoring him. The only thing heard was the music of the cartoon and Jason's laughters.

"Let's give him broad-spectrum antibiotics to exclude the most common viruses" Chase suggested.

"There is no common virus that makes a child of eight years old to vomit blood. If you think about what you said, it makes no sense...Ah yeah! My fault, I told you not to think" he rolled his eyes.

"Lectospirosis?" Cameron suggested.

"Nope" House shook his head and began to tap his cane on the floor.

"Pee" Jason said to Cameron.

"Thank you very much for your suggestion, but I think it's not a kidney disease" House said.

Cameron stood up with Jason in her arms, smiling.

"Do an intestinal biopsy... Not to Jason, obviously" House ordered.

Cameron left the office and he turned to the whiteboard.

"Where is she going?" Chase asked.

House turned around, looking at him astonished "To check If the theory of the kidneys disease is correct. What do you think, genius? ! To the bathroom!" he looked back at the whiteboard, annoyed at being interrupted constantly.

"He's only two years years old..." Chase said again.

House turned even more irritated, he was stressing him "Yeah, you know, you are a little too grown up to be able to enter the ladies' room to avoid being beaten up. And he doesn't even realize how lucky he is, the unfairness of life" he said drammatically.

"But he doesn't have the diaper?" Chase asked seriously.

House turned to him, fuming, as Foreman chuckled.

"What?".

"No, he doesn't have it. When you'll be able to have a stable heterosexual relationship and have your children, and I hope that at least you'll have the decency to adopt them and not to spread your genes around the world, then we can talk about which method is most suitable in the education of kids. Until then, the only children whose you and I will talk about are those who have the honor to be mentioned on this board. Foreman, do the under stress test; Chase, go to Campbell's".

The two doctors stood up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the father wants to talk to you" Chase added.

"Good".

"So, I'll tell him-".

"You'll talk to him before take his keys" House stopped him.

Foreman shook his head while Chase left "You know, you are absurd".

House turned to him with his usual smirk "It was a question or a statement?".

"If Jason was sick, you'd not want your doctor to reassure you and satisfy your curiosity?" Foreman asked.

"My curiosity is answered by your coworker. For the rest, I assure you that when he had the measles I stood in front of the mirror, asking me questions about his condition, pretending to have a split personality".

Foreman went out resigned, seeing Cameron approaching the room, holding Jason's hand "He's more conceited and unbearable than usual. How can you stand him seven days a week?".

"Patience is the virtue of the strong" Cameron smirked and entered the room while Foreman walked away, sighing.

"You've already done the biopsy?" House asked.

"No, I couldn't bring him with me, you think?" Cameron said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't mean it, he could wait in the hallway, I've been limping around for over ten years here and look at me: healthy, cool and beautiful" he smirked.

Cameron glared at him and turned to Jason, who was still holding her hand "Daddy will let you finish the cartoon".

"No way, now I have to play with it" House whined.

Cameron went out, ignoring him.

"Come here, let's see If we can find a compromise".

Jason went to him and stretched his arms to be picked up.

House rolled his eyes, smiling a little "But you can walk, right?".

It was one of the most painful movements that he could do. In fact, Jason didn't never ask for it.

* * *

Cameron was heading toward the kid's room when she met Chase in the hallway.

"The father doesn't want to hear a thing of tests on his son before he hasn't talked to the doctor who is treating him. Do you want to try?" and Chase went away without giving her time to respond.

"Chase! ?" Cameron, resigned, entered the room where the kid was playing with a robot.

His father approached her, looking at her seriously. She went to him with a smile "I'm sorry If my boss is a bastard, but he's considered a genius".

"I guess you are not Dr. House, right?".

"I'm Dr. Cameron. Hi Timothy".

"Hi" Timothy answered shyly.

"I guess your colleague hasn't understood, I want to talk to this Dr. House! His name is on the file of my son!".

"He's currently engaged in formulating a diagnosis for your son" how many times she had repeated that sentence?

"I don't care!" the father said nervously.

Cameron was surprised, he didn't seem an angry type, and probably he wasn't considering his child's fearful look.

"What do you say If we talk outside?" Cameron proposed.

"Yes..." he said, trying to recover.

Cameron took him out of the kid's room.

"Excuse me, I don't have anything against you, really, but it's that this situation...I..." he had a hand on his forehead, sighing deeply. He looked up to Cameron, showing off a beautiful smile. He was undoubtedly a handsome man with light brown hair, he was tall, he'd not have been more than thirty years old, his eyes were of a strange color, almost gray.

"Start all over again. I'm William Barner, but my friends call me Bill" he held out his hand to her and she shook it.

"Allison Cameron, but my friends call me Cameron, because my friends are my colleagues, so...".

Bill smiled in amusement and Cameron showed one of her most sincere smiles.

"Your son really needs these tests. They are necessary".

"Why he cannot examine him?".

"I told you, he's busy".

He smiled almost hysterically "No offence intended, doctor, but you are a bad liar".

Cameron was amazed, she didn't get offended, but she didn't know what to say "The fact is that Dr. House...".

"Ok, do these tests..." he sighed.

"We will do some under stress tests. If you want, you can be there with your son".

Bill Barner sank into a chair in the waiting room, his hands through his hair, he was exhausted. Cameron heard him sobbing and she sat next to him, comforting him with one hand on his shoulder.

"We are doing everything possible for your son. Whatever he has, we'll find out. Dr. House is the best".

"It's not this, I've already lived all this. Elly is dead, I don't know If I could go on If I lose him. He's everything for me...Not again".

Cameron felt a knot in her stomach, she knew exactly how he was feeling, the same feeling she had had when she ran alongside _that_ stretcher, blocking the blood from the wound on _his_ neck...

"I understand...I know it's tough, but-" Cameron said softly.

"But what? ! You doctors always say the same thing: 'I understand, I know how you feel'...But you don't know what it's like watching someone you love die, see her changing before your eyes day after day!".

The man was desperate and had every right to be so.

She said her next words without even thinking "My husband died...brain tumor...".

TBC...


	85. Chapter 85

_Thanks Notinyourlifetimehoney =) _

**Chapter 84**

House was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Jason and Wilson. Jason wanted to force House to eat his greens and Wilson was laughing.

"Will you stop? ! Sit and eat!" House said annoyed to Jason.

"You are very convincing, you'd be able to sell ice to Eskimos" Wilson laughed amused as House was intent on cutting some meat to Jason, who was sitting on his lap.

House left the fork in Jason's hand "It takes an hour to do a biopsy?" he said annoyed.

"You seem nervous. Everything ok?" Wilson asked.

Jason started eating, standing on the chair. House reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a pudding stolen from the cafeteria.

Wilson shook his head, resigned "You are incredible, you've used your own child for stealing food?".

"Nope, it seems a bad thing said like that. And again, no one searches in the pockets of a child...".

Jason put the carrot in front of House's face, who put it in the pudding and then handed it to him again. Obviously, Jason ate it under the incredulous eyes of Wilson.

"House? !".

House began to eat the pudding "What?".

"Chocolate pudding and carrots? !".

"He likes them. And in this way he eats his greens".

Wilson looked at him astonished while they ate quietly "It's disgusting!".

"Children's tastes are questionable, but the bittersweet is the top in the restaurants' menus".

Wilson widened his eyes when House let Jason eat also the fries "House! ?"

"What now?".

"He's two years old! He cannot eat everything!".

House shrugged while Jason continued to eat.

"Now I understand why you didn't want to wait for Allison, If she sees you do something like this she will force you to sleep on the couch".

House rolled his eyes "Hey, the house is also mine, and my bed is technically only mine. She doesn't have a word about it".

Wilson smiled staring at him amused "Oh no, she has a lot of words, If there's one thing I learned from the couple's life is -".

"To lock the door of your office while cheating on your wife?" House said sarcastically.

"No" Wilson said annoyed.

"Yeah, since you got caught more than once".

"If she has control in bed, she has it everytime and everywhere" Wilson said, ignoring his comments. Wilson smiled while House looked thoughtful and Jason continued to eat the fries.

"Hmmm...Naa, it's a fifty fifty in bed, and so even outside the bedroom".

"Really?".

"Yes".

"So there's no problem If I tell you that she's coming to our table, right?" Wilson smirked.

"Mommy!" Jason exclaimed happily and stretched his arms toward her, behind House's back.

"I hope that the fries are yours, Greg" Cameron said.

"Of course".

Wilson shook his head, chuckling as he looked at his friend. Cameron picked up Jason, sitting at the table.

"There is nothing in the biopsy, the under stress test showed values out of the norm and he had another seizure during the test" Cameron reported.

"And at his house?" House asked.

"Hadn't you send Chase?" Cameron asked.

"But you've to keep me informed of what they do behind my back...So he collapsed again, great..." he smiled with satisfaction.

"Do you realize that you are the only person on earth that smiles for a seizure of an eight year old boy?" Wilson asked.

"The world is beautiful because it's different".

"Yes, but maybe If we avoid for him to die, it'd be even a better world" Cameron said, annoyed.

"Ok...".

Cameron took a yogurt from her pocket.

"Me too!" House whined.

"It's for Jason".

"Me too!".

Cameron looked at him incredulously, smiling because of his infantilism "Stop it".

"Why he can have it? !".

"Because he's two and a half years old and you are fifty years old maybe?".

He glared at her.

"Oh sorry, _almost_ fifty...I thought that women were susceptible about their age, weren't they?".

"When I explain Cuddy my theory about sexuality, this is the first point that I tell her every single time!".

"You are horrible".

"Have you thought about a blood disorder?" Foreman and Chase approached their table, sitting down to eat with them.

House stared at them nervously "Since we eat together like in high school? This is the cool table, so I don't want the immigrant here, and neither his black buddy".

Chase and Foreman ignored him and House turned to Jason "Attack!".

Jason laughed, amused. House turned to Chase who was about to eat "So, what did the father want?".

"She talked to him" and brought the fork to his mouth.

"Why she talked to him?" he turned to Cameron "Why did you talk to him?". Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I had to break in their home, I don't have the gift of ubiquity!" and he tried to eat again .

"Sure, and what was in the house?".

"Can I eat first?".

"No, ask Africa If they let him eat while harvesting cotton. I don't have the whip, but I have a cane".

"Nothing relevant" Chase said, sighing.

"I have to judge, so tell me everything from the frontdoor to the rest of the house".

"House, let him eat" Wilson said, exasperated.

"Ok" House snorted, then he turned to Cameron again "What did the daddy tell you?".

"We talked about his wife, and -".

House widened his eyes "Wait, she's dead, right?".

Cameron rolled her eyes "Yes".

"And then why I'd care about the dead wife?".

Cameron stared at him, she wanted to strangle him or hit him with something.

"Well, go ahead. There is one thing among the thousands he told you that could vaguely have something to do with the kid's health?".

"He was very healthy until this morning, when he had the first seizure".

House didn't say a thing for a moment, thoughtful "We should check his schoolmates. It could be something contagious".

"His classmates are doing well" Cameron said.

He looked at her as she prepared for his umpteenth joke "You've already talked to all his classmates? ! How did you do that? !".

"Bill -".

"Bill?".

"Yes, Timothy's father".

"And do you call him Bill?".

Cameron stared at him incredulously "If you want I can call him with another name. I don't know, would you like Sigmund?".

"No, Bill is fine. Sigmund is too European".

"The classmates are doing well, Bill is their teacher".

House widened his eyes "This is called nepotism! It's as If one of you had been hired only because his father phoned me from Australia!".

Everyone stared at him annoyed as he stole Chase's bread and peanut butter, standing up "Ok, are you angry with me? Then don't come and complain to me If he will die" he picked up Jason and the yogurt and walked away "We're going to eat dessert in front of the TV. How are his hands?".

"The kid's?" Chase asked, confused.

House turned, annoyed "I don't want to know If you have done a French manicure. Ok, I'll be more specific, how are the kid's hands?".

"They were hot, why?" Foreman said.

"He's probably septicemic. Do something" and he walked away while Foreman and Cameron got up.

Chase looked annoyed at his tray "But I'm hungry!".

"I'll give you Jason's snack If you get up now".

Foreman dragged him away as Wilson stayed there, eating the meals of the others.

* * *

House was sitting on a bed, eating the yogurt and watching TV connected to PSP. Jason was sitting in front of him, watchingfascinated _'The Aristocats'_, eating Chase's sandwich, prudently stolen by dad.

"I play the piano better" House said.

"House!" Cuddy came in almost hissing his name, he turned to look at her.

"You can't force me to do clinic today, I should be home, I'll sue you for exploitation!".

She approached the diagnostician nervously "You are in the Intensive Care Department, for God's sake!".

"I know, it's the only place where the TV is free".

"With Jason!".

"I couldn't leave him alone. Don't worry, he thinks that he's asleep" he whispered the last part, pointing to the coma-guy in the other bed.

She stared at him incredulously "I don't care, you can't stay here eating a snack! And what If anyone visited the patient? !".

"On Sunday?" House asked skeptically.

"Well, we usually do it for our relatives and people we care about. Get out!".

"Ok, after Romeo comes in".

"I'm serious House, collect all your junks and go away".

"And where I'm going to find another room with a TV, a bed and silence? He has to sleep, and me too!".

Cuddy pulled him out of bed.

"Ok! Ok! We're going! Sadistic" House turned off the TV and Jason turned to him, pouting.

"No! Cat!".

"I'm sorry, the tyrant has spoken" House got out of bed, limping to the door, eating the yogurt. Cuddy followed him.

"Look, I know the way to my office".

"I'll follow you, If you don't mind...Should not be Jason eating the yogurt?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes and no. There are a lot of nutritionists in this hospital, I see".

They arrived in front of his office and House turned to her with a spoon in his mouth "Happy now?".

"Stay here. I don't want to see you wandering around".

House looked at her with puppy-eyes "But mommy, I'm bored!".

"And above all, I don't want to see Jason running around the hospital".

"But did you inspire the witch from _'The Wizard of Oz'_? ! He loves running around".

Cuddy smirked, entering his office "I think that I know a way to make him stay here".

House widened his eyes frightened, protecting Jason with his body "No Cuddy! Please, he's too small to see such things!".

She shook her head and turned to House's desk, taking his ball "Jason?".

"Hey, that's mine! I'll leave it to him in my will, but until then, it's only mine!" House protested.

Jason looked at her curiously through his father's legs.

"The last time he was here he loved it. Don't be selfish".

"No listen, I'm not kidding, the kids never have clean hands. He just ate peanut butter and jelly, you can't give him my ball!".

Too late, Jason had already ran to Cuddy...and to the ball.

"I'll give it to you If you stay in this room, ok?".

Jason reached for the ball and she gave it to him "Yes" he said sweetly, sitting on the floor and playing with the ball.

Cuddy went to the door as House made a face, the ball was sacred.

"Have a good day House" she said chuckling.

TBC...


	86. Chapter 86

_Thanks Notinyourlifetimehoney & catgrl =)_

**Chapter 85**

"Ok Timothy, we're almost done" Cameron removed the tourniquet from the kid's arm, she smiled at him before leaving the room, followed by his father "We're keeping under control the septicemia. He's ok right now, but we still can't find a dignosis. Doctor House -".

"Let me guess, he's thinking of a diagnosis?".

Cameron smiled "Well, yes".

"He's the cripple one, right?".

"Among other things, he's not a fan of labels like this one...".

"I didn't want to offend anyone, it's just that my wife once told me that she had been interrupted during a check-up with doctor Wilson by a doctor with a cane".

Cameron shook her head, imagining the scene "There is no doubt, it was him".

Bill smiled and she answered with a smile. She felt sorry for him and his situation was horrible. She thought of the fact that, despite everything, he didn't care.

"You have to respect him very much".

"What?".

"Your boss, I was saying, you must have a lot of respect for him".

Cameron became serious "I'll find a way to get you to talk with him".

Bill smiled back and she wondered where he found all that strength, she hadn't been able to smile during her husband's illness.

"Thank you".

"You are welcome. I'll force him, one way or another, to come out from his office" Cameron smiled before walking away.

* * *

Cameron approached House's office, the curtains were closed and the lights were off. She entered slowly and saw Jason sleeping blissfully on the recliner while House had the headphones on, sitting at his desk, playing with his ball. Cameron turned the stereo off and he finally looked up from the folder in his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Bill wants to talk with his child's doctor".

"And I'd like a belly dancer for all the times I've heard this thing".

"Your attitude is inhuman!".

"Lower your voice or you'll wake him up".

Cameron was nervous "Don't use Jason as an excuse just because you don't want to face a subject with me".

"I've never said that!".

"Now you are the one who is raising his voice! If Jason was on that bed -".

"But he is not there, for God's sake!".

Jason turned on the chair and House went out, followed by her.

"Jason is not sick, he's fine" he said calmly.

"But If he was there, you'd not want someone with you to explain what's going on! ?".

"If Jason was sick, I'd do the same things I am doing now, except watching 'The Aristocats'. I would try to treat him like I'm doing with this kid!".

The conversation was becoming too aggressive.

"Ok, put it in this way then, I'd like that you speak with the father of that kid".

"We don't have the consent for a test?".

"No".

"One of his organs is essential for the health of the kid?".

"No" she said again.

"Then you have to explain me why I should go there and talk to that man! ? A man whom you've already given all the informations!".

"Because it's the right thing!".

"Talking with him won't cure his son!".

"I'm asking you a favor".

"I don't care If you are asking me a favor or an advance on salary, my answer is no!".

Cameron took a deep breath, sometimes, many times, she couldn't understand him. He was like a child, he refused to admit that he was wrong, because Gregory House, the million dollars doctor, was never wrong. She knew that If she had continued on that line, as a doctor, she'd have taken just another no but perhaps, addressing him as the mother of his son, she had a chance.

"And If I wanted to talk to you as a doctor?".

"What?".

"If Jason was on that bed".

House rolled his eyes, but she really couldn't understand that he didn't care about the child per se, he cared about the fact that he vomited blood!

Cameron kept going "If Jason was on that bed and I came to you asking about the situation, you'd have hidden in Wilson's office to avoid me?".

"What are you saying Allison? ! Obviously I'd answer your questions!".

"Then why you can't do it now?".

"Ok, enough, this conversation is over" he turned to his office.

Cameron grabbed him by the arm "This conversation isn't over, tell me why you can't do what I'm asking you?".

House turned abruptly to her, nervous "Because I'm your boss and I decide what to do and what not to do! Am I clear now?".

Cameron was stunned, she was accustomed to his 'strangeness', it wasn't that it had been magically volatilized after the birth of Jason, on the contrary, outside and inside the hospital; but until then he had clearly separated the two types of strangeness. But that sentence hit her. She stared at him, her hands were tingling like when you want to slap someone. He knew it, he sensed it, he changed his expression, expecting her slap.

It'd have come, obviously, but...

"Cameron, we need a hand! Hurry! He's having a heart attack!" Chase said, running toward Timothy's room.

She walked away and he stood there, staring at her retreating form.

From the kid's room came out a man with gray eyes, desperate look. They stared at each other for a moment.

Bill widened his eyes, seeing House in the middle of the corridor, he knew who he was, after all how many other doctors had a cane?

House moved imperceptibly his lips in a sort of smirk. He studied the man, trying to figure out what had happened to his Cameron, all that sudden determination, that anger toward him. He gave him one last look as Bill approached him. House turned away, striding directly toward the elevator.

* * *

"And If it was a kidney disease?" Chase asked.

Foreman looked at the intern from the chair where he was sprawled "Are you crazy? The kid is a House but he doesn't have the qualities of a diagnostician...yet" he said, talking about Jason's suggestion.

"But If it's so?".

"If it's so, House'll be unbearable, arrogant more than usual. At every opportunity of kidney disease, he will bring out this story, mocking us because a baby said the right diagnosis instead of one of us! Happy now? !" Foreman smirked and shook his head while Chase returned to read the ECG.

In that moment, the reason of their conversation came out through the door of House's office. The two turned, expecting the House with the cane, instead this House was smaller, he was rubbing his eyes and was barefoot. He was visibly tired and had House's shirt in his hand.

He looked at them and then around the room, looking for two more familiar figures, one in particular..."Mommy?".

Chase rose from his chair, kneeling before him "Your mother is not here, Jason, but she'll be back soon".

"You are not very convincing, you know?" Foreman smirked.

Chase turned to the neurologist "Do you think you can do better?".

"Daddy?".

Chase turned to the kid, embarrassed at the idea to have to tell him that his dad had gone as he was sleeping. A lie'd be better in that moment "Daddy is not here, he's with uncle Jimmy".

"You know that If House hears you calling him daddy, he'll make you pay forever? You've not enough to be called kangaroo?".

"Stop please and come here" Chase glared at him.

Foreman got up from his chair, smirking. Jason looked at him curiously.

"Milk and cocoa" Jason said.

Foreman stopped, hearing Chase's chuckle and stared at Jason irritated "It's incredible! Did you hear him! ? You are the right miniature of House. You can't say 'please', right?".

Jason rubbed his eyes "Milk and cocoa".

"Yes, sir!".

"Come on, he's only two years old" Chase said.

"And he has the same haughty tone of his father" Foreman began to rummage in Cameron's bag while Jason raised his arms toward Chase, who looked at him frightened.

"Ehm, Foreman?".

"What?".

"What do you think that he wants?".

Foreman turned to Chase, smirking at the scene "Well, there are two possibilities: or he wants to strangle you, or he wants to hug you. What do you prefer?".

Jason was on his tip-toes, with his arms still raised "Up!".

"Ok, ok" Chase picked him up and Jason leaned on his shoulder, thumb in mouth, stretching out his arms to Foreman and the milk and chocolate.

Foreman walked away toward the coffee machine as Chase looked at him shocked while Jason began to get annoyed.

"Foreman, what are you doing? ! He's going to cry" Chase said, afraid.

Foreman stayed motionless, smiling "He's not going to cry, he's House's son. He could disown him for that. I begin to doubt that he has the tear ducts" Foreman approached the two of them, smiling, one hand behind his back "For you, buddy" and he gave him the milk and chocolate in the red cup.

Chase stared at him "Foreman!".

"What? He's House's son, he can have the red cup and the whiteboard and the ball and the cane".

Jason reached for the cup like the most normal thing in the world.

"See? A House a hundred percent!".

"Let's go find Cameron" Chase sighed.

"Why?".

"I have a degree, I'm a doctor, I'm not here to babysit him!" and he went away with Jason in his arms.

TBC...


	87. Chapter 87

_Thanks to catgrl, Notinyourlifetimehoney, Anon2329 =)_

**Chapter 86**

"Can you believe it? ! She is so angry for a guy she doesn't even know!" House said loudly.

"They experienced a similar situation, you can't blame her" Wilson tried to reason.

"Sure I can! I'm her boss!".

"This is your problem, you are her boss when it's convenient, more often when you are figthing".

"Bullshit!".

"Seen what has happened, I wouldn't say it".

House stood up nervously from the couch in Wilson's office. Then, he widened his eyes "Damn!".

"What now?".

"Nothing, I forgot something".

Wilson widened his eyes "Jason! ? Again? !".

"He was asleep, I was figthing with her. It's the first time".

"The second! You forget the time at my house".

"He was six months old, it doesn't count".

"And according to what logic abandoning your six-months-old son doesn't count? !".

"He couldn't speak, he didn't even notice it. And then I didn't abandon him, I just forgot him. It's different".

"The juvenile courts are full of parents who 'forgot' their children, you know?".

"Don't be a sissy. He's in my office and there is Fo-...Damn!" House left the office, slamming the door.

* * *

Chase and Foreman were in the hallway with Jason in their arms, around them a bunch of nurses.

House saw them and muttered "Great...".

"Dr. Chase, he's adorable!" a nurse said enthusiastically.

The two doctors smiled while the nurses talked and caressed Jason.

"Well yeah, Chase and I are babysitting him" Foreman explained.

"Peluche" Jason threw his arms around Chase, under the delighted eyes of the nurses.

"He's a cutie" another nurse said.

"How sweet you are, baby boy?" another nurse said, stroking Jason's hair.

"And you have two beatiful blue eyes, baby. Do you know it?".

"My stuff" House broke off the romance with his gentle ways, taking Jason in his arms, who smiled happily, and walked away toward his office "Othello and Desdemona, follow me!".

Foreman and Chase followed him. When they entered, Jason ran into House's office.

House stood in front of the whiteboard, taking his red mug.

The two doctors looked at each other.

"House, wait!" Chase said.

House turned to him, frowning "He's not a toy for towing, the only one who has this privilege is Wilson".

"No, he wanted to say that-" Foreman said.

"Shut up! The kid vomited blood again, and you'd know it If you hadn't been too busy playing the good little cousins around! So, I want that you auscultate his lungs".

"Why?" Chase asked.

Jason entered the conference room with House's ball in hand. House saw him and went to him to take it away, leaving Jason pouting.

"My!".

"No! It's mine!" House argued and put it on a high shelf. Jason began to jump to reach it.

House frowned, seeing him whimpering, and turned to Chase "Good job Chase, ten minutes with you and he already jumps like a kangaroo! ?".

Chase stood speechless as Jason hopped faster.

"You can jump up to two meters for what I care, I won't give it to you!" House said to Jason.

Jason fell down, he rubbed his head and then put his finger in the mouth, standing up again.

Foreman looked at him in amazement "He doesn't cry!".

"And why he should?" House asked.

"Any child to get what he wants cry and cry. But he doesn't!".

"You are forgetting one thing, he's not any other child, he's my son" House brought the mug to his lips.

"Milk and cocoa" Jason said, looking up at him.

"Caffeine" House answered.

"House, wait. No!" Foreman tried to stop him.

House glared at him as he threw down the contents of the cup. Chase and Foreman looked at each other as House grinned, amused.

"Good prank the milk and chocolate, but I can fill a mug on my own. I don't fear the chocolate, more the cyanide that one of you could put in" and continued to sip the coffee "So, go auscultate the lungs and then...Oh shit!" House saw Cameron advancing with the kid's father. House took Jason in his arms and walked toward the door of the balcony "The first of you that opens his mouth will be killed at Jason's birthday" House threatened them and left, reaching Wilson's office.

"Where is he?" Cameron asked when she entered the conference room.

"Wilson's office" Foreman said immediately.

Cameron went away. Chase stared at Foreman.

"What? We will be massacrated by him anyway, at least it will be fun to see him suffer" Foreman smirked.

* * *

Wilson saw House and Jason outside his office, Jason was barefoot "Do you know it's November? !".

"I had noticed" House answered, entering.

"You can't bring your son around without a coat on!".

"Coa!" Jason said, chuckling.

"I've just crossed the balcony".

"Great! Why have you done it? !".

"She's shadowing him. Take him" House left Jason in his arms.

"Why don't you just talk with that man?" Wilson said, exasperated.

"No! It's a matter of principle, If I'll die, don't give him to my parents".

Jason laughed, amused, and turned to Wilson "Again!" referring to the balcony-trip.

House left the office but found Cameron at two millimeters from his nose "Not here, please".

"Bill, this is Dr. House" Cameron said.

Bill smiled, holding out his hand. House glared at him and then at her.

"Hello" Bill withdrew his hand when he realized that he wouldn't move.

"Your son is not going to die, or at least not until I'm his doctor. It's been a pleasure, bye bye" House walked away quickly. Cameron turned to stop him but Bill put his hand on her arm.

"Leave him alone, no matter, I understand..." Bill reassured her.

"I'm sorry, he's not as bad as he seems" she apologized.

Bill smiled, removing his hand from her arm in what had every appearance of being a caress. Cameron smiled without even noticing that gesture and walked away, heading to the conference room. They were all there.

"So, these lungs?" House asked. Cameron sat in silence as he didn't miss any of her movements.

"We have identified a bilateral wheeze and blood".

Cameron stared at House's office where there wasn't Jason.

"What do you want to do?" Chase asked.

"See what scout daddy has to say about a possible trip done somewhere in the last few weeks, If they went somewhere, don't come to me but begin the treatment for Legionnaires' disease".

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"No! I said it just to open my mouth!" and he went to his office.

Cameron followed him as Chase and Foreman glanced at each other.

"Where is Jason?" Cameron asked.

"I was tired so I've given him away for a cat" and he left his office, without even looking at her, with Jason's shoes in hand.

"Greg!" Cameron called him, frustrated.

"Monitor the kid for an hour after you begin the therapy" he ordered and went to Wilson's office, leaving her angry in the middle of the corridor.

TBC...


	88. Chapter 88

**Thanks to Notinyourlifetimehoney, Anon2329 and catgrl =))**

**Chapter 87**

Cameron took off her coat, picked up her bag and left the conference room.

"Doctor?".

Cameron turned to a tired Bill, smiling "Timothy is fine now. A couple of days and he can go home".

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did for him" Bill smiled.

"I only did my job" she said embarrassed.

"No, your boss did that, you did much more. So, thank you" he said warmly.

"It's been a pleasure, I know how it is...".

Bill smiled before hugging her. Cameron hugged him back immediately. He was very sweet.

"Good luck for everything" she said.

"Thank you".

Cameron smiled one last time before heading to the elevator, the doors opened and two pairs of blue eyes looked at her.

"Mommy!" Jason threw his arms around her neck, leaving his dad's one.

House and Cameron stared at each other without saying a word and they turned to the closed doors.

"Timothy is fine" Cameron said.

"I know, I treated him".

"No, you made the diagnosis, it's different".

He grimaced, disapproving her statement. Jason leaned on her shoulder, sucking his thumb. Meanwhile, House kept staring at her, knowing that it annoyed her. The elevator started to descend.

"So, how's his daddy? You'll go to the new group for cancer anonymous widowers together or what?".

Cameron turned to him slowly, her eyes full of anger, probably on the verge of tears. He stood motionless, realizing what he had said.

"Do you have a vague idea of what have you just said? Or your tongue has spoken before your brain?" she said fuming.

"Allison...".

"No! Don't say a word and thanks that Jason is here" and she went to the car.

He stood for a moment, thinking of how stupid he was.

_'On a scale of 1 to 10...20?...'_ he thought.

"If I were you, I'd run to the car before she leaves you here or changes the lock" Wilson said behind him.

House didn't even turn "Is it unpleasant when it happens?".

"More than you think...".

The diagnostician walked away silently.

* * *

House was lying on the couch, Jason was sitting between his legs still in possession of his shirt, playing with the blocks. House took one from under his back, throwing it somewhere.

Cameron hadn't said a word all evening, and he hadn't lost sight of her for a moment, waiting for his ego to go to sleep to be able to apologize. The waiting seemed endless.

"This situation will go on for much longer?" he said nervously.

Jason turned to him, innocently, but she didn't answer and walked to the couch, taking Jason in her arms and walking away.

"Allison, come on! What is this attitude? ! We are not children!".

"You have opened your mouth twice and twice you have said the wrong thing!" Cameron said bitterly.

House got up from the couch, took a Vicodin and headed towards Jason's room.

Jason was clinging to his crib, Cameron was kneeling beside him.

"Jason, please, this is too small, you have to sleep in your new bed" Cameron begged him.

Jason looked terrified at the other bed, which had nothing terrifying "No...My this!".

Cameron tried to pick him up but he sat down and strenghtened his grip. House entered the room, grinning, as Jason pretended to cry. They stared at each other.

"My!" Jason said.

"I don't want it. However, you suck at pretending. Like you" he said to Cameron.

"You are not very helpful, you know?" she said annoyed.

House thought for a while, changing the bed had been postponed for several months now, but there was a limit to everything "Force him".

"No Greg, we won't force him, he's already terrified, If we force him he will end not sleeping anymore".

"Ok, so tell him a lie".

"No!".

Jason looked at them without removing his hands from the crib. Cameron smiled as looking at House.

"Ok" she said.

"Ok for the lie?".

"No. Jason, look at me".

Jason clung more tightly to the crib.

"We have to remove it to make room for your toys".

"And this is not a lie?" House said sarcastically.

Cameron stared at him nervously "No, we really have to make room".

"Move that" Jason pointed to the other bed.

House smirked "He's not stupid".

Cameron glared at him, then she smiled. He looked at her worried.

"Daddy will make you play the piano If you sleep in the new bed".

"No!".

Jason turned interested. House looked at him frightened.

"No! Allison listen, the piano is off-limits and he knows it! When he'll be able to play Chopin at first reading, we can talk about it!".

Cameron ignored him and turned to Jason "So, Jason?".

"No _'so Jason'_! The piano is mine! There is no division on that!".

"Yes" Jason smiled.

"Good, let's go" Camero took Jason in her arms as House stood there, upset.

"No _'let's go'_ either!".

Cameron was already in the living room. House was still in the room, unsure on what to do: on the left he could enjoy the scene of Jason that played and the martyrdom of his piano; on the right there was a less traumatic alternative, the bed.

"Daddy!" Jason called him.

"Jason wants you here too" Cameron informed him.

"What an honor!...And a burden" House rolled his eyes in resignation and went to the living room.

Jason was standing on the bench, beaming.

"I think it's a bit too much as revenge for what I said".

"Oh, but this not my revenge" she answered.

"Here!" Jason told him.

House went to him "Why don't we buy one of those colored player-piano for children? Why he needs to start on a 8000$ Steinway & Sons? ! Especially mine? !".

Jason started to jump, calling him with his hands. House looked at Cameron and pointed at him with his cane "Since Chase picked him up, he's acting weird. Maybe he gave him the rabies! I don't want to touch him".

Cameron shook her head in resignation. After about 20 seconds, the longest of his life, House closed the piano abruptly. Jason and Cameron stared at him shocked.

"Ok, let's say that as a first time it's enough. I doubt he has got the hands from me" he took a Vicodin, although the pain was more for a headache than the thigh. He took Jason and went to the bedroom "Can you give me my shirt back now, Jason?".

"No".

"Obviously".

* * *

House went into their bedroom, only the bedside light was on. She was stretching, her back to him. He approached her quietly and hugged her. She sighed, his beard stroking her neck. Both closed their eyes, without seeing the reaction of the other.

Then, Cameron pushed him away gently and moved under the covers, turning away from him.

House sat on his side of the bed, putting the cane on the bedside table. He drummed his fingers on his thigh, taking a Vicodin "You can't blame me".

Cameron turned around and felt like a punch in the stomach "What?".

"You can blame me for what I told you, but not for what I did. That man wanted your piety!".

She sat on the bed staring at him "How can you be so insensitive! ?".

House looked down.

"Sometimes I wonder, when you come out with these absurd things or when you don't give a damn about the human race, well, in those moments I wonder If that Gregory House and the other Gregory House, the one who put a little snowman in the freezer because his son was crying seeing it melting, are the same person!".

House smiled at the memory: a mini snowman made in the garden, last Christmas, Jason sat in the snow, crying because that thing was melting, the brilliant idea of putting it in the freezer until he didn't forget about it...Six months, more than he had expected...

"Sometimes I wonder too..." House sighed.

"You must stop to do it, you don't need it".

House stared at her blankly.

"Putting up unnecessary barriers, stop it. Now you should have understood that I don't want to hurt you".

"The bad habits are hard to die...".

"Well, force yourself!".

House lay down but Cameron got in his sight "You know, it was a call for you to apologize and give me an explanation".

"I shouldn't have, but I did, there are no excuses, I'm a bastard. Yeah, you did everything to make me nervous, but I shouldn't have" House said nervously.

"Say 'sorry' like normal people is too complicated for you?".

"Yes. And for the explanation, I don't like that idiot scout, particularly his hands, he just wanted to get your attention".

Cameron lay down on the mattress, laughing, then she turned and kissed him.

He was a bit confused.

"You are adorable when you are jealous" she smirked.

House smiled with satisfaction and moved to kiss her but she moved away.

"But this doesn't mean that you didn't behave like an insensitive bastard, you were totally wrong, excluding the medical field...What you said was despicable and -".

"Thank you" House said sarcastically.

"However, forget that those four words slurred as an excuse can give you the possibiity to see me naked tonight" and she turned away.

"A bit of making-out?" House tried.

"No".

"A tongue-kiss?".

"No".

"A brushing of lips?".

"No".

"Do I deserve something?".

Cameron turned and slapped him.

"...Right..." House said, shocked.

Cameron leaned against his shoulder, hugging him, as he turned off the light.

"I love you..." he muttered.

Cameron turned on the light again "Ok, let's clarify one thing once and for all, you cannot say it all the times to get away from some difficult situation, ok? !".

"What! ? I can't say that I love you? !".

"No, you can, you'd say it everytime, but the point is that you do the exact opposite! You avoid everytime to say it, you show it in many ways and for this, thank you, but you never say it because you know very well, you evil conniver, what effect have on me those three words! For this very reason, you dose their use as long as you are in trouble and you realize that saying it is the only way out to get out of the situation in which you got yourself in!" Cameron lay down again and turned off the light.

House was staring at the ceiling perplexed "Can I say something?".

"Do you think you deserve it?".

House turned the light on "Therefore I'm not free to say I love you when I feel like, but you are? !".

"No, you use that phrase as a way to be forgiven!".

"And so! ? You use your body!".

Cameron hit him on the shoulder, annoyed "There is a guest room If I remember correctly, do you want to go to sleep there? !".

"Are you threatening me?".

"No, I am suggesting you shut up or you may worsen your situation".

House stared into her eyes "The fact is that I want you".

Cameron sighed "And so you hurt me?".

"I didn't want to hurt you, I couldn't stand that idiot. Sometimes the mouth acts before the message passes from the brain, a disaster when it happens!".

"You...You have serious problems" Cameron turned off the light and he pulled her to him, kissing her neck.

"Then why do you like me?" House smirked.

"Because you are good in bed".

House smiled, kissing her neck again.

"'Night" Cameron muttered.

"'Night, love".

Cameron smiled, she loved when he said it, he never used it as an adjective.

* * *

House felt something pulling at his pajama bottoms. He moved his leg under the covers and turned to hug Cameron.

"Mommy...".

Cameron opened her eyes immediately and sat up. Jason stood before her, begging for mercy. She looked at the clock, 2:00am, she rubbed his eyes "Jason, baby, it's late. You have to go to sleep like mommy and daddy, see?".

House seemed collapsed rather than asleep, one arm thrown over the pillow, the other over her that tried to pull her to him, missing her warmth.

Jason stared at her in despair, tormenting his father's shirt in one hand and his pillow in the other "It's big...".

Cameron sighed resignedly "Why do you have the eyes of your father?" she sighed.

"What happened? How many they're?".

Cameron turned to House that had spoken with his eyes closed "Jason is here".

"I don't have to do anything, right?".

Cameron turned to Jason again.

"It's sooooo big".

"Ok, what's the problem?" House sat on the bed, turning on the light and looking at Jason "Nice shirt. What's the matter?".

"It's big. I want my" Jason said with tears in his eyes.

"Well, this is big too. Go back to bed, Jason" and he lay down again.

"You promised that you'd have slept in your bed" Cameron tried to reason with him.

"I can here".

"Have you noticed that he never asks for anything? He makes only statements" House said.

Jason continued to torment the shirt. Cameron sighed and started to get out of bed.

"No wait, technically he had promised that he'd have slept there..." House said and pulled Jason onto the bed. He took his hand and shook it. Jason started to laugh, amused "This is a deal, since the day of your birthday there will be no excuses, or monsters, you'll sleep in your room, okay?".

Jason nodded and hugged Cameron. House shook his head and turned off the light.

"Incredible, this smurf arrives after three years and wants to be the star of the show..." House muttered.

"Shhh" Jason told him.

Cameron laughed, hugging Jason "Goodnight" and then she felt House's hand slipping behind her back, hugging them to him.

_TBC..._


	89. Chapter 89

_Thanks to Anon2329, catgrl, Notinyourlifetimehoney =))_

**Chapter 88**

Cameron left Jason near the front door and returned to the bedroom, looking for her shoes.

"It's late...".

House was sleeping peacefully, finally having regained possession of the whole bed. Cameron looked under the bed for the shoes.

"Mommy!" Jason said from the door.

House lifted his head.

"Jason, wait at the door, I'm coming. Go picking a toy to take to the day-care" Cameron said and Jason ran away.

"Let's give him some sedative like xanax. It's Monday, he'll choose the peluche...".

Cameron came to him, kissing him "Good morning".

"Where's my shirt?".

"Take another".

"I want that".

"It's dirty, you have a closet full".

"Maria Consuelo irons them. Damn Puerto Rican".

"Her name is Michelle and she's from Utah. See you later".

House waved his hand with his head buried under the pillows.

Cameron ran to the door as Jason rummaged in a box and picked up a toy. Jason showed her his peluche.

"It's beautiful, love" Cameron smiled, a little puzzled.

"Chase!" Jason said.

House smiled and heard the door closing before going back to sleep.

* * *

Cameron got out the elevator, already tired of that week that had just begun. The traffic had been absurd and Jason hadn thrown a tantrum in kindergarten because he wanted to stay with his mommy.

She went to the conference room when she saw Foreman approaching her worriedly.

"Don't give me bad news, please" she almost begged him.

"It's not the Legionnaires' disease, he had a relapse during the night, a very hard crisis. The values are too high, his pressure is at its lowest and he has started to vomit blood...You should, well, it'd be good If you speak to his father. He's shocked. Wilson said it could be a tumor of the intestinal tract" Foreman informed her.

Cameron was staring at his colleague "He has to be destroyed...Someone has called House?".

"Yes, and he wasn't very friendly. He's always like this in the morning?".

"The fact is that I set the alarm and then hide it, so he's forced to get up. It makes him irritable. When he will be here?".

"You could tell me about your strategies to get him up before. Anyway he'll be here in about an hour and a half, maybe two".

Cameron entered the conference room, put on her labcoat, gathered her hair up and went out again. She headed towards Timothy's room and saw Bill sitting on a chair, his hands through his hair. She went in slowly as he raised his head and smiled at her.

"Hi...".

"Hi...".

"Do you want to drink a cup of coffee?".

Bill nodded, getting up from his chair and going out of the room with her.

* * *

"Some diseases are similar to each other, often showing the same symptoms, this therapy was initially giving a positive effect, but it's not the Legionnaires' disease. We must not think the it's cancer, we have to do other tests" Cameron informed him.

When Bill heard the word cancer put his hand over his eyes. She understood him and took his hand from his face, trying to smile.

"And what If it's cancer?" Bill asked.

Cameron gulped and sighed "If it's cancer, well, research in this field never stops, they're doing incredible things everyday. In addition, for children there are many more chances, but we shouldn't think about it, it's still early. The test results are not here yet, don't get worried".

Bill stood a moment, charmed by those green eyes and that sunny smile.

"We're doing our best, whatever will be the diagnosis".

Bill took her hand, bringing it on his face, pushing her gently to him in what seemed more a caress than a kiss.

Cameron was stunned, eyes wide open, she wasn't rationalizing what was happening. After a moment, she pushed him away gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked terrified, he didn't understand.

"No".

"I thought you...".

"I'm sorry, it's a misunderstanding...I..." she stood up and went to the conference room quickly.

She collided with a visibly drowsy Chase.

"Hey, 'morning!".

Cameron looked at him, he didn't look good "What have you done?".

"Today is my day off, I shouldn't even be here, last night I went out with some mates from college and...Ok, you can imagine".

Cameron wasn't listening, trying to clear her mind, the fact that she had been kissed by the patient's father wasn't easy to understand.

"Eliminate the Legionnaire's, something meaner is enjoying playing with the immune system" House said.

She headed for the coffee machine as soon as he turned, she couldn't hold his gaze.

"From a neurological point of view, he's healthy" Foreman said.

"We should consider the theory of cancer" Chase added.

House turned to her, waiting for a reply on the subject, but nothing "Well, check his intestine again and do a CAT scan". And Foreman and Chase went out.

House came up behind Cameron, kissing her neck, she smiled visibly nervous.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"Can I have some coffee?".

"Of course" she handed him his mug and walked away but he took her by the arm.

"It's still for yesterday?" House asked, sighing.

She smiled hysterically "No, really, everything is ok. I have to...I have to give a hand for the TAC" and she went away, followed by him

"What's happening? Do you really think that I can buy that excuse?".

"I told you, everything is ok" she tried to reassure him.

"What, have you talked again with daddy and you remembered how bastard had been my joke?".

"Greg, I'm ok, really".

"I've always told you that you don't know how to lie, why do you persist?" House smirked and stopped her again, turning her to him him and smiling "What, from the comforting hugs you've passed to the tongue-kisses and you are ashamed to tell me?" he chuckled.

She stood motionless with her mouth open. They stared at each other, his smile faded and he gripped the cane.

"Let me explain" she started.

"Have you kissed?".

"It's not so".

"Have you kissed?".

"Greg, let me explain, please".

"Have. You. Kissed? !" House yelled.

"No! HE kissed ME!".

"How strange, the last time I kissed someone I thought that was a mutual thing! Why I have this idea? Ah yeah! I was with you!".

Some nurses began to stop around them. Cameron was embarrassed, not knowing what to do or say.

"Please, don't yell" she whispered.

"You kissed! You kissed, and you are asking me not to yell! ?".

"It's neither the place nor the moment, please..." Cameron walked away down the corridor, he followed her and took her by the arm without much gentleness. He opened a door and leaned against it. She looked around, it was a closet.

"This place is ok for you? !".

_TBC..._


	90. Chapter 90

_Thanks to catgrl, Notinyourlifetimehoney and Anon2329! ^^_

**Chapter 89**

House stared at her angrily and then hit a shelf nearby, shaking everything.

Cameron was still standing at the door, House in front of her leaning against the shelf. He was staring at the floor but she wanted to make him look at her.

"Greg...".

"No" he muttered.

Cameron moved from the door, approaching him who didn't move, tormenting his cane. She ran a hand through his hair, ending on that wrinkle caused by his smirk, the same showed by Jason when he was 1 year old. House closed his eyes slowly at the contact so ephemeral but yet so deep.

She tried again "You have to let me -".

He took her hand pulling her to him, kissing her hard with his right hand on her face, his left one clutching the skin through the fabric of the labcoat, just above her hips, pushing her to him with arrogance as their lips struggled together. She didn't stop him and put her hands on his face, trying to slow that pace too hectic, his hands too aggressive that almost she didn't recognize them.

House opened his eyes suddenly at the touch of her hands, as If they had burned him and moved away from her lips, hanging down his head.

Cameron looked at him and there it was, that smirk tilted to the right "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I'd have explained...But it's that I take it for granted..." she didn't complete the sentence. He hadn't moved. Both sighed loudly.

"There is no excuse, but...".

"You are right, there isn't" and he went out.

Cameron put her hands in her pockets, biting her lower lip before going out.

* * *

Go in there and focus on the case, here is what she had to do. She turned the corner trying to stop thinking.

"We both agree that what happened _mustn't_ happen again?".

Cameron looked up surprised, House stood leaning against the wall next to the door, staring at her.

"We agree?" he asked nervously.

She nodded with her mouth open.

"Good. Now, I've to apologise..." House added.

"What?".

"You heard right" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why".

"He's the idiot, the chief scout, who kissed you, not vice versa. I know that you didn't reciprocate, I knew it even before...But it's still the same old habit of last night".

Cameron went to him who was looking at her, her hand took his, squeezing. She wanted to hug him, but she knew that that would have made him awkward.

"The fault is partly mine, I've never mentioned the fact that I live with you" Cameron said.

"But you didn't even asked to be kissed" House argued.

"I told him of my husband and he has felt close to my situation".

House smirked, amused, she didn't understand "Good excuse for him. It's not because I'm a cripple that I go around kissing crippled people or who comes in clinic asking for painkillers".

"It's not quite the same thing" Cameron sighed.

"More or less...".

"The kid's lungs are collapsing" Foreman said, entering the conference room.

House turned to the neurologist nervously "In what anatomy lesson lungs and stomach are connected?".

"I don't know, but Chase is ventilating him".

Cameron followed Foreman in the kid's room. House stood outside thoughtfully, and soon after Bill came out. They stared at each other for several moments. Bill didn't understand, House knew that the best and stupid thing to do was to go there and punch his stupid face.

"What are you doing?" Wilson came up with a couple of folders in hand. He didn't expect an answer, it was more to annoy him.

House held the cane in his left hand as Wilson wrote on a folder "Shame not to have sixteen years and be stoned. It'd be useful right now".

"You are not sixteen, and about to be stoned you know how to do it".

House passed the cane in his right hand as Wilson continued to write "And because of this I can't, If you are sixteen years old and you are stoned, everyone looks at you as an inept, If you are over forty years old, you are just a junkie".

Wilson raised his head thoughtfully, not thinking about his friend reasoning but why he was doing it.

House went to his office, keeping staring at Bill who still didn't understand why.

TBC...


	91. Chapter 91

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates but life is full right now ^^ Hope someone is still there following the story = )!**

* * *

**Chapter 90**

"We're missing something" House said thoughtfully.

"Obviously, given his conditions" Foreman answered.

"Pneumonia" Cameron tried.

"I go with TBC" Foreman said.

House continued to stare at the whiteboard and snorted "Chase, you with us?" he turned and noted the empty stare of the internist, so he waved his cane in front of him, waking him. Cameron and Foreman chuckled.

"You English people, when will you learn how to tolerate alcohol?" House smirked.

"I'm fine" Chase answered, yawning.

"You can throw up your soul as far as I am concerned, as long as you don't do it on my shoes...So!" and he hit the glass table with the cane, startling Chase "If the lungs are involved, it could be an autoimmune disease that is spreading in his intestines...Or it's a bowel cancer that is blocking his lungs".

"He'd have been sick before, not so sudden" Foreman pointed.

"Both things develop slowly, until they reach the critical point, a soccer game put everything on alert: stress, accelerated heartbeat, excessive production of lactic acid, lungs under stress..." House countered.

"He'd have been feeling bad even during his trip" Chase added.

"What trip?" House turned to Chase who was slumped over the table.

"Ten days ago he was in a school trip, one of those things like knowing the environment, have a treasure hunt with agility tests, puzzles, racing in the bags...According to your logic, he'd have had a seizure".

House stared into space, thoughtfully.

"Let's do a NMR" Foreman proposed and with Cameron got up, Chase followed them slowly.

House stopped Chase, making him sit with a hand on his shoulder "Come back here, my babies".

"The NMR will give us a complete picture" Foreman explained.

"Where was this trip?" House asked.

"Why, did you want to participate?" Foreman said.

House gave him a withering look "Chase!".

Chase looked up, grimacing "Yes, I'm here".

"Yeah, I see! Where did they make the treasure hunt, there were animals?" House asked.

"What are you thinking?" Foreman asked.

"Oh, about so many things, to tell the truth, my brain is multifaceted: I'm thinking about what I'm going to eat for lunch, If giving coca-cola and aspirin to my dear Chase can give him a frisky fun effect, about how I could humiliate you in front of your new flame, Seline".

"Christine" Foreman said annoyed.

"Whatever. She's a doctor, right?".

"A lawyer".

"I was close".

"Can we go back to the animals?" Cameron said.

"Absolutely" House said and elbowed Chase's arm that was holding up his head, making him hit the table.

"Ouch!".

"Idiot..." House snorted.

"You could have hurt him!" Foreman said.

"_She_ said to go back to the animals!".

Chase rubbed his head, painfully.

"Have I cleared your mind?".

"They were in a kind of farm, so yes, there were a lot of animals, and no, they couldn't get close to them" Chase reported.

"Do a lungs x-ray" House said.

"And your diagnosis is based just on the presence of some animal?" Foreman asked.

"Yes".

Foreman turned to Cameron, who raised her hands.

"Can I have a convincing explanation, at least?" Foreman asked.

"Anthrax".

"Yeah, sure...".

"Really, it explains everything: from the lungs it went to the stomach and not vice versa as we thought, only that the in the lungs it takes longer to manifest and it can't be found in the stomach".

"Wait, Anthrax is used for warfare" Chase said.

"His father has a sly face now that I'm thinking about it..." House turned to Cameron "What do you think? I have to call the police?".

Cameron shook her head "Do you think it's poisoning?".

"Isaac took his place...".

"It was the lamb..." Chase snorted.

"Well done blondie, you've won a magic candy! The baby animals are shorn, the kid was close to them and there are millions of infected animals there. If he had petted them it'd have been better, now he'd have a rush" House said and took a Vicodin.

"Wait, If it's so, everyone else'd feel sick, but-" Foreman started.

"Oh, come on! Abraham wouldn't have killed him however, parents are good only for one thing, spoiling their children".

"Strange, I thought they had to educate them" Cameron said.

"Shut up, scout-daddy treats his little infant in a particular way and while the rest of the gang is petting the puppies, he gets this disease. Like Chase's father who wanted his loser son out of his way, and so he sent him overseas".

"Hey! I'm not a loser and my father didn't want to get me out of his way. If your child will be a doctor, you do the same thing".

"If my son will be a doctor, I disown him! And now go doing the x-ray and get out of my way" and House went to his office while the three of them walked out.

"You don't want Jason to be a doctor?" Foreman asked.

"He'll do whatever he wants" Cameron smiled.

"But, being a doctor, he'll have a lot of open doors".

"And the weight of his surname on his shoulders and the constant comparison with his father" Chase added.

* * *

Cameron was checking Tim's values, the x-ray had showed the presence of bacteria in the lungs, anthrax was the outcome. House had gloated for a while but she hadn't seen him for a while now.

Timothy was sleeping now, due to antibiotics.

"He's going to be ok?" Bill asked.

Cameron turned to the doors, looking down "Yes, now he'll be fine".

Bill came over as she turned, self-confident "I'm sorry about earlier, I believed...You told me of your husband, and I...".

"Life goes on, losing him was terrible, but I couldn't continue to mourn him. I've found someone who makes me happy".

Bill smiled, disappointed.

Cameron held out her hand "I wish you the best for everything".

"Thank you" Bill smiled.

Cameron smiled one last time before leaving.

* * *

Bill looked up, seeing a kid running toward him, sitting in the room of his son. A more familiar figure followed the kid...House.

Jason turned to him "Daddy! Here no!".

"Oh, damn, I was sure that mommy was here. Hello" House smiled...too much. Bill stared at him blankly.

Foreman walked into the room staring at House and then at Jason "Is this hospital your personal nursery now?".

"Choko! Mommy!" Jason said, smiling.

Foreman looked at Jason who was embracing the left leg of his father "Did you teach it to him? !".

"I don't know what you're talking about" House shrugged.

"Every time he sees me, he calls me chocolate! When he sees Chase, he says -".

"Peluche!" Jason said, laughing.

"See? !" Foreman glared at House as Jason pulled at House's jeans.

"Mommy!" Jason whined.

"Cameron is in the conference room" Foreman said, sighing.

Bill looked at them stunned, staring at the kid and at the grin of House.

"Thank you very much, Foreman" House said and walked away, followed by Jason, who threw himself into the conference room and in Cameron's arms.

"House, wait!" Wilson called him.

"What?".

"About Jason's present...".

"Oh, tell me you don't want me with you to buy it. It was a trauma going shopping with Allison" he sighed.

"Can I buy whatever I want?".

"Of course, but I know that he wished for a check made out to my name" House smirked.

Wilson glared at him.

"By the way, Saturday, before the party, you are with me".

"Why?".

"We'll have to get stuck with the baby until the women settle everything at home. I don't know why, but they don't want me there with them" and House went to the conference room while Wilson smiled and shook his head.

* * *

House locked the piano "Perfect..." he turned, finding Jason ready to go out with a hat and a scarf on "Don't you think it's too much? ! What, you don't trust my dressing choices?".

"Uhm, yeah" Cameron smiled amused.

"Jason. Stay. Exactly. Here." House said and walked to the kitchen, leaving Jason in the middle of the living room.

Cameron was arranging the cake bought for the party "You are still here?".

"Wilson is late, what If we leave Jason with Wilson, let Cuddy fixing everything since she volunteered, and the two of us go having rough sex somewhere?" House kissed her while she stared at him in disbelief.

"This is a great idea, actually, but when it isn't Jason's birthday".

House turned pouting, and finding Jason in front of him with his arms raised.

"Give me a satisfaction for once and ask me something" House begged him.

"Up!" Jason smiled.

House took him by the hand, walking to the laundry room and sitting him on the washing machine "Take this and this" he gave him his cane and the coat, took off his shirt and then retrieved another one from the dryer "Ok, let's go".

Cameron looked at him as he approached the front door with Jason in his arms "You can be more childish? Let that poor woman iron your shirts!".

"I wouldn't call her poor seen what we pay her for. If I wanted an ironed shirt, I'd buy it. I hate the starched collars".

"You bought a shirt whenever you wanted an ironed shirt?" Cameron asked.

House shrugged, Cameron looked at him incredulously.

"I can afford them" House explained.

Someone rang the bell, House opened the door and left Jason in Wilson's arms, who shook his head and went back to the car.

"Promise me that when I get back there will be no clowns or magicians with snakes" House almost begged her.

Cameron shook her head "It's the birthday of a three years old, what do you think there will be? A black jack table?".

"That would be a great idea!".

"See you later" Cameron smirked.

"Children hate clowns".

"It's not true".

"It is, trust me, my cousin for example, Amy, she's been terrified since she was ten years old".

Cameron stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It can be possible that the fact that she was obliged to watch '_IT_' could have influenced her. But this is not the case".

"You are horrible. Get out, I don't want to see you in this house before 4pm".

"You must admit that '_IT'_ is...".

"Go, Greg!".

"Please, let me stay!".

"No, you want to be here to torment Cuddy in your reign".

House shrugged "It's my right, this is my home. I want respect!".

"Bye caveman, see you later" Cameron slammed the door in his face, smiling.

_TBC..._


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 91**

House and Wilson were sitting on a bench, in silence. Even If it was November, it wasn't a cloudy day.

"Do you think there will be a magician?" House asked thoughtfully.

"Gregory House terrorized by magicians, funny. Imagine that: a bunch of white rabbits chasing you, pigeons pecking at you" Wilson chuckled.

"You know what's funny? Me beating you with my cane, what do you think?".

Wilson shook his head, smirking.

"Damn it!" House said suddenly and stood up.

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

"I knew this thing of being a cripple would be terrible with a kid around" House said and reached Jason who was under a slide, crying loudly. A kid, bigger and taller than Jason, was holding his teddy bear in one hand and the teddy bear's arm in the other. House glared at him and the kid looked scared.

"You better give me that bear If you don't want me to do the same thing to you" he muttered darkly.

The kid gave him the bear and ran away.

Jason, seeing the teddy bear, began to cry even louder.

"Stupid kids..." House muttered and picked Jason up, walking toward Wilson, who stared at him blankly.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"Chase!" Jason cried.

"Chase has made you cry?" Wilson asked, puzzled.

"Not the human idiot, the bear!" House said and showed him the teddy bear mutilated, causing more tears to Jason. House sat Jason on the bench.

"He has a teddy bear named after Chase?" Wilson asked.

"I chose the name".

"You have a dirty mind. Thank God you didn't do Psychology or Pediatrics" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"No one gave him a kangaroo, I did my best with what I had" House said but was focused on Jason who had Chase in his arms, still crying "Listen, Jason, If you want I can take off the arm of the real Chase. So they will be the same again!".

"Noooooo!".

"Why no one ever answers _yes_ to this question?".

"You can't do anything to make him stop crying?" Wilson asked, cringing.

"I'm not good at this, these situations are all Allison usually".

"Whay, you are not able to make your son stop crying?" Wilson teased him.

House grimaced "It's not that. It's that he prefers Allison".

"I agree with him...".

House turned to Jason, who showed him the teddy bear "Now Uncle Jimmy is going to fix it, don't worry".

"What! ?".

"Do it!".

"No way, and how should I? !".

Jason looked at Wilson desperately, sniffling, those shiny blue eyes were a lethal arm "Ok, ok".

"Bravo Uncle Jimmy" House smirked.

"Shut up. You are incredible...".

House put Jason in his lap and the kid dropped his head on his shoulder, staring entranced at Wilson's hands trying to hold onto the bear's arm with his tie...and he succeeded, causing a beautiful smile from Jason who threw his arms around his neck.

"Now, even If you come without a birthday gift, you'll be his hero anyway" House noted.

* * *

They walked toward the car, Jason's hand in House's. Jason suddenly stopped, leaving his father's hand, who turned around looking for him. Jason was like enraptured, looking somewhere in front of him.

"What, Jason?".

"What's that?".

House stared at him smiling, he had asked a question and it was great. Jason pointed in front of him, and House turned to see what was the reason for so much interest. He smiled again.

_'Life is strange...'_ House thought.

"That is cotton candy" House explained.

Jason looked at him blankly.

"You can eat it, it's good, it's sweet. Do you want it?".

"Yes" Jason nodded.

* * *

House reached Wilson with Jason in his arms and a wad of cotton candy in his hand.

"It'll decay his teeth" Wilson sighed.

"And so what? He still has his baby teeth. And again, it's his birthday".

"His birthday was last Thursday".

"But he'll get his gifts today".

Wilson shook his head and gave up. Then, he looked at House smiling while he stole some cotton candy from Jason.

TBC...


	93. Chapter 93

_Thanks to the readers who reviewed : ) And welcome to the new followers!...Hope to hear about your thoughts on the story ; )_

_I'd like to refresh my personal premises about this fic: I'm not English, so I'm sorry for the possible grammatical errors, please, I'm open to suggestions and corrections, everything is good to improve; I'm the translator of the original Italian story 'Ballata in Si Bemolle' by MartaH&Conly : )_

**Chapter 92**

Jason was in House's arms surrounded by Wilson, Cuddy and Cameron. Chase and Foreman were strangely late. Wilson walked over to House with a birthday hat in hand.

"Don't you even think about it" House glared at him.

"You're no funny. Try to be good for the party of your own son".

"I'll try to be good and just beat you with my cane, what do you think instead?" House answered.

"Ok. Do you want to open your presents, Jason?" Cameron asked Jason with a smile.

"Yes!" Jason yelled at the top of his voice.

House cringed since Jason was two inches away from his ears "I still need my ears! Otherwise how should I hear her yelling at me all day?" House pointed to Cuddy while Jason stared at him, gaping.

Cameron shook her head, turning to Wilson "Brings out your present, please".

Wilson stood up while House and Cuddy glared at each other "Here we are, Jason!" the present was huge, even bigger than Jason, who tore off the paper, giggling.

"I suppose it is not that check that I asked you, am I right?" House asked, pouting.

"Yep" Wilson answered.

Done with the paper, the present was a beautiful castle made of colored blocks that Jason began to demolish immediately.

"Thank you so much, Jimmy! Like we haven't already enough! I can even find some of them between my vertebrae".

"Don't listen to him, Jim. Jason loves them" Cameron said with a smile.

In fact, Jason was spreading the blocks all over the carpet.

"Ok. Now, let's pass to the other one" House said.

"Greg!" Cameron glared at him.

Cuddy stared at him annoyed before handing a box to Jason, who tore off the paper, leaving it on House's lap. House saw the contents of the box and snorted.

"Funny...".

"If you sleep with dogs you'll wake up with fleas, but habits rub off" Cuddy smirked.

Jason stared entranced at his new baby medical kit.

"Now he can follow in the footsteps of the family" Cuddy said, chuckling.

"He won't become a doctor" House said seriously.

"He'll become whatever he wants" Cameron answered.

"Except a doctor" House said.

"Sorry House, where is the problem in there? Afraid he could be better than you?" Wilson smiled.

"I'm 100% a House. He's only half House, he'd become a kind of surrogate. Better Law, a lawyer is always handy in family" House said thoughtfully.

Cameron glared at him while Jason drew the attention of House on his blue stethoscope.

"What do you want?" House asked him.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Cameron went to open the door, sighing.

"Oh, what a cute image: the Three Wise Men! Did you kill the third to sell his camel?" House said when he saw Foreman and Chase entering the room.

Foreman and Chase rolled their eyes.

"Hey Jason! Happy birthday buddy!" Foreman greeted Jason.

"Hey little one" Chase smiled.

"When they say_ 'it's the thought that counts'_, it's a lie!" House said sarcastically, seeing their empty hands.

Foreman shook his head, sitting in a chair.

"I'm going to take the gift" Chase announced.

Jason continued to poke House with his stethoscope. House, resigned, took it from him "Great, Cuddy, do you give him things that don't work?".

"It's a toy. We don't use it to auscultate" Cuddy answered, sighing.

House left Jason in Cameron's arms, moving to another room. He returned soon after with a real stethoscope in his hand, showing Jason how it worked.

"Do you have a stethoscope in your house?" Wilson chuckled.

"The shocking thing is that he has one!" Cuddy said sarcastically.

Jason listened fascinated to his heartbeat.

"My father gave it to me for my graduation. Not expected, huh?".

"Here we are!" Chase said from the door with a giant pack in his hands.

Placing it at Jason's feet, the kid rushed towards the pack, pulling Cameron with him by the hand "My! My! My!" Jason started jumping in front of the huge package.

_TBC..._


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 93**

Chase and Foreman chuckled while staring at House, who glared at them.

After unwrapping their present, the result was a black puppy wagging his tail with his tongue lolling. Jason had immediately thrown his arms around the dog's neck as everyone looked at him with a lovely smile.

"I hope the two of you that you have rented this thing for a couple of hours" House threatened them.

"He's all yours" Foreman grinned and Chase laughed.

Cameron held the dog in her arms while Jason petted him, totally in love. House and Cameron looked at each other for a few moments.

"No".

"He's adorable, look at him!".

"Still no".

"A black puppy, so you won't forget us" Chase smirked.

"You're going to die in a slow and painful way" House muttered and stood up from his chair, away from the dog that had the attention of everyone.

"He's a Labrador, they are loyal for life" Chase added.

"He has four legs and breaths, two things I don't like mixed together" House told him as he poured himself a glass of scotch. He stopped when the dog approached him. He stared at him nervously while the puppy wagged his tail and stared at his cane.

"This is not a tree, go away!" and poured down the scotch, returning to his seat, followed closely by the dog. He turned back to look at him and the puppy stopped, sitting. The others began to laugh at the scene. Wherever House went, the dog was behind him.

"What, he's anti-drugs?" House asked.

"You got us" Foreman joked.

"Doggy!" Jason yelled.

Cameron tried to pick Jason up, who went willingly only after the dog and House returned to him.

"So, Jason, how do you want to name him?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"Don't think too much, the thing won't stay" House said.

Cameron glared at him and he rose from his chair, taking Jason in his arms "Ok, let's move to a really cool gift" and House walked away with Jason, followed by the dog. House turned and glared at him "Go away, fur ball!".

"No! My!" Jason glared at House.

House dropped him in front of a huge box.

"What's that?" Cameron asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A present, obviously" House said.

Jason launched himself into tearing off the paper.

"I thought that our gift was another, and that it was in another room" Cameron said again.

"This is an extra" House winked.

Meanwhile, the dog sat at House's feet and the diagnostician stared at him, who wagged his tail happily "Listen, little thing, do something useful and go get me a beer".

"Greg, what's that?" Cameron asked and stared at him nervously. House turned, smiling, to the extra gift, one of those little racing bikes.

"Greg! ?" Cameron said again.

"Am I wrong or you've to be at least 10 years old to ride it?" Wilson asked.

"9, but he is a precocious kid" House said.

"And you're an idiot" Cameron glared at him and picked up Jason, who was more interested in the paper than the bike, and went away with Cuddy.

The guys remained staring at the bike.

"Come on, admit it, it's cool. I couldn't resist when I saw it" House smirked.

"Still, he can't ride it" Wilson pointed out.

"But despite this, it's cool".

Chase stared at the bike, smiling "I agree...".

"See!" House smirked and walked away, followed by his new shadow "Black rat why don't you get lost?" and he saw Jason that dodged him to hug the dog "Great, now he prefers a dog..." he rolled his eyes.

"Jason, baby, you've still one last present" Cameron called him, smiling. She took Jason's hand and walked toward his bedroom, followed by the others. House was the last, trying to chase away the dog "Listen, black spider, stay here!". The dog sat up immediately, yawning, House smiled satisfied "Good, don't move".

**TBC...**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 94**

House leaned against the door, watching the scene: the room had been renovated for the occasion, the finishing touches made that afternoon, the purpose was to avoid that Jason continued to sneak into his parents' bed at night. Also because it wasn't nice to get kicked and punched at every hour of the night...And, wonder why, House took them all everytime...

"Wow. Where did you find that?" Wilson asked, smiling.

"It's mine" House said, snorting.

"It _was_ yours" Cameron pointed out.

"You got it without asking me. It's mine".

Cameron looked at him annoyed "Your mother told me that I could take it".

"It's still mine".

She rolled her eyes "Whatever".

"My brother broke my train..." Wilson said thoughtfully.

"Your brother has my respect" House smirked.

Wilson frowned before returning to look ecstatic at the room: tracks ran all around the walls. Wilson seemed more amazed than Jason, intent on dragging all his stuffed animals around the room, looking fascinated at the stars attached to the ceiling, where also the clouds were painted.

Chase's attention was captured by Chase the teddy bear on the bed "Isn't that your tie, Wilson?".

"It's a long story..." Wilson sighed.

"Thank him, he saved your arm" House said.

Chase looked surprised at House, who was serious, standing in the doorway with the dog leaning on his cane.

"It's a very tender scene, House, almost bucolic" Cuddy said chuckling.

House turned to the dog, that wagged his tail, playing with House's leg. House moved away, causing the dog to fall on the floor. The diagnostician chuckled satisfied and he walked away in the living room. Jason ran to embrace the puppy "Doggy!".

* * *

"Stop! Come on, let me go!".

House looked from the couch, on which he was lying comfortably, while Cameron and Chase and Foreman were at the door. Jason wandered through the living room with the stethoscope around his neck and blocks in hand. And the dog...well, he was biting the pants of Chase.

"Ok, maybe I won't kill him tomorrow" House said smirking.

Cameron glared at him "There was no doubt about it. Night, guys".

Chase tried to get out without bringing the dog outside, but it seemed impossible. He looked desperately at House and he laughed, taking a Vicodin "Hey, you! Come here!".

The dog immediately left Chase's pants and shook his head, trotting over to the couch.

"Stupid animal, I was talking to the blonde man!".

Cameron shook her head, closing her eyes "Night" and closed the door. She approached him while the dog sniffed at the piano.

"Do it and I'll castrate you" House warned him.

"Can you leave him alone? !" Cameron scolded him.

"I'll give him two or three days at most".

"You can't be serious, Jason becomes attached even to plants".

"It's all your fault and your gene of the Red Cross Nurse".

"So we hope that the gene of the misanthrope is recessive".

"Funny!".

Cameron picked up the puppy, putting him on the couch with House and walked towards Jason.

"Hey? ! Take the thing away from me!" House yelled after her.

"So, Jason, what we call the puppy?" Cameron came back with Jason in her arms, noticing that the dog was slowly sprawling along all the couch since House moved awat everytime the dog tried to approach him "What do you think, Greg?".

"Stay-away-from-me!".

"A bit long, isn't it?" Cameron smirked.

House pushed the dog off the couch with one foot under the incredulous eyes of Cameron.

"Greg! ?".

"He had overcome my personal space!" he reasoned.

"Bad!" Jason accused him.

"You shush!".

The two House glared at each other with the same look.

"Ok, you two are scaring me..." Cameron snorted and let the kid down, who rushed to embrace the puppy that was scratching his ear.

House got up from the couch, bypassing dog and Jason, and moved to the bedroom "Call him however you like, but avoid idiotic names since when he will accidentally disappear, I won't hang up the flyers If you call him Buddy, Rex, Black or something like that".

"You know that If tomorrow I won'tfind the dog, I'll break your good leg, right?".

"Hey! ? He has half of my genes, not you!" and he disappeared into the bedroom, while Cameron was holding Jason and the puppy in her arms.

* * *

Cameron walked out of Jason's room stretching her limbs. She smiled at the image in front of her: House in his pajamas in front of the door of their room, pushing the dog out with one foot.

"Out, get out, you've to earn this room! It took me three years , what do you hope? To come here and order around? Thing, disappear!".

The dog sat, wagging his tail. House took a ball, one of the kind that bounce endlessly, making it jump in front of the puppy. The dog began to jump in front of the ball "Ok. Go!" and the dog ran in the direction of the living room, while House pretended to throw the ball "Idiot...". House heard her laughing near the door "So, what's his name?".

"For now, he still has no name. Jason said he must think about it. Like father like son" she winked.

"'_Dog_' is fine, short and easy to remember" House suggested.

Cameron walked away toward the kitchen, smiling, and took her usual cup of tea.

"And for me?".

"Do you drink tea?" she asked.

House moved behind her, blocking her there, as he filled a cup of coffee for him. Then, she moved to the couch. The dog was under the table, his muzzle between his paws, wagging his tail slowly. Cameron went to him, cuddling him in her arms.

The pair watched the dog in different ways: House over his cup, like the predator with the victim; Cameron with her head against his shoulder, like anyone would watch a cute black puppy. She turned to him, took the cup from his hands and placed them both on the table. Then she kissed him softly, biting his lips teasingly, her fingers stroking his beard.

He smiled "What?".

"Nothing..." she smiled at him, cuddling against him.

"There is a puppy here and one not far away, better we go where there are walls and a door".

She smiled "I'm happy".

"Well, I'm glad you're happy".

"Did you see Jason?".

"Yes, I vaguely remember him, you know, after three years living together" he said sarcastically.

"Today he was adorable with the..." she ignored him.

"Blue t-shirts bring out the Houses' eyes".

She silenced him with a look and he zipped his mouth "...With the dog. He was lovely, he was so tender. I hope he will always be like this" and she sighed, stroking his hair.

"The most important thing is that he'll throw Cuddy's gift".

She turned to him without understanding, he didn't move.

"If he becomes a doctor, he will be like you, he will live the others' lives every day, he will be vulnerable to them...That is a fatal flaw for a doctor".

Cameron smiled and kissed him softly. She stared into his eyes for a while, without speaking, because it was fun, it was romantic, it was just them.

"I think that he will be happy too".

**TBC...**


	96. Chapter 96

_Well, this is the last chapter of this fanfic. Thanks to everyone who took time to review and who followed/favourited it. It's been a pleasure : )_

**Chapter 95**

_Refugee camp in Darfur, Africa, November..._

A gray and red ball bounced off a wall, a repetitive noise, almost pounding.

"Dr. House! New Doctors!".

"Five minutes!".

"No! Now!".

"Implode, France!".

"Me oui, docteur!".

The French doctor stepped out of the tent, leaving House to yawn.

"Twenty consecutive hours...I've never done them not even at the hospital? !..." he stood up, putting the ball in his backpack, stepping out of the tent.

Hot, damn hot, probably the fact of being close to the Equator was a reason why...

"House? ! Here!".

_'Great...A team of new babies...'._

The three new arrivals were standing in front of his tent.

"The three of you, with him!".

House stared at them for a moment, drinking from a can of Coke, last left over from the beginning. Shaking his head, he turned away and put on his sunglasses "If you can't follow me, it means that this is definitely not the most suitable place for you".

"Good morning, Dr. House, I am William Edwards. It's a pleasure".

"Hey, hey, be good, keep the ass-kissing for another time, now it's too early and too hot".

Edwards was a young blonde doctor in his twenties, just out from college probably.

"Margarette Flayer, I'm from New Jersey".

Beautiful girl, red hair, dark eyes, one of those that you notice when she enters a room.

"Oh, that's great. Been there, done that. Let's move on".

"John Mellins, New York, assistant in surg -".

Tall, dark , determined, one of those who would sell his mother for a recommendation, certainly here against his will...

House turned to the three doctors who were staring at him "Yadda, yadda. So, let's clear four points: first, I don't care where you did your internship; second, less talk more cut and stitch; third, I've already forgotten your names" House walked toward the largest tent, which served as Emergency Room.

"And the fourth?" Flayer asked.

"Keep an eye to your luggage".

"What?" Flayer asked again.

The team turned back, noting that their luggage had been ravaged.

House smirked, amused "I love the freshmen...".

* * *

House was in the ER tent, around him the three young doctors "Well, we don't have a waiting room, so start who you like best with" and he moved away.

The team looked lost as House pulled out his stethoscope. He turned to look at them "Come on, you don't need me to be there to wipe your nose! Do you know how to save people's lives, right?".

The three continued to stare at him. He shook his head, annoyed.

"Ok, come on, follow me!" House pulled back a curtain, showing...well...everything. There were mutilated children, gunshot wounds, men and women dying. He turned to the new arrivals, he had really forgotten their names.

_'Ok...Let's not overdo on the first day...'._

He didn't have time to open his mouth that the blond doctor fainted at the sight of a leg blown off by a mine.

"Ok! Deller, one of them is feeling bad! Who is still on his legs, come with me".

House walked away, sitting on a stretcher where there were two children, one of ten years old and the other younger. They were staring at him curiously.

"Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles?".

"I speak English" the older one said.

"Great! What's your name?".

The youngest kid was staring at him curiously while House auscultated his brother. He said something in his brother's ear, who turned to House, laughing.

"What is it? Do you like my stethoscope? My father gave it to me for my graduation...That original, huh? But he has never been good with gifts".

"No, your name means maison!".

House shook his head, staring at the identification badge around his neck, while the two children laughed "It's my surname. What's your name?".

"Mahalmej".

"It was better If I didn't ask. What kind of name is that? !".

"Well...In English is...Bonheur!".

"Your name means happiness?".

"Oui! Yes, happy!".

House grimaced , attacking an IV to the kid "And I thought I was the unlucky one...".

"Pourquoi?...Why? What's your name?".

"My father wanted to name me after a comic character".

"It's father who decides".

"Well...Thanks to the fact that he took a charge while I was getting born, he lost all rights to make decisions over the next six months. Done!" House took off the gloves, standing up.

"Your name. If it's not Maison or Comic, what is?".

"Jason...Jason Logan to tell the truth, he has always been arrogant..." House walked away followed by the only two remaining doctors.

"You're not Gregory House!" Mellins said.

House widened his eyes, like his father "Damn! Someone told me that he was thinking of selling his soul to the devil...But I'm sure that in return he'd ask Vicodin for life or a new quadriceps...Not eternal youth, he's going to bury us all anyway" House stood at the entrance, seeing that the two doctors didn't leave him in peace "Well, then: New York, you can follow that guy who yells in French, while the lady can lend a hand on that side. Remember that the beauty of Darfur is that there are no medical records to fill nor superiors to consult. The bad thing is that there are no shifts, you have to work until it gets dark. So well, I'm going to bed now" House went out, followed by his team.

"What? You said that there are no shifts and you're going to sleep?".

"Yeah, I said that. But for your bad luck I'm bigger than you and I speak French better".

The doctor from New York ran inside the tent, while the other doctor stared at him, then smiled.

"I can do anything for you?".

"I worked in Princeton" Flayer said.

House kept walking away in the opposite direction, followed by her "Good for you. Everything the same, I guess".

"You look like your father?".

"Yeah, they say we have the same eyes".

" I meant that...".

"My father almost disowned me when I chose medicine, not to mention when I told him I was coming here about a year ago...But I still have the will of my mother and to answer your question, no, I'm not a diagnostician" he arrived to another tent.

"What is your specialization?".

"But are you here to save lives or what?".

"I'm just curious, Gregory House is a legend, I have his son in front of me, I didn't even know he had one".

"Discretion and confidentiality are an essential skill in my family. Neurosurgery, happy now?".

"He no longer works, then?".

"They forced him into retirement. He wanted to try golf, but he killed a caddy with the electric car and they withdrew his card. You worked at the hospital?".

"Yeah, I did an internship of two months".

"Then you had to see him hanging around there for sure, in fact, I'm certain you met my mother".

Flayer stared at him, shaking her head "No, I didn't see any House".

"No, in fact. However, you have to be spoken with her to be assumed. You know, large office, near the entrance, on the right If I'm not mistaken, her name is right above the name _'Dean of Medicine'_".

"Your mother is the boss? !".

"Yeah. My father made sure to get rid of the previous two, before being gently retired...Why on earth do you believe that I have worked abroad for all this time?".

"Must be easy for you...".

"Dr. House! Phone!".

House turned to the doctor, who smiled at him " I'm not a spoiled child, ok? What I've earned, I did it alone. My father wanted me to become a lawyer".

"Why?".

"You don't know him".

"And why you did medicine?".

House shrugged, smiling...He smiled often, a lot "I'm only half House, bad habits maybe, I don't know...He's convinced that in the end it's handy to have a doctor around the world with his own signature...".

She didn't understand him and stared at him.

"Doctor? !".

"Coming!" and he run away, then turned to her "Ah, doctor, keep an eye to your shoes when you sleep".

* * *

House entered a tent and sat on the floor, his back against the wall, yawning "Hello?".

"So, have you found a hospice for Afro-American neurologists there?".

"I didn't know I had to look for it" he smiled.

"Hurry up, someone told me that he's teaching at Harvard!".

"Do you regret of not having gone there?".

"Are you kidding? I'd have been forced to wear ironed shirts!".

"Here you don't need them, only t-shirts...If you want to come...".

"No, I leave to you and your mother humanitarian causes and charity campaigns".

"Too good, where are you? There is too much silence".

"It's snowing here, you?".

"Forty degrees".

"Idiot, I'd have never let you be with Wilson all that time".

Jason smiled.

"So, happy birthday".

"Thank you for the gift, got it right for the first time for my thirtieth birthday".

"Yeah, would you like! The ball is on loan, your mother stole it. For your real gift you have to come back here".

"Are you trying to buy me? I'm not ten years old anymore".

"Hmm...Don't dare me, kid".

"How is life as a retired?" Jason smirked, amused.

"You're disinherited again!".

"I thought I still was since I chose medicine".

"Yeah, but you won that bet, so...".

"What bet?".

"Chase is still married, and she's a woman until proven otherwise. Do you know that he works in Manchester? I've always said that sooner or later they would have taken back his Green Card".

Jason laughed.

"Listen..." House spoke in a low voice and Jason frowned.

"Why are you talking like that?".

"Your mother still doesn't accept the fact that I cheat on her with the nurses".

"Are you in her office again to call me?".

"Nooo, I'm even surpassing the last level of Desert Storm".

"Then I'm sure that she will throw you out. Why you don't kill time doing a bit of volunteering?".

"Can you all just stop? ! Who are you, Wilson? !".

Jason was distracted by a truck full of wounded people "Listen dad, I have to go".

"I want to change my birthday gift".

Jason rolled his eyes, laughing "How did you call him this time?".

"No one will beat Tchaikosky".

"Choski".

"If you couldn't say it right, it's not my fault!".

"I was three years old! Anyway, say hello to mom".

"Oops...Listen, don't do anything stupid, ok?".

"Like what?".

"Like getting you killed".

Jason distinctly recognized the voice of his mother, he smiled, imagining the scene "I'd tell you the same, but it would be a waste of breath...".

"Funny...Listen, how are you at Vicodin there?".

_THE END._


End file.
